The Anarchist
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: What if I made a Chaotic Neutral Izuku, who is also a BAMF (Bad Ass Mother Fucker). Ship: HAREM MOTHERFUCKERS! A.K.A. ALL THE BITCHES
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

_**I thought about and said, "Fuck it." So I'm going to have CN Izuku and Mad Scientist Izuku stories coming out, so I will have four stories to work on. So after this get updated, then MS Izuku will be come, then Father and Daughter, then the Multiverse; which makes a lovely cycle so CN Izuku, MS Izuku, FAD, and then Multiverse and the cycle starts again. Let's get cracking!**_

**3 years ago**

There was a once a quirkless green hair boy named Izuku Midoriya who lived in a world of quirks, but he was one of the few who didn't have a quirk. He bullied and looked down upon by others, he had no friends because of his quirklessness, and his father left him and his mom at age 4 because of it. One day, his main tormentor Bakugo was going to give him his usual abuse which Izuku snapped and fought back against Bakugo. Izuku was at a disadvantage because Bakugo had two other henchmen with them and he was quirkless, after a cruel beating they left Izuku. Izuku got up in pain, he though himself, 'Kacchan is abusive as ever, if those two weren't there I could have won. I need to learn how to fight.'

Then a few days later, he found an underground fighting ring and decided to learn to fight from people who actually knew how to fight. A few weeks later he met an old man who used to be a famous boxer and learned from him how to box, and Izuku loved to box. He would come home tired and hungry, but he was happy because he was getting stronger. When Bakugo and his goons were going to attack Izuku like they normally do, Izuku broke their bones and Bakugo was left with broken hands. The police put Izuku in jail for a week, which after Izuku got out he went back to the fighting ring for a good time.

A year later, he was known as the quirkless wonder in the ring because of his skill and he has won matches and loss some but had more wins than losses. He was chaotic in and out of the ring, with his winnings he bought weapons for protection and beat some petty criminals up, he was known as The Anarchist. One day he met a man with a bird mask which Izuku said, "Hello there, mister…"

The man said, "Overhaul, I like the way you fight. Tell me what is your quirk?"

Izuku said, "I don't care if you believe me but I'm quirkless."

Overhaul's eyes widen, "You're quirkless? Well I didn't expect that, anyways how about you work for me?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "What kind of work? Quirk analysis? Muscle? Weapons?"

Izuku handed Overhaul a notebook full of the quirks of pro heroes, villains, vigilantes, and the other fighters in the ring; Overhaul was in awe and said, "I would like all of your skills."

Izuku smiled, "I'll work for you, but I have some conditions."

Overhaul looked at him, "What are these conditions?"

Izuku said, "I have free control over what I do, I'm not force to kill but you can use the notes to kill, and lastly I would like an apartment nearby so transport could be easier."

Overhaul responded, "Deal."

Overhaul thought to himself, 'I like his skills in fighting and quirk analysis, he is going to lead me to success."

But what Overhaul didn't know was Izuku was going to make him and a few other underground bosses very successful.

**Present Day**

Izuku (Age 15) walked into the ring to face his next opponent which Izuku looked at the blonde hair and Tin-Tin looking face dude into his eyes. Izuku went to attack but his attacks went through him then he saw him go through the ground and come back up, which Izuku recognized him and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE EVERYONE! IT'S LEMILLION AND HE MOST LIKELY HAS POLICE OUTSIDE ABOUT TO BREAK IN!"

Everyone looked at Lemillion and realized Izuku was right, Izuku yelled, "KAI, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Kai (Overhaul) went up to the cage to make spikes to keep Lemillion busy and get Izuku out of the cage, then everyone got out of the building. The police and a few heroes were outside waiting for them, which Izuku got his wooden baseball bat, taser baton, stun grenades, and smoke grenades to help get the two out of there. When they were in the clear they walked over to the base, which Izuku said, "That was a close one."

Kai said, "Tell me about it, if you didn't recognize Lemillion, I don't think we would be here."

Izuku said, "That is what you pay me for Kai. That, figuring out enemy quirks, and taking care of Eri."

Kai laughed, "If it wasn't for you, Eri wouldn't be able to control her quirk and we wouldn't have made our quirk erasing bullets faster than predicted."

Izuku chuckled, "I really think we should give the League of Villains a chance, I already met their leader and guy behind them, All for One."

Kai stopped in his traces, "Wait, you met the immortal villain."

Izuku said, "Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; we play chess and do quirk analysis together. I also discuss politics with him, very interesting guy."

Kai asked, "You think we should ally with them?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, but between you and me. Tomura the 'leader of the league' give him a chance to explain. He may be childish, but he is intelligent and learns quickly."

Kai nodded and Izuku looked at his watch, "Well speaking of the devil, I about to get warped to All for One in about 10 seconds."

A purple mist appears and a purple mist man in a bartender suit appeared, which Izuku said, "Hello Kurogiri, how has it been?"

Kurogiri replied, "Not much, Sensei wanted to see you."

Izuku smiled and said, "Well Kai, I better get going. Tell Eri I said 'hi'"

Izuku jumped in the portal to appear in All for One's lair, which Izuku said, "Hello All for One, how have you been feeling?"

All for One chuckled in his chair, "I'm still stuck on this chair and can only move for about 3 hours a day. But seeing you and your bag of tricks, I graceful you are here."

Izuku pulled out one of his notebooks and said, "So I found a few quirks you might be interested in, with names and locations of the owners."

Then Izuku sat in his chair and All for One said, "You always pull through Izuku, I am more impressed each time I open your notebooks."

Izuku said, "Thanks dad."

The room was quite which Izuku was scaried, AFO (All for One) asked, "Did you call me dad?"

Izuku got up to bow, "I'm sorry Sensei that I have offended you, please don't turn me into a nomu."

AFO confused, "I'm not going to turn you into a nomu. But you really see me as a father figure?"

Izuku said, "You see, my dad left me and my mom when I was four, when I learned I was quirkless. So, I didn't have a father figure in my life, but the way you support me and help me. I do see you as a father figure."

AFO chuckled, "I guess between you and me, you can call me dad in this room."

Izuku looked up and said, "Okay dad."

AFO chuckled, "So son, is the wound that All Might has still there the last time you checked."

Izuku said, "Yeap, it's still there."

**One year ago**

Izuku was walking around collecting information on quirks for his boss Kai and a few other people. A slime man attacked him and thought he was a good meat suit until he blew off of him. Izuku woke up to find All Might has saved him, Izuku quickly got up to check his notebook had All Might's signature. Izuku was about to ask All Might his life long question, but All Might was about to jump until Izuku grabbed his leg and the flew into the sky. All Might landed and Izuku saw All Might's weaken form. Izuku saw it and All Might explain his injury, Izuku asked him, "All Might, can a quirkless nobody like me be a hero?"

All Might looked at Izuku and said, "No, hero work is too dangerous for quirkless people. You can be a police man…"

Izuku walked off as All Might said those words, Izuku ran home, and slammed the door. Izuku went to pick up the books the fell off the shelf and foundhis D&D book opened to the Chaotic Neutral alignment, after reading what a chaotic neutral person would be, he said, "I know what I should be, a life of freedom, and I can continue what I love to do. But I should probably live in that apartment Overhaul gave me."

That is when he ran away, and he fully left himself live a life of crime, fun, and freedom.

**Present**

Izuku has been watching All Might in his civilian form and saw who his potential successors were and gave AFO the information on them but Izuku wants something in return. AFO smiled, "You still want a nomu or something else?"

Izuku said, "I would love information on my father's whereabouts."

AFO pulled out a file, "What are you going to do when you find him?"

Izuku smiled, "I going to beat his ass until he learns his mistake."

Then they played chess and discussed the politics of today's world then Izuku said, "Well I guess I should go do my other things, well don't push yourself too hard."

AFO laughed and Izuku was warped to his apartment; his apartment was brick walls, wooden floors, a living room, two-bedroom, kitchen, one restroom, and room where he stores his weapons. Izuku said, "Okay, I'm going to take an hour-long break then I'm heading out to bash some skulls and talk to the smugglers and slavers."

Later that night, he went to Hosu to meet his favorite night time customers, the slavers and smugglers. They rely on people like Izuku to price people by the quirks and their usefulness, which Izuku is known in the underworld as the best person to go to for quirk analysis. Izuku went to a meat market to go to the counter to say, "Hi, I'm looking for a New York Ribeye, extra thick."

The clerk took him to the back to a secret elevator which sent him down to the secret storage and auction of the slaves. A fat man looked and said, "Anarchist, it's great to see you."

Izuku smiled, "Mr. Gates, you don't have to call me that. You give me money to give you a value for these slaves, just call me Izuku."

Mr. Gates chuckled, "Okay Izuku, so I brought a new batch tonight, but I don't know about this child right here."

Mr. Gates pointed at a child in one of the cages, which Izuku asked, "What is his problem?"

Mr. Gates said, "He wouldn't reveal his quirk, so I was hoping you would help us."

Izuku went over to the kid and said, "Well kid if I were you, I would reveal you quirk now before I force you to reveal it."

The kid looked at him, "How can you force people to reveal a quirk?"

Izuku said, "Easy."

Izuku grabbed and squeezed a certain part of the kid's neck to make him shoot out some black tentacles which stabbed into a guard and force his quirk to activate. Izuku said, "His quirk is Force Quirk Activation and I want to buy him."

Mr. Gates surprised, "I thought you don't buy slaves or support it?"

Izuku said, "You right, but I like this kid and his quirk. I will price him around 1,000,000 yen. I buy him from you for 1,500,000."

Mr. Gates smiled, "Done."

After the paper work and other stuff, Izuku now owned the boy, which Izuku asked him, "What is your name?"

The boy said, "Gon"

Izuku said, "Gon, I'm about to feed you until you hunger is satisfied, and you will be a student of mine."

Izuku took Gon to his apartment to feed him and put him in his other bedroom, Izuku then said, "I'm going to be gone for a little bit, but I will be back in a little bit."

Gon fell asleep and Izuku went out to beat up some thugs because it was his entertainment. Izuku found some thugs surrounding a teen girl and what looks like her father which Izuku pulled out his baseball bat and taser baton to get them from behind. Izuku went behind the leader to tap his shoulder, the leader turns around for his face to meet a baseball bat to the face. The rest of the thugs turned around and one of them said, "Guys, it The Anarchist."

The thugs looked at him and saw that he was the guy, which Izuku said, "Okay here you little cum stains, you can turn around or all hell will break loose."

The thugs ran off leaving Izuku, the teen, and her father, which the father said, "Thank you mister?"

Izuku said, "Oh sorry, I'm The Anarchist, nice to meet you."

Izuku shook the father's hand, which the teen asked, "Why did you help us?"

Izuku said, "Because I beat up thugs for my entertainment."

The father and teenager looked at him like Izuku was crazy, Izuku asked, "Are you two lost? I can give you direction mister and miss?"

The father said, "Oh, how rude of me I'm David Shield and this is my daughter Melissa. We are lost, do you know directions to a person known here as Yagi T…"

Then a blonde muscled man landed next to them and said, "**DAVE,** **I AM HERE!**"

Izuku in sarcasm said, "Oh look, He-Man showed up late to save these people and I, a quirkless nobody who you say can't be a hero, saved them like a hero. Well I'm off to a baseball game."

David surprise, "What?"

All Might said, "**Young Midoriya, let me explain.**"

Izuku turned around and walked away backwards with both his middle fingers in the air and said, "Hey I an idea. Why don't you just take that symbol of peace bullshit and shove it really far up your ass then clench your ass cheeks."

All Might said, "**Young Midoriya language!**"

Melissa asked, "Uncle Might, do you know him?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, he knows me! He destroyed my dream, but those dreams needed to be destroyed anyways."

All Might said, "**Young Midoriya, I need to talk to you.**"

Izuku texted Kurogiri to open a warp gate from his location to his apartment, which when Kurogiri opened it, Izuku looked at All Might to say, "Oh, All for One said, 'Hi'"

Izuku jumped in the portal leaving All Might falling to his knees yelling "**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Izuku was back at his apartment and said, "I had enough fun for one day, I guess I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I have tea with Gentle, video games with Tomura, take Eri to the playground, and help Giran selling weapons to villains and vigilantes."

Izuku got in his pjs and fell fast asleep ready for tomorrow.


	2. Weekend Madness Part 1

**Weekend Madness Part 1**

_**Hey guys and gals, sorry I'm just taking a short break from my multiverse but I'm not abandoning it like Izuku's dad. I just can't think straight right now because the spring season is here in Texas and the cider pollen is here to kill me. So I written my will and now let's get back to our chaotic child.**_

Izuku got up and said, "It's Saturday, thank god."

Izuku made him and Gon breakfast which Gon asked, "What are we going to do…"

Izuku interrupted Gon, "Don't call me master, call me Izuku or nii-san."

Gon asked again, "What are we doing today Izuku?"

Izuku said, "Well today you are going to learn what I do and you are going to get into the business."

Gon asked, "Business?"

Izuku said, "Of being a bad guy but not evil, like good villain or bad vigilante or something like that."

Gon asked, "Am I going to kill people?"

Izuku looked at him, "No, I don't kill people… on purpose."

Gon scared which Izuku said, "But you're not killing people, we are going to get you an outfit and some clothes. Then I'm going to have a meeting with a extremely nice gentleman, then hang out with a buddy, and you will have a play day with my god daughter."

Gon was happy about that which after they ate, they head out to their busy day. They went to a tailor shop that Izuku is a common customer to get Gon's size and clothes, Gon's outfit was the like Izuku's outfit which was a black leather trench coat with a green dress shirt with a red tie and black jeans. The difference was Gon had a white dress shirt and a black tie to match his hair which Izuku paid 11,141,450 yen for it. They left to head to a coffee and tea shop which Izuku saw his guy and said, "Hey Danjuro, lovely day we are having."

Danjuro (Gentle Criminal) smiled, "Nice to see you Izuku, I see you brought someone with you."

Izuku chuckled, "This is Gon, he is my student and will get into my business to help me out."

Izuku looked at the girl next to him, "Lovely to see you too, Manami."

Manami was happy to see Izuku which she said, "It's very nice to see you. You are the very few nice people that are villains like us."

Izuku laughed, "Ah, your funny as usual. How is the internet treating you two?"

Danjuro said, "It's okay."

Izuku said, "Hey if you two still want, we can rob a bank together the offer is still on the table. A good bank robbery is a good way to really catch attention and I heard there is going to be special jewelry there."

The two looked at him, which Danjuro spoke, "We'll think about it, how are you doing with your many jobs?"

Izuku said, "Amazing, I have some quirk erasing drugs if you two want some and the new League of Villains is about to move to do their first appearance."

They talked for a while until Gon said, "Izuku, your meeting with Tomura is coming up soon."

Izuku got up to say, "Well I better get going, I wish you two luck in becoming famous. Also that offer is still on the table, remember it doesn't involve hurting people or killing, just a simple grab and go."

Danjuro said, "That is very appealing, we might consider the offer."

Kurogiri opened a portal for Gon and Izuku to walk into, which Izuku ask, "Kurogiri, can you watch Gon for me?"

Kurogiri nodded and Izuku went to Tomura's room to play video games with. The only people who actually have gone into Tomura's room without pissing him off are Izuku, AFO, and Kurogiri. When Izuku got in he said, "Tomura, your looking like you're having fun."

Tomura said, "Izuku hurry help me, I'm about to enter the boss room."

Izuku got on his laptop to game with Tomura, Izuku played as a sorcerer and Tomura was a normal swordsman. Izuku would use his spells to attack, heal, and boost Tomura, while Tomura did the attacking and defending Izuku. After they defeated the boss, Izuku said, "Tomura, your plan of attacking UA is genius. Even if you don't kill All Might, you still win."

Tomura stopped what he was doing to ask, "What do you mean?"

Izuku said, "Think about it and bare with me here. You bring a group of villains to one of the most secure locations on the planet without triggering the alarms, that will ruin UA's reputation. If I don't know… All Might wasn't there, and you injure the teachers and students who are there, that ruins not only UA but also All Might's reputation because he was supposed to be there to protect his students from injury. And if your nomu doesn't kill All Might and you and Kurogiri escape, then All Might failed to capture the villains who broke into the UA and injure his students which leads people to lose their trust in All Might, UA, the teachers, and the students who are there."

Tomura's eyes were wide open, "I never saw it like that… thank you Izuku. You really opened my eyes on this one, I should start looking at situations like you."

Izuku said, "We're friends, we help each other and support each other. Just like our team work in the boss fight you have higher attack, but I can boost you and heal you to help us win the fight. I also grow with you as well from the battle."

The two continued which no one knows that AFO has a camera in Tomura's room which he grew a smile that Tomura's growth has accelerated since him and Izuku have interacted with each other. Izuku has said that Tomura is smart and is a quick learner which this interaction is proof. After a while Izuku had to leave for Eri's play day which he gave Tomura the quirks and weakness of the teachers and students, "Okay Tomura, here is everything you need to know about the people your going to meet. Remember if you fail to kill All Might, you still won at the end of the day."

Tomura smiled, "I will., thank you Izuku."

Kurogiri heard dropped a glass cup when he heard Tomura say those words, that is what Kurogiri loved about Izuku. Izuku is helping Tomura act like an adult and it really helps Kurogiri a lot, which Kurogiri and AFO will do anything to help Izuku if he was in danger. Izuku was warped to Kai's place and he saw Eri with Hari (Chronostasis) which Izuku said, "Hey Hari."

Hari said, "Hey Izuku, you look busy."

The two laughed and Izuku said, "I don't want to be bored and I love being busy."

Eri jumped to Izuku and cheerfully said, "Uncle Izuku!"

Izuku hugged her, "Hello Eri, how you are doing?"

Eri said, "Guess what!"

Izuku asked, "What?"

Eri said, "Yesterday, they found another way to make quirk erasing stuff yesterday."

Izuku surprised, "Really!"

Hari said, "Yeah, we found out last night and we were going to tell you later."

Izuku said, "That's great and I assume it's faster."

Hari nodded and Izuku said, "Well I better be off to take her to the park."

**The Park**

Gon was meeting Eri's friends and IZuku was watching them, he brought plenty of snacks for the two and himself. Izuku was relaxing and enjoying the weather until he heard, "YOU!"

He looked up to see Lemillion coming to him in his civilian outfit, which Izuku sighed, "Mirio, I just watching my little brother and god daughter. Why are you here off duty?"

Mirio said, "You can't just call me by my name, Anarchist."

Izuku said, "Then call me by real name which is Izuku and come on your off duty sit down."

Mirio sat down next to Izuku and asked, "Izuku, why are you working for Overhaul?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Kai? Well he's good friend, boss, and is the first person in my life didn't discriminate me for being quirkless."

Mirio's eyes were wide, "Your quirkless?"

Izuku chuckled, "Yeap and that is the face that everyone makes when I tell them that. But I am proud to be quirkless."

Mirio laid back into his seat which Izuku asked, "Is the reason you are relaxed now because you think a quirkless nobody like me can't hurt you?"

Mirio jolted, "NO! I just don't think you're the guy to beat up an off duty hero who hasn't attack you in front of the kids."

Izuku smirked, "Smart… I like that. I want to see that in All Might's successor."

Mirio wasn't feeling relaxed around Izuku at all, "What do you mean?"

Izuku said, "I know about One for All; the only people besides Sir Dickhead and Muscleman are the creator of the quirk All for One, little ole me, All for One's prodigy, and my good friend Kai."

Mirio asked, "Why are you saying this out loud for people to hear?"

Izuku said, "Because I don't give a fuck."

A lady nearby said, "Sir language there are kids here."

Izuku said, "Sorry madam."

Izuku looked at his watch and said, "Well time to take them home, nice to finally talk to you Mirio. I hope you are a better person than All Might."

Mirio said, "I know what he said to you."

Izuku stopped which Mirio said, "Let him say his apology."

Izuku said, "If he was really sorry, he would let me break one of his legs."

Mirio in shock, "WHY?!"

Izuku said, "It will make me feel better and it's symbolic. Think about he broke my heart, soul, and dream; I break at least one leg or both then he will feel my pain then… until Recovery Girl repairs it."

Izuku took Eri back home and got back to the apartment to feed Gon, he said, "Okay my night jobs are dangerous, so you are staying here."

Gon nodded Izuku wrote down a phone number to call him from the landline and tucked him to sleep.

**Some Back Alley **

Izuku was walking until he saw his business partner, the man said, "Izuku, I'm glad you came."

Izuku hummed, "Giran, my business partner, of course I will come to help you. We make money together so what are we doing tonight?"

Giran said, "Well we are going to see the Naruhata Vigilantes and a few others."

Izuku said, "Awesome, let's get this bread."

Giran shrugged, "I still don't know what you kids are saying these days."

They walked around to find the small group of vigilantes which Knuckleduster said, "Giran and… Anarchist?!"

Giran shrugged, "What he is my business partner you have a problem with that?"

Izuku asked, "You have something with quirkless people?"

Knuckleduster said, "I'm quirkless, of course I have no problem with quirkless people."

The other two vigilantes were surprised that Izuku was quirkless just like their leader, which Izuku said, "Respect, and you two must be The Crawler and Pop… Step."

The Crawler went up to Izuku with shining eyes, "He got it right, thank you."

Izuku said, "Okay… back up please, personal space my dude."

The Crawler said, "Sorry."

They did their trade and Giran said, "Since you're here Izuku, you want to sell you quirk analysis with them."

Pop Step asked, "Quirk Analysis?"

Giran said, "He is the best person in the underworld at it, he can look at your quirk and break it down, then find ways to improve it and find weaknesses. He sells his notes about them too."

Knuckleduster said, "Can we see?"

Izuku chuckled and pull out Pop Step and The Crawler's pages, which the three were in shock by how accurate it was, which Crawler (Fuck it) asked, "Do you have more?"

Izuku and Giran laughed their asses off, which Giran mocked Crawler, "Do YoU hAvE mOrE?"

Which after a few seconds, Giran said, "He has an entire library of quirks of heroes, villains, vigilantes, and other people of interest."

Izuku said, "I had to buy an entire warehouse of it."

The vigilantes' jaws dropped to the ground from the statement, which Izuku recomposed himself, "Sorry about that, but which people are you looking for?"

Knuckleduster said, "Kuin Hachisuka"

Izuku said, "Oh, I have that one on me."

Izuku flipped a few pages to find her and pulled her out then said, "That will be 10,000 yen."

They gave him the money to Izuku and Knuckleduster said, "Nice doing business with you Anarchist."

Izuku said, "Let me know if you know a good underground ring to go to, I love a good fight."

Crawler asked, "You watch those?"

Giran said, "No kid, he actually fights in them and he is pretty good fighter."

Knuckleduster asked, "If you have free time, I would like you to help me train this one."

Izuku said, "Hell yeah sure."

Izuku and Giran walked off in the darkness which Giran said, "I think we are going to get more money from them in the future."

Izuku said, "Good, I love the underworld these days."

Giran said, "I feel like one day, Tomura will become a great villain like Sensei keeps saying."

Izuku said, "Tomura came from a tragic past which can make a powerful villain. I believe so too."

Giran said, "You are a powerful person yourself, what is your secret for that?"

Izuku chuckled, "Like all quirkless people, we are weaker at birth. I became strong because I came from the weakest any human today can ever come from, and I decide to become strong."

Then went off in to the darkness.

**All Might's Apartment**

David and Melissa were still upset with Yagi after he told them the story of Izuku Midoriya, Yagi said, "Dave…"

David said, "Yagi, I know you were trying to protect him, but you destroyed his dream as well as you know me and Melissa are quirkless. I mean I made your suits and helped you become the hero you became today."

Then the door opened and Mirio yelled, "ALL MIGHT!"

Yagi asked, "What is it young Mirio? Are you okay?"

Mirio said, "No, The Anarchist knows about One for All and he said many other people know about it."

Yagi asked, "What do you mean many other people?"

Mirio told his story of his conversion with Izuku at the park, which All Might's jaw dropped which David knew All Might was in trouble. David asked, "That is you quirk?"

All Might decided to tell the story of One for All to David and Mirio which Mirio and David were in shock about its dark history. Then David asked, "Wait a minute, you were formally quirkless yourself?"

Yagi said, "I'm sorry Dave, it was for you and Melissa's safety for you not to know."

Melissa was in another room listening to the conversion, she got angrier from the fact her uncle not only believing quirkless people couldn't be heroes, but he was formally quirkless. She went out through the window to go down the stairs and ladder for a walk to clear her head. She walked around until a large thug grabbed her and said, "What is a beauty do…"

He got knocked out by Izuku's bat which he said, "Your welcome ma…."

They looked at each other which Izuku said, "We need to stop meeting like this."

Melissa asked, "Did you know Uncle Might was formally quirkless?"

Izuku said, "Sensei told me after a week I met him, which is also two weeks before All Might 'Detroit Smash'ed my dreams."

Melissa asked, "Who is Sensei?"

Izuku asked, "Do you want to know?"

Melissa nodded and Izuku said, "All for One"

Melissa gasped, "You mean the man who created the quirk?"

Izuku nodded, then asked, "You want me to walk you home?"

Melissa said, "No, I want to clear my head for a little bit."

Izuku said, "I will walk around with you because you are just a trouble magnet and I love it."

The two walked around the block which Melissa would ask a couple of questions to Izuku about every few minutes. Then Izuku took her back to the apartment which Melissa said, "Thank you for walking me around."

Izuku said, "No problem."

Melissa asked, "So your quirkless?"

Izuku said, "Since birth"

Melissa said, "You're not that bad of a guy, you know."

Izuku chuckled, "Your funny."

Then Melissa kissed him on the cheek, then the door opened to where Yagi, David, and Mirio stood there to find the two. Izuku said, "This is my cue to hall ass."

Izuku started running while Mirio was chasing him, Izuku pulled out a stun grenade to buy sometime, which Izuku then pulled out a grapping hook to climb up the building and said, "Sorry Lemillion, not today."

Izuku continued to run off into the night, David asked Melissa, "Are you okay?"

Melissa said, "He saved me again and he gave me some helpful answers to my questions."

Yagi looked at Izuku running into the night as Izuku was a reminder of his greatest failure. Melissa liked Izuku because he was brave and he didn't care he was quirkless, he helped however he can kind of like a hero. She smiled as he ran into the darkness, which Lemillion said, "Sorry All Might, I couldn't catch him."

Yagi said, "It's alright young Mirio, we will get him when we get him."


	3. Weekend Madness Part 2

**Weekend Madness Part 2**

_**Sorry guys and gals, I fell in love with this story and have too many thoughts about this than the other stories, so I got to release them to focus on my other stories. I want a clear head before continuing on the other stories, I hope some of y'all understand what I am saying. Let's get this bread.**_

Izuku checked his Sunday schedule which consisted of two things that Izuku wanted to do. Izuku looked at Gon, "Today, I'm going to send you to play with Eri, but remember Kai is a germophobe so try to be clean as you can and if he said your dirty just clean yourself again. But Kai is actually nice when you get to know him and also try to never get Eri near 'the room'."

Gon nodded and asked, "What are you doing?"

Izuku said, "Just a personal thing I have been meaning to take care of and a really good friend and I are going to reck some stuff."

After Izuku dropped Gon off, he got his weapons for this little project he was about to go to. He then texted Kurogiri to warp him to the location and he stepped through to find a nice house in a small town in North Japan. Izuku walked up to the door and saw the sign on the door that reads, 'Midoriya Residence, make yourself at home.'

Izuku chuckled, "I guess I will."

He knocked on the door, which he heard a man said, "I'll get it."

The door opened to reveal a tall man with green eyes and hair looked at Izuku to ask, "Hello, how can I help you?"

Izuku asked, "Are you Hisashi Midoriya?"

Hisashi said, "Yeah."

Izuku chuckled, "I guess I finally get to meet you… dad."

Hisashi's eyes were wide open, which Hisashi's wife asked, "Who is it Hisashi?"

Hisashi couldn't say a word, which Izuku said, "Oh, just his first son that he abandoned because he was quirkless."

Hisashi said, "Give me a moment dear."

Hisashi stepped outside and closed the door, which Izuku smirked, "What? You're still ashamed of my existences, also did you have kids because I would love to meet my half siblings."

Hisashi asked, "Why are you here?"

Izuku said, "To do something I always wanted to do."

Hisashi asked, "What is that?"

Izuku said, "To have a talk with you… father to son conversion."

Hisashi said, "Okay, let me just tell my wife that I'll be out for a while."

Izuku nodded, Hisashi opened the door to tell his wife and went back outside to say, "Okay, let's ta…"

Izuku knock him out with his bat, then texted Kurogiri to get him and dad to his warehouse, which Izuku said, "This is just too easy."

**2 hours later at the warehouse**

Hisashi woke up to find himself strapped to a chair, which Izuku on a chair across from him said, "You're finally awake? Good."

Hisashi asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Izuku laughed, "Like I'm going to talk to a dead beat like you, I'm just going to do something I always wanted to do."

Hisashi said, "Look Izuku, I'm sorry that I left you and Inko."

Izuku said, "You realize that a simple sorry can't fix this and coming back will piss off mom more than anything. I left mom to protect and lift her from my burden, while you…"

Izuku grabbed a hammer, "… you left for the most stupid reason I have heard in my life."

Izuku hammered Hisashi's wraist until it fractured, Hisashi cried in pain, which Izuku said, "Bitch please, take it like a man."

Izuku then got out a generator ad jumper cables which Izuku asked, "Do you know the voltage that can kill a human?"

Hisashi in pain, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Izuku got the jumper cables and jabbed them in Hishashi's gut, after a few seconds Izuku pulled them away to say, "What did I just say about forgiveness?"

Hisashi was crying in pain while Izuku increased the voltage on the generator, which Izuku chuckled, "Now answer the question, how many volts does it take to kill the average human?"

Hisashi said, "150"

Izuku jabbed the jumper cables on him, "Wrong"

Izuku increased the voltage and Hisashi said, "100"

Izuku jabbed the cables again to say, "First you were high now your low."

Izuku increased the voltage and Hisashi said, "120"

Izuku dropped the cables and said, "Correct"

Izuku then pulled out a strange device which Hisashi asked, "What is that?"

Izuku said, "I forgot what it's really called, but I call it 'The Nutbuster'."

Hisashi shocked, "What?!"

Izuku said, "Okay you have a choice; I can chop one of your fingers off or use the nutbuster on you."

Hisashi said, "Finger!"

Izuku laughed, "Of course you would but I have a better idea…"

Izuku pulled out a syringe full of quirk erasing drug which he injected into Hisashi and said, "Congrats, you are now quirkless like me."

Hisashi was is absolute shock which Izuku untied him to say, "Come fight me, come kill the nut you busted that busted you."

Hisashi got up and said, "I'm not fighting you, Izuku."

Izuku smiled, "Too bad."

Izuku punched him in the face, then got on top of him to punch him in the face repeatedly. After a while Izuku got up to wash his hands that went to Hisashi to say, "Well this is part one…"

He got his phone out and called Sensei, "Yeah, can you turn him into a nomu for me?"

Sensei on the other end laughed and agreed to do it, which Hisashi was warped to Sensei to become Izuku's nomu. Izuku looked at his phone to said, "Okay, it's time to hang with Dabi."

**The Alleys of Kamino**

Izuku walked around to find Dabi then smelled the smell of burning flesh, which Izuku knew he was nearby. Izuku found Dabi to say, "Hey Dabi, you loveable flaming psychopath."

Dabi looked at him and smiled, "Hey Izuku, you ready to cause a mess?"

Izuku asked, "Let's grab lunch first, I'm starving."

Dabi laughed, then the two headed to a café that just opened. Izuku and Dabi went in, Izuku asked the waitress, "Hello ma'am, but what is this place?"

The waitress said, "This café serves food and coffee like your normal café except we seat you with strangers to help people meet new people and make new friends."

Dabi shrugged and Izuku said, "I like the idea, I'm hungry and I can't wait to see who we meet."

The two were seated with two people with menus covering their faces across them, which as they seated Izuku said, "Hello there…"

The two people put the menus down to reveal two people who that Izuku didn't want to see. The first one was Sir Nighteye and the other one was Mirio, which the three looked at each other while Dabi was laughing his ass off by the events. Izuku deadpan expression, "Oh, it's you two."

Mirio saw Sir Nighteye who was in anger because the last conversion between him and Izuku was bad, like Izuku almost killed Sir Nighteye. Sir calmly said, "Well if it isn't the trash that should have been taken out last week."

Izuku calmly said, "Right back at you, Sir Fuckface."

The café could feel the intense aura in the air from these two being near each other, Dabi and Mirio ordered for the two. While Izuku and Sir were staring each other down, Mirio and Dabi made a truce to prevent these two from killing each other. Sir glared, "How is it going being Overhaul's and All for One's lap dog?"

Izuku smirked, "Not regrettable like your All Might tattoo on your ass."

Dabi and Mirio both choked on their drinks from Izuku's comment, which Sir said, "You should be thrown in Tartarus."

Izuku said, "You should be less of a dick and actually try being nice for once, it's works wonders for me."

Their food was served which the two were quiet, which Dabi and Mirio were glad that the two stopped talking for food. Then the waitress brought the check which Izuku and Sir both put their hands on the check at the same time. Izuku said, "Sir Nighteye… let go of the check."

Sir glared at Izuku to say, "I think for both of our sakes, I will pay the check."

Izuku smirked, "Like you give a shit about my sake and All Might's successor over there has no idea who he is up against. So, for both of our sake I. Will. Pay. The. Check."

Sir said, "You are nothing more than a 10-year throwing a fit because All Might said the truth."

Izuku said, "All Might was formally quirkless himself, he abandoned his quirkless roots to play hero, now that is the biggest 10-year old thing in this world."

The two got up to attack each other, which Dabi quickly grabbed Izuku and Mirio grabbed Sir. Izuku said, "Dabi, let me kick his ass!"

Sir said, "Mirio, let me go. I need to teach this kid some manners."

Dabi and Mirio said at the same, "**We will pay the check**."

So Dabi and Mirio paid the check and for damage Izuku and Sir caused, which as Dabi and Izuku left Sir yelled, "I can't wait for you to go to jail!"

Izuku yelled back, "I can't wait to see you in hell!"

Dabi got Izuku a block away from the café and gave Izuku some ice cream to calm him down. Dabi asked, "Better?"

Izuku said, "Better."

Dabi said, "Okay, we still doing the thing."

Izuku said, "Hell yeah, I need something to forget about that bastard who is always on his goddamn high horse."

Dabi and Izuku were now walking the street to find Endeavor walking which Izuku said, "Dabi what am I on because that flaming trash can is walking."

Dabi fell to the ground in laughter by Izuku's comment, "I'm weak!"

Izuku asked, "You okay, Dabi?"

Dabi said, "I'm hurting because it's funny, this why you're my best friend."

Izuku said, "Dabi, I thought we were best friends because we are honest with each other and trust each other. Also, it wasn't a joke, it's the truth."

Dabi laughed harder, "Stop your going to kill me!"

Then Dabi calmed down and they headed to their favorite spot to spray paint art and wield shit. Izuku said, "Dabi, I need your fire for the gold I stole."

Dabi asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

Izuku said, "I'm making a giant dildo to sent Sir Fuckface, so he can shove it up his ass with his ego and All Might ass tattoo."

Dabi asked, "Wait, is the tattoo thing real?"

Izuku got out his phone and showed the picture to Dabi, which Dabi laughed his ass off to shout, "NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST INSULTING HIM! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"

Izuku said, "Sadly for him, it isn't."

Dabi got up to say, "Send that to me, I need to show Toga and a few others this."

Izuku sent the pic to Dabi which after the two made the golden dildo and Izuku also put a note inside of the box. Then Izuku dropped the box off at his building, then they found Toga which Dabi showed the pic to Toga. Toga fell back laughing by it, which Spinner came along which he scared by the pic but found in amazing. Izuku then left Dabi and the other to head to Tomura to tell him that he was going to the USJ raid to support him. When Izuku finished with that he went to Kai's place to pick up Gon and check out the new process of the drug and refill his drug storage. Izuku hugged Eri then headed off to apartment until he bumped into a man which Izuku said, "I'm so…"

The person he bumped into was All Might, who was with David, which Izuku said, "Gon get on my back. We are going to take an alternate route home."

All Might went to his buff form to said, "**Young Midoriya, come with me.**"

Izuku smirked, "Sorry… did you say run away from you. Sure thing."

Izuku started running from All Might, which All Might appeared in front of him which he said, "**Give up Young Midoriya. You can't escape from me.**"

Izuku said, "Without hurting you that is."

Izuku jabbed All Might in his weak spot with a taser then tased All Might. Izuku then halled ass from him and went down the alley to drop a smoke grenade to then climb the building to jump roof top to roof top to the apartment. Izuku and Gon got in which Izuku asked, "What is with my luck today?"

Izuku and Gon went to the room to then call it a day Gon asked "Why do you hate All Might?"

Izuku said, "It's a sad story if you want to know before I tell you."

Izuku told Gon his story and All Might telling him he couldn't become a hero, which Gon said, "That is sad."

Izuku said, "Yeah, but how was your day before that mess."

Gon said, "It was amazing, Kai was nice just like you said."

Izuku said, "Good, I'm going to take you to a man who has a quirk just like yours and he will train you on how to use it."

Gon asked, "Just like mine?"

Izuku smiled, "Just like yours, he had it for years and he will help you with it and how to use it to its fullest."


	4. Show And Tell Mom

**Show And Tell Mom**

_**I'm not going to lie, I after this chapter I will work on the other stories I promise. Let's crack this one open.**_

For most people Monday was a complete bitch because they are hung over from the weekend but if you were a police officer from Hosu, Kamino, and surrounding areas, you know it's Monday when Izuku gets arrested. Izuku gets arrested every Monday then by a bullshit miracle he escapes and destroys most of the police station. Cementoss works over time on Monday because of this which All Might and Eraserhead are forced by a new law called 'Izuku Midoriya Law' specifically to watch Izuku, and others like him, while he is in the interrogation room and when sending him to his jail cell. Izuku laughed that the Japanese government made the law just for him because he made this a Monday thing.

Izuku turns himself in on purpose just to escape to absolutely destroy the reputation of the law, the police, and heroes. Izuku was now sitting in the interrogation room completely chained up like Hannibal Lector which two men walked in. Izuku said, "Hello Sir Asshat and Lie Detector."

Naomasa sighed because he is tired of Izuku's shit, "Hello again, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku asked, "What is he doing here?"

Sir Nighteye said, "I'm here to apologize for what I said yesterday and the times before that. I saw that could be a hero if you're on the right path which me and All Might were wrong about it because you were quirkless."

Izuku in shock, "Bring me my phone, I want to record this."

Naomasa said, "Sorry, I'm not doing that."

Izuku pouted, "I guess I'm not saying a word and I will escape like I normally do."

Sir Nighteye got Izuku's phone out and Izuku told him the password which Sir apologized with the recorder on, which Izuku decided to bury the hatchet… for now. Naomasa felt the tension die down a little bit which they began the interrogation, which Izuku's mom, All Might, and Eraserhead were behind the glass. Miss Midoriya was shocked to see her son because she hasn't seen him since he ran away and she was tearing up. Naomasa asked, "Okay first question, where is All for One?"

Izuku said, "Sorry can't answer that one."

Sir asked, "Why?"

Izuku said, "I get warped to his location, I never actually walked or was told where it's at."

Naomasa heard, 'Truth'

He continued, "What is Overhaul planning?"

Izuku said, "Erase quirks and control the quirk market like he said three weeks ago. Nothing more, nothing less."

Naomasa heard, 'Truth'

Naomasa asked, "You were the last person to see Hisashi Midoriya, your father. Where is he at?"

Izuku chuckled, "He is coming."

The two looked at him, Sir asked, "What do you mean?"

Izuku asked, "Is mom on the other side of the glass?"

Naomasa nodded, then a warp portal opened revealing a big dark green nomu coming out which Izuku said, "Speak of the devil, dad get me out of these restrains."

The nomu got Izuku out of his restrains which Naomasa and Sir were shocked that Izuku would do this to his own father, All Might and Eraserhead were in disguise by this and tried to get to the other side. Izuku said, "Okay, dad kill everyone here except me and the short green haired woman on the other of the mirror."

All Might came in which the nomu attacked him and started wreaking havoc, which Izuku went up to his mom to say, "Come on mom, I will answer your questions when we get to my place."

Miss Midoriya took Izuku's hand and they were warped by All for One to Izuku's place, which Izuku said, "Gon, I'm back."

Gon appeared and asked, "Who is that?"

Izuku said, "This is my mom and since you are my little brother, you can call her mom if you want or just Miss Midoriya if you want."

Gon nodded and Izuku got his mom seated with tea next to them, then Izuku asked, "Are you comfortable?"

Miss Midoriya asked, "What have you been doing?"

Izuku leaned back to say, "You want the long answer or the short answer?"

Izuku looked at his mom and said, "The short answer is that I'm a member of the yazuka, a member of the League of Villains, illegal arms dealer, slave valuer, info broker, and I guess a part time vigilante."

Miss Midoriya looked at her son in shock, "What is a slave valuer?"

Izuku said, "I look at slaves and their quirks to determine how much money they are worth."

Miss Midoriya slapped her son, "I did not raise you to be involved in the slave trade."

Gon said, "But if he wasn't, he wouldn't have saved me."

Miss Midoriya looked at Gon then to Izuku, "Is that true?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, I have saved many slaves and returned them to their families but Gon here has no family, so I took him in."

Miss Midoriya said, "I'm sorry Izuku."

Izuku got an ice pack, "No, I deserve that one."

Miss Midoriya asked, "So you work for Overhaul and who is this All for One?"

Izuku said, "All Might's arch enemy, who is like a father to me. He is a really nice guy when you actually get to know him, we play chess, do quirk analysis, and talk politics every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Gon said, "Speaking of which, you have a meeting with him in 10 minutes."

Miss Midoriya said, "I want to meet him."

Izuku in shock, "What?!"

Miss Midoriya said, "I want to see if he really is a nice guy like you say he is."

Izuku shrugged because he knew he wasn't going to win this agruement, she asked, "You called that monster 'dad' is that really…"

Izuku said, "Yeap, after I beat up dad, I got All for One to turn him into a nomu."

Miss Midoriya in shock, "What?"

Izuku said, "You should have seen him, he remarried and had two kids. What's worst the boy is named Izuku, which means there are two Izuku Midoriyas in Japan from the same dad, he actually replaced me, mom."

Miss Midoriya was in shock and rage which Izuku said, "But I didn't hurt them, I just want father to suffer for what he did to us. I'm sorry I have turned into a monster I am today."

Miss Midoriya hugged her son, "I still love you, I heard from All Might about saving people which I was happy about it but I'm still angry he told you that you couldn't be a hero."

Izuku said, "Wait, All Might came to talk to you? That bastard, I'm going to break both of his legs and maybe an arm as well."

Izuku cried a little bit with his mom and after a while Kurogiri's warp gate opened which he, his mom, and Gon went in. Izuku said, "I love Mondays, Sensei."

Sensei chuckled, "You never run out of ideas do you, Izuku. Keep it up because Tomura is learning from you and is improving and finding ways to improve strategies."

Miss Midoriya was afraid but seeing All for One and Izuku talking to each other, it calmed her down. Sensei asked, "Are you Izuku's mom?"

Miss Midoriya said, "Yes sir."

Sensei said, "You have truly raised a wonderful son, he made what people think is a weakness into an advantage which you should be proud that your son is well respect by many even me."

Izuku chuckled, "Sensei, your so kind."

Miss Midoriya saw Izuku's smile and saw it pure happiness which she haven't seen it in a long time, "I'm glad he is happy, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I'm glad you help make it."

Sensei turned to Gon to ask, "Are you Gon?"

Gon said, "Yes sir."

Sensei showed his 'Force Activation Quirk' which Gon was in awe and Sensei said, "I heard you have this quirk as well, I will train you on how to use it"

Gon show what he could do with it, which Izuku continued to answer his mom's questions, which after a while Izuku said, "I think it's time we head out to check my god daughter."

Miss Midoriya was shocked about the statement, Sensei said, "Well it was nice to meet you Miss Midoriya. Izuku have a nice day and you are still going with Tomura on his debut."

Izuku said, "I can't wait for it, dad."

Miss Midoriya was even more shock that her son called this man his dad, which Izuku, his mom, and Gon were warped to Kai's place.

**Kai's Hideout**

Izuku helped his mom stand straight, "Yeah, it takes a while to get used to warping."

Hari saw them and asked, "Hey Izuku what you up to today?"

Izuku smiled, "This is the first time I met my mother in about a year, so I'm catching up with her."

Eri came out to hug Izuku, "Uncle Izuku!"

Izuku picked her up, "Wow, you are getting bigger each day. You are going to be taller than me soon."

Eri giggled then she saw Izuku's mom which Izuku said, "This is my mom."

Miss Midoriya looked at the child to see that she was incredibly cute and Eri said, "Grandma!"

Miss Midoriya fell over, which Izuku said, "Don't die on me, mom!"

Miss Midoriya got up to say, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to be called that until much later in my life."

Kai came out to say, "Izuku, we need your help with something."

Izuku said, "Coming."

Izuku left his mom, Gon, and Eri with Hari because Izuku trust Hari to do that. Miss Midoriya asked, "What are they doing?"

Hari said, "Most likely Kai wants Izuku to analysis some quirks on some heroes we will attack soon or quirks for our attack on one our rival yazuka."

Miss Midoriya was seeing Izuku was important and everyone actually respects him despite being quirkless like All for One said. After a few minutes, Izuku came out to say, "Okay so we are heading off to my apartment. I can't wait to for the fight in a few days with the league."

Hari said, "Have fun, if it goes well Kai will work with the league."

Izuku said, "It will go well, I promise but if we fail to kill All Might. We damaged UA's reputation and take care now Hari."

Before they left, Hari said, "Overhaul found another fight ring you two can go to."

Izuku said, "I can't wait, I have been itching for a fight."

Miss Midoriya looked at her son and saw that he was definitely different from she remembered.

**Izuku's Apartment**

Izuku, Gon, and Miss Midoriya were warped in his apartment which Miss Midoriya actually looked around and it was much nice than she had. Izuku said, "We will move you here tomorrow, because I need my one-hour break."

Miss Midorya said, "Well I didn't expect you work for people who are nice to be honest."

Izuku said, "Most don't think so either, but sometimes kindness and brains gets you really far."

The door knocked and Izuku went to get it, he opened it to reveal Melissa, Izuku said, "How did you find me?"

Melissa said, "I put a tracking device on you the last time we met."

Izuku nodded, "Smart… are you going to turn me in?"

Melissa said, "No… I just want to get to know you."

Izuku said, "Okay, but can we do this later like maybe a date?"

Melissa blushed, "S-Sure"

Izuku said, "Okay, tomorrow around 8."

Melissa nodded, "I will see you then."

She left and Izuku closed the door, he turned around to see his mom. Miss Midoriya said, "My son is going on a date with such a beautiful girl."

Izuku turned red, "Mom, please."


	5. Panic at the USJ!

**Panic at the USJ!**

_**Izuku's mom now lives with her son, because Izuku has a much nicer place and Izuku insisted. Izuku will head on with the league to the USJ to fuck some shit up, he will also go a date with Melissa, and he will meet second girl. Will he get the chance to break All Might's legs like he wants to for the last few chapter, let's find out.**_

Izuku got up from his bed to begin the day by moving stuff from his mom's place to his apartment. Izuku gave his mom his king size bed in his old room in the apartment and put a queen size bed in his weapon room to make the room his new bedroom. Izuku finished moving his mom in and quickly put all his weapons in his warehouses, he gave Gon some homework to do while he was gone. His mother looked at Gon's homework to help him but looked at it in shock. Miss Midoriya asked, "Izuku, what is this?"

Izuku said, "I'm teaching him Latin, accounting, economics, politics, philosophy, and English."

Miss Midoriya looked at her son, "Does that look like something a 6-year-old should learn?"

Izuku kissed his mom on the forehead, "He can do it, I believe in him."

She looked at Gon who already wrote a paragraph to answer a question that asks the answer to be written in Latin and finished a few accounting questions. She was in amazement by Gon's knowledge in the fields and did try to help out the subjects she did know, which Izuku got warped to the league's hideout. Izuku asked, "Tomura, you ready?"

Tomura was in his outfit which he wore his t-shirt, pants, and a trenchcoat with hands on his face, shoulders, and arms; which he smiled, "Yes I am, I'm glad you came."

Izuku nodded which Tomura got up on a table to give his speech to the grunts they hired, "Today our main goal is to kill All Might with this…"

Tomura gestured to the nomu, "This nomu was built to kill All Might, but I would like to assure you all that even if by some miracle it fails. We still won at the end of the day…"

The grunts looked at Tomura in confusion which he continued, "We are going to get in UA undetected without triggering the alarms and if you all injury any students then All Might and UA failed to protect and keep their brats safe. We will be written in the history books as the ones who tore down this stupid and failure of a system hero society. We will bring rise to a new system that will benefit us. As soon as we enter the USJ, we have already won."

The grunts saw the picture and cheered, Izuku saw how inspiring Tomura was and he felt inspired by the speech. AFO heard Tomura's speech and felt nothing but pride for him, he knew he was going to walk the Earth as one of the greatest villains to exist. Tomura got down from the table to ask, "How did I do?"

Kurogiri said, "That was amazing Tomura."

Izuku nodded putting on sunglasses and a bandana covering his mouth, "You have talent for public speaking, you should use it more."

Kurogiri opened a portal and the three went in first to greet the students first.

**USJ**

The three came out of the portal to see the students, Thirteen, and Eraserhead; which Tomura said, "I don't see All Might, well I guess we will have to draw him out."

Izuku said, "I'm glad you are taking this so well, remember the nomu is for All Might. Kurogiri will handle Thirteen over there and I will handle Eraserhead."

Izuku revealed his new razor wire covered baseball bat which he learned that it could cut Eraserhead's scarf up if it touches his bat. Kurogiri started warping students except a few of them, Eraserhead saw grunts coming out of the portal and started running into them but Izuku jumped in front of him. Izuku asked, "Now, now Eraserhead… where do you think you are going to?"

Eraserhead activated his quirk which Izuku pissed off, "I'm deeply offend that you assume I have a quirk, better yet that I need one to kick your ass."

Eraserhead looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Izuku took off his sunglasses and bandana to say, "You know I'm quirkless, like lack of quirk. I respected you because we both fight quirkless, but now you are pissing me off."

Eraserhead groaned, "Izuku Midoriya, why are you here?"

Izuku said, "Because Aizawa, I am here to support the new League of Villains and take care of you."

Aizawa smirked, "What makes you think you can beat me?"

Izuku chuckled, "I haven't shown you all my tricks."

Then Aizawa asked, "What trick haven't you sh…"

Izuku shot Aizawa in the dick with a rubber bullet. Which he said, "Don't worry they are just rubber bullets."

Izuku continued to shoot Aizawa in the dick and other parts of his body until he ran out of bullets in the clip, then went up to Aizawa to knock him out with his nightstick he also carried around with him. Izuku turned to Tomura to say, "Eraserhead is knocked out."

Tomura smiled, "There are some problems at the mountain zone, can you check on that?"

Izuku walked to the portal, "Sure thing, it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

**Mountain Zone**

Momo, Kyoka, and Denki were just about to relax from defeating all the villains until a big villain with an electric quirk grabbed Denki's neck to say, "I would surrender if I was you two."

The two had no choice but to drop their weapons with the grunt was about to do something dirty to the girls until a 'WHACK' to the back of his head. He fell down and Denki who was still in his stupid stage was free, the girls saw that Izuku was the one who knocked out the grunt. Izuku said, "Hurku, you bastard I thought you learned to stop harassing women. Jesus Christ, I going to reteach you a lesson about how to treat lady."

Kyoka backed up and fell off the cliff, Momo yelled, "Kyoka!"

Izuku ran off the cliff and dived to catch her and used his grappling hook to help them land safely. Which he put her down to say, "Sorry about that miss, but you don't have to thank me."

Izuku walked off which Kyoka asked, "What is your name?"

Izuku looked at her, "Izuku Midoriya also known as The Anarchist. I hope you are one of the few students here who don't get injured because I will beat the shit out of the guy who hurt a beautiful girl like you."

She blushed which then a portal opened up and Izuku said, "I got to go, Tomura is waiting on me."

Izuku left, leaving her to red and embarrassed but she was falling in love with Izuku and she didn't know it yet.

**Central Plaza**

Izuku appeared next to Tomura, "The brats survived but one of them is injuried, but we are doing gr…"

Suddenly a loud "DEKU!" was heard, Izuku groaned as he saw Bakugo flying at him which he said, "Give me a moment that one is mine."

Izuku ran at Bakugo and Bakugo flew at him, when they were a foot away from each other Izuku pulled out a flashlight to blind Bakugo. Izuku quickly moved out of the way for Bakugo to crash land, which Izuku used his taser baton to hit his back as he got up. Izuku said, "Kacchan! It's been forever."

Izuku smashed one of Bakugo's hands then said, "How are your…"

Izuku went to the other hand and did the same to officially break both his hands which he continued, "…hands? Oh, they are still broken. I thought you would get that fixed, I guess you are too stubborn to get help from a doctor."

Bakugo in pain, "I'm going to kill you Deku!"

Izuku jabbed Bakugo in the ribs to tase him, "A hero doesn't threaten a villain with death, you know that. But I'm just going to kick your ass and this time, you won't be able to become a _**hero**_ afterwards."

Bakugo felt the venom on the 'hero' part, which Izuku continued to beat the shit out of Bakugo and started breaking a few bones, then out of instinct jumped backwards. A wall of ice appeared separating him from Bakugo which Todoroki came to save Bakugo, Izuku said, "Well if it isn't daddy issues."

Todoroki tiled his head, "What?"

Izuku said, "Oh, I know about Endeavor's abuse, trust me. I learned it from your big brother Toya, now I'm going to beat up my former lifelong bully."

Todoroki summoned another wall of ice to catch him but Izuku threw a grenade at it and ran for cover. Todoroki asked, "Toya's alive?"

Izuku smirked, "And is doing well. Now I'll give you a deal, I tell you where you could possibility find him in exchange I get a few more hits on Bakugo here."

Todoroki said, "No deal."

Izuku said, "Too bad."

The nomu came out of no where to punch Todoroki in the gut sending him flying to the doors of the USJ, which Izuku said, "Thanks Tomura."

Tomura responded, "No problem Izuku."

Izuku saw Bakugo starting to move, "Where was I? Oh, yeah!"

Izuku started tasing and whacking Bakugo until All Might broke down the doors to say, "**HAVE NO FEAR! BECAUSE I AM HERE!**"

Izuku said, "Oh, Johnny Bravo has arrived! Well time to finish Kacchan here."

Izuku shot Bakugo in the back which All Might quickly grabbed Bakugo and Eraserhead to put them to the side, which he was too late to get Bakugo from the bullet. Izuku said, "Don't worry he will live, but unable to walk or use his quirk."

All Might looked at Izuku in rage, "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**"

Izuku smirked, "I erased my lifelong bully's quirk that he would torture me with, now tell me can a monster like him who is now quirkless still be a hero? Can a quirkless nobody like me become a hero?"

All Might in shame, "**You no longer have hope of being a hero, because I have failed you. But I will not fail young Bakugo!**"

Izuku laughed his ass off, which All Might went to grab Izuku but the nomu tackled All Might and the two began their fight. Izuku walked to Tomura's right side while Kurogiri was on Tomura's left side, which he said, "Let's support the Nomu in every way we possibly can."

Tomura said, "That was I was thinking the same thing."

The three watched as the nomu and All Might which he was going to suplex the nomu until Kurogiri opened a portal to make the nomu grab All Might by his sides which Izuku said, "Hold him still."

So All Might and the nomu were locked in a stalement and couldn't move until Izuku pulled out the razor wire bat which Tomura asked, "What did you do with you bat?"

Izuu said, "This is a different bat, I have been saving this one for a while."

The two went up to All Might which Izuku started hit All Might's right leg with the bat to break his leg. The wire cut up All Might's leg to reveal the bone as it broke which All Might screamed in pain then Izuku pulled out a bottle of vodka for him and Tomura to drink then Izuku pour the entire bottle on All Might's leg. Which the students were in shock by the events which Tomura grabbed All Might's weak spot to say, "My turn."

As All Might was in greater pain, all of a sudden Tomura got shot in the shoulder which Izuku looked to see the UA teachers which Tomura ordered the nomu to let go of All Might. The three got the nomu in and looked at the heroes which Tomura said, "This isn't the last you see of us again."

Izuku yelled, "That's right because we will always be watching you."

Then the three got in the portal to get back to the bar which AFO asked, "How did it go?"

Tomura said, "We didn't kill him, but we heavily injured All Might and the others. The nomu is returned safely back into the lab so we can use it again."

Izuku said, "He will be extremely weak when he gets out of the hospital."

An hour later the news appeared which showed the USJ which showed the pictures of the villains responsible for it. The pictures of Izuku, Tomura, and Kurogiri which Izuku got a phone call. Izuku picked up, "Hello Gon, what's happening?"

His mom was on the other side, which he kind of forgot she is starting to live with him, she questioned what he did over at the USJ. He explained that he made Bakugo unable to walk and made him quirkless and broke All Might's leg which she was angry but let it go after a while. Which he told her that he was fine and unharmed which he was at the league's base at the moment. Then he put the phone away to check the time and said, "I guess I got to get ready for my date tonight."

Tomura and Kurogiri looked at him in shock which he said, "What? You two know I have a life besides the league and the yakuza."

Which Kurogiri asked, "Who is the lucky lady?"

Izuku said, "Just someone I met a few days ago. Well, have fun recruiting more people and I will get Dabi and his friends to join you."

Kurogiri warped Izuku to his apartment so he can get changed and check Gon's homework quickly. His mom was still shocked that Izuku was teaching Gon such high level knowledge which Izuku response was, "Trust me, these subjects really help me in this line of work."

Izuku wore a black tuxedo with a green dress shirt and a white tie, he walked out of his apartment to find Melissa in her dress (Same as the movie). Izuku said, "You look stunning."

Melissa blushed, "You think so?"

Izuku said, "No, I know you are."

Izuku then got a limo to pick them up which Melissa said, "This is nice."

Izuku said, "If this is nice, wait until you see where we are going to."

They arrived at a place called 'Tapas Molecular Bar', which Melissa was impressed by the place. They got their food and she enjoyed it and had some fun, but Melissa saw the bill which Izuku chuckled and paid it and left a tip of 11,086 yen (a little more than $100). Izuku said, "Let's have some fun and I have money to burn."

They rode around to little shops and tech shops as well which Izuku did have a really good fake drivers license and bought a brand-new Tesla. Which he was driving around with her in it which he said, "So this is what it feels like to drive in style."

The two were having a blast which then he drove to her place which she said, "I had a great time."

Izuku said, "Hey, I sorry about the whole breaking your Uncle Might's leg thing, but I like you so I guess he will probably get an apology card from me."

Melissa in shock, "Really?"

Izuku said, "Unless you don't me to."

Melissa said, "I like you too, but I think you should get on my dad's good side a little and send Uncle Might an apology card."

Izuku smirked, "Okay, it will be done my lady."

Melissa laughed and he opened the door for her an walked her to apartment which David opened the door to find the two. Izuku said, "Don't worry, I brought her back safely and unharmed, she had fun and I going to leave now."

David was about to say something but Mirio ran out of no where and Izuku got in his new car and 'Tokyo Drift'ed his way from Mirio. Mirio got on the wind shield which Izuku yelled, "Don't dirty up the windshield! I just bought this thing like an hour ago!"

Mirio was about to phase through the wind shield until Izuku stepped on the brake to send Mirio flying off the car and Izuku put the car in reverse. Izuku drove off and called Kurogiri to warp him and his new car to his warehouses. Which a portal appeared in front of him and he put his new car in one of them and covered it because it's a new Telsa and he doesn't want to get it dirty. Izuku came home and told his mom how the date went and everything, which Gon said, "I got your bills and bank account information letters."

Izuku grabbed them and started doing them, his mom wanted to help but was amazed by her son is able to do his bills with ease. After a few minutes, Izuku muttered, "So let's see after tonight's date, bills paid for, and a few other expenses I should have 44,661,600,000 yen ($400,000,000 give or take)."

His mom dropped her tea cup which she asked, "How much do you have?"

Izuku told her the amount he had which she said, "You realize what you can do with the money?"

Izuku said, "Buy a house, retirement plan, and other stuff; but I'm not ready for that yet."

Miss Midoriya looked at him which he said, "I guess I can get a bigger apartment but not a house."

They settled on the idea which she asked, "Where did you get the money?"

Izuku said, "My villain activities beside Overhaul and the league are robbing banks, arms dealing, sell illegal stuff, quirk analysis, and other stuff. Which no one besides me, you, and Gon know how much money I have, so tell no one."

She nodded and he went to bed to prepare for week of craziness he was going to do and he was going to have a blast.


	6. Izuku and Dabi

**The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt. 1**

_**Warning: This is a chapter that contains Izuku and Dabi doing some crazy shit and may result in the injury of others around them. Thank you for reading this warning.**_

It been two weeks since the USJ, which Kai and Tomura have been doing some talks which resulted in a partnership between the two organizations. Izuku was now driving around town in his Tesla at high speed with Dabi as his passenger. Izuku said, "I love this car, it's fast and has style. Best buy, 10 out of 10."

Dabi turned on the radio which broadcasted the UA sports festival, they listened to it while Izuku ran through some red lights. Izuku said, "I wish I was able to get in but since I was at the USJ, I can't go visit UA events."

Dabi smirked, "I have an idea, can you call Kurogiri."

Izuku used the car's phone system to call Kurogiri which Kurogiri said, "Hello"

Dabi asked, "Hey Kurogiri, is it possible to warp us from our location to the UA sports festival?"

Izuku looked at Dabi which Kurogiri said, "Yeah."

Dabi said, "Do it."

Dabi hung up the phone before Izuku could respond, which then a portal opened up in front of them. Izuku said, "I hope to god, this car doesn't get destroyed."

They went through the portal to go give UA hell with their sweet ride.

**UA Sports Festival**

Everyone was enjoying the event so far, except Bakugo who was angry but he is able to walk again because Izuku missed the spot to actually take away his walking, but he was lucky. Bakugo was in fact quirkless now which pissed him off the most, that his quirk was erase by Izuku, the useless quirkless kid he bullied. He had to explain what he did to Izuku when they were younger which everyone was not happy about, but they gave him a second chance to make up for it by being the first quirkless hero. As much as Bakugo hated his situation, he still wanted to be a hero and he was not letting this handicap stop him.

Aizawa couldn't walk for now because it you took a few rubber bullets to the dick then yeah you are not supposed to move. Yagi was still in the hospital which everyone was still angry with Izuku and the league about that, which when Yagi got an apology card from Izuku, he didn't know what to think. Izuku hated him but he was questioning on why Izuku was apologizing to him about his injury, which he was going to investigate that. Nezu had to work overtime to take care of interviews and paperwork about the USJ, like the injures of the students, teachers, and property damage. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the festival until they saw a portal open and saw a black Tesla fly out of it making donuts on the fighting ring which had Kyoka and Mina on it. The windows of the car rolled down revealing Dabi and Izuku which they started raising their middle fingers in the air like the they just don't care (Wait was that a rhyme). Izuku flew out of the ring to tear up the grass which Dabi started setting the grass on fire which people could hear Dabi yelling, "Keep it steady, I want this done right!"

Izuku shouted, "Hurry, this grass is getting my car dirty."

Dabi yelled, "You have money to clean this car, better yet you can replace this car with another one."

The two drove around the ring to make some words and they stopped which Dabi yelled, "Hey Endeavor, this is a message to you!"

The camera got to an angle to see the words they wrote which read, 'FUCK YOU DAD'

Izuku looked at Kyoka to say, "Nice to see you again, did you get hurt after I left."

Kyoka blushed, "No…"

Dabi looked at Izuku and though about how much trouble he was getting himself into which then Midnight and Endeavor appeared in front of the two. Izuku said, "Okay Dabi you get your dad and I get my favorite MILF."

Dabi said, "Stop, you're going to get hurt one day for saying that shit."

Izuku pulled out his bullwhip and walked to Midnight, "I haven't touched tips with you in a while."

Midnight said, "Ara Ara, little shota has been a bad boy for a while now."

Izuku said, "Whip so good that I will call you 'Onee-san'."

Midnight said, "You can call me whatever you want little shota."

Endeavor and Dabi were equally disturbed by their conversion, which Dabi said, "Quit it Izuku, you are making this weirder than it needs to be."

Izuku said, "But I was getting warmed up… fine I'll stop."

Endeavor asked, "Who are you?"

Dabi smirked, "I guess you really can't recognize your own son. Well doesn't matter I just want to kick your ass."

Endeavor in shock, "Toya?"

Dabi chuckled, then more heroes arrived which Izuku said, "I'm sorry in advance, I believe in true gender equality."

Izuku punched Midnight in the gut and halled ass into his car and Dabi threw a fireball at Endeavor to follow Izuku. They got in the car to drive around the field and the ring which Izuku called Kurogiri to get them the hell out of the stadium. They saw a portal and drove in it to appear in front of Izuku's warehouses which Dabi asked, "Where are we?"

Izuku said, "These are my warehouses that I do stuff in and they are labeled as such."

The first building had the sign reading, 'Robur Multiplicat' which Dabi asked, "What the hell does that say?"

Izuku said, "That is Latin for 'Powerless' which that is Kai's second factory which I oversee."

Dabi looked at the other ones reading 'Arma Ignis', 'Te Deum', 'Bibliothecca', 'Cibus', and they stopped at 'CIVIS SEDITIOSUS ET TURBULENTUS' which Dabi asked, "Okay, what does that one say?"

Izuku said, "That one means 'Anarchist' believe it or not."

Dabi in shock, "No… Those four words means 'Anarchist'."

Izuku said, "Google translate if you don't believe me."

Dabi used Google and Izuku was right that his simple villain name is a long ass name in Latin. Izuku put the car in the building which has his weapons and multiple villain outfits because Izuku likes to change it up every once in a while. Izuku looked at the car and sigh in relief, "It's just dirty, I will get it washed tomorrow because I have something else to do tonight, wanna come with?"

Dabi shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do."

**Hosu**

Izuku and Dabi were walking the alley to find Stain and Ingenuim in a fight which Izuku yelled, "STAIN!"

Stain jumped back and grunted, "Anarchist!"

Izuku said, "Okay Stain, why are you attacking Ingenuim? He has been following your ideas of a true hero and yet here you are killing a true hero."

Stain said, "He has been talking to you."

Izuku said, "So? He wants help capturing villains and I give him my quirk analysis. Is that wrong for people to ask, I mean you kill people and I don't so who is the bad guy here? I mean you are killing fake heroes but murder is still murder, while I haven't killed a single person yet."

Stain grunted, "Why are you always right?"

Izuku gave Stain some papers and said, "These are the fakes you should kill, now go get them."

Stain jumped and quickly ran away which Izuku looked at Ingenuim to say, "He won't kill yet because he needs to find them and time to plan. I brought the quirk analysis you wanted."

Ingenuim got them, "I hate you, but I need your help with stuff like this, so what is the payment?"

Izuku chuckled, "For saving your life and getting you the information, I will say about favor for later in my life."

The two walked off which Dabi said, "That was neat seeing Stain so close."

Izuku said, "He is an interesting man don't get me wrong, it's just to me. He is a weirdo."

Dabi chuckled, "So what is next?"

Izuku said, "I got to go shopping for a gift for my girl."

Dabi laughed, "You got a girlfriend, but you still flirt with other women."

Izuku said, "I would like to think of it as engaging in a lovely conversion."

The two walked around until they saw a group of thugs surrounding a teen girl, which Izuku said, "Damn that is how I met Melissa… time to see who I meet this time."

Dabi just sat back to watch the show because he knows Izuku can take care of himself, Izuku found the leader and beat the shit out of him. After the rest ran off he realized he saved Kyoka which he said, "I saved you again, I guess I'm some sort of knight in shining armor. Well are you alright?"

Kyoka blushed, "Yes, I'm alright."

Izuku asked, "How did you end up here?"

Kyoka explain her reason of meeting her friends at the mall nearby which Izuku offered to walk her there. Which Dabi went along because he would be burning people alive if Izuku wasn't there and that gets boring after a while. The escort her to the mall which she thanked Izuku and gave her number to him which Dabi said, "Look at this player here with two girls here."

Izuku chuckled, "Dabi, you are just jealous that I can afford such thing."

The two went the place they would do their art which Izuku pulled out a secret door which had their spray paint and various gold and other valuable metals. Dabi spray painted a picture of Endeavor sucking a black dick which Izuku took a pic and sent it to the dark net. Then Izuku said, "I want to use fire to make a trophy for your dad, I will be trophy that reads '#1 Worst Dad', which it will be a penis, but it will have '#1' on it."

Dabi smiled, "I love it!"

The two got to work and after a while they dropped it off and headed to the alleys to find the Naruhata Vigilantes, which Izuku was prepared to help train them. They arrived to them which Knuckleduster looked at Izuku to asked, "So, you broke All Might's leg"

Izuku pulled out his blood covered razor wire bat, "Yep and this is proof."

Knuckleduster chuckled, "Well you are proof that our kind shouldn't be messed with."

Which Izuku agreed on that statement which Dabi sat down to watch how this was going to work out. Izuku gave Crawler a run for his money by his many tricks. Crawler said, "Why do you have so many weapons on you?"

Izuku said, "I want to be ready for any situation that I face and if there is one thing, I learn from the underworld is that you must never fight fair. Heroes try to fight me fair, but I always have the advantage when it comes to fights."

Izuku pulled out his gun and his quirk erasing bullets, "This right here is my trump card, the quirk erasing bullets. Once I erase the quirks, I have full advantage because they don't fight quirkless and I do."

Knuckleduster agreed on Izuku's statement which Crawler was understanding the importance of dirty fighting in their fights which Izuku and Dabi left. Dabi said, "They are an interesting group."

Izuku said, "I like them, misfits trying to help their community and arrest the nearby villains that the heroes can't get. That is courage right there."

The two continued there way into the night which Izuku invited Dabi to his new apartment which had an extra bed room which Izuku gave that to Dabi for him to sleep in for the night. Miss Midoriya learn about Dabi's story which she got upset that someone could do something that bad to their family. Dabi like Miss Midoriya because she reminded him of his mom before the thing with his little brother Shoto. After dinner and watch the news of Izuku and Dabi causing a mess at the sports festival which ended with Midnight punched in the gut, Endeavor burnt on his arm, Kamui Woods burnt as well, and few other heroes unable to catch the two. Everyone went to bed to call it a day which Izuku put Kyoka's number on his phone and said, "This won't bite me in the ass later, I'm real sure."


	7. Low Profile

**Low Profile**

_**Our boy is out here grinding and he does what ever he wants but a has the government and heroes coming after him. What is his villain ranking at this point and what makes him different from a chaotic evil? Let get down to business.**_

Izuku just left the bank with Danjuro and Manami with a ton of cash and gold, enjoying an easy break in and escape. Kurogiri helped them with the transport, Danjuro being the star of the show, Manami being the camera girl and actress, and Izuku being a special guest to the show just stealing a lot of money with ease. Their internet show exploded when Izuku came in the help by giving them jobs that will help boost popularity and his appearance help them get a lot of quirkless fans. Ever since the USJ and the sports festival, the new updated villain list has Izuku as an S class villain which makes him the first quirkless villain to get such a rank. Izuku was the first quirkless villain to get A class rank and this was now another trophy he can add to his wall.

Izuku was now counting money and separating the pay because Izuku is a man of his word and believes in fair pay. He gave everyone a fair share of splitting the pay which Danjuro and Manami got their half while Izuku and Kurogiri got their half. Everyone knew that Izuku is a man of his word unless his life was in serious danger and that he always pursued pleasure above all else. But sometimes it not his pleasure he pursues, sometimes he likes to see people find their pleasure and would help them. Izuku was not a selfish person, he likes to share and help out others.

Izuku shook Danjuro's hand, "Pleasure doing business with you, I hope we continue to work with each other."

Danjuro smiled, "I hope so too."

Izuku left to walk around in the alleys of Hosu to find Spinner which he's out looking for Stain, killing thugs, or stalking and killing fake heroes. Izuku at first didn't like or hate Spinner because he reminded Izuku of Stain which Izuku didn't like or hate Stain. To Izuku, Stain had a good ideology, but he was weird and creepy which Spinner was a little less creepy. To Stain, Izuku was a villain that had information to help him and Izuku was too nice to be a villain which confused him the most. Stain never felt comfortable around Izuku because he was nice but could beat the shit out of a person with ease if he was angered. The two never really sat down and had a talk because their talks would be just trade talks where Izuku gave Stain information on fake heroes that Izuku believe needed to be out of the picture because they agreed that the system was full of fake heroes that needed to be taken care of.

But the true differences were that Izuku hated governments of all kinds because they would discriminate him and his kind no matter what and believed All Might was one of the fake heroes. Izuku found Spinner who just killed a fake hero which Izuku said, "Looks like someone is having fun."

Spinner smirked, "You do have your ways of finding people."

Izuku chuckled, "Well let head out to take care of some business."

The two headed off to go do their personal business, the one thing they had in common was that the quirkless and mutant quirked people were looked down by everyone else. There is a hierarchy in this world people don't talk about, but everyone knows about, the quirk hierarchy as it's commonly called. The top of the hierarchy is the emitters because they are still human but with a quirk and under them was the transformation quirks which made the users a mutant for a short time. The third is mutation quirks like Spinner where they are mutated because of the quirk which they no longer look human but they are some what treated like human, then there was the quirkless on the bottom which they are the most heavily discriminated and seen as the inferior humans actually not even human because of the lack of a quirk.

The two hated the hierarchy of this society and agree on teaching few people a lesson on how stupid it was. The two understood what it's like to be discriminated and loved inflict pain on others who tries to fight them and other things. Izuku and Spinner were now outside a restaurant that had signs reading 'No mutants or quirkless' which Izuku asked, "You ready?"

Spinner smirked, "When you are."

Izuku opened the door to throw a flash bang and closed it fast, they heard the bang and opened it up to begin the beat down. Izuku gave Spinner one of his bats because it was more fun to break bones and make the enemy suffer than killing them. They have been watching the place closely to figure out when the owner comes in and today was day. They beat up the workers, some of the customers, and the owner, but the owner was also tied up and stripped naked which Izuku and Spinner put him on the roof of the place. Which the two ran off before the heroes and cops showed up which Izuku asked, "You think the owner got the message?"

Spinner said, "I'm sure."

The two definitely respected each other because of skill, ideals, and hatred for society; which the two headed to the league's base. Izuku is going to have a meeting with Kai, Sensei, and Tomura which makes four S class ranked villains in one room to discuss their future plans. Izuku has been their bridge and working for both of them, he oversees Kai's second factory and Sensei's second nomu factory making him a powerful person. Izuku got warped into the Sensei's room which everyone was there, Izuku said, "Sensei, Kai, Tomura, it's always great to see you three."

The three welcomed him which Sensei said, "So here we are. The most powerful and influenced villains of today are now here to talk about the future of Japan. I would like to discuss our first objective… All Might and his successor."

The three nodded then Sensei continued, "I'm not strong as I used to be, I can only leave this place for three hours a day…"

Kai interrupted, "If you don't mind, I would like to use my quirk to heal you back to full health."

Sensei nodded which used his quirk to heal Sensei back to full health which Tomura with wide eyes said, "Sensei?"

Izuku looked at Sensei to say, "Damn you must have been stealing girls' hearts back in the day."

Sensei chuckled at Izuku's response then said, "Thank you Izuku and thank you Overhaul for your healing."

Then everyone got settled which Sensei said, "I expect All Might and his allies to find us and destroy us. I want to keep a low profile for a while but to continue what we are doing, so Izuku we need you to tone it down on your activities for a little bit. Like maybe put your full attention on the factories, money flow, and recruitment."

Izuku sighed, "Yes Sensei, I understand."

Kai said, "Don't worry Izuku, it's only for a short time but we also need you to increase production on both factories and recruitment. We know you get bored and start getting in trouble so we send you challenges on how much production you should do."

Izuku asked, "Challenges?"

Tomura said, "I came up with the idea, if you were wondering."

Izuku smiled, "Tomura, you are getting smarter by the minute, it's almost scary."

The three continued talks until they covered everything, which they are going to get a few more people to ally with them to make the league even more powerful. Izuku got warped to his warehouses to check the nomu lab labeled 'Te Deum' and the Kai's second factory, then when to his personal warehouse to check his computer for the challenges that he is given. The first challenge is to recruit at least 300 recruits 'quirked or quirkless', make about 5 shipping containers (the big metal ones) of the quirk erasing bullets and drugs, and 20 nomus by the end of the week. Izuku chuckled, "This is the first challenge, this is child's play to me."

**Three days later**

Izuku sent the emails to the three saying the first challenge is done, which the three responded. Sensei wrote, 'That was faster than expected, well I need 50 nomus in one week.'

Kai wrote, 'Excellent, I need triple that in one week."

Tomura wrote, 'How?! Well here's a challenge, 1000 recuits in one week.'

Izuku laughed, "Now that's a challenge!"

Izuku went to his grunts that work for him, Izuku hires the people who usually never get jobs in this world which would be the quirkless and the mutant quirks people. He went check on them and told them the new goal but told them they can have the rest of the day off. Izuku's grunts like Izuku because he doesn't discriminate and he is providing jobs for them, also he was a nice boss who knows how to increase production without overworking them. Selling illegal arms is his business not Kai's or the league's, just his on-the-side business which he loves the money flow he was getting. The league gets money from what Izuku, Giran, and Sensei gives, and Kai gets money from the quirk erasing drugs, which Izuku pays his grunts well because he wants to keep them working to keep his operation going.

The grunts left and went to tell the other grunts that they also had the rest of the day off which Izuku sat in his office calculating the sales and everything then finished to head home. Izuku came home to find Melissa, Kyoka, and his mom at the dinner table. He looked at them to say, "I have so many questions, I don't know where to begin."

The three got up to hug him and asked where he has been, which he explained the situation. His mom asked, "So, you're not going to go around cause trouble?"

Izuku said, "I'll still be doing illegal stuff, but I wouldn't appear on the news for a while or be out on the streets either."

Melissa asked, "So where do you work at, so we can visit?"

Izuku said, "I'll let Kurogiri allow you all to be warped there if you need something or visit."

Kyoka asked, "Are you going to be gone for another few days?"

Izuku said, "Oh yeah, I'll be gone for another few days, but I will let you three know that I'm alright and what not. But Kyoka, I would like to know how you got here and why you and Melissa are so familiar with my mom."

**Second Day without Izuku**

Miss Midoriya was worried about her son because he hasn't showed up for two days, it reminded her of the time he ran away, she was about to go out to see where he went. The door knock she opened it up to see a blonde blue-eyed girl at the door which she asked, "Can I help you?"

The girl asked, "Is Izuku here?"

Miss Midoriya looked at her, "No, but I'm his mother, can I help you?"

The girl said, "Hello Miss Midoriya, I'm Melissa."

Miss Midoriya realized who she was and teared up, "My little Izuku's girlfriend!"

Melissa came inside which the two talked about Izuku when he was little and Miss Midoriya showed baby pictures, then they here knocking on the door. Miss Midoriya opened the door to see a black-haired girl with earphone jack earlobes which she asked, "Is Izuku here?"

Miss Midoriya cried out, "My Izuku got two girlfriends!"

The girl got red said, "No, it's not like that! I'm Kyoka, he saved me a couple times and I was coming to thank him."

Which then she came inside which they continued to discuss him, which the three calmed down after meeting each other and talking about Izuku. Which the three agreed that starting tomorrow they will start looking for him, the girls stayed for the night because Izuku is right about the rapists at night are more active. The next day they looked at his last known locations and looked up phone numbers in Izuku's phone book, but Gon explained which numbers they must never call under any situation. It was evening which they were discussing what they found and what not until they saw a portal open and Izuku came out.

**Present**

Izuku signed, "I'm sorry for worrying you three but sometimes I have a lot of work. They are keeping me occupied so I keep a low profile for a while."

Which his mom made his favorite dish which he was happy to see it, he then headed to the TV to see the news which had Bakugo being the first quirkless hero in training which Izuku grunted, "Bastard"

Kyoka asked, "What's your problem with Bakugo?"

Izuku told her, Melissa, and his mom about everything that Bakugo did to him when he was little, which left the three in shock because Miss Midoriya didn't believe what the teachers told her when Bakugo confessed what he did but with Izuku revealing it to be true, she was in full rage at Bakugo. Melissa and Kyoka were angry that someone like Bakugo who is getting praise and becoming a hero did that to someone which ended up making Izuku what he is today. The newsman then said, "Now for our latest poll, who would will win in a fight Bakugo: The Quirkless Hero or Izuku Midoriya also known as The Anarchist? The poll is showing a split even tie."

Izuku laughed his ass off, "What a bunch of idiots I tell you, I wish I recorded Kacchan getting his ass handed to by me when he had his quirk, and he is getting trained by Aizawa which I shot him in the dick with rubber bullets to win that fight with ease! How can he win in a fight with me?!"

The three were calming him down which he did, and he said, "I'm sorry about that, I guess I will go get some sleep."

He got in the shower to get him cleaned off, then headed to his bedroom to find Kyoka and Melissa naked on his bed. He pulled his 'Do Not Disturb' sign on top of one of his shelves and said, "Good thing this room is sound proof."

He put the sign on the door knob and locked the door to have himself a good night.


	8. Loophole

**Loophole**

_**Our boy is toning down on his fun which how will the heroes react to this unusual disappearance of his. Did Izuku used protection and pulled out? Will Izuku find a loop hole to continue his daily activities? Let's get do this.**_

Izuku woke up to find his girlfriends in his bed which he smirked and thought to himself, 'It's a good thing I got condoms under the pillow for things like this, but right now I'm not getting up.'

He got a phone call which he grabbed it to whisper, "Hello?"

Kurogiri on the other line said, "Your warp portal is ready."

Izuku said, "Give me about five minutes."

Kurogiri said, "Dabi wants to warp to your location to show you something."

Izuku said, "Give me five minutes to get ready."

Izuku heard Dabi say on the other end, "I'll help him up and it will be quick."

Before could say anything Kurogiri opened a portal to his room and Dabi came through to see Izuku with the girls in his bed. Dabi with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor in shock and Izuku whispered, "Leave!"

Dabi struggled to move which then Kurogiri on the phone asked, "Is everything alright?"

Which the Kurogiri went through and gasped at the sight which Izuku whispered, "Get the fuck out!"

Which the two were about to until Tomura accidentally walked in and saw it, he was about to scream but Dabi tackled him back to the other side of the portal. Kurogiri whispered, "We are very sorry."

They left which Izuku managed to get out of the bed and got dressed to get warped to the base to see what Dabi want to show him. Izuku left an apology letter for the girls that he has to go back to work, Izuku walked into the portal which he said, "Next time I say, 'Give me five minutes', give me five minutes. I haven't had breakfast yet."

Izuku got a bowl of cereal and he ate while Dabi showed Izuku that the heroes are on the streets and were panicked that Izuku hasn't show himself in four days now. Izuku missed his usual Monday arrest which the police were on edge that Izuku hasn't caused havoc in three days. Izuku chuckled, "If this is four days, imagine four weeks without me."

**The Police Station**

The top ten pro heroes with a almost fully healed All Might where with the police chiefs of the cities Izuku terrorizes, other officers, and the mayors of said cities. The chief of Hosu said, "So we all know why we are here?"

All the heroes nodded, which Nezu appeared to turn on the TV screen to begin the presentation, Nezu said, "Izuku Midoriya, also known by most as The Anarchist, is an S class villain who doesn't like governments of any kind and fights for quirkless and mutant rights movements. He is loved by the quirkless and has fans all across the world because he shows the world that the quirkless can beat quirked heroes and villains with hard work. He is known for causing havoc, but he hasn't killed a single person in his entire villain career, he has injured many heroes and others. He is wanted for his many crimes, questioning of other super villains, and to help the government with how to regain the minds of the quirkless. He has caused the quirkless population from committing suicide to causing crimes like him, which the government want him to help convince the quirkless population to stop both suicides and crimes."

Endeavor huffed at the last apart because he didn't care about the quirkless, which Nezu continued, "He has been missing for four days now which means he or the people he works for or with plan something big."

The heroes were on edge by the statement because Izuku has done a lot of things that were big but when the realize it, they were an everyday thing to him, now he is going even bigger. One of the mayors said, "That is why we need to find him to stop what he is planning before he reappears with what he reveals."

The heroes nodded and they began their investigation in the disappearance on Izuku Midoriya, which they were going to catch him this time… or so they thought.

**Izuku's Warehouse**

Izuku got back from checking the progress of the latest challenge which Izuku was going to get it done one day earlier if his grunts continue the good work. He was getting bored from accounting and overseeing the progress, which he looked at his outfits. He had a villain outfit for everything, and every hero has seen most of them except one outfit. His first outfit he never wore, it was when he started working for Kai, it was a black plague doctor outfit complete with the hat, red lens googles, and cane. He didn't wear it because it was a little too much and summer time was bitch if he wore it. He looked at it and thought to himself, 'What if I modified it?'

Izuku took the outfit to the table and started designing a brand-new version of it to be bullet proof, element proof, and can handle All Might's 'Detroit Smash'. Then a portal opened, which Melissa came out which Izuku said, "Hey there."

Melissa came up to kiss him which he said, "Love you too"

She said, "I brought your lunch."

She handed him his lunch and looked at his new suit design to asked, "What is this for?"

Izuku said, "I had an old suit that I wanted to modify when I want to use it again, but it's outdated."

Melissa made her design which amazed Izuku, she said, "That is how I would modify it."

Izuku asked, "You do know you stuff, I almost forgot about your dad used to make support items and suits for All Might."

Then Izuku looked at it, "I guess I will take it to the shop to get my guys to make it, you want to come?"

Melissa nodded which Izuku and her went to 'Cibus', Izuku said, "The word means 'Food', but really it's a workshop for items and torture chambers for getting information out of people."

Melissa asked, "Why did you call it 'Food'?"

Izuku said, "Well I can't call it workshop or torture chambers because I want to confuse people. Also, everyone here who works for me is either quirkless or has a mutant quirk just letting you know in advance."

After showing her the workshop and the people who work for him, he watched her and a few others work on his new outfit which after an hour the suit was now ready. It was a black futurist plague doctor suit with a steel grey mask with red lens. Izuku put it on which the suit increased his strength and speed, the cane that came with acted like his taser baton, the suit was bulletproof and elemental proof, but most importantly it can take All Might's most powerful punch three times. Izuku put it on to try it out, he felt to speed he gained and the strength which Izuku was enjoying it. He was now thinking about going out on the street to beat up some heroes and some thugs. Which he decided that no one will recognize him, so he brought Melissa back to his apartment and head out to kick some ass as the lone 'Black Kickass'. Izuku was still working on the name but he wanted to kick some ass with this new suit which as he jumped from building to building thinking about how this reminds him of his first appearance.

He saw some thugs robbing some couple which he thought, 'How cliché.'

He jumped do to knock out the leader then tase the others which he tipped his hat to the couple and ran off without a word. He then saw Mt. Lady which he thought, 'Swiggity swooty I'm coming for the booty.'

He jumped down to hit her on the head then tased her to keep her down then drag her to the door of the nearby cat café then put her in the cat corner and cover her in cats. He took a picture then halled ass to continue his mayhem, he forgot to mention he wanted a voice changer for the suit but thought he might not say a thing to make himself a silent prankster. Izuku then had an idea for his name 'The Silent Trickster', he went to the police station to spray paint his new villain name on it. The heroes and police were shocked by how bold this new villain was which Izuku ran off throwing smoke bombs and flashbangs behind him.

Izuku escaped and got back to his warehouse to check the progress reports of the production and hid the suit somewhere so Kai or Sensei doesn't find it. Izuku then thought about getting Melissa to upgrade all of his suits when she has time because the new suit was amazing to him. He turned on his TV to see the news which they were talking about 'The Silent Trickster' which Izuku got a call from Sensei. Izuku picked it up, "Hello, this is Izuku."

Sensei said, "Well you have found a loophole."

Izuku said, "I was testing out a new suit, don't worry it wouldn't happen again."

Sensei said, "We're not mad, actually we will let you run around as 'The Silent Trickster' but you must keep up production and not get caught."

Izuku said, "I can do that."

Sensei ended the call which Izuku chuckled, "Well I'm going to abuse this loophole."

The next day Izuku got Melissa to upgrade his current Anarchist suit while he went out to do some trouble which Izuku had a genius idea when he reveals 'The Silent Trickster' as 'The Anarchist' which started going to Tartarus to find weak spots and shifts while he was out causing problems. Izuku was jumping building to building until felt a punch but it did nothing to him which he turned to find Mirio which Izuku jabbed Mirio with the cane, but the cane went through. The two jumped back which Mirio said, "Trickster, your appearance may have been yesterday and you are already been classified as a B ranked villain…"

Izuku thought, 'Hold up… I'm a now a B rank in one day, now that escalated quicker than I thought.'

Mirio continued, "… What do you have to say for yourself?"

Izuku just shrugged then got into a fighting stance, Mirio asked, "You have nothing to say."

Izuku nodded at him, which Mirio charged which Izuku started dodging attacks because Izuku was waiting for him to catch his breathe. Mirio started using OFA at 40% which hit Izuku but did nothing to Izuku. Izuku took the chance to tase him, Izuku started running until Mirio came back to use OFA at 50% which Izuku turned around to take it which the punch wasn't going to harm him so Izuku tased and peppered sprayed him which Izuku halled ass. Izuku was extremely happy about this suit's ability to take some damage and he could hardly feel it, then Mirio yelled, "Bubble Girl get him!"

Izuku thought, 'Yes! Mirio brought big blue titties to the battle!'

Bubble Girl got in front of him which she started to release some bubbles at him, but he shrugged and dropped kicked her and though, 'I'm wearing a gas mask, why didn't you just use hand to hand combat?'

Izuku tipped his hat and continued to run which he heard, "Get him Mirko!"

Izuku thought, 'Hold up! Why are they bringing the number 6 pro hero (remember she becomes #5 after All Might retires) to catch a B ranked villain?!'

Mirko landed in front of him which he knew he was screwed so he dropped a flash bang between them. Mirko cover her ears and closed her eyes which Izuku had the outfit protect him from flash bangs and All Might so this was the easy win. Izuku then tased her in the gut, peppered sprayed her, and drop kicked her then continued to run. Izuku finally escaped to head to the sewage system to get back to the warehouses, which he was glad that his masked filtered out the smell.

Izuku finally got back to the warehouse to do some work which the news revealed 'The Silent Trickster' was now an A class villain which Izuku said, "In two days, I went from doing this work to becoming other villain that is now an A class villain. This is true grinding."

Izuku finished up his reports to check on night shift staff and then continue to do more paperwork on how much supplies they were going to need. To the world 'The Anarchist' is planning something big, but 'The Silent Trickster' is distracting the world from what the Anarchist was really doing. Izuku then went to the workshop make weapons of certain weapons of certain villains who are certainly in Tartarus, which Izuku chuckled, "Now we will have party and the recruitment will be more exciting than I usually bring in."


	9. Dabi's Birthday and The Plan

**Dabi's Birthday and The Plan**

_**Bored: One more chapter before we work on the others.**_

_**Sleepy: Okay, one more then we work on the others. You make it look like we are rushing this.**_

_**Bored: Yes! But you know we aren't rushing it, this Izuku does the craziest shit and we love him for that. We are going to have more than our usual 15 chapters.**_

_**Sleepy: How many are we doing, again?**_

_**Bored: How many slices of beard have you ate in your life?"**_

_**Sleepy: We are not making that many.**_

_**Bored: Okay, but more than 15.**_

_**Sleepy and Bored shook hands.**_

Izuku woke up in his warehouse after completing another challenge, he checked his phone which instantly reads 'Dabi's Birthday'. Izuku with wide eyes said, "What am I going to do?"

Izuku looked at the TV to see the top ten pro heroes on the news which Izuku chuckled, "I have an idea."

**Todoroki Residents**

Endeavor was at the gym part of the house trying to hopefully get stronger to surpass All Might or live long enough to surpass him. His daughter, Fuyumi said, "Dad, there is a reporter out here who want to speak with you."

Endeavor's real name is Enji which he went to the door to see what the reporter wanted, the reporter had blue hair and grey eyes but was short. The reporter asked, "Mr. Todoroki or can I call you Endeavor?"

Enji grunted, "What is it?"

The reporter said, "I'm here to get your option about you becoming the number one hero."

Enji shocked, "What did you say?"

The reporter smiled, "You are the number one hero by popular vote and I want your opinion on the matter, can we head to my office?"

Enji smiled, "Yes, let me get ready."

The reporter came in while Enji got changed which the reporter talked with Fuyumi for a little bit until Enji came back fully dressed. Enji got in the reporter's black Tesla which the reporter gave Enji a drink after one-minute Enji blacked out. Izuku smiled, "This is just too easy."

**Warehouse Cibus**

Izuku was walking with Dabi who was blindfolded, then Izuku said, "Okay Dabi, you can take that silly thing off."

Dabi took it off and the two stood in front of a door which Izuku thought to himself, 'Time to pull an Ellen DeGeneres here.'

Izuku looked at Dabi, "I heard you like Endeavor."

Dabi looked at him, "Izuku, you didn't!"

Izuku opened the door to reveal Enji butt ass naked, strapped to a chair with a birthday cake on his lap and multiple torture tools and other items surrounding him. Dabi jumped in the air in happiness like a 7-year-old which he hugged Izuku. Izuku said, "I love you too man, but your killing me here."

Dabi let go which Izuku took Dabi to a book next to Endeavor which Izuku said, "All the tools are labeled, and this book shows how each tool works and different ways you can torture people."

Izuku picked up the 'Nutbuster', which he said, "This is the Nutbuster, which this is my favorite tool and I know it will be yours as well."

Izuku left Dabi to also say, "Don't kill him, because this is part one and I need him alive to complete part two."

Dabi smiled, "No problem."

Izuku closed the door to let Dabi have his fun, which he had to check on the latest nomu that is about to done. Izuku check at Warehouse Te Deum to see High End and Izuku was amazed by this nomu because it could think for itself and still followed orders. High End looked at Izuku, "Are you my father?"

Izuku in shock, "I'm sorry but I'm not your father. That would be Sensei."

High End asked, "Then what do I call you?"

Izuku smiled, "You can call me Uncle Izuku."

High End asked, "What am I, Uncle Izuku?"

Izuku then explain some stuff to High End but not all of it, because Izuku doesn't know how High End would react to everything that it takes to create him (I will refer High End as a male because fuck it). Izuku started to teach him to read, write, and accounting to see how he reacts which Izuku saw how fast High End was learning. Izuku then thought of a crazy idea and got on his 'The Silent Trickster' outfit and got on High End's back to fly around the city. Izuku told High End to not call him 'Uncle Izuku' while wearing this outfit but to call him 'Trickster' went he got in the outfit.

**Kamino Police HQ**

The police were now in a mess; first Endeavor goes to some nonexistent interview, Izuku is missing, and this new villain who goes by 'The Silent Trickster' is causing havoc in Izuku's place. They needed a break in the case, which now they were forced to call Interpol for help. Two Interpol agents came in which the first was a British black hair and blue eyes man then the second one was a blonde American woman with red eyes. The British said, "Hello, I'm George Holmes."

The American said, "I'm Sarah Smith."

All the police officers there was glad that they were getting help until the doors fly opened to reveal Trickster and High End coming in. Trickster had quirk erasing bullets to shoot nearby officers while High End attacked officers, beat up heroes that came in, and destroying the building. Izuku saw the two Interpol agents and shot them both which made them quirkless but didn't kill them. Izuku then jumped on High End and they flew off back to the warehouses which Izuku taught High End about his ideology and other stuff. High End was confused on why people would discriminate on others which Izuku said, "I don't have an answer for that, people are complicated and sometimes stupid, but they can be redeemable at times."

Izuku wrote down some notes on High End's behavior and intelligences then Izuku would send it to Sensei to look over. Izuku learn he had perfect memory so Izuku took High End to Warehouse Bibliothecca which was a warehouse full of his quirk analysis of every hero, villain, vigilante, and people of interest. Which if High End could memorize it then anyone who crosses him are screwed. Izuku then took High End to the nomu factory after he read a few books on quirks of some heroes which Izuku thought, 'I can't believe he learned to read and write in just one hour; as for accounting he just learned the basics which is fine. My curious is satisfied for now with High End, I'm going to try more things.'

But Izuku gave High End a huge collection of quirk analysis which he will get High End to continue to read them to help him the future, then Izuku sat in his chair with the reports thinking. Izuku then mumbled, "I feel like I forgot something."

Izuku looked around to find the map of Tartarus to say, "That's right! My plan to break some villains out of Tartarus!"

Izuku looked at the blueprints to mark of villains he will let out and which to leave there, because he did send some villains to Tartarus for being assholes. Izuku put out some lists in his warehouse for his grunts to see, which tells them who is going to go with him to transport the villains and help get them out. Izuku stopped after putting up the lists to say, "Okay, what am I forgetting now?"

He stood there for a minute then realized, "Dabi. Yeah, Dabi should be done by now."

He went to the torture room Dabi was at which he opened it to find Dabi still torturing Endeavor which Izuku shrugged and thought, 'Or maybe not…'

Izuku got Dabi some food and said, "Take a break, torturing can make a man hungry and tired."

Dabi looked at Izuku to realize he was right, then he took a short break for the food. Dabi asked, "What is the second part?"

Izuku chuckled, "You know what I got Sensei to do with my dad?"

Dabi smirked, "I already love the idea."

The two enjoyed their dinner which Dabi asked, "Hey Izuku, why did you bang not only a girl you had about I don't know three dates with, give or take, and another girl you saved twice and don't know a thing about?"

Izuku smirked, "What are you talking about I read Kyoka's file and also I let things happen in my life."

Dabi grunted the comment then laughed a little bit, Izuku said, "Come on you should go out with Toga."

Dabi looked at him, "You know she is about your age and I'm like in my mid-twenties."

Izuku said, "Age is nothing but a number."

The two laughed a little bit which Dabi said, "I'm already destined for prison for multiple murders but I'm not to prison for that."

Izuku said, "Don't look at me, I'm not sticking my dick in crazy."

The two left Endeavor for a little bit to take a break from smell of blood to sit on some lawn chairs. Izuku said, "In two days, I'm going to break a few villains out of Tartarus as I reveal that the newly infamous villain 'Trickster' is actually me. I'm going to be like…"

Izuku stood up to say, "You thought Trickster was going to be some teen…"

Izuku used his thumb to point at himself, "…but it was me, Izuku Midoriya!"

Dabi ask, "Are you sure you are allowed to do that?"

Izuku said, "I fuck the rules on an hourly basis, I'm going to do it even if I not allowed to do it."

Izuku sat down, "I need your help as well because of security and what not."

Dabi smiled, "I'm down for that."

Dabi asked "Why hasn't my old man used his fire yet?"

Izuku said, "I knocked him with a new formula of the quirk erasing drug that erases quirks and puts people to sleep."

Dabi chuckled a bit, then Izuku said, "Okay, I will let you go back your thing. Let me know when you are done, so Sensei can make a nomu out of him."

Dabi went back to Endeavor's room, which Izuku went to his personal warehouse for a quick nap.

**Kamino Hospital**

The hospital was flooded with patients from the massacre on the police station that Trickster attacked earlier today, which the doctors were seeing a lot of police officers and even some pro heroes were now quirkless. Nezu and the top ten pro heroes, except Endeavor, looked over the security footage of the station to see what happened. They saw Trickster and High End, who actually destroyed the place and his quirks terrified the pros, which they were wondering who this Trickster was. As they discussed it, Nezu looked at the footages of all the Trickster appearances until Nezu saw it. Nezu said, "I have reason to believe that this Trickster is a fan of The Anarchist…"

The pros looked at him, which the two now quirkless Interpol Agents came in which George said, "Can you explain."

Nezu showed his footage of him fighting Mirio, Bubble Girl, and Mirko to say, "He or she fights quirkless, carries around a cane that acts similar to The Anarchist's taser baton, and doesn't hesitate to fight a woman."

Mirko, still pissed from Trickster beating her ass, said, "Your right, The Anarchist wouldn't hesitate to do it and he has many fans across the country and world. Since he is missing for five days now, this person must be thinking that they must cause havoc in his place."

George looked at the evidence, "You are right, but look how he or she is taking punches. He or she must have a quirk to take those powerful punches that Lemillion is pulling."

Sarah said, "Trickster might have been thought to be quirkless for a long time and everyone treated him or her like a quirkless person. Then when people realized the he or she indeed have a quirk, but it was too late for an apology."

Hawks said, "Trickster was most likely inspirited by The Anarchist which he or she share a similar pain which with The Anarchist gone… there is no one to cause destruction."

Everyone thought about it, George asked, "I have another theory."

They looked at him which he said, "My theory is that the Trickster might also be The Anarchist."

They looked at him in shock, Nezu asked, "Why?"

George showed the footage of The Anarchist and The Trickster side by side, then said, "Look at the fighting styles, they are too similar. Then Mirko, Bubble Girl, and Mirio reported no quirk besides some sort of shock absorption or shock nullification quirk, but look at The Anarchist…"

There was a clip of Izuku getting a punch from Mirio with 30% of OFA and Izuku took it like a boss, then he said, "He maybe quirkless but he is strong. He might have a suit to help him take more damage and this Trickster is just nothing more than to shift our focus from his real plan."

The heroes looked at this and realized he might be right but the only way to know is to catch Trickster. The heroes and Nezu let the Interpol agents go back to rest, they then got out of the hospital to plan to find this Trickster and bring him to justice as well as find Izuku to do the same. All Might was thinking about Izuku and how he created him to be this monster and how he inspires many quirkless people. All Might was seeing Bakugo train with Shinso under Aizawa to fight quirkless but All Might knows that he wasn't ready to fight Izuku. Izuku can beat Bakugo in everyway because Izuku has been quirkless his entire life, he had trained a lot longer than Bakugo, he defeated Bakugo who had a powerful quirk, Izuku also without armor can take Mirio's 30% OFA punch and still fight. Bakugo was still learning to live his life as a quirkless person, when the news revealed that he could still walk because Izuku missed the spot, they were receiving threats from Izuku. Izuku doesn't do death threats, he wrote how he was going to make Bakugo ask for death instead.

All Might was concerned for Bakugo and with the news revealing him to be the first quirkless hero, it pissed Izuku off to no end. All Might could feel Izuku's rage, All Might thought, 'Something inside Young Midoriya must have thought that he was supposed to be the first quirkless hero but now his former childhood bully is getting the chance instead. I must find him and try to convince him to surrender himself.'

All Might was confused when it came to Izuku, it was his fault he ended up like this, but he has done a lot of wrong to where some people won't forgive him. Izuku hasn't killed a single person but injured them and/or made them quirkless. He still had hope for Izuku but he needed to prove it to the world; which he, Mirio, and Nezu had the talk. Nezu agrees if Izuku was caught then he will be given a chance to make up for what he has done by becoming a hero, but he still has to do some stuff.

**Izuku's Location**

Izuku sneezed, "Someone was thinking about making me a hero, probably Johnny Bravo."

Izuku got up to stretch then looked at the reports then said, "We will finish the challenge early tomorrow morning. Well I'm going to beat up Little Dick now to see how good this 'Quirkless Hero' really is."

Izuku looked at the Trickster outfit to look at the new modification he hasn't used yet, the sword that came of the cane. Izuku took the sword to a scarf that was exactly like Eraserhead's scarf to slice it clean, which Izuku chuckled, "Just testing, now time to test it on Bakugo or should I call him Bakago."

Izuku got the outfit on and headed to UA to give Bakugo a good beat down.

**UA**

Everyone was fast asleep, and the lights were off in every building, well one person wasn't sleeping yet. That person was Bakugo which he has been training harder to beat the shit out of Izuku when he sees him again. Izuku looked out from a few yards to see him training which he thought to himself, 'Sloppy, just sloppy fighting in general.'

Izuku pulled out a new device he had his grunts working on, the EMP grenade. The grenade was supposed to make an EMP to take out power from a 1-mile radius for 3 hours. Which Izuku pulled the pin then threw it over the walls of UA which it activated in midair, which Izuku jumped the wall to land on feet. Izuku looked around to see Bakugo who was now looking at him, Bakugo then used his scarf on Izuku which Izuku grabbed the scarf to then pull Bakugo toward him. Bakugo ran to him to throw a punch at him but Izuku grabbed his hand to punch him in the face.

Bakugo asked, "What do you want you bastard?"

Izuku was 'The Slient Trickster' right now so he just pointed at him with his finger, which Bakugo shouted, "I'm not giving up without a fight!"

Izuku tased him with the cane then beat him up with said cane, until he looked over to see Shoto Todoroki. Izuku dropped a smoke grenade to then climb over the wall to run away, which Izuku thought, 'He is causing a problem, but I believe he could be a great villain when Tomura and Dabi talk to him.'

Which after a few blocks he got hungry, which he just walked into a dinner to order some food and drinks. He took off the bottom part of his mask to eat and drink, which people around him looked at him, that he just walked in like he was a normal person. Izuku wasn't going to say a word about it because he didn't give a single fuck, then a person sat in front of him. Izuku looked up to see Midnight which she said, "Well look who we hav…"

Izuku raised his index finger as a sign of let him eat before he will deal with your shit. Midnight said, "Indeed a rude little shota here."

Izuku shrugged, which Midight asked, "Can you speak?"

Izuku nodded in a sign of yes, Midnight glared at him, "But you don't want to."

Izuku put his thumbs up to let her know she was right, she sighed, "You remind me of The Anarchist, but if he didn't talk. Are you a fan of his or something?"

Izuku shrugged which didn't help Midnight in the slightest, which he was just trolling her at this point. Izuku quickly got his mask on to prepare for a fight, which Midnight looked at him, "Trick question, do you hate the quirked or the government?"

Izuku nodded in a yes motion which still didn't help her answer which she got up but Izuku dropped a flash bang and ran off. Izuku didn't feel like fighting Midnight today as much fun it sounds, he liked to fight her as The Anarchist so they can talk so dirty that the TV reports would just be bleeps on the entire conversions. It was a competition to see who was freakier or dirtier than the other really, which Izuku found the conversion between the two, funny as hell. But he had to be careful sometimes because one time he mentioned how would he loved to be apart of her dungeon and a shit ton of fanfics of him and her were made by the people who were watching in their fight on the streets. One of those fanfics was made by Toga which he found disturbing yet so interesting to not look away from.

Izuku came back to the warehouses to finally look at the final steps of completing the latest things of the challenge, which he looked at it then said, "Okay guys after this one, we are done with these challenges and we can go back to our normal production."

They cheered a little bit then he went to check on Dabi who was still torturing Endeavor which Izuku though to himself, 'I think my gift to Dabi was too good, but Endeavor will still be used in part two.'

Izuku went to his office bed to sleep and call it a day, which he was exciting to pull his stunt.


	10. Prison Break and Izuku's Reasons

**Prison Break and Izuku's Reasons**

_**Father and Daughter's next chapter is coming out soon like Wednesday, I want grammar mistakes to be to a minimum because it's my greatest gift to those who read it. This is right here, is just Izuku being a little shit that does what he wants when he wants unless convinced otherwise. Let's get cracking.**_

**Izuku's Warehouse**

Izuku shouted, "Let's go people, we got only one shot at this!"

Izuku was finally off the hiding period so he will do his plan of breaking out a few villains, he already had a list of who to let out. Izuku grabbed the list and he got both his 'Silent Trickster' and his new 'Anarchist' outfits to prepare for the show, the grunts loaded up the cameras and EMP equipment to cause a blackout on Tartarus. Izuku smiled at Dabi as he brought with him the newest big red nomu, Izuku asked, "What's his name?"

Dabi smirked, "Two"

Izuku loved it because the only thing Endeavor had ever known in his life is how to be number two which Izuku looked at a truck coming in. Izuku looked in the truck to find his green nomu, his father, which Izuku called him, 'Dead Beat'.

Izuku looked at Dabi, "Okay we got 250 men, 2 nomus, High End, me, and you; what are we missing?"

Dabi looked over to say, "Toga and Spinner are coming as well."

Izuku said, "Okay I can't the four of us in the Roadster, guess we will take the Firebird."

Dabi asked, "Firebird?"

Izuku went to his personal warehouse to reveal a black 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans AM (The same one from Smokey and the Bandit) with a firebird logo on the hood, Dabi couldn't stop looking at it. Izuku said, "I hope to god, this better not get destroyed or scratched by this stunt."

Toga and Spinner arrived which they looked at the car for a while until Izuku said, "Okay, now get in."

The four got in the car which Izuku led the many trucks to Tartarus to cause the biggest stunt Izuku has probably done in his career.

**Tartarus**

Izuku looked at the prison and said, "Okay everyone, turn off the vehicles and start up the EMPs."

The grunts turned off the vehicles which then a few trucks had a device which they turned it on to cause an EMP to turn off the power anywhere in a 10-mile radius. Izuku smiled and said, "Load up and let go release some bad guys."

They drove up to the prison which Izuku stopped at the checkpoint outside the prison, which the guard said, "What are you here for?"

Izuku pulled out his gun to shoot he guard in the head with a few rubber bullets, he got out of the car to push a button to let him and his entire army in. Izuku drifted in which Dabi came out to roast the guards, Spinner and Toga went wild, Dead Beat was ordered to take out the guards, Dabi order Two to roast up some guards with him, and the grunts shot up the place.

Izuku got to the control room of the prison which when the grunts fixed up the power so Izuku could start the show, Izuku looked at the cameras to say, "Start rolling."

**The Top Pro Heroes, Interpol Agents, Nezu, Sir Nighteye, and Mirio **

Everyone was now wondering where the hell Endeavor is at, where Izuku was at, and who is this 'Silent Trickster' was; then the TV changed channels to show the Trickster himself. Everyone looked at the screen which the Trickster held a big card which reads, 'Hello everyone, today I'm going to do a face reveal to you all today. Trust me, you never see it coming…'

Trickster then took his mask to reveal Izuku Midoriya which he said, "You thought Trickster was going to be someone else…"

Izuku pointed at himself with his thumb to continue, "…but it was me, Izuku Midoriya. The Anarchist! Now that I revealed myself, I would like the heroes to know that I'm at Tartarus breaking people out. Stop me if you can. Hehe!"

Everyone dropped everything which the heroes ran out of the building to go to Tartarus to stop Izuku from freeing some of the worst villains locked up in that place.

**Tartarus**

Izuku took the microphone on the desk to say, "Hello my fellow villains, I'm The Anarchist. Hopefully you all have heard of me, if you don't you are about to watch me in action. I'm here to break some of you out to help the League of Villains and the Shie Hassaikai. For those who aren't getting out, you know why."

Izuku started letting villains out and checking people off his list which then he got to the last villain, Toxic Chainsaw. Izuku's grunts guided the newly released villains to their new weapons that Izuku's grunts have made, then they got in the trucks to head back to base. They were off the bridge, but the military and pro heroes have arrived to ambush them, Izuku drove his car to hide behind one of the big trucks. Izuku yelled in his radio, "Scatter!"

The villains in the truck started using their quirks to fight off the heroes and military, which the grunts were shooting quirk erasing bullets and normal bullets to fight them. Izuku and his gang drove off because fuck that shit, Izuku already won in the end, he got the villains out of Tartarus and he broke in which he gave the everyone the locations of where to meet if this situation happened and they escaped. Izuku saw some military cars chasing them which Dabi started shooting his blue flames at them to melt the cars. Izuku then drifted his way back to the warehouses which the four got out which Izuku said, "That could've gone better."

Dabi said, "Maybe next time, don't mention your location."

Izuku said, "I wanted some entertainment but that was a little much. But now I wait for who didn't get caught and warped them here."

Izuku then did some paperwork while the grunts who didn't go to the prison worked on stuff which Izuku was glad to bring only a quarter of his workforce to the event. Izuku looked at his watch to see the time, he got up to go to the front of his personal warehouse which multiple grunts and villains he freed appeared. Izuku then counted the grunts and villains which came out to 190 grunts and 50 out of the 100 villains he freed. Izuku smiled, "This is better than I expected from that ambush, well Sensei and Kai would be proud."

**The Pro Heroes, Interpol, and Police **

They looked what happened to the prison, the EMP, the army that came in, the villains that escaped, and the three nomus. High End, Izuku's dad, and this newest one that followed Dabi, on closer look it looked like Endeavor which they stopped and were horrified that they turned Endeavor into a nomu. They were now going to capture Izuku because everyone knows that he gets bored then goes out to cause trouble. Izuku never stays out of the public's eye for long, he loves to cause trouble, and he loves to test the system in almost an act of revenge against the government who caused the quirk hierarchy. George's theory of Trickster being Izuku was correct which means Izuku was wearing out the heroes and authorities just to do his biggest stunt, which led to 50 super villains escaping successfully.

Everyone was now wondering what he can possibly do next, he was a chaotic teen who did have a code to live by which he didn't kill but he can injure. Mirio looked at Izuku's picture and thought about every fight they had, how he smiled at every single one of their fights and certain other heroes smiled at but most heroes he didn't smile at. Mirio then thought, 'What if he has certain people he likes to fight and people he doesn't want to fight? Could he want to attack the heroes he likes for his entertainment and beat up the ones he hates more brutually?'

Mirio looked at all recorded fights of Izuku with pro heroes to find that there was fights he smiled, and he in some looked annoyed, which the interactions were also different as well. For the ones he smiled; he planned to fight them, was prepared for them, and talked a lot. As for the annoyed; he was less prepared, but he still had a plan for them, like he was annoyed by their existences, and didn't talk much.

Mirio quickly made a list of the heroes which he concluded that this were the heroes Izuku loved to fight or respected. The list included himself, Eraserhead, Midnight, some how Ms. Joke, every single member of The Wild, Wild Pussycats, Present Mic, Ingenium, and for some reason All Might. Mirio concluded that Izuku must still respect All Might in a sense or he just love reminding All Might of his greatest mistake. Mirio looked at the list and thought to himself, 'I know this is a long shot, but these are the people he will attack when he shows himself again.'

**Izuku's A Few Days After Prison Break**

It's been a few days since the prison break which he showed the villains the alliance of the league and Overhaul which AFO looked at Izuku like a proud father looked at his son. But Izuku hasn't reappeared because he had his dates with his two ladies and maybe some R&R with them. But they haven't come back saying he was going to be the father, so he felt lucky. Right now, he was helping his mom keep calm that he wasn't going to be arrested or getting taken away from her. As well as teaching Gon about money flow in the underworld and why you should bank accounts in Jamaica and other places instead of some bank nearby in Japan. Then Izuku went to the warehouses to give High End more quirk analysis notes for him to read, then looked at his equipment to say, "Fuck it, time for my reappearance. I guess Mirio will be my target or will it be Aizawa."

Izuku got his new and improved 'Anarchist' suit and equipment to go cause a riot, which he got warped to somewhere near Mirio's location to fight him. The truth was that Izuku liked Mirio because they are similar to each other. Mirio was born with a flawed quirk that could kill him and he was inspired by All Might to become a hero. Izuku was born without a quirk and was inspired by All Might as a child before his dreams were crushed. What the two had in common, besides All Might, was they worked hard to make their flaws into a strength and improved themselves to become powerful people. Izuku likes Mirio because he is the only one who knows what's it like to start off the world as a laughing stock and is now well-respected because of hard work.

Mirio did see Izuku as a rival which Izuku was honored that someone took him seriously right from the start which they have fought each other before the underworld ring bust. Izuku still remembered the first interaction like it was yesterday, which is a story that he will never forget.

**2 years ago**

Izuku was a C class villain who works for Kai, but this was a time when he called him 'Boss'. Izuku used his breaks to sell information, beat up thugs, and cause trouble; right now he was setting the police chief's car on fire. Izuku in one of his early outfits which was a green trench coat with a black lens gas mask and black dress shirt and pants. He wore his red timbers because he needs shoes to run with and his dress shoes are not going to cut it. As he watched the fire grow he heard, "STOP RIGHT THERE, VILLAIN!"

He turned to find Mirio as an intern with some hero accompanying him, which Izuku asked, "Who are you, young hero?"

Mirio said, "I'm Lemillion, I going to be a hero who will save one million lives by the time I retire!"

Izuku looked at Mirio to shoot a rubber bullet at him but it went through him and hit the pro hero's (who was behind Mirio) dick which Izuku chuckled, "Careful now Lemillion, a true hero would take that rubber bullet."

Mirio who was caring for the hero looked at Izuku to ask, "Rubber Bullet?"

Izuku said, "I'm not a killer just letting you know. Also I'm The Anarchist, nice to meet you. I hope we meet each other again, Lemillion I also hope one day you reach that goal of yours. It sounds honorable, which I like it because it is indeed very heroic unlike most heroes these days."

Izuku dropped a smoke grenade then disappeared from the scene leaving Mirio to take care of the hero went was interning for, who got shot in the dick by a rubber bullet.

**Present**

Izuku smiled at the happy memory the looked down the street to find Mirio patrolling the area which Izuku smirked, "He looks bored, I guess it's time to give him entertainment for his hard work as a hero."

Izuku smiled as he walked out the alley to yell, "LEMILLION!"

Mirio turned around to see Izuku to yell back, "ANARCHIST!"

Izuku pulled out his plain baseball bat and taser baton which Mirio got in his fighting stance which the two stared down each other. Then someone who was watch dropped their pen which the two charged at each other to begin their fight.


	11. The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt 2

**The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt. 2**

_**Warning: This chapter is a short story of Dabi and Izuku pulling crazy stuff and seeing said crazy stuff but never reporting the trip they went on to anyone. This chapter also contains aliens, government agents, and the two being good guys(ish) in this situation. Thank you for reading this warning! Also, I will get back to Mirio vs. Izuku's fight on the next chapter.**_

Dabi and Izuku were walking to around the streets to find some trouble in get involved with, Izuku noticed a flower store that wasn't there before. Izuku said, "I'm going to get some flowers for my mom and girlfriends."

Dabi chuckled, "I will get some for my mom as well, because I might see her soon."

The two walked into the shop to find a man in a suit assaulting a silver hair woman about two years older than Izuku, which Izuku quickly came up behind the man to knock him out. Another agent came out to shoot Izuku but Dabi roasted him with his flames which the woman said, "Thank you, strangers."

Izuku smiled, "No problem."

Dabi smiled, "We saw you were in trouble, so we came to help out. Now I'm going to cremate these guys."

The woman shock, "No, wouldn't you go to prison for doing that?"

Izuku and Dabi laughed which Izuku said, "We are villains, we are destined for prison as soon as we are found."

The woman said, "I thought villains just go around killing, taking things, and causing havoc."

Dabi said, "Those are monsters which heroes and villains can be monsters like that. But me and Izuku have standards, I don't kill innocents and I like to go after 'fake' heroes or the heroes that are monsters."

Izuku said, "I cause havoc, but I don't kill in general and I want to prove to the world that a quirkless nobody like me can beat the quirked. That my kind are not a useless waste of space and time"

The woman was in awe which she said, "I'm Maria, I'm new to this place."

Izuku said, "I'm Izuku Midoriya also known as The Anarchist."

Dabi said, "I'm Dabi, just Dabi."

Dabi took the two guys out back to cremate the two suited men, which Izuku asked, "Why were those two attacking you and your shop?"

Maria said, "I don't know if I could tell you that."

Izuku said, "I'm a man of my word, I won't tell a soul about this."

Then an older woman with white hair about Dabi's age came in the view which she said, "We can trust them, Maria. We will tell you, but we want to wait for your friend to come back in and ask for your help fixing something."

Izuku nodded which Dabi came back in to see the older woman with white hair which he said, "Hello there, miss?"

The older woman replied, "Elena."

Then the two were taken to the back to a room which Maria closed the door behind them which the lights turned on to reveal a broken ship. Izuku asked, "Dabi are you seeing a space ship of some sort?"

Dabi said, "Yeah."

Izuku asked, "What did we take before we headed out today?"

Dabi said, "We had coffee and stolen donuts, you stole from the police."

Elena said, "You do not have any drugs in your system. You are seeing our ship that we have crashed here with."

The two looked at them which they revealed their real forms which the two were scaried but equally interested in. They turn back into their human forms which Maria smiled, "I bet you two have some questions?"

Izuku asked, "Can you start from the beginning?"

The two told their story that they came to Earth to learn about the quirk evolution because they were developing it as well. They wanted to know if having quirks were okay to live with, which so far, their results are showing that quirks are bad for society, but they were shot down by the Japanese government to be capture. Dabi asked, "What are you going to do with your quirked people when you come back with these results?"

Elena said, "We will sadly sterilize our 'quirked' society which will hopefully stop the quirks."

Izuku said, "What did you two see to prove if quirks are bad for society?"

Maria said, "We looked for crime increases, destruction increase, and civil rights which we saw a lot of crime and property increases but the civil right were okay we guess."

Elena said, "You're The Anarchist which you are one of this country's most wanted villains because you are against the government and you are popular with the quirkless because you are quirkless."

Izuku smirked, "You see we have had quirks for so long the world looked at my kind as a waste of life in general, which when I was younger, I was bullied a lot and the quirkless population committing suicide was high."

The two aliens looked at Izuku in sadness, Izuku continued, "I wanted a quirk when I was younger but then one day I fought back against my bullies, I lost that fight but it sparked something within me. I started going to underground fight rings to improve myself, which I got strong and learned different fighting styles. When my hero told me I couldn't be a hero, I didn't commit suicide instead I looked at the government to find they were the ones who caused the oppression against my kind."

The aliens were taken back by this, Izuku continued, "When quirks came to the world, governments oppesssed the quirks which when it became a norm, the quirks oppress what's left of the quirkless as revenge, but I have no proof of this. I believe governments of any kind are wrong because they oppress people no matter what."

Elena asked, "You believe in no government, what would happen if there is no government?"

Izuku smirked, "People will live by their own moral code, they will choose what is right and wrong. They will eventually live in peace by their own shared moral codes."

Maria asked, "What about you Dabi, what do you think of quirks?"

Dabi told his story which he answered the question, "I believe that there will always be people who will strive for power which they will do anything for. But I believe that what the person who has a quirk can decide how they will help society with it, even if they are labeled as a villain."

Elena look at Maria to say, "I think we might allow quirks, but it will take time to fully accept them like your society has. We will work to make a government to treat those with quirks and quirkless can treat each other as equals."

Izuku and Dabi nodded which Izuku asked, "I will bring my grunts to come to get it fixed."

Izuku picked up the phone to call Kurogiri to warp a few of Izuku's grunt to fix the spaceship, Izuku told his grunts, "Okay guys, we need this thing fixed. No questions, just look at the blueprints for each part, and get working."

The grunts shrugged as they got to work which Dabi and Izuku took the two aliens around the city to show them the beauty of Japan because the aliens never actually took the time to look at Japan. Izuku took Maria around the beach while Dabi took Elena around Tokyo. Izuku and Maria ran around beach enjoying the sun which Izuku took a surf board to show her his tricks. Izuku was absolutely showing off his surfing trick which Maria was amazed with, then she showed her a cat café with all the cats and what not. The two then came across Eraserhead which he said, "Anarchist stay away from the girl!"

Izuku shouted, "I'm not raping her! You know I beat up rapists at night, are you jealous I get more women than you?!"

Eraserhead charged at Izuku which he ran up to throw some sand in his eyes, which Izuku said, "Pocket Sand!"

Then as Eraserhead rubbed his eyes, Izuku tased him and took Maria's hand to then run away. When they got a safe distance Izuku said, "I'm sorry about that."

Maria giggled, "It's okay, you're a villain and that is an occupation hazard."

Izuku looked at her, "I know right."

Then Izuku got a phone call from Dabi which Dabi said, "I need your help Izuku, we are on our way to you. The suits are coming!"

Izuku hung up to say, "I'm going to bring a few nomus."

Maria was confused because she didn't know what a nomu was, which Kurogiri warped about 5 nomus which Izuku watched for Dabi and Elena. When Izuku saw the two in a car, Izuku told the nomus to attack anyone chasing Dabi and Elena. The nomus attacked the cars and vehicles behind Dabi and Elena which Dabi stopped the car to let Izuku and Maria in. They drove back to the shop which the ship was fully fixed which Izuku wrote down the names of the grunts to say, "None of you say a word about this and you all get a raise, deal?"

The grunts swore on the lives that they wouldn't tell anyone about this and got warped back to the warehouses. Dabi and Elena were talking to each other for a little bit which Elena kissed Dabi then headed to the ship which Izuku was in shock which Maria said, "Thank you Izuku for showing me the beach and cat café."

Izuku chuckled then gave her a book, "This book is for a game some people play on this world. It's a game that involves imagination and strategy, I hope your people will love it."

Maria looked at the book which reads 'Dungeons & Dragons' which he said, "In the alignments page, I was inspired by the 'Chaotic Neutral' alignment. I hope it will entertain your friends back on your planet."

Maria giggled, "I'm real sure it will, I hope we will meet each other again."

They hugged then Maria got in the ship which Elena said, "We would like to say thank you for helping us to full understand quirks and get us home. We will go back to our planet to convince people to let quirks exist with our people to help advance ourselves. We left you two some of our technology for you to use and whatever you want."

Izuku and Dabi waved at them which they here people coming in which Izuku yelled, "We've got this, you two escape from here."

Izuku and Dabi saw the tech they were talking about which Izuku got in a suit of armor marked 'Power Armor X-01' which Izuku said, "That looks fun."

Izuku got in the power armor to then pick up a laser gatling gun then looked at Dabi who had some light alien armor with two alien blasters (From Fallout New Vegas) which they walked to shoot up the men in suits and the military. Izuku said, "You know I don't like to kill people, but today I'm going to have to break that rule to for fill my pleasure of our alien friends to escape."

Izuku and Dabi started to flame and shoot up the enemies which they saw the ship leave, but an anti-air unit started to lock on the ship. Izuku looked at one of the grenades given to him labeled 'Holy Hand Grenade' Izuku shrugged as he threw it at the unit. The grenade destroyed the unit and buildings surround it, which Izuku got in front of Dabi to protect him. After the aftermath the two looked at the ship to wave at it which then the ship zoomed off into space.

Izuku said, "Dabi"

Dabi asked, "Yeah?"

Izuku said, "We are not reporting this to anybody."

Dabi said, "I'm not telling anybody, not even on my death bed."

Izuku said, "Let's getting this to my best engineers to make more for us and improve our current tech with this."

Dabi nodded in agreement, which they walked away with the tech and Izuku asked, "Did you smash?"

Dabi smirked, "Perhaps."

Izuku yelled, "And you shame me for smashing girls I just met with!"

The two walked in Kurogiri warp portal laughing as they went into Izuku's personal warehouse.


	12. The Champion of the Quirkless

**The Champion of the Quirkless**

_**Izuku is now fighting Mirio, the future Symbol of Peace, to what he hopes to draw out All Might. Izuku wants one more thing to do to All Might to feel even, that is to defeat him on live TV. Izuku planned this fight from the very beginning since All Might told him he couldn't be a hero. The world watches as Izuku and the heroes battle it out to show the world what a quirkless nobody could do. Let's get down to it!**_

The two charged at each other which Izuku swung his baton at Mirio which went through him. Mirio used OFA at 45% to punch Izuku in the gut which Izuku whacked Mirio on the head which Mirio stumbled back. Mirio was bleeding from his head which Izuku was on the assault to swing both bat and baton at Mirio. Mirio was getting hit by both but he used his quirk to finally get his footing to attack Izuku, Mirio used 55% of OFA to punch Izuku in the face which Izuku used his arm to protect his face. Mirio's punch didn't injure Izuku at all which Izuku smirked a he flipped a switch on his wrist, Izuku's suit electrified Mirio. Mirio jumped back to observe the new suit Izuku was wearing, which he asks, "So your new suit protects you from my powerful punches and makes you a human taser?"

Izuku smirked, "You are right, but the suit doesn't protect my face which forces you to aim for my face. I did it on propose to help me see your attacks and strategies."

Mirio chuckled, "If things were different, we would have made great friends."

Izuku smiled, "Indeed we could have, tell me. Have you heard what the internet has been calling me lately?"

Mirio looked at him, "The Champion of the Quirkless"

Izuku scratched his head, "I think I should make like a trophy or like a WWE belt with that written on it."

Then the two charged at each other again, Mirio was looking for other weaknesses besides the head, while Izuku was swinging and blocking punches. Then Mirio punched the bat out of Izuku's hand which Izuku dropped the baton to get in a boxer fighting style. Mirio started punching but Izuku dodged every punch to then punch Mirio with speed. Mirio was seen as a skilled fighter by his peers but Izuku was much more skilled because Izuku has been fighting longer than Mirio has. Mirio kind of expected Izuku to be more skilled, but this was skill that can rival an actual heavyweight boxer. Mirio finally got a good hit on Izuku but he forgot Izuku's suit made him a steel electric punching bag, Izuku then found his opening which he repeatedly punched Mirio in the gut and face so fast the bystanders couldn't keep up with the speed. Izuku then upper cut Mirio which Mirio was still standing which he did 65% of OFA to punch Izuku which Izuku blocked the punch with his arms crossed, Mirio was getting pissed off by the suit that Izuku was wearing.

Mirio flew back from one of Izuku's punches which Mirio was getting tired which All Might appeared to save Mirio. Izuku said, "There is my intended target, I have been planning this for a long time and now I am fully prepared for this."

All Might asked, "Even this?"

Twenty pro heroes appeared to surround Izuku, which he chuckled, "Even this…"

Then all of a sudden, a bunch of Izuku's grunts armed with quirk erasing bullets appear behind the heroes which Izuku said, "Okay… here is the deal. Me and Blondie are going to fight, if you 'extras' interfere with our fight, then you get shot up by my boys. Got that!"

All Might looked at the heroes to stand down, which a warp gate appeared behind Izuku. The gate revealed a big green armor with two men rolling it to Izuku, which Izuku said, "Thank you, Gary. I know you do a good job with this, so I wouldn't let you or the rest of us quirkless down."

Gary in shock, "You know our names?"

Izuku grinned, "Of course, how else do you get your checks?"

Izuku got in the armor which he said, "Let's see how 'Power Armor X-02' does against you, All Might."

Izuku got in another fighting style to fight All Might, which then the two charged at each other. All Might did a 'Detroit Smash' which Izuku took it which then Izuku punched All Might with more force then All Might's 'Detroit Smash'. All Might flew back by a lot which Izuku ran super-fast to continue to beat up All Might, when All Might got up Izuku grabbed him to punch him in the face. All Might then kicked Izuku which Izuku flew back a little bit but Izuku jumped in the air to slam on All Might. All Might was trying to figure out how to beat Izuku in this armor, which thought about that nomu from the USJ which he wanted to test if the suit might have a limit on how much punishment it could take. All Might pushed Izuku off of him to punch Izuku repeatedly which Izuku started to do the same thing to make All Might reach his limit. The two were causing the earth to shake which Izuku was looking at his punches and the dials in the suit that told him how much more his suit could take.

All Might was feeling weaker by the second which Izuku changed his fighting style to swipe All Might's legs to make him fall back. Izuku took advantage of All Might being in midair, Izuku then said, "Punching speed: Ip Man." (Look up Ip Man where he beats the shit out of 10 black belts, but skip to where he punches that one guy in the chest stupidly fast)

Izuku then jump up to punch All Might repeatedly in the chest at extreme speed which everyone watch was shocked by the speed of the punches. All Might was in the air coughing up blood from each punch which Izuku then grabbed him to slam to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Izuku was standing over All Might in his true form which Izuku looked at the cameraman to say, "Hello world, I'm Izuku Midoriya also known as The Anarchist. This is All Might's real form believe it or not, I would like to answer the world's question on what his quirk is…"

All Might groaned, "Please… don't…"

Izuku said, "The name of his quirk is known as 'One for All', a quirk that the stockpiles energy and power that the user could pass to another person. Each generation it gets stronger then when the user gets it to its limit then they give it to some else which then they make it stronger. Now here is what is funny, All Might was quirkless before he was given this power."

The world was in shock by what Izuku was saying, meanwhile at the league's base and Kai's hideout, they were enjoying Izuku destroying the reputation of the #1 hero. Izuku said, "When I asked him if a quirkless nobody like me could be a hero could be a hero. He said no… now All Might is here laying in defeat by a quirkless nobody. To my quirkless brothers and sisters who have been throw aside, abused, and left for dead; this is for you. This is to show the world that we are not useless, we are not less than human, and we are not a waste of life."

Izuku grabbed All Might by the suit to say, "All Might, you are nothing but a traitor to the quirkless by abandoning your quirkless roots. You forgot about what it was like to be powerless like us, you will be seen as the traitor of the quirkless and the biggest liar in the world."

Izuku threw him to the side like he was a trash bag, which Izuku said, "Also for my fellow quirkless, if your heroes, teacher, mentors, and parents tell you that you can't be a hero, villain, or anything in life. I'm here to tell you that you can be what ever you want as long as you work hard and never give up."

Izuku then walked to the portal which Mirio got up to say, "I will not give up so easily, Izuku."

Izuku got out of his armor to take off his suit which he was in nothing but a T-shirt and shorts. Izuku said, "I will defeat you with nothing but my raw strength. I have broken my bones, ripped my muscles, and been beaten until I lost consciousness; I became strong because I started out in this world weak and I had to become strong."

Mirio said, "I share a similar story, we started off in this world as laughing stocks, but we worked hard to get where we are at."

Izuku got in a fighting stance to then think about the words from a wise man he trained with one time, 'To gain true strength, you must let go of your hatred.'

Izuku thought to himself, then took a deep breathe then he looked at Mirio, whose fist was almost an inch from his face. Izuku ducked under the fist to punch Mirio in the gut five times. Mirio flew over to feel pain, Izuku turned to him which Mirio covering his gut, "What was that?"

Izuku smiled, "This is what happens when I let go of my hatred, now I will beat you without a quirk."

Mirio looked at Izuku to not see hatred or his nonsense in his eyes, but they were perfectly clear and empty which terrified Mirio. Mirio charged at Izuku, which Izuku dodged his punches and waited for Mirio to catch his breathe. Izuku dodged each punch until he saw his chance which he kneed Mirio in the face which Izuku started punching Mirio repeatedly as he was falling backwards to the ground. When Mirio landed on the ground, Izuku stopped which Mirio started spazzing out of his control for a little bit. Izuku in concern checked his pulse and everything to say, "You're fine, I didn't injure you bad enough to force you to retire. You will just be in a lot of pain as soon as you wake up."

The heroes, who still had guns pointed at them, and Izuku's grunts were in shock which Izuku said, "Time to head back for a party, guys. You are all getting a raise!"

The grunts cheered which Izuku, his power armor, and his grunts were warped back to his warehouses to party hard. The heroes ran to All Might and Mirio to get them to a hospital, because they were seriously injured.

**The Warehouses**

Izuku and everyone was were partying which Izuku got on the stage to say, "Today we have won, thanks your efforts we won't be here. So… everyone is getting is getting a pay raise!"

Several shipping containers (big metal ones) behind Izuku opened up which Izuku grabbed a few fat stacks to throw them while saying, "You're getting pay raise! (Throws stack of cash) You're getting a pay raise! (Throws another stack) You're getting a pay raise! Everyone here is getting a motherfucking pay raise!"

Izuku heard Kai say, "Izuku language, Eri is here."

Izuku turned around to say, "I'm sorry, Kai. I'm sorry Eri."

Izuku saw Sensei with the league, the rest of Kai's best men, his mom, Gon, and his girlfriends which Izuku said, "I was wondering if you all were coming."

Sensei chuckled, "Looks like someone is happy today."

Izuku said, "I believe happy is an understatement but thank you, Sensei."

Tomura asked, "Where did you get that power armor because Dabi said you two just found it in the middle of nowhere."

Izuku said, "We did find it in the middle of nowhere, there was an abandon gas station and there it was which I said, 'Looks neat, I'm taking this!'" (Fallout 4 reference maybe?)

Izuku and Dabi were never tell the truth of how they got it, which no one would believe them anyways. Eri and Gon gone up to him to say how cool his fighting styles were and asked many questions about it. Izuku just laughed to say, "When you two get older I will teach you about boxing, Wing Chun, and other martial arts fighting styles. Sounds good?"

The two nodded which he said, "Okay, you two I'm got to get ice for my hands."

Dabi brought a bag of ice and a bowl to put them which Izuku took off his gloves to reveal his bloody and almost broken knuckles. Everyone looked at his knuckles and thought how he was keeping a smile on his face, which Izuku laughed, "If I haven't trained myself so hard, I would be in pain and not be throwing this party."

Then Izuku's men came up with a something covered in a blanket which Gary said, "We heard your idea of making a WWE like belt with the words 'The Champion of the Quirkless' which this is a gift from all of us. For giving us jobs, to help us find purpose, and to show us we are something in this world."

Izuku said, "You guys, thank you for the belt."

Izuku got the belt on the say, "I will wear this around proudly."

Izuku got back to his chair to continue to ice his hands which he thought, 'I wonder how Mirio is doing?'

**The Hospital**

Mirio woke up in extreme pain which he looked to Sir Nighteye which he said, "Oh thank god, you're still alive!"

Mirio looked, "How is All Might?"

Sir said, "He is going through extreme surgery to fix his broken ribs and internal bleeding. But you had some broken ribs, head trauma, heart beats skipping for a while which are now gone and had some internal bleeding as well. You two were lucky that he wasn't a murder because he could have killed you both."

Mirio asked, "When do I get out?"

Sir said, "You will be here for a week, but not on hero duty for three weeks after you get out."

Mirio sighed, "That is a while until I get back out there. I thought he was quirkless, but he moved so fast and his punches were so powerful."

Aizawa said, "He is quirkless."

The two looked at him which Sir said, "What did he do to Mirio, it is something I have never seen before."

Aizawa said, "He used an ancient Chinese martial arts style called 'Wing Chun', which no one has practiced since the rise of quirks."

Sir asked, "He is a master in ancient quirkless fighting styles, how do you know about this?"

Aizawa pull out an old DVD from before quirks came to the world which revealed a movie titled 'Ip Man' which after they watched it, they saw Izuku used the same moves as the main character, Ip Man (Yip Man). Mirio asked, "He had to learn this from someone, where did he learn the technique?"

Aizawa said, "There was a rumor for a long time that there is a man in the underworld knows about the fight style, but I never believe in them. But seeing Mr. Midoriya, I'm going to find the person who taught him."

Sir asked, "How are you going to find him?"

Aizawa said, "Well there is the long way of looking in underground fighting ring or the short way…"

Mirio asked, "What is the short way?"

Aizawa sighed, "We find Mr. Midoriya and we get him to talk about it."

The two looked at him and already hated the short way which they weren't going to find Izuku because he was on a high from beating the shit out of All Might and exposing his secret on TV. Izuku did the one thing that they worked so hard to prevent and just told everyone like it was no big secret. Which they decided to take the long way but if Izuku spills the beans then they will take the short way.

**Izuku's Party**

Everyone was having a great time which Sensei said, "I haven't seen Wing Chun is about two centuries and seeing you do it amazes me. Tell me, where did you learn it from?"

Tomura said, "Yeah, let us I want to know."

Kai said, "I agree as well."

Everyone wanted to know which Izuku said, "It was on one of my adventures with Dabi before I worked for you, Kai and Sensei. Back when I was living my sixth month in the underworld, which I was still learning the ups and downs fully."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Izuku's Training and A Trip to UA

**Izuku's Training and A Trip to UA**

_**Izuku will tell the story of his training to everyone, the story will take place six months after Izuku felt the spark and started going to the underworld. What will Izuku do now, well he is going to be pranking people at UA but not destroying or kidnapping. Izuku will mess with teachers, students, and even Nezu, will Midnight join the pranks? Let's get into it.**_

**6 Months into the Underworld**

Izuku was practicing on a punching bag with his boxing coach that he has met a month ago. Izuku calls him 'Coach' which Coach has been teaching him boxing to help Izuku in the rings. Izuku was a quick learner with the fighting style which he was getting stronger and faster which Coach asks, "Why do you come to this place?"

Izuku asked, "What do you mean?"

Coach was a Chinese man in his early 50s with a white hair and old blue eyes, he was still well built despite his age. Coach asks, "Why do you, a 13-year-old teen, come to these underground fighting rings?"

Izuku smiles, "I want to become stronger."

Coach asks, "You can go to a gym or take lessons from a dojo, but why here?"

Izuku said, "There are things you can only learn for places like this, I want to become stronger to prove the world wrong."

Coach asks, "What is the world wrong about?"

Izuku's face was a sadden, "That my kind is weak, useless, and a waste; I want to prove that we aren't weak, are not a waste, and we have every right to have a happy life like everyone else."

Dabi came in to say, "Hey Izuku."

Izuku said, "Hey Dabi."

Coach smiled, "You know Izuku, I have a cousin who is looking for someone like you."

Izuku asks, "What would he want with a person like me?"

Coach chuckled, "He wants a student to teach his fighting style to before he dies, will you accept?"

Izuku grinned, "Of course Coach."

Coach said, "He lives at Mount Fuji which I hope your mom doesn't mind you leaving for two weeks."

Izuku said, "I have an idea on how to get the okay."

**Next Day**

Izuku came with a few bags which his mom has always been a little overprotective and over prepared him on trips. Izuku said, "Okay let's get going."

Izuku, Coach, and Dabi were now on a trip to the mountain which Dabi came because he had nothing better to do and he wanted to check the mountain out. Izuku met with the cousin which Izuku would refer to him as 'Sensei Chang'. Sensei Chang in just one hour gave Izuku the name 'Gurinmonki' meaning 'Green Monkey' which Izuku did act like a monkey with his jokes. Sensei Chang believe his cousin did rub off on Izuku but Izuku was relaxed and focused to his liking. Wing Chun required a certain level of a relaxed body and focus, which Sensei Chang did like Izuku because of his willingness to learn, his reasons for learning to get stronger, and Izuku was a good kid.

Dabi was taking pictures of the mountain to one day show his mom and watch as Izuku was getting better. After the first week, Izuku went from a wooden training dummy to a rock one which Izuku could feel himself getting stronger. Izuku learned not only the fighting style from Sensei Chang but also about nature, philosophy, and inner peace. Izuku was very interested in the inner peace subject which Sensei Chang said, "The only way for you to fully reach true strength and inner peace is to let go of your anger. I sense a lot of anger from you against people, which when you do; you will find inner peace."

Izuku said, "I will find a way to let my anger go one day Sensei Chang, but right now… I will keep it for a little bit."

Sensei Chang bonked Izuku's head with his cane to say, "You must let it go to find inner peace, Gurinmonki."

Izuku said, "I will but I don't feel ready to find inner peace yet. I got things I want to do before then."

Sensei Chang signed, "Your right… you are still young and full of life, but I must ask you something, Gurinmonki."

Izuku looked at him, "Yes, Sensei Chang."

Sensei Chang ask, "Will you use this to kill?"

Izuku quickly to say, "No way! I don't want to kill anyone!"

Sensei Chang ask, "Even if they deserved it, even if they are pure evil?"

Izuku said, "I will never use this to kill anyone. I believe that killing isn't the last opinion for anyone."

Sensei Chang smiled, "I truly have someone here who I can teach my final lesson to."

Izuku leaned closer for Sensei Chang to reveal the last lesson to him, which Sensei Chang said, "The secret to everything is not harmony, inner peace, or emptiness. It is becoming one with your mind, soul, body, and universe."

Izuku leaned back to say, "Well that is definitely something that I have to think about for a long time."

Sensei Chang and Izuku laughed for a while until Sensei Chang vanished into thin air leaving his clothes which Izuku in shock. Coach and Dabi went up to check on the two which Coach asked, "Where is Chang?"

Izuku said, "I don't know how he did it, but he got taken away by Thanos' snap."

Coach said, "Oh, he does that with people because of his warping quirk."

Izuku looked at Coach, "What?"

Sensei Chang appeared behind Coach and Dabi to say, "Got ya bitch!"

Everyone laughed their asses off from this which concluded the two-week long training.

**Present**

Dabi said, "Oh look, Coach is here."

Coach say, "Hey Gurinmonki!"

Izuku said, "Hey now, Sensei Chang is the only person who can call me that."

Coach said, "Well you did put on a good show out there today."

Everyone looked at Coach, which Miss Midoriya asked, "Wait… that field trip to Mount Fuji wasn't a school trip?!"

Izuku with wide eyes, "Oops, I forgot about that part."

Everyone had a good laugh which Sensei asked, "Since you beat All Might, what are you going to do now?"

Izuku chuckled, "Same thing as I've always been doing. Going around and causing trouble where ever I go."

They continued to party and Izuku was with his girls, which he still refused to let Kai, Sensei, or Eri to heal him because he believes that this injury wasn't enough for them to waste their energy on. Which Izuku will think about his pranks on UA that will screw with the teachers, students, and most importantly Nezu.

**Two Days Later At UA**

Izuku stood outside the gates of UA and thought to himself, 'First stop Aizawa's office'

Izuku walked through the gates with a device that jammed any electronic device 20 feet near him, the alarms didn't activate which Izuku laughed his ass off. Izuku went to Aizawa in his office sleeping in his sleeping bag, which Izuku pulled out a permeant maker to draw whiskers on his face and made his nose completely black. Izuku then drew a penis on his forehead for go measure because he wanted to see how long before someone will tell him about his face.

Izuku then looked at Midnight looking a little bored in her art class which she was about to start class which Izuku made the biggest grin in his life. Midnight started her class which this class was fill with girls and no boys which she was bored by it. She got up to say, "Today class we are going to…"

Izuku came through the door wearing nothing but towel covering his '9 Inches of Tricks' to say, "Have no fear! Why?! BECAUSE YOUR NUDE MODEL IS HERE!"

The students were in shock which Midnight smiled very big and said, "You heard the man, this is our nude model and we are going to draw him."

One of the students asked, "Isn't this illegal?!"

Izuku said, "Here is every reason why this is legal; the age of consent is 13, I'm giving consent, and this is art."

Midnight ask, "Can you get on the stand and pose for us?"

Izuku got on the stand then posed (remember the flexing pose All Might did in the movie), which Izuku said, "After this Midnight, we should pose together like slave and master which I will be okay with a dog collar."

As soon as Izuku said that Vlad King was at the door to give Midnight something, but he was too traumatized to go in the room and he walked away and said, "This is a bad dream."

Nezu was walking down the hall when he saw Vlad walking away from Midnight's classroom which Nezu went to check what Midnight was doing. Nezu walked in to see Izuku posing wearing nothing but a towel while Midnight and her students started drawing him. Nezu in shock, "Mr. Midoriya! How did you get in?!"

Izuku smirked, "Through the front door, how else?"

Nezu looked at Midnight, "Why are you not capturing him?"

Midnight said, "Come on, he isn't doing anything illegal and he came in to help my class with our assignment."

Nezu looked at Izuku's tattoos which on his right arm had the words 'Power' and 'Havoc' with a joker card. The left arm had heart on it, a stack of $100 bills, and the words 'Order?'. On his chest it had the words 'CIVIS SEDITIOSUS ET TURBULENTUS' which Nezu knew meant 'Anarchist' in Latin and on his back had a green monkey with red flaming eyes. Izuku chuckled, "Like my tattoos, Nezu?"

Nezu looked at him, "You indeed have interesting taste, Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku said, "Please stop with Mr. Midoriya, that was my dead-beat dad, call me Izuku."

Nezu asked, "Okay Izuku, why are you here?"

Izuku smiled, "I'm here to cause some havoc, but not enough to destroy anything but enough to fuck with people."

Nezu said, "I'm giving you five minutes to run."

Midnight took some pictures for her class to finish the assignment with and Izuku said, "Okay, let me just give Aizawa's class some notes to help them improve because _I am the best quirk analysist in the underworld_."

Nezu knew Izuku was pushing him to letting him stay a little bit longer which sighed, "Fine… ten minutes then we are calling the police and our teachers will arrest you."

Izuku jumped up in the air in joy which when Nezu left his towel came off which everyone in the room had nosebleeds which Izuku said, "Well time for my next prank."

Izuku left the classroom naked which the students in the hallway was either scarred for life or the girls had nosebleeds from Izuku's '9 Inches of Tricks'. Izuku just smiled as he passed by everyone to grab his suit and got it back on, then he went to classroom 1A. He opened the door to see Aizawa still had what Izuku drew on him in his face, Aizawa was pissed off beyond belief to see him which Izuku dropped off his quirk analysis off which he looked at Bakugo to say, "Hello Bakago!"

Bakugo charge at him which Aizawa stopped him because Izuku can kill Bakugo if he wanted to, which as Izuku left he heard Aizawa asked, "Where did you learn Wing Chun?"

Izuku looked at him, "I don't know Mr. Whiskers, I just happened to wake up and I know how to do it."

Izuku looked at Power Loader's class and smiled, he came in the class to say, "Okay class who wanted to look at my suit that makes me take All Might's strongest punch up to five times?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Izuku's suit, but he wasn't going to take it off. Power Loader couldn't tell if this was a dream or was this a prank Nezu was pulling. Izuku then said, "Okay, I have 2 minutes left before the police arrive to arrest me. I got one thing I know I'm going to do.

Two minutes passed which the teachers were looking for Izuku which the looked around to hear a car start. They looked outside to find Izuku driving away in Aizawa's car while the rest of their cars had their tires taken off and slashed. Izuku drove off to yelled, "Have a nice motherfucking day!"

Aizawa thought to himself, 'I can't believe he just stole my car!'

The teachers were pissed that he just made them buy 4 new tires for their cars, which later that night Aizawa came home and right when he closed his door to his apartment… his car came out of a warp portal to land on his couch and coffee table. Aizawa looked at his car to read the note on it reading, 'That was for thinking I had a quirk at the USJ and it's out of gas just letting you know.'


	14. Be Careful What You Get Into

**Be Careful What You Get Into**

_**Today is the day where Izuku learns valuable lessons and something new. Let's get down to business!**_

Izuku was on the dinner table doing his bills and accounting until the news came on, which talked about how he walked in with ease and what he did. Inko (Miss Midoriya) asked, "Izuku, why did you do that to those teachers' cars?"

Izuku said, "Because I thought it would be funny."

Melissa and Kyoka came in to look at Izuku which Izuku felt like he was in danger, he looked up to ask, "How was your day?"

Melissa said, "I don't know, how was your day?"

Izuku shivered, "It was fun, how about you Kyoka?"

Kyoka looked at Izuku, "I don't know… is it a little hot here for your clothes?"

Izuku now knew that they were pissed about him being a nude model for Midnight's art class, which he quickly texted Kurogiri, 'HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE!'

Izuku said, "I can explain…"

Izuku looked behind him to smile, "Well speaking of bad timing, I got business to take care of. Gon, can you finish my bills for me?"

Gon came over to do the bills which Izuku quickly jumped portal which he said, "Thank you Kurogiri, I own you one."

Kurogiri nodded which Izuku got on the bar stool to say, "I would like a Screwdriver and a Godfather to clear my mind."

Kurogiri said, "You are 15, you shouldn't be drinking."

Izuku said, "I'm a villain that beat up All Might and his successor, I should have the right to a drink. I'll pay you double if it makes you happy."

Kurogiri asked, "What will your mother think?"

Izuku said, "If I don't get caught, then there is no problem."

Tomura came in to say, "Come on Kurogiri, let him have a drink."

Kuroiri sighed to start making Izuku's drinks which Izuku said, "Thank you Tomura"

Izuku looked at Tomura who was wearing a business suit like Sensei except he still has the hands on his face and shoulders, which Izuku asked, "Man Tomura, you have started to get great taste in clothing."

Tomura said, "Yeah, I saw how Sensei wore suits all the time in his fights which I thought maybe I should start dressing up like him to gain more respect."

Izuku said, "Well it's working because Kurogiri wasn't going to get me a drink until you came."

Tomura chuckled which Izuku got both of his drinks which Tomura got his drinks which the two were getting a little tipsy after a few more drinks. Izuku maybe a little drunk but he can still detect that Toga was going to jump him, Izuku grabbed her arm from stabbing him. He turned around to throw her a few feet away which he asked, "Toga *Burp* why do you keep trying?"

Toga giggled, "I want your blood, I saw your blood at the party which is the first time I saw you bleed. I want to see more of your blood!"

Toga got up to charge at him again which Izuku grabbed her knife from her hand and broke the blade from the handle. Izuku threw the knife to the side which Toga pulled out another knife which Izuku still hasn't move from his seat. Toga got jumped on him which Izuku kicked her off to jump on her to disarm her to say, "Sorry, better luck next time."

Izuku walked out the door to walk around the city at night which he was a little drunk, but he was going to have some fun. He walked until he found Dabi, Twice, Compress, and Spinner in Spinner's van which Izuku said, "Hey guys!"

The four looked at him which Spinner was hiding something which Dabi said, "Don't scare us like that."

Izuku chuckled, "Sorry guys, what you guys up to?"

Dabi, Compress, and Spinner said, "Nothing."

Twice said, "We are getting high as fuck."

The three looked at Twice which Izuku said, "Pass the weed."

Which they shrugged which the group of five were in Spinner's van getting high as fuck, which Spinner giggled, "Guys, who knew what time it was when the first clock was made?"

Dabi chuckled, "Is the S or C silent in scent?"

Compress grinned, "Do you think sand is called sand because it's between land and sea?"

Twice asked, "If money is the root of all evil, then why do churches ask for it?"

Izuku chuckled, "Why do our noses run and our feet smell?"

The guys looked at each other which Izuku said, "We are too woke for this world."

Dabi said, "Yeah man, what if this was a fanfic about an anime. Which the author of this world just made this so other people can enjoy this world like he is."

Spinner said, "Bro, I'm tripping balls right now, I can see the answers to the universe."

Twice asked, "What are the answers?"

Spinner stared into space, "42, just 42."

Compress said, "I'm starting to get the answer to enteral happiness… now it's gone."

The five were super baked until someone banged on the window which Izuku yelled, "SCATTER!"

The person who banged on the window was Mustard which the guys jumped out of the van and scattered in different directions. Mustard was knocked down by Twice which Spinner tripped a few times while running away, Dabi was running in zigzags, Compress was climbing over fences while yelling, "I'm not going back!"

Izuku was running down alleys which now he was drunk and high as a kite, until he stopped at a pizza shop which he said, "I guess it time to satisfy the munchies."

Izuku walked in which he got up the register to say, "I would like a… pizza."

The person behind the register asked, "What kind of toppings?"

Izuku stared at the menu to say, "Yes."

The person looked at the back to say, "Stoner special."

He looked back at Izuku to ask, "Anything else?"

Izuku said, "I would like a 2-liter cola."

The person asked, "Anything else?"

Izuku said, "I'm…. good"

Izuku overpaid the person to take a seat with his 2-liter drink, which Izuku looked at his drink to look at the ingredients on the bottle. The pizza came to Izuku which he engulfs it and chugged his drink which he went back up to get some garlic bread. After eating the garlic bread, he went out to continue his adventure stoned and drunk. He continues down the street until he saw Midnight which she was pissed about her car. Izuku said, "Hey there stranger."

Midnight said in her radio, "Little Shota has appeared, I'm going to need some…"

She looked at him as he walked like he was drunk and high at the same time, which she said in her radio, "I don't think I need backup, but let me check."

She looked at Izuku, "Okay, how many of Midnights do you see?"

Izuku looked at her, "Three? Wait, I just realize if two vegans get in a fight, is it still considered beef?"

Midnight pulled up her radio, "The Anarchist is drunk and stoned."

Aizawa jumped down from the building to see the situation, he looked at Izuku to say, "I believe it's safe to say that we can capture him with ease."

Midnight said, "I feel so dirty for taking advantage of this drunk and stoned shota. It turns me on!"

Aizawa looked at her in disgust which Izuku giggled, "Am I going to be apart of my fantasy threesome like I always dream of?"

Aizawa was going to get some therapy after this, because this was some thing he didn't want to imagine, and he was now imagining it. Aizawa came closer to grab Izuku but Izuku swung his arms around like a drunk, but something was unusual about his movements. Aizawa grabbed Izuku which Izuku grabbed him to throw him into a dumpster. Aizawa asked, "Wait, are you using 'Drunken Fist'?"

Izuku giggled, "Perhaps."

Aizawa said, "But Drunken Fist is to pretend you're drunk, not to actually be drunk."

Izuku smiled, "Does it truly matter?"

Midnight whipped Izuku's back which he yelled, "HARDER MOMMA!"

Midnight and Aizawa stopped at that moment which Izuku dropped a smoke grenade to then run away to escape them. Izuku was still running around the streets trying to escape until Kurogiri warped his ass home. Izuku ran into the door which his mom, Melissa, and Kyoka got up to check if he was ok. Izuku got up to say, "I'm good."

He sat down to try to listen to what they had to say, but his mind was focused on something else entirely which Kyoka look at his red eyes. Kyoka asked, "How high are you?"

The girls looked at Kyoka which Izuku said, "No Kyoka, it's 'Hi, how are you?'"

They then knew that he was stoned which Inko asked, "Where did you go?"

Izuku smiled, "I went on this alien ship, which me and the guys were abducted by these aliens that were in the middle of giving us the keys to universe until some weirdo with a gas mask knocked on our window which the aliens told us to run away. Tonight has been one crazy night; first I get a few drinks with a Tomura in a suit at the bar, then went to smoke a plant with the boys, then abducted by aliens with the boys, then fought Eraserhead and Midnight alone, then ended up here."

Inko said, "I think you should sleep, and we will talk about this tomorrow."

Izuku hugged his mom to say, "Okay, night night mommy."

Melissa and Kyoka giggled a little bit which Izuku slapped both of their asses to say, "I can't wait to see you two tomorrow in my bed."

Inko was in shock that her son pulled that shit in front of her while Melissa and Kyoka were red in embarrassment from the comment. Izuku asked, "Do we tell the truth if we are lying in bed?"

The girls started laughing their asses off from that comment, which Inko said, "I know what I should do to prank Izuku. I need you two to go along with me on this one and Gon, I need you too."

Gon asked, "What are you going to do?"

Inko said, "I'm calling All for One."

**The Next Morning**

Izuku got up with a headache which he got up to make himself some breakfast until he heard laughter in the living room. He headed on over to check it out which he saw Sensei, his mom, Melissa, Gon, and Kyoka which Izuku groaned, "I have two questions to ask, what happened last night and why is Sensei here?"

Sensei said, "Well I saw that you and Tomura got drunk which you left to get high with Dabi, Compress, Spinner, and Twice. Then you ran around to fight both Eraserhead and Midnight and escaped."

Izuku said, "Thank you Sensei, but that is only one question."

Inko said, "I have been meaning to tell you Izuku."

She and Sensei held hands which she said, "We have been going out for a while now and we believe we should tell you that."

Izuku fainted right on the spot, which Izuku was muttering about how Sensei was going to be his step dad, Tomura will be his step brother, and his mother going out with Sensei. Which they went to check with him which he got up to say, "Give me a minute to process this, I'm beyond confused."

Izuku washed some water on his face to asked, "Am I still high?"

He wasn't high at all which he was thinking my died and was resurrected into an alternate universe. Everyone laughed their asses off which Inko said, "We are just joking with you Izuku."

Izuku said, "Oh, you scared me for a moment. I didn't think that you would start getting back out there."

Sensei laughed, "You had seen your face, it was a great prank."

Izuku said, "Okay I learned my lesson and I will calm it down on my pranks. That was a good prank mom."

Everyone laughed until Sensei said, "Actually we are serious."

Izuku, Gon, Melissa, and Kyoka kept laughing which Izuku said, "Stop it, I already had one heart attack already."

Inko said, "No, we are serious."

The four stopped and looked at the two which Izuku could see how serious they were which Izuku in shock, "Hold up…"


	15. Cutting Back?

**Cutting Back?**

_**Izuku's mom is dating All for One, how does think about this? Izuku said he will tone it down on his pranks, but will he truly do? Izuku starts getting into a new business because of yesterday which him and the guys will now figure out what to call their shop. Let's get into it.**_

Izuku sat down to take a deep breathe to then say, "As Kayne West once said. How Sway?"

Sensei said, "Well you know those four weeks we went into hiding."

Izuku said, "Yeah"

Inko said, "You remember you would begone for four days at a time then come back for a day off then continue."

Izuku said, "Yeah."

Sensei asked, "Do you remember when I asked where you put the file of Ragdoll?"

Izuku said, "Oh, that long ago."

Inko said, "I'm surprised you are taking this better than I expected."

Izuku said, "Well mom I didn't expect you to get back out there and finding someone. I kind of thought you weren't going to get in a relationship because of dad. But I'm happy that you finally found someone."

Sensei aked, "Even if it's me?"

Izuku chuckled, "Sensei, I already saw you as a father figure and I have called you dad a few times. I'm glad you aren't in that dark room alone all the time and you have an actually life outside of villainy."

Everyone was relaxed which Inko said, "This actually went great but Izuku, calm it down on the pranks and you are grounded for getting drunk."

Izuku looked at her, "What?"

Inko said, "No pranks on anybody for the next week."

Izuku said, "Okay mom, but what am I supposed to do with my free time."

Sensei said, "Why not look into other businesses and expand your knowledge like a normal person."

Izuku sighed, "Yes dad."

Inko said, "I won't go that far."

Sensei said, "I'm still trying to get used to being called dad."

Izuku said, "Too late, I'm calling you dad."

Izuku looked at his watch to say, "Well time to take my god daughter to the park, I will see you two later."

Izuku quickly jumped into a portal to get to Eri which he was having a weird day, but he doesn't regret getting high.

Izuku thought about what Sensei said while Eri was playing, he was thinking about another business to get into. Izuku then thought about the nearest location to get weed is about 10 miles away which Izuku remembered that there were 20 warehouses next to his warehouses for sale. After taking Eri home he quickly made some calls, which he laughed as he got a new project he was working on. Izuku then called up Dabi, Spinner, Compress, and Twice to come to his warehouse at noon.

When they arrive Izuku had a slideshow presentation ready for them, which Izuku said, "Okay Dabi, Iguchi, Atsuhiro, and Jin come have a seat."

They sat down which Izuku started with, "How far is the closest weed shop?"

Dabi quickly responded, "10 miles, why?"

Izuku said, "I bought the 20 warehouses next to my warehouses and enough supplies for our shop…"

The slide change reading 'Midoriya's Midori' which Izuku said, "I'm going to open our own weed shop and use those 20 warehouses as our weed farm."

The four got up to cheer for this idea because it was genius and they were going to be a part of this. Izuku then showed his business strategy, growth in business over the next 10 years, and their supply in the next 3 months which Atsuhiro asked, "How big are these warehouses?"

Izuku said, "Every warehouse I own is the size of a football field (American), imagine 20 football fields of weed."

They looked in awe which Iguchi asked, "When will you start growing?"

Izuku said, "I bought the seeds and we have started just an hour ago to make the warehouses to be able to grow it."

Izuku guided the four to show that Izuku's grunts were bring in soil, gardening beds for the soil and plants to be grown in and the special lights for the plants. Jin teared up a little bit because it was going to be beautiful which when they head back to Izuku's personal warehouse which he said, "Atsuhiro, since your secret identify isn't exposed unlike the rest of us. I'm going to give you money to buy a building to sell this and the license to sell this."

He nodded which Izuku said, "We are going to make some money and get high at the same time."

Dabi asked, "Wait, are we supposed to not get high on our own supply?"

Izuku sighed, "Well do you want to go 10 miles for someone else?"

Dabi said, "You're right, fuck that rule."

Which went they were done and hyped about Izuku's weed operation, Izuku said, "I need to find more warehouses to expand to other businesses because I completely bought out the warehouses in this place."

Izuku sat down to get the finances in order and looked for more warehouses for sale, which he looked at his car collection as well. Izuku looked at his Telsa Roadster, his Firebird, and his Corvette to say, "I'm going to start spending money from my Bahamas accounts because my Jamaican and my Japanese accounts is getting low."

Izuku had bank accounts from all across the world which he would constantly fill but when they get to a certain point, he starts spending money to not raise any alarms. Izuku has two Japanese accounts, three in Jamaica, and five in the Bahamas which Izuku made a lot more bank than most people think. Izuku actually has stock from Mircosoft, Apple, Crytocoin, and Nikkei which add that to his fire arms business, supervising quirk erasing bullets, his quirk analysis, slave valuing, bank robbing, other villain things and now weed business. It was safe to assume that he always has money on hand which his mom knows about his Japanese accounts but not the rest.

Izuku looked at a Rolls Royce Black Badge which he said, "I'm buying that."

Izuku spent his money on it which he can come by to pick it up, Izuku got on his business suit and brought a few weapons for just in case. He wasn't causing any pranks on heroes, he was going to pick up a car that he bought and if a hero attacks him then it's self-defense. Izuku knew how to break and bend the rules which he called Kurogiri to warp him to the dealership for him to pick it up. When Izuku got there, he signed a few papers then drove off in his brand-new car and on the way some old lady was crossing the road which he stopped but someone rear-ended him.

Izuku was now pissed off he got out his insurance card and license which he got out of the car to look at who hit him. His eyes were wide that Sir Nighteye rear-ended which Sir looked back at him in shock which Izuku yelled, "YOU BASTARD! I JUST BOUGHT THIS CAR LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sir yelled, "YOU ARE THE BASTARD! YOU NEARLY KILLED MIRIO AND YAGI, IF ANYTHING YOU DESERVE TO GET YOUR NEW CAR REAR-ENDED!"

Izuku and Sir started throwing punches at each other because no one was around to stop them. It turned out the old lady that was crossing the road was Recovery Girl which hit both their heads with her cane which they stopped to look at her. Recovery Girl said, "That's enough from you two. I was enjoying my walk and then you two are ruining it."

Izuku said, "This cock sucker rear-ended my brand-new Rolls Royce, I want to kill him."

Sir said, "I was on my way to get my brakes repaired in the first place, but this villain here nearly killed All Might and his successor."

Izuku said, "I wasn't going to kill them, I only want to ruin and break All Might for destroying my dream. What I did to him make me and him even, Mirio was nothing more than bait to get All Might to fight me."

Just before they attacked each other again Recovery Girl said, "Okay you two, I'm going to say this once. Mr. Midoriya go home, and I won't report you were here. Sir Nighteye go home to go get some rest. Pretend this never happened, pretend that you haven't seen each other all week, and don't go chasing after each other. If you two don't, I won't think twice about beating the shit out of both of you two."

They felt Recovery Girl's rage which the two got in their cars and drove away like nothing happened. Which Izuku got back and parked his car in the workshop to say, "Before you ask, Sir Nighteye rear-ended me on the way over here."

His grunts felt the anger coming off Izuku which they went to work on fixing the car while Izuku planned on making a prank or attack on Sir Nighteye's building. Izuku was going to avenge his car and was tired of Sir's bullshit so this plan was going to get even. Izuku then got hungry which he looked at Deadbeat to say, "Go get me a pizza."

Deadbeat run off to get Izuku which he heard, "Out of all the things you can make it do, you make it go get you a pizza."

Izuku looked over to see Kai which Izuku smiled, "Hey Kai, you need me to do something?"

Kai said, "I came to check on you, you looked a little stressed right now. You want to talk about it?"

Izuku told Kai about the car accident which he chuckled, "Recovery Girl scared you off?"

Izuku said, "I'm not afraid to beat up a female hero, but I'm not hitting mothers and old ladies. I have standards, for old men if they are heroes like Gran Torino… I would make sure he stays retired."

The two looked at each other which Kai asked, "You want to go to the underground to fight out your anger?"

Izuku said, "I got time, let's do this."

**Underground Fighting Ring**

Izuku just took down his fifth opponent with his bare hands and he was super happy at the moment. It's been a while since he had a good underground fight, he had Kai betting for him and Coach with towels and other stuff. Izuku stood over his lately opponent then yelled, "WHO'S NEXT?!"

A man appeared in the ring, he had the grey hair and a lot of it which Izuku ask, "You're looking a little luck, what is your name?"

The man said, "Shinya"

Izuku looked at him to say, "Well Shinya, I maybe tired, but I still can kick some ass."

Izuku got into a fighting position which then Shinya turned into a needle to get into Izuku which Izuku some how grabbed him. Shinya thickness his head to ask, "How?!"

Izuku chuckled, "Trust me Edgeshot, I've known the secrets of everyone I see interesting and their quirks. When I saw you enter the ring, I knew who you were and your quirk, which I have to say that you have a great quirk… but there is one flaw."

Izuku started squeezing Shinya which Izuku said, "It's easier to strangle and knock you out this way."

Shinya was struggling to get out, but he was already at his thinnest and Izuku wasn't letting go which Shinya passed out. Izuku threw him to the side to yell, "THE HEROES ARE COMING!"

Everyone started running which Izuku, Coach, and Kai ran out to escape the heroes and police coming in. Which when they were in the clear Coach went home, while Kai and Izuku walked home to Kai's hideout. Izuku sat in the chair across from Kai's chair to discuss the second factory's production and what new technology Izuku is making. Kai asked, "Come on between you and me, where did you get that power armor?"

Izuku said, "Alright, between you and me…"

Izuku leaned closer to say, "Aliens."

Kai looked at him, "Are you high?"

Izuku started laughing, "Of course not, we actually found it in a warehouse outside the city in the wilderness. But the warehouse belongs to the government and we burned it to the ground trying to get it."

Then Izuku got a call from Dabi which Izuku said, "Give me a moment."

Izuku picked up the phone which Dabi said, "Meet me at your torture warehouse."

Izuku asked, "You mean Cibus?"

Dabi said, "Yes, come on over."

Izuku said, "I'll get there when I get there."

Izuku hung up to say, "Sorry about that, I'm going back to the warehouses to see what's going on."

Kai nodded which Izuku texted Kurogiri to warp him, which Izuku walked through. Izuku said, "Okay Dabi, what is…"

Izuku saw Shoto Todoroki on the chair chained up and Dabi standing next to him. Izuku asked, "What happened?"

Dabi said, "I found walking around near here and I knocked him out."

Izuku said, "Dabi! That is your little brother."

Dabi said, "I know and I feeling bad about it."

Izuku said, "Calm down, we can figure this out. Why not show him Two and what you did to Endeavor, which hopefully he might join us."

Dabi said, "I think that might work."

Izuku said, "Have a talk with your brother and do big brother stuff with him, get him to know you. He misses you, your family misses you, and I think you catch up with them."

Dabi nodded and Izuku left him to talk to Shoto and hopefully get him to join.


	16. The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt 3

**The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt. 3**

_**On this adventure things are about to become Slavic as Izuku and Dabi head to Russia to check on one of Izuku's buyers for his arms selling business. How crazy and Slav can the two be? Let's get down to business.**_

**A Few Days After Dad For One Was Revealed**

Izuku was packing up for his business trip which he and Dabi are going on, Izuku said, "Okay Mom and Dad, Me and Dabi are going to Russia for a week. So, if you need anything call me."

All for One and Inko looked at him which AFO said, "Okay, don't get injured."

Izuku and Dabi are wearing black Adidas jumpsuits with white stripes and black beanie hats, which Izuku said, "Let's go comrade."

They texted Kurogiri to send the two to some coordinates outside Moscow, which Izuku said, "We have arrived at the Motherland, comrade."

Dabi said, "It's cool here like my soul."

Izuku said, "Let's find Lenin Putin, who I haven't seen yet."

**An Old Russian Military Base Outside Moscow**

Izuku and Dabi found Lenin's hideout which they came in to find guns pointed at them. Then they heard, "Hold your fire comrades! They are allies!"

The men lower their guns which a man in a hazmat suit (The Slavic meme kind), with two AK-47s strapped on him, and was riding a bear came into view. Izuku and Dabi thought to themselves, 'I want to learn how to ride a bear.'

Then Izuku and Dabi noticed that there was 'Adidas Hardbass' playing in the background which the man said, "Turn off the music."

The man asked, "Are you Izuku Midoriya?"

Izuku said, "Yes I am."

The man said, "I am Lenin Putin, nice to finally meet you."

Izuku came up to shake the Lenin's hand which Izuku said, "It is nice to finally meet someone like you as well."

Lenin is quirkless just like Izuku and they both believe in equality for the quirkless and mutant quirk users. They were similar in ideology, but Lenin believes that communism can solve the inequality problem. Izuku did wanted to see if it would work, even though he was against all governments he still found them interesting in a way. He liked looking at their flaws mostly, but he wanted to see Lenin's communism in practice.

Lenin said, "It's good that you are continuing to supply us with guns and ammo, comrade. But we heard you sell more than just those things."

Izuku asked, "What did you hear, comrade?"

Lenin said, "We heard you also sell quirk erasing bullets and monsters, that is what we heard."

Izuku smiled, "The quirk erasing bullets, we can sell. The nomus we can't… but we can do something about that for you if you want."

Lenin smiles, "You are a good man, comrade. What are you going to do next?"

Izuku smiled, "I want to learn about this no arm pushup I heard you can do. Also, me and Dabi want to learn how to ride bears."

Lenin smiles, "Today you both want to learn how to be true Slavs. Once you start there is no going back."

The two nodded which begins the beginning on how to become true Slavs, which they had to go to Siberia. Izuku and Dabi were freezing their asses off until they got warmer clothes, but it still wasn't enough, they then went to live in one of the abandon Gulag camps for the training. They had to do pushups, dance, fight off bears, and get food without weapons. If they wanted to take a bath, they had to drill a hole in the lake to take a bath in the water. After four days of training they came back to the base riding bears with AK-47s strapped on them and could do pushups without using their arms.

Izuku and Dabi learned the proper Russian accent, to speak Russian, ride bears, and now they will screw around with Lenin. They went to a dance party on a moving train which Izuku said, "What could possible go wrong?"

They partied really hard and got super drunk from the vodka while the train was just rolling down the tracks. Which then they came across one of Russia's top heroes 'Blyatman' which the three of them being stupidly drunk took the fighting stances. Blyatman came in to beat up Dabi which Izuku pulled out his gun to shoot a rubber bullet to Blyatman's dick. Blyatman fell in pain which the three started kicking him until he passed out. Izuku noticed as they were walking around saw an old lady with an RPG on her shoulder. Izuku asked, "Am I seeing this old lady carrying an RPG?"

Lenin said, "That my mom, that's her therapy RPG."

They talked with her for a little bit which then they found a piano in the base which Lenin said, "For your final test you will play the national anthem of the glorious Soviet Union."

Izuku got on that piano to play it perfectly and Dabi did the same, which Lenin and his men clapped for them. Lenin said, "You two are now true Slavs."

Izuku said, "What's next Dabi?"

Dabi said, "A bet we can take over the government by the time we leave."

Lenin looked at them, "We have been taking to do it for years, what makes you two think you can do it by the time you head back?"

Everyone was drunk, Izuku smirked, "This country doesn't know the power of quirk erasing bullets and nomus."

So Izuku called Kurogiri and convincing him to warp about 50 nomus to their location, which they planned attacks on the St. Petersburg and Moscow in one go. They went to sleep to get well rested for the overthrow of the government which the two being drunk off their ass fell asleep on the chairs that they used map out the plan. The next morning, they had massive headaches as they got up to look at the plans, they created which Lenin came in drinking even more vodka said, "What's up comrades?"

Izuku asked, "What is this?"

Lenin looked down to say, "Looks like a plan to overthrow the government and it look solid. Let's use it!"

Dabi asked, "I wonder who made it?"

Izuku said, "Beats us, let's try it out. I will lead this Bear Riding Squad and you lead this Tank Squad. While Lenin leads the infantry units into Moscow which we will then get the nomus to attack every hero in the city."

Lenin said, "Sounds like a plan, let's do these comrades."

Izuku got on his bear to gather the other bear riders, Lenin got his foot soldiers and carried the flag of the Soviet Union, and Dabi got in a tank to drive to the Moscow. They were outside the city which Lenin radioed his foot soldiers in the city to get ready for the attack which then Izuku raised the USSR flag and yelled, "For Mother Russia!"

Which he and the Bear Squad rode to the city guns blazing and bears roaring, Dabi and Lenin followed with the rest of the army. The nomus were released to fight the heroes which the heroes have never fought a nomu before so the nomus were brutally kicking their asses. Izuku, Dabi, and Lenin went in the Moscow Kremlin to capture the president which they had rockets shooting down every aircraft vehicle coming in. Izuku beat the shit out of his enemies, Lenin killed them, and Dabi just cremated them until they found the vault that the president was hiding in. Lenin said, "Disgusting, my great great grandfather Vladimir Putin would be fighting his enemies instead of hiding like a coward."

Dabi then said, "Stand back, I'm going to melt the door."

The two backed up to let Dabi use his fire to melt the door down, which when the door melted down, they saw a fat man in fear. Lenin said, "Yeah that is the president."

Lenin put a gun to his head, and they went to the President's office to force him to hand power over to Lenin. After two days, which Izuku and Dabi will return to Japan the next day, the government was under Lenin's control. Lenin re-installed the right government for Russia which the country celebrated the new government because the old discriminating the mutant quirks and quirkless, greedy, and didn't give people a lot of jobs. Izuku, Dabi, and Lenin got pictures taken as the founders of the New Soviet Union, which the people statues of the three. Izuku and Dabi wear now wearing KGB fur caps with the Soviet Union symbol on them while wearing leather jackets, dress shirt and pants of a Russian soldier. They were given medals of honor by Lenin, the new leader of Russia, and they listen to the Soviet Union anthem will the new Soviet Army marched the streets. Izuku said, "I don't know how we did it, but I'm some what proud that there is now a government that treats everyone quirk or quirkless equal."

Izuku then took a drink his bottle of vodka, which Dabi said, "Izuku watch this."

Dabi drank his bottle then split it out an made flames his pinky to make it look like he was breathing blue flames, which Izuku was laughing his ass off. Lenin came to them to say, "Thanks for helping us restoring our country back to it's rightful government, for that you will be allowed immunity when you come to visit or live here."

The two shook his hand which Izuku said, "Dabi, we have brought Shoto."

Dabi said, "He is a spy for us now, wait until he can reveal himself as a villain like us."

So for their last night, they celebrated the new Soviet Union and started drinking vodka like it was water to them. Izuku and Dabi took pictures of monuments that weren't destroyed and them riding bears around. The next day Izuku texted their location to Kurogiri which he warps them to the warehouses which they saw everyone stand there. Inko, All for One, Melissa, Kyoka, Shoto, Kai, Eri, Gon, Tomura, the rest of the league, and Kai's best men looked at Izuku and Dabi riding bears while they were wearing Soviet Russian General uniforms with an Ak-47 in one hand and a bottle in the other. Izuku jumped off the bear to speak in Russian, "We are back, comrades!"

Dabi and Izuku continued to speak in Russian which no one could understand them, which Inko said, "When we said calm it down, you went ahead and overthrew the entire Russian government to re-install the communist government."

Izuku said, "For Mother Russia!"

Which everyone knew that they were 'Russian Drunk' which they took them to a bed to sleep it off. Izuku and Dabi quickly doing no arm pushups which everyone lost their minds by this because it was cool. Dabi said, "We have become true Slavs, it was hard but worth it."

Everyone agreed to get them away from alcohol for a while until they can control themselves, then Izuku and Dabi sang the USSR anthem for a while until the fell asleep. All for One relaxed to say, "I knew those two were going to cause trouble, but I didn't expect overthrowing an entire government."

Inko said, "I didn't expect a lot from Izuku, but at least he was enjoying himself."

The two looked at Izuku on his bed which All for One asked, "He is getting ground, right?"

Inko said, "Definitely."


	17. A Short But Happy Break

**A Short But Happy Break**

_**Dabi has convince his little brother Shoto to join them and he is a spy. Izuku will try to get to know Shoto and Shoto will learn about Izuku. They find similarities with each other and Izuku can't do anything crazy for a while, but will he listen to his mom. I also forgot Inko appearance, she looks like herself back when Izuzu was 4 because when Izuku went missing she forgets to eat while looking for him, sorry for forgetting something super important. Warning: All for One and Izuku doing father and son activities.**_

Izuku woke up with a massive headache but he wasn't going to complain about it, he went to his medicine cabinet for some Advil to help. He went to find his mom made him breakfast for him with Sensei, Gon, and his girlfriends there. Izuku sat down to asked, "What happened?"

Kyoka asked, "You don't remember happened?"

Izuku said, "By day three, I was drinking vodka like it was water like a true Slav."

Melissa said, "You overthrew the Russian government."

Sensei said, "And communism got re-installed which you helped bring back the USSR."

Izuku chuckled, "Well I guess I should stay away from alcohol for a while…"

Izuku engulfed his eggs really fast and chugged him glass of milk then continued, "… did I bring back my bear?"

Melissa said, "You rode your bear through Kurogiri's warp gate and then showed off your no arm pushup."

Inko said, "I have some crazy things in my life but that is something I was too impressed with to kill you."

Izuku asked, "Am I grounded again?"

Inko said, "Yes."

Izuku shrugged, "Fair."

Izuku got a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket then said, "I got work today and I got a special project to oversee."

Izuku got warped there with Inko asked, "What is this special project?"

Sensei sighed, "What I heard from Twice is that he is building a weed farm and opening up a weed shop."

Inko stared at Sensei, "Hiroyoshi, I let him off on the weed once because we have all done it once. But this is just craziness, we are going to talk to him about that."

Hiroyoshi (Sensei' real name in this fic) said, "Okay, but you should hear the name of the shop."

Inko asked, "What is it?"

Hiroyoshi said, "Midoriya's Midori"

Inko giggled a little bit, "I guess I will let it go for now."

**Warehouses**

Izuku was doing paperwork then he heard the door open which he looked up to see Shoto walk in which Izuku asked, "Hello, you need anything?"

Shoto said, "I have some questions for you that have been bothering me."

Izuku said, "I'm an open book."

Shoto asked, "Aizawa-sensei or Bakugo wouldn't say why you hate Bakugo, so why do you hate Bakugo?"

Izuku said, "He bullied and abused me ever since age four when I was discovered quirkless, I then one day had enough with the abuse and snapped. I got my ass kicked by him on that day, but I felt a fire in me was created so I went to the underworld to learn to fight."

Shoto asked, "Why not go to a dojo or gym?"

Izuku chuckled, "There are things you can only learn in the underworld like Wing Chun for example."

Shoto asked, "Why is that fighting style important to Aizawa-sensei?"

Izuku smiled, "It's a nearly forgotten quirkless fighting style that requires the person to be a certain level of relaxed and focus, but the fighting style is lethal. It took me two weeks to learn it, but I didn't master it until my fight with Mirio and All Might because one thing…"

Shoto asked, "What was that one thing?"

Izuku looked at him, "To let go of my anger. When I beat the shit of All Might, I felt even with him and so I let go of my anger."

Shoto asked, "When you took away Bakugo's quirk, did you feel even?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Shoto asked, "I saw the video clips of what Touya did to Dad, which I found it satisfying. Am I a bad person for that?"

Izuku said, "To most people yes, but to me, Dabi, and people who know your pain then no. Because he deserved it and remind me later to get Two to follow your orders later today."

Shoto nodded then asked, "Do you still wish that you could be a hero?"

Izuku said, "If you asked me before I beat up All Might, then yes. But now, no because I love my life the way it is."

Shoto asked, "What are you going to do next?"

Izuku said, "I'm going to be working here for a while because mom is upset that me and Dabi overthrew the Russian government, but I can relax and clear my mind from all the vodka I had."

Izuku continued the paperwork which Shoto looked at one of Izuku's cars to ask, "So which one is your favorite?"

Izuku chuckled, "I can't pick a favorite because I bought each one because I love it."

Shoto chuckled and Izuku said, "Shoto, I know you don't want to use your fire because of him, but he is a monster that just follows orders. I believe that you should use it because that isn't his fire… it's yours and yours alone."

Shoto sat there which he said, "I want to check with someone before I make that decision."

Izuku smiled then said, "Take Dabi with you, I'm real sure needs help like you to come and see her."

Shoto smiled and headed out, which Izuku looked at his Rolls Royce to say, "It's time to go on a drive."

Izuku then got in the car to hopefully not get rear-ended and have a good drive. Izuku got in to drive off to roam around the cities to go soul searching. Izuku drove around to pick up some ice cream and to looked at the clouds. Izuku said, "This is nice, I wonder if Mirio is thinking about, I bet he is super pissed or is super pain."

Then as he got up, he saw Mirio walking towards him which Izuku said, "Hello Mirio."

Mirio said, "You leave Japan for one week and you overthrow the Russian government, if I wasn't forced to be unable to do hero work for two more weeks. I would be trying to arrest you."

Izuku smiled, "My mom has grounded me from doing anything involving pranks to heroes because the communist revolution thing. This country is lucky my mom is the only thing preventing me from overthrowing the government."

Mirio shocked, "Wait, your only excuse for you to not overthrow the government is that your mom grounded you."

Izuku said, "Yeah."

Mirio started laughing like a madman which Izuku said, "Stop Mirio, your scaring the children."

Mirio stopped and said, "You are a funny man, Izuku."

Izuku said, "Sometimes I'm funny when I don't try."

Mirio sat next to Izuku which Izuku asked, "You want to know some things about me?"

Mirio said, "I don't understand you, Izuku. You are against governments of all kinds, yet you fought for a communist government. You look for trouble to have fun, but when your mom grounds you, you don't against your mom. You say you don't kill but know fighting methods that can kill someone easily. You are a confusing person and I want to understand you."

Izuku smiled, "It all comes down to the rules of being chaotic neutral. For the communist revolution, I was fighting against the current government. Which the sin is joining the government, which at the time the communist government didn't exist, so I was fighting the government. I technically bypassed that sin and empowered the rule of aiding allies of freedom."

Mirio was looking at him trying to understand which Izuku continued, "The rule of don't betray your word unless your life is in danger, I can't betray my word with mom because my life isn't in danger. As for fighting, my life was in danger because Bakugo's quirk could have killed me but he held back to not kill me so he could become a _**hero**_…"

Mirio felt the vemon on the 'hero' part but Izuku continued, "There are things in the underworld that one can only learn there. The rules of never kill innocents and not to murder unless you never intended to kill. If a hero was going to kill me or another villain was, I still don't believe killing is the last option. I have the rules in my head which the ultimate sin of actively induing boredom or joining the forces of law and order, I would always manage to avoid it."

Mirio said, "That was somewhat helpful, but what are you going to now?"

Izuku said, "Since I'm grounded you got a week of no havoc from me. But if a hero attacks me like Sir Fuckface, then I will beat the living shit out of them."

The two looked at the clouds which Izuku asked, "I want to know about you, Tamaki, and Nejire. I would like to hear about how you met them and how you three became The Big Three of UA."

Mirio told him the story of the three which Izuku smiled, "I love it, it truly is inspiring and heartwarming. Sir Nighteye and All Might truly have found a true hero and you have really good friends that will support you no matter what."

Mirio chuckled, "This is the first time we talked to each other like normal people. I wish we could do this more often."

Izuku said, "I wish so too, but the world is against me and I'm winning."

Mirio smirked, "You think so?"

The two got up which they shook hands and left, which Izuku felt something coming. Izuku jumped to the right to dodge a wave of energy. Izuku looked to see Nejire and Tamaki which Izuku smirked, "Of course you two follow him around because you are his best friends."

Nejire said, "It's The Anarchist, we have to be careful Tamaki. He has many tricks sleeve and he has defeated Mirio, All Might, and many other heroes."

Izuku yawned, "You know I'm not supposed to fight heroes for a week right now. So, I'm going to just use self defense fighting for now. But when things get ugly for me, I will pull out much more lethal force."

Then Izuku heard 'Air Cannon' which Izuku blinked his eyes and the two disappeared and a lot of damage was made in front of him. Izuku turned around to see Sensei, which Izuku said, "I could have taken care of them, Dad."

Sensei said, "You know what your mother said, and I am always watching over you."

Izuku asked, "Even when I have it on with one or both my girlfriends?"

Sensei said, "No, god no. That would be wrong in every way, I'm not a pedophile."

Izuku sighed in relief which Izuku said, "I'm going to get my car."

Sensei asked, "Does you mom know about your illegal driver's liscease and your cars?"

Izuku said, "Nope."

Sensei shrugged and got in the car which Izuku drove around the city. Sensei said, "You are wondering why I'm here with you."

Izuku said, "Yeah."

Sensei said, "I want to spend time with you, I am a father to Tomura and I do see you like another son. You never had a father figure in your life until you met me, which I would like to give you things that fathers and sons do together."

Izuku looked at him to asked, "Like what?"

Sensei asked, "Have ever played catch with anybody, done an oil change, or went hunting?"

Izuku looked at him, "I have questions, what is catch? Oil changes are a father-son thing? Hunting?"

Sensei in shock, "You don't know what catch is? Yes, oil changes are a father-son thing and we can either hunt animals or quirks."

Izuku smile, "Well time to do father and son things."

Izuku and Sensei drove off to go do father and son bond activities, which first Izuku actually needed an oil change on his Tesla so they did that. Then they went around the city to hunt for a bunch of quirks, then they came to the beach. Sensei brought baseball gloves and a baseball where they played catch. They were playing catch which Sensei would chuckle, "Your getting pretty good Izuku."

Izuku would laugh, "Thanks Dad."

Little did the two know All Might was watching from the sideline and he was horrified by the scene. He couldn't do a thing about it because if Izuku could beat him then All for One could kick his ass and he wasn't allowed to do hero work for five weeks. It was like the two were mocking him which he walked away because he couldn't do anything, and he caused this to happen. Izuku asked, "Did he leave?"

Sensei said, "Definity, I saw his face and it was enjoyable."

Izuku said, "I agree Dad, it was very enjoyable."

The two laughed, which Sensei said, "Time to go home."

Izuku said, "Okay dad."


	18. Opening Early

**Opening Early**

_**Izuku and Sensei had a father and son moment, but he can't do anything for a while. Twice brings a friend over to help them out, but what will them out with. Let's get down to business!**_

Izuku was working on the weed farm until Jin came over and said, "Izuku, I have a friend who can help us with the farm."

Izuku came over to Jin and his friend which Izuku said, "Hello mister…"

The man said, "Hyde, Steven Hyde." (That 70's Show references?)

Izuku asked, "How can you help us with this project here?"

Steven said, "My quirk allows me to accelerate the grow of plants nearby."

Izuku looked in his eyes, "How much do you want?"

Steven said, "I want a share in profits and some free weed."

Izuku got the main guys that were investing in the project which would be Izuku, Jin, Dabi, Iguchi, and Atsuhiro. The five discussed it which Izuku said, "Welcome aboard, we now each own one-sixth of this here project."

Steven said, "Glad to be apart of it… now stand back."

They backed up which Steven release a gas which made the weed plants fully grown which they five were in awe, Izuku tearing up, "They move in herds… they do move in herds."

The guys quickly took some weed to 'sample' it, they went to Izuku's personal warehouse to smoke it. They were in a circle which they each had their own personal blunt and began have stoner thoughts. Izuku asked, "Why is Spongebob the main character, when Patrick is the star?"

Dabi stared at Izuku, "Bruh, what if the light we see at the tunnel at death is the same first light you see when you are born?"

Jin said, "If we can't see air, then fish can't see water."

Steven said, "I'm telling you guys, there is a guy who invented a water powered car. The government kidnapped him because it would kill the gas and oil industries."

Iguchi asked, "Do you guys think that regular dogs see police dogs and think 'Oh shit, it's the police'?"

Atsuhiro asked, "If your waiting on the waiter, then aren't you the waiter?"

The guys leaned back which Izuku asked, "How much sample have we tried?"

Dabi looked at the trash bag they put the 'sample' in which he said, "Not enough."

Shoto came in to check on Dabi and Izuku to see them high as hell, which Dabi said, "Little Shoto, come on over here."

Shoto came over to ask, "What are you six doing?"

Everyone laughed then Izuku said, "Sampling."

Shoto looked at the trash bag with the weed which he asked, "Your sampling that much?"

Iguchi chuckled, "Yeah, can you help us with this?"

Shoto was about to say 'no' but said, "I might as well try it."

Shoto sat down to 'sample' with them which after a while Shoto with his hands in the air, "That is why I believe that Shinso Hitoshi is Aizawa's secret love child."

Izuku said, "My first thought when I saw his picture was the same reaction."

Dabi said, "Look at him, those Hitoshis are protecting him from the truth that he is Eraserhead's child. They are doing it for his safety but look at the hair and tired eyes."

Deadbeat brought them 20 boxes of pizza with garlic bread which the guys were eating it like groceries. Jin said, "Whoever made pizza should get a Nobel Peace Prize, because pizza could end wars."

The guys could agree with that statement which Iguchi said, "Guys, if you buy a bigger bed then you have more bed room and less bedroom."

Izuku leaned back to say, "Bruhhh! You are right!"

Atsuhiro said, "You know the voice in our head that we use to read something, we can make it whatever we want."

Dabi said, "My voice when I read is Morgan Freeman."

Shoto said, "Same!"

Dabi and Shoto high-fived on that one which Izuku said, "Keanu Reeves is mine."

Atsuhiro, Iguchi, Jin, and Steven said, "Same!"

They sat around smoking the sample until they heard a knock on the door which Izuku said, "Hide it!"

They grabbed the weed and hide it which Izuku opened the door to see Sensei, Izuku asked, "What's up Dad?"

Sensei said, "I'm just checking on you making sure you aren't doing anything too dangerous."

Izuku smiled, "Oh, I'm just here doing paperwork with the guys."

Izuku opened the door wide to show Dabi looking at papers like he knows what he is doing, Jin was spinning around in his chair, Iguchi was looking at the computers pretending to know what they mean, while Atsuhiro and Steven were washing Izuku's cars which Izuku said, "Nothing weird going on."

Sensei said, "I saw Shoto come in here."

Izuku asked, "Where is Shoto?"

Shoto came out of a room with a blindfold on which he said, "Guys, I'm blind."

Dabi came over to take it off which Shoto said, "I can see… I can see!"

Sensei asked, "What happened to him?"

Izuku said, "Oh, we are playing a game."

Sensei smelled the room and asked, "I smell weed."

Izuku pulled out a bar of gold from his shelf next to the door which he said, "There is no smell."

Sensei asked, "Are you trying to bribe me?"

Izuku looked at him in shock, "No, of course not, I just wanted to give you a small gift."

Sensei asked, "How much did you smoke?"

Izuku asked, "What?"

Sensei asked, "How much weed did you smoke?"

Izuku said, "What weed? I'm still growing."

Jin said, "What about St…."

Iguchi dropped a book on Jin's head on purpose to shut him up which Sensei said, "Your mom is coming to check on you, so sober up."

Izuku said, "Thanks dad."

Sensei left which Izuku said, "Okay guys, let's sober up."

The guys sighed which Shoto asked, "Guys, where is Dabi?"

Dabi was behind him which he said, "Behind you."

Shoto jumped in the air in fear which the guys laughed their asses off which Izuku said, "Believe we will start selling the stuff tomorrow, tomorrow will be the first day of Midoriya's Midori."

They cheered for a while and waited out the effects, but Shoto was super high which Dabi was calming him down. Shoto said, "Mirio has to be All Might's secret love child and Shinso is Aizawa's secret love child."

Dabi said, "You told us, don't worry it's an interesting theory but for now calm down."

Shoto calmed down which Inko came in to say, "Hey Izuku."

Izuku said, "Hello mom."

They other guys waved and greeted her which she said, "I got you some food and I've come to check on you all."

The guys ate up the food with ease which Inko was surprised which Izuku said, "Thanks mom."

Izuku and the guys went to work, or Izuku actually is doing work while everyone else was pretend they knew what they were doing. Shoto then tapping the desk with a beat which everyone started getting into it except Inko. Dabi, Shoto, Iguchi, and Steven started 'Hooked On Feeling' which Izuku, Atsuhiro, and Jin started singing the lyrics. Which Inko was laughing her ass off by this, then Sensei and Tomura came in to see the event. Sensei and Tomura sat next to Inko enjoying the show, which Izuku pulled out a trumpet to really get into it. When the song finished; Inko, Sensei, and Tomura were laughing their asses off. Izuku in surprise, "Wait, how did you get here?"

Inko said, "What do you mean? I was here for a while and brought food."

Sensei said, "I brought Tomura to check on you all."

Steve said, "The government has found us!"

The guys ran in different directions, but Sensei used his warping quirk to keep them in the warehouse until they stopped. Shoto ran to a room which the trash bag full of weed came out of it which Dabi said, "Not the weed."

Dabi dived to save the weed from landing on the ground, which Inko was dying from this new level of comedy. Which Izuku said, "Okay guys, we need hide the weed from mom before she gets here."

Inko laughed, "Izuku, I have been here for a while now."

Izuku said, "I can hear her coming, quick put it in the car."

Inko, Sensei, and Tomura was dying from the stoners putting the weed in one of Izuku's cars which Izuku said, "I believe she won't find it here."

Izuku looked around to say, "Hey mom."

Inko walked up to the car and got the trash bag of weed out of the car which Izuku shocked, "How did that get in there?"

Inko asked, "Was this bag all the way full?"

Izuku squinted at her, "Perhaps."

Inko opened the bag and said, "This is a 10-gallon bag and it's half full."

Izuku asked, "Are you sure it's half full?"

Inko said, "Yes, I'm sure."

Izuku looked at the guys to say, "We are too high to be doing anything, let's take a break and ask ourselves, "If Cinderella's shoe fits perfectly then why did it fall off?"

The guys were thinking extremely hard, which Inko lost her shit because it was super funny. Which the guys fell asleep in sleeping bags Izuku had in the warehouse. They woke up the next morning, which Izuku looked at the video cams and voice recorders to see what happened yesterday. Izuku showed the guys and agreed it was funny as hell which Shoto lost his shit when he came out to say he's blind and the song they sang. Which they agreed to lock the doors next time and not to get that high for a while. They left to do other stuff which Melissa came in which Izuku said, "Hello, sorry I couldn't check you yesterday. I had a thing."

Melissa said, "Yeah we saw the video your mom recorded, it was too funny."

Izuku in shock, "Mom recorded it?"

Melissa said, "I laughed so hard for it and Kyoka couldn't stand up that was so funny to her."

Izuku said, "Yeah, I'm not getting that high… for a while."

Melissa said, "Well your sober now and you are working. You haven't caused any real trouble lately so I'm giving you a gift."

Izuku smiled, "What is this gift?"

Melissa said, "Just sit on your chair over there and I will show you."

Izuku ran over to his desk chair which Melissa came over to give him a blowjob, which Izuku was beyond happy. Then he heard a knock on the door which he got Melissa to get under the desk to continue which he said, "Come in."

Kai came in to asked, "Hey Izuku, how are you doing?"

Izuku said, "I'm great, I'm just doing paperwork right now."

Kai said, "Awesome, so how is my production and sales here."

Izuku said, "Well we have increased production and sales by 30 percent from last week."

Kai nodded, "Great, I hope you continue the good work."

Izuku said, "I will sir."

Melissa started licking Izuku's balls to tease him which one of Izuku's eyebrows twitched but he kept a straight face. Kai said, "When you are free, I need you to take Eri to the park like usual."

Izuku said, "Sure thing."

Melissa started deepthroating which Izuku was going 'Plus Ultra' to keep a straight face, which Kai said, "Okay, see you later."

When Kai left, Izuku then grabbed Melissa's hair to bust a nut in her mouth, then he said, "That was too close, but it was thrilling."

Melissa said, "That was exciting, you have a great poker face."

Izuku said, "One of the perks of being a villain. I now know what Bill Clinton felt like."

Which Izuku felt more focused than ever and did his reports even faster than before which he thought, 'I need to do this more often.'

When Melissa left, Izuku said, "Today is a great day so far."

The intruder alarm went off which Izuku checked the cameras to see Ingenuim, Mirko, Mount Lady, and Kamui Woods were outside the warehouses which Izuku said in the radio, "Level 2: Orange, I repeat Code Orange."

Izuku had a plan for this and broke down his security into layers. Level 1: Yellow, which was normal operations, but guard should be on low alert. Level 2: Orange, be quiet on operations and guards should be prepared. Level 3: Red, prepare for attack and grab your weapons. Level 4: Grey, grab your weapons and start shooting. Finally, Level 5: Black was to destroy everything, release nomus, and gun down anything not friendly.

Izuku watched the heroes until he got in his power armor which he continued to watch them. Izuku saw they were about to walk into their trap which Izuku said, "Cobra Team… unleash the sleep darts."

The heroes were shot with darts which they felt asleep quickly which the team picked them up to go to Warehouse Cibus. Izuku saw as his men put on the quirk erasing cuffs and scan their bodies for tracking devices. Izuku found took their phones to get them warped into another part of the city which he watched the heroes in the monitoring room. I saw them wake up which he said, "Time to give each of them the bad news."


	19. Good News And Bad News

**Good News And Bad News**

_**Izuku's day has been great until four heroes trespassed on his hideout, how will he treat his trespassers? What will Izuku plan next? Let's get down to business.**_

The four heroes were all in a big room surrounded by torture tools and equipment. There were guards watching them which Mount Lady demanded, "Who are you guys?"

Izuku came in the room looking like Negan from The Walking Dead with his razor wire bat said, "Well you four found my hideout, you should celebrate the achievement but start worrying about what happens next."

Ingenuim asked, "What are you going to do?"

Izuku put down a tool to say, "I have no idea, it's either I bring someone here to kill you like Stain or Spinner, I turn you four into nomus, or …"

Mirko said, "You're a sick bastard."

Izuku smiled, "I never expected that from a beautiful woman like you, but I guess that makes this even better."

Mirko blushed by his flirt which Izuku said, "Where was I? Oh! I keep you here as trophies."

Kamui asked, "What?"

Izuku said, "Those are your options you can died, turn into nomus like Endeavor, or stay here to be my trophies. It's not that bad living here you get fed, have a warm bed, we provide showers, everyone who works for me isn't a rapist, clothes, books, and of course TVs. I'm a villain but I'm not a bad guy."

The women quickly said, "Trophies!"

The men looked at the is shock by how fast they said it, which Izuku smirked, "How about you two?"

Kamui and Ingenuim sat there for a while which Ingenuim said, "As much as I hate villains like you, you are a man of your word so I will take the _trophy_ option."

Izuku felt a sting from the 'trophy' part which Izuku understood but he didn't care enough to just beat up someone for putting a sting in one word. Kamui said, "I might as well go with the trophy option."

Izuku clapped his hands to say, "You four are pretty smart. Mario, Steed, Jose, Akuma, Lang, and Akemi can you take these four to their rooms on the negative fifth floor."

The six men in the room who were the guards grabbed the four heroes to take them to the elevator to go to the floors under the warehouse which the heroes were put in rooms the size apartment rooms. Izuku watched them enter each room which Izuku checked on his other trophies that have trespassed before which were Backdraft, Kesagiriman, Manual, Native, Snatch, and Hawks. Izuku still couldn't believe he had Hawks in his underground prison but now he has Mirko in the mix as well. Izuku chuckled, "These heroes get dumber by the day, what's next, All Might?"

Izuku went back to his desk to right down his report of his activities which he keeps trace of just in case he needs to find something. Izuku looked at the missing heroes report which Izuku smiled as some of the heroes had been missing for more than 3 months which Izuku said, "I can keep them here as long as I want. They can try to escape but as soon as they do… BOOM! No elevator and the doors are sealed tighter than All Might clenching his ass cheeks."

Izuku went back to his reports to finish them then go clear his mind somewhere and maybe get some Katsudon because he lives for the stuff. After he finished his reports, he got in his Rolls Royce to go for a drive. He drove to a shop to get his Katsudon and relax for a bit then he drove to the beach to get a tan because he has been inside too long. He saw UA students at the beach as well, so he took notes on them really quick before he rented a surf board to go for a surf. Everyone watched as he somehow did a back flip on the board while it was on a wave, he was having a blast which he looked around to see Bakugo. Bakugo was about to go up to him to attack but Izuku looked away, "Not today Bakago! I'm having a good day if you ruin it, I will fuck you up!"

Kirishima stopped Bakugo which Izuku continued to walk away which Izuku noticed how the girls and women looked at him in awe. Izuku probably thought it was the abs, but he felt like looking down, he looked down to see the tip of his dick was hanging out of his trunks. Izuku sighed, "The problems of a monster like this, well I'm ordering new swim trunks."

Izuku got back in his clothes then drove off to sight see which Izuku was enjoying the day. Izuku got ice cream as he sat down, he saw a mugger stealing a purse from an old lady, as the mugger ran away Izuku put his foot out to trip the mugger. Izuku then got up to grab the purse to give it back to the old lady. The old lady said, "Thank you, young man."

Izuku smiled, "No problem."

Izuku doesn't hurt old people except if they were heroes, because stealing or attacking old people to him is just too low for him to do. This is one of his good guy moments which the old lady offered him some candy which he kindly took. Izuku then sat back down to read 'The Art of War' which he has been reading it for a while. Izuku feels it was always only right to sharpen his mind to have knowledge on hand. Izuku was reading then he noticed someone coming to sit next to him which Izuku said, "Nice day we're having here, All Might."

All Might (in his weakened form) sat next to Izuku which he said, "Izuku."

Izuku asked, "You have questions, don't you?"

All Might nodded which Izuku asked, "Are they the same as Mirio's?"

All Might said, "No."

Izuku chuckled, "So Yagi, what questions do you need answering?"

Yagi asked, "What is you and All for One's relationship?"

Izuku said, "He is the actual father figure in my life and my future step dad."

Yagi in shock, "WHAT?!"

Izuku chuckled, "That's right, I wouldn't lie about that. Any other questions?"

Yagi recomposed himself to ask, "Do you know what happened to Hawks and a few other heroes?"

Izuku said, "Probably kidnapped and kept as trophies."

Yagi asked, "What now?"

Izuku said, "That's what I would do, but trick question where is Mirko, Ingenuim, Kamui Woods, and Mount Lady? I haven't seen them since this morning, and they are missing patrols that I would usually see them at."

Yagi asked, "What do you mean?"

Izuku chuckled, "You see Yagi, I keep trace of every hero and villain movement. I made this into a science that I know where they are at… always. Here is proof, in 30 seconds Sir Asshat will arrive at his agency from his lunch break from Chung's Tea Shop. Call him up."

Yagi called Sir Nighteye to confirm it which Yagi gasped that Izuku was right, which Yagi put down the phone to asked, "How?"

Izuku said, "If you were in my line of work since age twelve, then you can have this down to a simple science to help improve sales, production, mood, my pranks, traffic, and most importantly predictable conversions like this one."

Yagi looked at Izuku, "You knew this very conversion was going to happen?"

Izuku chuckled, "Of course and I went ahead to sit here and let you have a bone. I'm letting here a few questions answered before a pro hero comes to attack me."

Yagi asked, "Why do you act surprised by certain things?"

Izuku looked at him, "Sometimes there are uncertain factors that I'm still working with, I mean we're just human. But anyways I hope the kidnappers don't kill the pro heroes they kidnapped."

Izuku got up to walk away back to his car to drive off leaving Yagi to make some calls to confirm what Izuku said. Izuku sang 'Highway to Hell' while driving to check on his new shop. Izuku parked behind the shop which he found Atsuhiro, Steven, and some other guys dressed as a hippie which Izuku asked, "Who's he?"

Steven said, "Oh Izuku, this is my friend Leo. He is an expert on every type of weed known to man."

Leo said, "Hey man."

Izuku looked at Leo and said, "I like him, he dresses for the job he wants. Respect."

Izuku fist bump Leo then Atsuhiro showed the last part of the shop that was needed before it opens which would be the weed being stored in the storage room. The semi-trucks came in to reveal men to grab the plants and put them in the storage room which Leo said, "Now that is a lot, but I will get them labelled."

Izuku left to go pick up a package he has been waiting for three months, Izuku went to the post office to pick up his package. He went back to his warehouse to open it up, which inside the box was two guns. Izuku picked up the black gun which word in gold 'Kyoka' and he picked up the white gun with the word in gold as well 'Melissa'. Izuku teared up, "They are perfect."

Izuku took out his guns and replaced them with his new guns which he went to his shooting range to test them. The pistons had three modes which were safety, semi-auto, and auto which Izuku tested them then put them back in his jacket. Izuku said, "I will have my girls with me at all times now."

Izuku couldn't wait to show them off, but he checked the time to then go check how the new prisoners are doing. Izuku went to Warehouse Cibus to look at the cameras to see they are just adjusting to the cells. Izuku decided to check on one of them to ask them why they trespassed in the first place. Izuku went to Ingenuim's cell which Izuku came in to find Ingenuim adjusting the books on the bookshelf. Izuku asked, "You don't mind if we have a chat, do you?"

Ingenuim said, "I don't mind, I got nowhere to go."

Izuku asked, "Why did you trespass?"

Ingenuim said, "To be honest we had no idea where we were at and we were patrolling the area because it hasn't been patrolled in months."

Izuku chuckled, "Well aren't I attracting attention when I was trying to hide my base of operations. Ironic really."

Ingenuim asked, "Why do you believe me?"

Izuku said, "I know you are not the type who would lie and if you did… you would be pretty bad at it. Because of that, I'm asking you and not the other three."

Ingenuim asked, "Are the missing heroes here as well?"

Izuku said, "Oh yeah, Hawks and a few others are here too. They trespassed so I captured them, and they chose the trophy option."

Ingenuim asked, "You already beaten and humiliated All Might, overthrown the Russian government, and countless other things. Why do you keep prisoners as your trophies?"

Izuku smiled, "You can never have too many trophies."

Izuku left the cell which he laughed as he headed up to head home which Izuku came home to a nice dinner. Izuku then went to teaching Gon the English language which Sensei like Izuku teaching someone so young how to do the business but Inko was just thinking this was too advance for a 6-year-old. Izuku gave Gon some homework over macro economies, accounting, taxes, English words that he learned on that day, and write a two-page paper on any business in the underworld. Izuku then showed Melissa and Kyoka his new guns which they loved the fact that he thought about them all the time and would write their names on guns to keep him company. Izuku got a phone call which Izuku answered it, "Hello Dabi."

Dabi on the other line said, "They're back!"

Izuku asked, "Who?"

Dabi said, "Elena and Maria."

Izuku was thinking, 'Who the hell ar… Oh! Yeah, the ones we don't report!'

Izuku said, "Give me a minute!"

Izuku looked at everyone in the room to say, "I'm sorry, I got extremely important business to deal with."

Izuku texted Kurogiri to warp him to Dabi's location which Izuku ran through to find Dabi with the aliens. But Izuku noticed there was a third alien with them, which Izuku waved, "What's up, how did it go?"

Elena said, "We are allowing the quirked to live amongst the quirkless, which we come to tell you two some thing."

Dabi and Izuku looked at the third alien who was about 5-years-old, which Marai said, "So the time works differently on our planet, so you saw us about a few weeks ago. Those weeks equal about 6 years on our planet which Elena would like to introduce Dabi to this one."

Dabi looked at the kid which Elena said, "Dabi, this is your daughter Rei."

Dabi chuckled then fainted which Izuku was super shocked, "What? Dabi explain… I need explanation… like now. The plot just became too confusing for me."

Elena said, "When me and Dabi were in Tokyo, we got it on which I was curious about interspecies relationship and it turns out we made a quirked hybrid."

Dabi was on the ground completely fainted which Izuku started slapping him and saying, "Why didn't you wrap it? Dabi, you had one job and you screwed it up."


	20. The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt 4

**The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt. 4**

_**Dabi is a dad, Izuku is currently getting Dabi to get his ass up, the aliens are currently looking for something and they need Dabi to help teach Rei how to control her fire. What will the alien give the two? Will they keep the secret of they have relations with aliens? What are the aliens looking for?**_

Izuku saw that slapping Dabi wasn't helping so he pulled out a bottle of water and poured it on Dabi's face. Dabi woke up which Izuku said, "Dabi, you need to wrap it every time for now on."

Dabi went up to Rei to say, "Hello Rei."

Rei said, "Hello… papa."

Dabi smiled which Elena asked, "Rei, you want to show your papa something?"

Rei shyly but showed her white flame which Dabi said, "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Dabi showed his blue flame which the two flames danced next to each other which everyone was in awe. When the flames disappeared Dabi saw the burn marks on her hand which Dabi asked, "You want to show her how to control her flames to not hurt her as much?"

Elena nodded which Dabi said, "Don't worry Rei, I will show you how to control and use your fire."

Rei smiled which Izuku said, "It's so pure."

Dabi smiled, "You look just like your grandma with the white hair and her smile. She will love you."

Izuku said, "Remember Dabi, we can't reveal anything about aliens or that she is half alien."

Dabi nodded which Maria said, "We are also here because we heard about quirk erasing drugs, which we need them to keep order and protect our people from the quirked who use their quirks for evil."

Izuku said, "So, you also want to see the factory I oversee."

The alien looked at Izuku in shock which Elena asked, "Earth has factories of the stuff."

Izuku said, "No but actually yes. You see there are two factories in the entire world they both belong to Kai Chisaki, my friend. I oversee one of them and both factories are here in Japan."

Maria said, "I looked up Mr. Chisaki, also known as Overhaul, which he is the leader of the Shie Hassaikai. Kai basically has a monopoly on the drug, but no one knows how it's made. Which means you must know how it's made."

Izuku chuckled, "You have done your research, but I can't say how it's made, out here. When we get back to the warehouses then we can show you how it's made and Dabi will spend time with his daughter."

The aliens nodded which Izuku texted Kurogiri to warp them to the warehouses which Izuku lead the aliens to Warehouse Robur Multiplicat. The aliens were interested in why Izuku uses Latin to name his warehouses which they looked inside the factory to see how the stuff was made. The aliens watched each step of the process and recorded it for their world to see and asked workers at the factory about how each step works. Izuku got on the speaker to say, "You all will help our friends here how the drug is made after they leave you will forget about them. When they leave, I'm giving you all a pay raise."

The workers then showed the aliens how everything works in the lab which Dabi was showing Rei how to control her fire which was hotter than Dabi's fire. Dabi revealed his real name to her and why he abandoned his name. Rei then asked, "Is my quirk bad?"

Dabi said, "It's only bad if you make it bad."

Then Izuku got out his Firebird to take them to Dabi's mom to show Rei his mom which her name is also Rei. Izuku watched as Dabi, his mom, and Rei were talking to each other, Miss Todoroki was happy to see her son is a dad. Izuku noticed that Rei looks almost identicial to Miss Todoroki which he thought there was some cloning going on. Which when they left, they went to show her he beauty of Japan. They took her to the beach, to Tokyo Tower, and many different places to show her that her human half isn't that bad as she thinks. She was happy which then Eraserhead came which Izuku put his hand in the air to say, "No Aizawa, this is Dabi's night to bond with his daughter. If you mess this up, we will make you pay for it."

Aizawa said, "Sorry, I don't make exceptions for parents."

Izuku told Dabi to take his daughter and run which then Fourth Kind appeared to stop them. Izuku, Dabi, and Rei were surrounded by Aizawa, Fourth Kind, Midnight, Present Mic, Ryukyu, and Vlad King. Izuku said, "I guess you want it the hard way."

Izuku threw his smoke grenades which blinded everyone but Izuku didn't need sight, he used his ears. Izuku came up to Fourth Kind to dislocate all four of his arms then round house kick him in the face. Then Izuku got Dabi and Rei to run which Izuku said, "I'm going to be grounded longer but it will be worth it."

Izuku ran up to Ryukyu to pepper spray and knock her out with ease, then Izuku used his taser baton to take out Present Mic before he used his quirk, then shot Vlad King in the dick with a rubber bullet. Izuku turned to block Aizawa's kick which Aizawa jumped back to attack again. Izuku noticed that Midnight had to be somewhere preparing for a sneak attack. Izuku heard Midnight coming so he threw a punch to the gut then pepper sprayed her and jab a spot on her spine to put her to sleep. Izuku then dodged Aizawa's kick and grabbed his leg to throw him the ground face first. Izuku then tased Aizawa so he can't chase after them. Izuku ran out of the alley to find Dabi and Rei in his car which Izuku jumped in the driver seat to hall ass out of there.

Izuku said, "Those heroes are becoming more unexpected when I don't focus on them. I guess All Might told them that I watch them. They are changing their schedules just to confuse me, foolish!"

Rei asked, "Dad, are you two the bad guys?"

Dabi said, "No honey, we maybe villains but we are not bad guys. We fight for things that society don't agree with. Like I want to end fake heroes who want to be heroes for the money and fame. Izuku here, fights for the quirkless and mutant quirk users, who are treated very poorly across the world. But society doesn't agree with us, but we fight for what we believe in to hopefully one day they change and agree with us."

Rei in awe, "I understand it. That's so cool!"

Izuku said, "Dabi, your daughter is too cute to live on Earth."

Dabi said, "I know."

They made it back to the warehouses which Elena said, "Oh, there you two are. Well, how was your trip with dad?"

Rei said, "It was super fun and I saw Uncle Izuku beat up the heroes to get us away from the heroes, which was super cool."

Izuku scratched his head which Elena said, "Well at least you had fun."

Elena looked up to Dabi to asked, "What is the warehouse labeled 'Anarchist' for?"

Dabi said, "That is Izuku's personal warehouse."

Elena said, "Maria went in but still hasn't come out."

Izuku opened the door to find Maria smoking a blunt which Izuku laughed, "She's high right now!"

Elena said, "Is that Marijuana?"

Dabi said, "Yep."

Elena said, "That plant is stupidly rare on our plant."

Izuku smiled, "I grow twenty warehouses of the stuff, do you want some?"

Elena said, "No thank you, I'm a mother. But we would like some extra credits when we get back."

Izuku and Dabi got about five 10-gallon trash bags of weed to put in the space ship which Elena said, "Dabi, I want you to take care of Rei for a week on Earth time. I got a lot of stuff to do and she needs to understand Earth's history."

Dabi nodded then Elena kissed him which Izuku help Maria get in the spaceship, which Izuku also gave them an ammo box full of quirk erasing bullets. The alien ship left Dabi, Izuku, and Rei which Izuku said, "We need to expand our business to space."

Dabi rocking Rei in his arms, "Yeah, we should share with the aliens our supply."

Izuku pulled out blueprints for new technology, "Yeah, especially if they keep giving us their technology. I mean look at this a flying time traveling car, plasma pistols, a stimpack, and a machine to reverse our aging."

Dabi looked over to see the flying time traveling car which he said, "We need to work on that one first."

Izuku said, "Yeah… I'm not ready to change out the laser guns yet. Let's head to the warehouses to get this stuff worked on."

The two got warped back to the warehouses which Izuku got to his workshop to say, "Okay guys, this project 'Time Flow' will be a secret project that no one here will talk about. Also, you did a great job lately and I want you all to know that. Keep it up!"

The grunts began working on the time machine which Izuku and Dabi couldn't wait to fuck around with time. Izuku asked, "What should we do for our time traveling adventure?"

Dabi said, "Okay, so we gather the most valuable things across history, hid them in a certain spot then we come back to the present and sell some of them."

Izuku said, "Nice, I like it."

They thought about what to steal which they came up with a brilliant idea, Izuku said, "I know what I should do."

Dabi said, "Same."

Izuku said, "You go first."

Dabi said, "We go to the future to see every winning lottery and write down the numbers."

Izuku said, "Nice."

Dabi asked, "What's yours?"

Izuku looked at Rei who was asleep which Izuku said, "You know All Might's mentor, Nana Shimura."

Dabi said, "Yeah."

Izuku giggled, "I'm going to give her a good time."

Dabi said, "No you won't."

Izuku said, "But think about it, he fucked me over with hero schedule changes and a few other things so I'm time traveling to bone his mentor in revenge."

Dabi said, "That's fucked up man, a little too far."

Izuku said, "I know right, but I will think of something else just in case I change my mind."

Dabi asked, "What if we give the Romans laser gun technology."

Izuku said, "Dabi… we can't fuck the time line that hard. We need to keep it stable so when we come back to a slightly different future or we can just look around in the different eras."

Dabi said, "Yeah we could that."

Izuku said, "But for now, we don't speak of this with other people. Sensei, Tomura, Kai, no one will know about this."

Dabi nodded which they were going to time travel tomorrow which they were going to bring weapons and other things for their trips.

**The Next Day**

Izuku and Dabi went into the workshop to find the time machine ready and everything, Izuku asked, "So, how did Shoto react to Rei?"

Dabi chuckled, "He was in shock which right now, your mom is watching her with Gon."

Izuku said, "Let's go time traveling, Dabi"

When they got in the car, they drove out which Izuku pulled out the manual the aliens gave then on how to operate it. Someone knocked on the glass which Izuku rolled down the window to see Inko which she asked, "What are you doing?"

Izuku asked, "Would you believe me if I told you that this is a time machine?"

Inko laughed which Izuku laughed too, which Inko said, "Your funny, Izuku."

Izuku said, "Well I'm going to drive this around the place, don't worry I won't crash."

Inko nodded which Izuku flipped a switch which the car started flying which Izuku said, "Hang on tight, we are going to…"

Izuku looked at the dial to say, "…to the USA in the Wild West Era. I'm going to like this."

Izuku got the car to reach 88 mph to then surround the car in flames which they came out of a portal see a small town in a dry plain area. Izuku looked at the dials to say, "It worked!"

Dabi said, "Yeah! Let's do some outlaw shit."

Izuku wore his green dress shirt and blue jeans with his black leather jacket, while Dabi wore his villain outfit. Izuku and Dabi knocked out two cowboys to take their hats and boots which Dabi cremated them. Izuku said, "Okay, we are going to rob that bank, but we need to do it with someone famous."

The looked in the bar to find someone Izuku notices, which Izuku walked over to a young man, younger than Dabi, which Izuku asked, "Are you Billy the Kid?"

Billy asked, "Depends who's asking?"

Izuku said, "I'm The Anarchist and this is my partner Dabi. We were thinking that you would rob a bank with us."

Billy asked, "You want to rob banks with me, a murder?"

Izuku said, "You bet, no one expects the 'Left-handed Gunman'."

Billy smiled, "I do like that name though, sure. I'll come with you two, when do we start?"

Izuku said, "Right now."

Billy said, "Without a plan."

Dabi said, "No, he made the plan as soon as he saw you."

The three got up to walk over to the bank, the sheriff said, "Stop whe…"

Dabi cremated the sheriff which everyone in the town was in shock including Billy, Izuku pulled out his guns to shoot the bank workers which Billy made sure that no one leaves just yet. Dabi went up to the vault to melt the vault door, the three grabbed the money to then run. They gave Billy 80% because he needed it more, which Billy asked about Dabi's power which they told him that the devil gave him the power to walk the Earth to avenge the unrested souls in hell. The story worked like a charm which then Dabi and Izuku went back to the time machine which Izuku said, "We have three trips left before we run out of fuel, one of these trips will be back to the present. Where to next Dabi?"

Dabi said, "Easy, 20 years in the future of where we were at."

Izuku flipped a switch to fly in the air and the car zoomed 88 mph then vanished in the sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED … **


	21. The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt 5

**The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt. 5**

_**Izuku and Dabi are fuck around with the timelines, what will they find in the future? What will future Izuku tell Izuku and Dabi? Let's find out!**_

**20 years in the future**

Izuku and Dabi arrived 20 years in the future from when they drove the time machine, they looked around to see flying cars and new technology. They parked which when they got out of the car, people saw then to run away which Izuku said, "Yeah, we are infamous villains still."

A teen ran up to them and asked, "Wait are you the legendary villain 'The Anarchist' and your blue flaming partner 'Dabi: The Blue Dragon'?"

Izuku chuckled, "Yep, I'm The Anarchist from 20 years in the past!"

Dabi asked, "The Blue Dragon?"

The kid said, "Wow, I get to meet my idol from when he was younger, can you sign my notebook? I'm a huge fan because I'm quirkless!"

Izuku sighed it and the kid ran off which Izuku said, "I still got fans!"

Dabi said, "I going to start going by 'The Blue Dragon'."

Then a hero who looked like Ingenium appeared in front of them which Ingenuim said, "Stop right th…"

Ingenuim looked at them and asked, "Where's your robotic eye? Why do you two look younger?"

Izuku said, "That's because we are from the past because we are time travelers!"

Ingenuim looked at them, "NO!"

Dabi was about to shoot his fire until Ingenuim got knock out by a man with green hair, really muscular, and had a robotic eye. The man looked at the two which Izuku asked, "Why do I have a robotic eye?"

Old Izuku said, "To answer your questions come to my office. Don't worry, my… I mean our grunts will protect the time machine."

Izuku and Dabi came along with Old Izuku who was in his mid-30s, they followed to a building labeled 'Anarchy Corp' which Izuku said, "Perfection."

Old Izuku said, "Exactly, now I called Dabi to come over to help answer questions you have about the future."

They went to the top floor which has paintings of Izuku with the league, Izuku with the yakuza, Izuku doing crazy things, then Izuku stopped at a painting of him with Melissa, Kyoka, other women and their kids. Old Izuku said, "Come on, don't let the painting distract you."

Izuku and Dabi sat in the office room with Old Izuku and Old Dabi which Izuku asked, "When did I stop pulling out and who are the other women?"

Dabi and Old Dabi laughed, Old Izuku said, "Age 16, your birthday."

Izuku said, "That is two weeks in my current spot in the timeline, so in two weeks I stop pulling out."

Old Izuku said, "Yep, but it's the greatest thing we did in our life. Trust me."

Izuku said, "If I continue to be a man of my word… then I will believe you."

Old Izuku said, "Well you know Melissa and Kyoka, as for the other women…"

Old Izuku poured some alcohol to Izuku which he said, "Toga, a girl name Mei Hatsume, and a girl named Reiko Yanagi which combined we have ten kids."

Izuku chugged the shot and asked, "What about my robotic eye?"

Old Izuku said, "Bakago got lucky one time and stabbed my eye, which in turn in that same fight. I grabbed one of my grunt's gun with live ammo, I shot his testicles off."

Izuku thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, that's sound even."

Dabi said, "What the hell?"

Old Dabi said, "Trust me on this one, you two do crazier shit in future and past. As for you, young me, our child is a bad ass who helps establishes The Space Trade."

Dabi asked, "The Space Trade?"

Old Izuku said, "Elena's planet gives technology and other stuff in exchange for weed and other stuff, but it only works for Anarchy Corps."

Izuku and Dabi got a glasses to say, "We can feel good with that."

Then Old Izuku asked, "Have you two been to Nana yet?"

Izuku said, "No."

Old Dabi and Old Izuku started laughing their asses off which Izuku and Dabi were scared. Old Izuku said, "You are Tomura's grandpa."

Izuku said, "Hold up… what?"

Old Izuku said, "Not you… Dabi."

Dabi said, "What… the… actual… fuck?"

Izuku leaned back in his chair to say, "Thank god."

Dabi said, "Why do I have to do it?"

Old Dabi said, "Dude, if you don't then everything gets destroyed. We won't have all of this, and she is real quality like 10 out of 10, smash again."

Izuku said, "Okay, we time travel to get Dabi to go raw on Nana to keep everything in order."

Old Izuku said, "Yep."

Dabi said, "How did it happen."

Old Dabi said, "We got drunk, we found Nana drunk, I flirt with Nana, and I bang Nana. It's that simple and then we bang again in the morning."

Dabi felt like the fate of the universe and Tomura's existence was all on him. He thought to himself, 'Should I go through with this?"

Old Dabi said, "Also, here is the numbers of every lottery after Izuku's 16th birthday."

Dabi took it and said, "I guess I have a duty to for full."

Izuku then said, "I guess my days of preventing myself from having kids is numbered."

Old Izuku then said, "Oh, one last thing before you head on over there. Young me, while Dabi is banging Nana… you have to fight the sixth One for All user."

Izuku asked, "Why?"

Old Izuku said, "Because we look like a yakuza member because we are, and he has a grudge with them. So heads up on that."

Dabi asked, "Why are you two telling all of this?"

Old Dabi said, "Because it has to happen in order for things to work out like this, you two have a mission that only you two can do."

Izuku asked, "What happened to the time machine in the future?"

Old Izuku said, "The government took it and we can't find it yet."

Izuku said, "We promise to help you find it when we continue with the time travelling adventures."

A woman in her mid-twenties with a plague mask, white hair, red eyes, and a horn on her forehead wearing dress pants and shirt with a black fur coat said, "Hey Uncle Izuku, I brought the…"

She looked at the two Izukus and Dabis which she asked, "Who are these imposters?"

Old Izuku said, "No Eri, these are our past selves back when me and Dabi time travelled."

Izuku said, "Eri… you grew up to be a beautiful woman, I'm so proud."

Eri said, "Calm down, I already have one Izuku that tells me that."

Everyone laughed at the comment which then Izuku and Dabi said their good byes and got back to the time machine which Izuku said, "We will not speak of me not pulling out that many times and me sticking my dick in crazy."

Dabi said, "Come on, let's get this over with. I have to be Tomura's grandpa, which we are not going to say a word about it either."

Izuku put the numbers in the machine to get on over to get Dabi to keep the timeline safe. They then flew and when to a time where All Might didn't exist and All for One was still in power, Izuku said, "Here we are, well let's find her in the bar and you do the banging while I do the fighting."

Izuku and Dabi got in the bar which they saw a young Nana which Izuku said, "Go get her you lucky bastard."

Dabi had no problem and went on over to her which Izuku was in the back watching from the distance. He then checked his phone to look at the news then Dabi was taken by Nana which Izuku knew this was working out well. Izuku then followed them from a distance, then he rented a room near their room. He was about to go to it until he heard a man asked, "Are you apart of the Shie?"

Izuku turned around to see a man dark hair with a outfit Izuku though he has to be Best Jeanist's ancestor which Izuku said, "Nope."

The man said, "Liar."

The man came at Izuku at high speeds which Izuku dodged because of his training and avoided being drunk like his future self was implying. The man came back at him which Izuku pulled out his taser baton to whack and tase the man in midair. The man got back up to punch Izuku which Izuku was wearing the outfit that can take All Might's strongest punch five times and All Might was the 8th user. This man was the sixth user which Izuku has beaten the 8th and the 9th so this guy wasn't going to be a problem. The man looked at him with wide eyes as Izuku started punching him at high speeds which when Izuku stopped the man jumped back. The man said, "You know Wing Chun as well."

Izuku asked, "You know the art as well."

The man got himself to a stance which Izuku said, "Well fuck."

The two started fighting each other which the man is faster because of OFA which Izuku used the electric suit option to help him gain ground. The man punched his suit and felt the electricity flowing through him which he backed up, he asked, "What is your quirk?"

Izuku chuckled, "I have none, this is all training and technology. I became strong to show the world that a quirkless nobody like me can defeat the quirked and my kind shouldn't be looked down because they aren't like anyone else."

The man chuckled, "Your quirkless… so was I until my predecessor gave me my quirk."

Izuku said, "One for All"

The man looked at Izuku, "How do you know about it?"

Izuku pulled out a laser gun to shoot a vase nearby to say, "I'm from the future, I'm known as The Anarchist."

The man asked, "Are you a villain with a name like that?"

Izuku said, "Yes, but I'm a villain that fights for good."

The man was now more confused by what Izuku was saying with the two sat down for Izuku to tell him his story. The man said, "The future sounds horrible, I can't believe people still treat our kind like that, especially the 8th user to say that, which even he was quirkless."

Izuku said, "Exactly, I'm the bad guy for showing the world that my kind isn't useless, which I shouldn't be doing that. But I'm the reason the suicide rate of quirkless people dropped from 80% to 5%. Like they want to prevent quirkless to stop committing suicide, but they don't care about how they feel, I care because the world has been against us since birth."

The man said, "You may be a villain, but you are not a bad guy. Why don't you become a hero to prove All Might wrong? That would really shove it in his face."

Izuku said, "Well breaking him and destroying his reputation is better. Being a quirkless villain allows me to get a quick army and also fighting for mutant rights as well makes it easier. I see myself as a revolutionary because I don't want this slow progress to get treated as an equal when I'm way beyond dead. I want quick results and being a villain was easier because I have more freedom."

The man asked, "So you are not a Shie member."

Izuku said, "No"

Izuku isn't fully lying, he was in a time where he wasn't born yet, so he isn't a part of them which he wasn't fully lying but not the truth. The man said, "Well, I hope you change your mind when you get back and become a hero. The world needs people like you, but as a hero that upholds the law."

Izuku chuckled then the man gave Izuku a dagger which Izuku asked, "Are you sure that you want to give me this?"

The man said, "I'm sure… besides I have a better one coming in when I fight All for One."

The man left which Izuku said, "Time to sleep."

The next morning after Dabi did the deed, they ran to the time machine to head back home. They flew back to the present when they left a few hours from their launch, which they landed and Dabi said, "Next time, we should go screw around with Genghis Khan."

Izuku said, "Also we need to steal a few Egyptian artifacts and see if how they built the pyramids."

Dabi quickly said, "Izuku… slaves built it."

Izuku said, "Look at those massive rocks, it has to be aliens."

Then they pulled out the money from their bank robbery with Billy the Kid, which Dabi said, "I still can't believe Billy the Kid believed I was given a quirk from the Devil."

Izuku said, "I know, people in the Wild West in the USA are pretty dumb."

They laughed which Izuku said, "I'm going to be a father of ten children and have five wives, I mean I thought I had enough in my life. But getting a robotic eye and shooting Bakago's testicles off is something I can't wait for."

Dabi said, "I can't believe I'm Tomura's grandpa."

The two laughed which they didn't realized that Sensei, Inko, Tomura, Kai, Melissa, Kyoka, Shoto, and everyone could hear their conversion. Izuku said, "This time machine is too fun, and we have this money we can sell for a high price. Now let's get this baby charged up again, so we could explore the dinosaurs."

Dabi said, "Yes!"

Then they heard a cough which the two turned around to see everyone which Izuku and Dabi looked back. Izuku asked, "How much did you heard?"

Tomura said, "All of it… Dabi I need to talk to you."

Dabi said, "Sure."

Dabi started to walk towards Tomura then quickly turned around to run which Izuku said, "Well I got nothing to say."

Dabi got warped back which Tomura said, "I want to know why."

Dabi said, "We went to the future which our older selves told us we had to."

Izuku said, "Apparently I stop pulling out on my 16th birthday then I get three more wives and then ten kids."

Rei asked, "Am I an aunt?"

Dabi said, "Yeah, you're Tomura's great aunt."

Sensei asked, "When did you get the technology for this and how long did you have it for?"

Izuku said, "We got the technology yesterday and we just tested it this morning."

Kai asked, "When were you going to reveal this?"

Izuku shrugged, "When it passed a few tests."

Tomura said, "So never."

Izuku said, "NO! I will show it to you all when it is fully finished."

Melissa asked, "How many wives and kids?"

Izuku said, "Counting you two… five wives and I assume 2 kids from each wife."

Inko teared up, "I'm going to have so many grand kids."

Izuku said, "Calm down it isn't happening yet."

Dabi said, "Yeah, in two weeks he won't warp or pull out on his birthday."

Izuku said, "Not helping Dabi."

Sensei said, "The next time you time travel I need you two to get something for me."

Izuku said, "Yeah, we can do that."

They left which Dabi said, "I don't think me and Tomura won't look at each other the same way again."

Izuku said, "My mom now knows when to expect grandchildren."

Dabi and Izuku went inside Izuku's personal warehouse to relax and smoke a blunt or two to clear their minds.


	22. One Weird Day

**One Weird Day**

_**Izuku is now scared for the future after his and Dabi's time travel trip, he decides to prepare for a few things. Izuku need to prepare for having ten kids and doing other stuff. Izuku will have a busy and weird day but he will make it out alive. Let's do this!**_

Izuku woke up and said, "I need to prepare for the future with ten motherfucking kids."

Izuku looked at the calender to then say, "I have five days until my birthday, I still got time."

Izuku quickly got up to get clothes on and got breakfast, everyone noticed Izuku was hurrying to get stuff done for the day. Sensei asked, "What are you in a rush for?"

Izuku said, "If I'm going to have ten kids then I'm getting their college money prepared for, so I don't have to think about it and a shit ton of other stuff to do."

Izuku quickly got into Kurogiri's warp portal which Inko said, "My Izuku is already being a responsible dad. I'm so proud."

Sensei chuckled at the comment which he was finding this too funny, but he did agree that Izuku was starting to be more responsible. Hopefully it would calm him down for a while and keep him from causing too much damage.

**The Bank**

Izuku walked into his bank in downtown Tokyo, he was greeted by his banker named Daisuke. Daisuke greeted, "Hello Mr. Midoriya, what brings you here today?"

Izuku sat down, "I'm here to make ten more accounts."

Daisuke looked at him, "Ten accounts?"

Izuku said, "Did I stut-t-t-tudered, I need to open ten brand new accounts."

Daisuke said, "We can't just open ten brand new accounts without reason."

Izuku glared at him, "I'm going to have ten kids soon, is that a good enough reason?"

Daisuke said, "Sounds reasonable, let's put money in them."

Izuku pulled out ten checks each with 11,149,900 yen ($100,000 give or take) on them, Daisuke looked at them then said, "Okay, we have ten brand new accounts. When you have the children, you can come by to give them ownership to them."

Izuku said, "Thanks, have a nice day."

Izuku then went to his warehouses to check that he can go time travelling in four days, which he went to his personal warehouse to read and watch videos on how to take care of a baby. Then he remembered the 6th One for All user using Wing Chun, then he thought to himself, 'Does Sensei Chang know him?'

Then Izuku got Kurogiri to warp him to Mount Fuji, Izuku was at the bottom of the mountain which he looked up to say, "I haven't done this in a while."

Izuku started parkouring his way up, but he didn't realize Aizawa was visiting the mountain as well to take a break from his students and meditate. Aizawa saw Izuku parkouring his way up the mountain which he decided to follow him. Izuku got to the top to find Sensei Chang meditating which Izuku said, "Sensei Chang… I found inner peace."

Sensei Chang opened his eyes to say, "I know."

Izuku asked, "How?"

Sensei Chang said, "I felt you entering the phase when you used it on the 9th user of One for All."

Izuku asked, "Wait… you can feel it?"

Sensei Chang laughed, "Of course not, Gurinmonki! I saw your fight on TV and saw you enter it!"

Izuku chuckled, "You got me good, but how do you know about One for All?"

Sensei Chang said, "You said it on live TV, and I was the 5th One for All user."

Izuku with wide eyes, "What?"

Sensei Chang said, "Yep, I trained the 6th One for All user that you time travelled to fight."

Izuku asked, "How old are you?"

Sensei Chang said, "I'm too damn old, Gurinmonki."

Sensei Chang looked at Izuku's jacket to ask, "Do you have my student's dagger that I gave him?"

Izuku pulled it out and gave it to Sensei Chang, he looked at Izuku to say, "I will teach you the way of long life like me."

Izuku said, "Well I was wondering how you got this old, I thought Sensei *cough* All for One *cough* killed every One for All user except All Might and Mirio."

Sensei Chang said, "Well when he killed me, it turned out I survived. I then banished myself to this mountain as a punishment for failing to stop him. I'm half Chinese and half Japanese just letting you know Gurinmonki."

Izuku nodded, Aizawa was hiding behind a rock in shock about Izuku's teacher was the 5th One for All user. Sensei Chang said, "My mother was Chinese, and she brought her culture with her, which I learn this from it. I learned about a way of reaching almost immortality."

Izuku asked, "Almost immortality?"

Sensei Chang said, "You live forever, but you can be killed. Which I live here on this mountain alone so no one can kill me."

Izuku asked, "So, where do we begin?"

Sensei Chang pulled out a book, "You must read all of this, this is a copy of the original I made by hand. This will teach you the way."

Izuku asked, "Where is the original?"

Sensei Chang said, "I hid it on this mountain to keep it safe from trespassers like the man behind that rock over there."

Aizawa came out from behind the rock which Izuku said, "God dammit, he followed me up here didn't he? Well I going to take this home with me, if you need a new place to stay let me know. I have places you can stay at."

Sensei Chang said, "Okay, stay safe Gurinmonki."

Izuku bowed then went down the mountain leaving Aizawa to talk to Sensei Chang, which Izuku knows he is going to do his prank on Aizawa. Izuku went down the mountain and quickly called Kurogiri to pick him up, which Izuku got in the warp gate before Aizawa could reach him.

**Izuku's Personal Warehouse**

Izuku sat down to read the book to gain almost immortality, which he thought to himself, 'What the hell? One of the steps is to actually banish yourself to a secluded area like a mountain.'

Izuku kept reading until Toga came in which Izuku looked at her, 'Oh no! It's future crazy wife, I'm curious of why I married her.'

Toga sat down next to Izuku to ask, "What are you doing, Izu-kun?"

Izuku looked at her, "Nothing important right now."

Toga asked, "Can I stab you?"

Izuku deadpanned, "Nope. But if you really want my blood, I guess I can give you some."

Toga 's eyes lit up like Christmas lights which Izuku thought, 'Am I getting a boner from this?'

Izuku let Toga cut his arm and licked his blood, Izuku looked at her as she drinks it which he thought, 'OH… MY…GOD! I'M GETTING TURNED ON BY THIS!'

Toga saw his boner and stopped to look at it, which Izuku tried to cover it which he said, "You saw nothing."

Toga giggled, "You like this, don't you?"

Izuku quickly, "YES! NO! MAYBE! FUCK!"

Toga said, "I know you have two girlfriends, but we can keep this between us. No one will ever know about this."

Izuku was having a revolution going on in his head which he went to a rug to remove it to reveal a secret room under his personal warehouse which he said, "Get in!"

Toga got in which Izuku checked his desk to grab a condom to say, "Okay, let's do this."

Izuku closed the door and they got it on.

**Three Hours Later**

Izuku came out of the room first to say, "We are clear."

They got out which Toga giggled, "That was fun, and I got some of your blood."

Izuku said, "We don't speak a word about this, you got that."

Toga giggled and nodded as she ran off, Izuku sat at his desk which he continues to read his book from Sensei Chang. He was going to learn about longer life just to piss people off, that he is quirkless and he living to be old as hell. Then he saw Iguchi came in which Izuku asked, "How can I help you?"

Iguchi said, "I'm here check on you."

Izuku asked, "What do you mean?"

Iguchi said, "Well Dabi lost a bet."

Izuku looked at him, "What was the bet?"

Iguchi said, "Dabi betted that you wouldn't bang Toga, and you banged her!"

Izuku with wide eyes ad Dabi came in to say, "You said you don't stick your dick in crazy, and you fucking did it!"

Izuku said, "Don't you two say a fucking word about this."

Dabi said, "Thanks to you, I own this man a new car which your grunts are working."

Izuku facepalmed, "Fine, Iguchi that is your car now."

Izuku told Iguchi where to find it and Dabi looked at Izuku to say, "Why?"

Dabi put his hands on Izuku's shoulders, "Why?"

Izuku said, "I have a weird fetish that I didn't even know I had until it came out. I apparently had a fetish for girls drinking my blood."

Dabi stood back with wide eyes, "DA FUCK?!"

Izuku said, "I let her drink some of my blood and I got turned on… now don't you say a word about this."

Dabi was weirded out by this and just left which Izuku went back to his desk which he hid the book to continue his reports. Izuku then looked at his watch which said 1:00 pm, Izuku sighed, "The day is not even done and I'm already having the weirdest day all week."

Izuku looked at his schedule to see that he didn't really have anything to do, he said, "The only thing here is to drop off the analyses to Stain for him to use, but that's it. I need another hobby to do."

He opened google to find stuff to do which he finds that there is feminist march happening in a few hours. Izuku was a strong believer of equal rights and equal responsibility, which he knows there are feminist that think like him, but he was pissed that the feminist march was going to be full of feminazis. Izuku hated them because they ruined feminism by saying all men are pigs, that they don't need men to keep the population going, and women were superior to men. Izuku found them to be a bunch of idiots, which he got on his villain outfit to debate with a bunch feminazis.

Izuku got in his car which pulled out a picture of Ben Shapiro and put in on the dashboard to say, "It's show time, I will not fail you."

Izuku arrived at the march where the head leader was on the stand giving a speech about how men cause every problem which Izuku came on the stand to grab the microphone to say, "That's were your wrong, women also caused problems as well."

The leader said, "Oh… it's you."

Izuku said, "Now you have said once 'Men cause wars', well let's use a basic example… the Trojan War or even better Cleopatra causing a civil war within the Roman Empire. I can go on with this but research in Europe found that during the years of 1480 – 1913 where there were kings and queens that ruled everything in their kingdoms, which it is founded that queens were 27% more likely to have started wars in that time period. We have had history of women causing wars as well, so women aren't better than men in keeping the peace."

Izuku took a breath to say, "Now for your comment on Twitter where you put 'Men are nothing but greedy pigs…'"

The leader said, "They are and so are you!"

Izuku looked at a reporter to say, "You there, can you look up how much money I donate to quirkless and mutant rights movements across the world in a month… in US dollars."

The reporter made a call which Izuku got the mic to her, she said, "Around $9 billion dollars a month."

Izuku put the mic to his face, "You hear that… now how am I… a quirkless villain, greedy. As for the pig part, I'm quiet the ladies' man, believe it or not."

Izuku pulled out his phone to say, "I'm a man of true equality… like women get the same rights and responsibilities as us men. Which means if the draft is in effect, men and women get drafted and if men get raped by women *cough*Cardi B*cough* then we can say '#METOO' and get the same treatment as a female rape victim."

The leader was getting pissed which she came up to punch him, but he dodged it, he said, "What makes you think you can hurt me? I am the villain who beat up All Might and I have no quirk."

The leader said, "Shut up you racist pig!"

Izuku was dodging punches while saying, "Racist… I have a few friends who would easily prove you wrong. Which now I'm offended by you misidentifying me, which I identify myself as a Japanese straight human male."

The leader was getting pissed which Izuku did a mic drop and went back to his car to drive away from the heroes that were coming to try to capture him. Izuku looked at his Ben Shapiro picture to say, "I wish I had more time to destroy them like you, but I did some serious damage for now."

Izuku flipped a switch in his car to make in fly, one of the heroes who were chasing him on the ground said, "What… HE'S FLYING!"

Izuku then flew his way back to the warehouses which he said, "One day someone will fly right after me, I need to install weapons to this thing."

He got the car to the shop to add his air combat weapons on it which he heads home to get some sleep because the day was just too exciting, weird, and confusing for his mind to process and ask himself how he did he manage to pull this off.


	23. Camping Trip and Izuku's Birthday

**Camping Trip and Izuku's Birthday**

_**Izuku is going with the league on their trip to kidnap a few students from UA in the middle of the woods. Izuku is excited to come along and is ready to kick some ass. Then he will go do some stuff afterwards to make a certain someone suffer. Let's get down to it!**_

**The League's Base**

The league members and Izuku were now sitting down for Tomura to explain why they were all gathered. Tomura explained that the UA students were going on a camping trip which it was the perfect opportunity to kidnap some students. Tomura pulled out a list which he said, "You guys need to recover Shoto Todoroki, kidnap Bakugo, kidnap Tokoyami, kidnap Monoma, and meet at the escape point."

Izuku asked, "Why did do you need to kidnap Bakugo?"

Tomura chuckled, "Well I was going to keep it a secret, but he is your early birthday present."

Izuku smiled, "Thank you, Tomura."

They got paired up which Izuku got teamed up with Muscular, which he didn't like him one bit. Muscular was a murderous asshole that kills what is in front of him, which the only things to take him down was a bunch of nomus, the All Might killing nomu, All Might himself, Kai, Sensei, and Izuku. All Izuku had to do was shot a quirk erasing bullet and kick his ass, which Muscular believed he can kill with Izuku with ease but Tomura knows Izuku can easily defeat him. Tomura put Izuku with Muscular so Izuku can take him out if he disobeyed orders, which Izuku tells Dabi, "If you see Muscular on the ground… cremate him. If some how you see Muscular and I'm not with him… cremate him."

Dabi nodded and they went through Kurogiri's warp gate to be on a cliff overseeing the camp. Izuku said, "Okay, you know the plan. Now split up and go do the plan."

Everyone splits up to do their jobs which Izuku and Muscular were walking down their path. Muscular said, "I can't wait to kill some of these kids!"

Izuku said, "Just remember who we are after."

Muscular then looked to see a kid on a cliff, which he walked over to him. Izuku stopped to see what the fuck he was doing, which Izuku said, "Quit your shit Muscular, and get back to the plan."

Muscular took off his mask and the kid was too scared to move with Izuku pulled out his quirk erasing gun to say, "Last chance Muscular!"

Muscular turned around to Izuku, "Or what?"

Izuku shot Muscular in the shoulder which he laughed, "Really? One bullet?"

Izuku smirked, "Come on… fight me."

Muscular ran up to Izuku and was about to activate his quirk but he realized it wouldn't activate. Izuku punched Muscular in the face, which Izuku chuckled, "What's wrong? Your quirk is gone or something?"

Muscular got up to say, "What did you do?"

Izuku smiled, "I erased it, you are now quirkless… like me."

Muscular was in shock which Izuku laughed, "You know the truth is…"

Izuku aimed his other gun to Muscular's head, "… the game was rigged from the start."

Izuku shot Muscular in the head and Izuku realized, "Oh fuck! That was live ammo, fucking hell!"

The kid just stood there as Izuku just killed the man who killed his parents which he asked, "Why?"

Izuku looked at the kid which Izuku asked, "What?"

The boy asked, "Why did you save me from the man who killed my parents, even though you are a villain?"

Izuku thought, 'Oh shit, that is Kota Izumi the son of Water Hose who was killed by Muscular. Well I can feel a little better about accidently murdering Muscular now.'

Izuku asked, "You want to sit down and allow me to explain a little bit?"

Kota sat down on a rock and Izuku sat next to him, "You see Kota…"

Kota asked, "How do you know my name?"

Izuku said, "Kid… I do a lot of research especially on your aunt and her team because I have fought the four of them by myself a couple of times before."

Kota looked at him and realized he was 'The Anarchist', the villain who beat All Might in a fight and many other heroes including his aunt and her team. Izuku said, "You see Kota… I don't like seeing people dying or killing, but tonight… I made a mistake and accidently grabbed my live ammo instead of my rubber bullets. I wanted to prevent him from killing you and any innocent people again, but I didn't mean to kill him."

Kota asked, "You wanted to erase his quirk and knock him out?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, that was the plan but like usual there is always that one unpredictable factor. Well I'm going to let you know that he is gone now and you no longer going to see him again."

Kota asked, "Why are you a villain?"

Izuku put his hand on Kota's shoulder, "You see there were two triggers in my life that got me to be a villain. The first was went I had enough of my bully's abuse which I snapped on him but lost the fight. Which I went to the underworld to learn how to fight and then I got caught in some underworld activities."

Kota was listening to his story to understand Izuku, which Izuku said, "The second was All Might himself, believed quirkless people couldn't be heroes. As I said on TV, he was quirkless as well. I was pissed off to no end by that fact."

Kota was shocked that even the All Might would tell people that, which Izuku said, "But after I beat him up, I felt even. But I'm so far deep in the underworld that there is no point leaving because it would be boring life. I enjoy my life as a villain, a god father, a boyfriend, a civil rights activist, a good friend, and a 'good guy' for the most part. Now Kota, here's a question."

Kota was scared, "Yes?"

Izuku asked, "Where is your aunt at?"

Kota said, "Down by the building."

Izuku smiled, "Get on my back and I will take you back."

Kota got on his back and Izuku run and parkour his way to the building, which Izuku found this trail to be a little tiring. When Izuku got near the building he put Kota down to say, "Okay kid, you stay safe and here…"

Izuku gave Kota bullet case which Izuku said, "You might want to hide that, that was the bullet case from the bullet that killed muscle man. It's to remind you that he is gone, and he can't hurt you or anyone else again."

Kota put the bullet case in his pocket and Kota ran on over to his aunt, the rest of the Pussycats, Aizawa, and Vlad King. Izuku chuckled a bit, "I guess I could live with a few kids of my own."

Izuku ran off to find Dabi and the rest of everyone which Dabi asked "Muscular's gone?"

Izuku said, "I accidentally killed him."

Dabi asked, "What?"

Izuku said, "We still have a few minutes left, I need you to cremate his body."

Dabi and Izuku went to Muscular's body to cremate it and they left the wind to blow the ashes away. They met with everyone except Mustard and Monnfish which Izuku said, "Come on let's go."

Jin asked, "Where is Muscular?"

Izuku said, "Insubordination."

Which Kurogiri's warp gate appeared which they all jumped in which Tomura asked, "Did you all succeed?"

Atsuhiro revealed the marbles and said, "Yep!"

Atsuhiro let them out, Dabi took Shoto to a comfortable bed to sleep, Tokoyami and Monoma where strapped on chairs, and Izuku took Bakugo to his warehouses. Izuku said, "I'm going to have some fun for a while."

Tomura asked, "Are you going to be on the news?"

Izuku shrugged, "Possibly"

Izuku got warped to his warehouses to put Bakugo in the torture chair, which Izuku thought to himself what I should do to him. He needs to wait for the testicles for another day and he has taken his quirk already so Izuku though, 'What if I broke his mind?'

Izuku was moving his base of operations anyways so what if displays all of his trophies to bring as many heroes coming to rescue them while he and his men gun them down with quirk erasing bullets. Then when the quirks are erased, then his men will beat them up in front of his trophies and the world. That would totally break Bakugo's mind and the world would be in shock by this. Izuku checked what else needed to be moved which it's just his stuff which his grunts were now moving the cars and documents. Izuku grinned, "This is going to be epic."

Izuku went home and looked at the calendar to see his birthday is tomorrow. He started dancing his way over to his bedroom which his mom was giggling because it was just too funny. He got on his bed which Melissa was there which he said, "Hey there."

She said, "Someone looks excited for their birthday tomorrow."

Izuku said, "You bet I am."

Melissa said, "Come on time for bed."

Izuku jumped in, "You don't have to tell me that twice."

They kissed then Izuku decide to go in raw and not pull out like his future self said. They got in a doggy style which he said while busting a nut, "Let me show you what it means to go beyond… **PLUS ULTRA!**"

**Next Morning**

Izuku got up and Melissa said, "Happy Birthday."

Izuku said, "Love you too."

Melissa said, "It's a good thing your room is sound proof."

Izuku said, "Yeah, imagine my mom's face when I come out of this room after the things I said to you and Kyoka in here."

Izuku came out and he saw his birthday cake and everyone in his apartment which he blew them out. He received many gifts like a new watch, new suits, more nomus for Izuku's use, a pay raise, and when he went to his warehouse he and the guys got high as fuck. Dabi asked, "So, where is everything?"

Izuku hitting the bong, "You see, we have moved my base of operations. I plan something big some time soon that involves destroying this old place."

The guys were curious but Izuku said, "I still have my trophies here which they will be needed for the operation."

The guys laid back and got high as fuck which Kyoka came to see them. Izuku chuckled, "You want some?"

Kyoka was laughing her ass off by how high the guys were then she came over to get the bong. After a while, she was high, "What if you crash your car on purpose… is it still called a car accident?"

Jin said, "Okay, she is really asking the questions we need answers to."

Izuku asked, "If we were 13 hours ahead of the USA, why didn't we warn them about 9/11?"

Iguchi lost his shit, "Bruh!"

Dabi asked, "Why do we call them apartments when they are built together?"

Everyone looked at Dabi which Atsuhiro said, "Bruh! That is an excellent question!"

They were now thinking incredibly hard on that question until Jin asked, "What are doing?"

Izuku said, "I don't know."

Atsuhiro asked, "How come our lips don't touch when we say 'touch' but our lips touch when we say 'separate'?"

Dabi said, "I think we smoked too much."

Iguchi looked the bong to say, "Yeah… we hit it too much."

Someone knocked on the door which Izuku opened the door, he saw Shoto, Tokoyami, and Monoma. Izuku said, "Right now we are a little baked at the moment."

Shoto asked, "Can we come in to join?"

Izuku opened the door wider to say, "That's all you needed to say."

So, the three came in to get stoned as everyone else, Tokoyami said, "There is something I don't understand."

Izuku said, "Take it slow and we will help you."

Tokoyami nodded, "If money doesn't grow on trees, then why do banks have branches?"

Everyone stopped to think about the question which Shoto said, "My eyes are now opened by that question."

Monoma asked, "If your parents tell you not to talk to strangers, then how do you make friends?"

Kyoka said, "That's deep."

Atsuhiro said, "He is on a whole new level."

Izuku then asked, "Why are pizza boxes square if the pizza is a circle and a slice is a triangle?"

Everyone leaned back which Shoto said, "This is beyond science."

Tokoyami asked, "Why doesn't the league advertise that you got weed?"

Izuku said, "It's my side project and I'm a member of the league and yakuza. If I advertise something it would be for my side projects, the league, and/or yakuza. Which the weed shop is giving me more money."

Dabi asked, "How much?"

Izuku chuckled, "About 12,000,000 yen a week."

They looked at him which Dabi asked, "Wait, where is my money?"

Izuku asked, "Don't you look at the account I gave you a month ago?"

Dabi asked, "I have an account?"

Izuku pulled his phone out to show Dabi which he chuckled, "Oh shit, I have an account."

Iguchi said, "I can't believe we are getting this much money from a simple business."

Izuku said, "Exactly, oh Dabi… the time machine is ready when you are ready."

Dabi asked, "Okay, we are going on three trips and one trip to get us back. I have an idea where to go on one of them."

Izuku said, "One of the trips will be when Endeavor, All Might, Midnight, Present Mic, and Eraserhead were our age in UA."

Atsuhiro said, "Bruh… that sounds fun."

Shoto said, "When you see my dad… kick his balls for me."

Dabi said, "It will be done."

Kyoka asked, "I wonder what Midnight was like when she was our age?"

Everyone sat there thinking until Monoma asked, "What we're thinking about again?"

Shoto said, "The key to the universe, life, and death is 42."

Izuku said, "Ah yeah!"

They hear knocking on the door which Izuku got up to open it and Tomura was there which he asked, "I came to check on you, where are your men?"

Izuku said, "I'm moving my base of operations, because of the number of trophies I keep getting. I also wanted to get nicer buildings as well."

Tomura nodded and asked, "Where are the new recruits and the rest of the league?"

Izuku said, "They are here relaxing and getting high."

Tomura asked, "You mind if I join?"

Izuku smiled, "Not at all."


	24. Preparing For Battle

**Preparing For Battle**

_**Izuku is going to be a dad in 9 months, he might need to change his habits, and start some new hobbies. Izuku has something for the heroes and Bakugo he has captured, how will they go? He had a great birthday and now this is the day after his birthday, let's do this!**_

**Izuku's Apartment**

Izuku was getting ready for his plan which Melissa asked if he could have a talk for a moment. Izuku sat down to asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Melissa said, "I believe that you should stay away from the weed for a while."

Izuku looks at her, "It's for child, I guess I will stay away from it for a while."

Melissa smiled, "And the alcohol, as well as the mushrooms."

Izuku in shock, "You know about the shrooms?"

Melissa said, "I checked your desk one time."

Izuku said, "I haven't done them in six months I swear, but I'll give them up as well… for now."

Melissa giggled a bit which Izuku got up to say, "Yeah, I got plans and maybe buying something. Well I'll be back."

They kissed which then he got warped to an office complex which he headed to a room with the words on the door reading 'Numazu Real Estates'. Izuku smiled, "This looks like fun, I can't wait to see the listing."

Izuku chose to find a house about two hours away from Tokyo to keep his kids safe from destruction that he or the heroes will cause. He is looking for a beach house because he has money and he wanted to. He looked at each house until he found the perfect house, that had rooms for all his future kids, a big ass master bedroom, a huge dining room, a marble kitchen, two guest rooms, four restrooms, a big living room, a big basement, and a garage big enough for his cars. Izuku looked at the real estate agent and asked, "How much?"

The agent said, "5,573,950,000 yen ($50 million give or take) for the whole house, if you want, we can do house payments of 500,000 yen a month."

Izuku quickly said, "I will pay the entire thing… if you don't mind if I use US dollars as well to pay for it."

The real estate was shock that he just said he will pay for the entire thing on the spot like it was no big deal. Izuku signed a few papers and sent the money to the agent which his jaw dropped. Izuku gave Kurogiri the house's location which Izuku brought Melissa to the house and her jaw dropped by how huge it was. Izuku chuckled, "This is the greatest purchase I have ever made."

Melissa still in awe, "How much did this cost?"

Izuku smiled, "One day, I'll tell you. I paid it full which it's mi… I mean ours."

Izuku had to talk with David to get his blessing and prove himself, which he was going to do it in a few hours. Which Izuku left Melissa with his mom at the new house which he checked at the new buildings at the new base of operations.

**The New Base**

Izuku checked at the buildings that were actually buildings not those warehouses that can be destroyed with ease. They can be expanded, and floors can be added if they needed to be. Izuku went to his building which his office was on the top floor and he was loving looking out the window behind his desk. He filed his reports which he looked at the time to say, "Well time to talk to her dad."

Izuku got dressed in a business suit not his villain suit because Izuku needed to dress to impress. Izuku got his car to drive to where David live which is really close to All Might's place and he was hoping to not to see All Might. Izuku drove over to David's place which he knocked on his door, which David opened up the door and said, "Mr. Midoriya"

Izuku said, "Hello Mr. Shield."

David asked, "What are you here for?"

Izuku said, "I want to prove that I'm worthy of your daughter and I want to hopefully get your blessing."

David said, "Well… you are dressed to impress, so I will give you that. I need more than that."

Izuku asked, "I know… that why I'm here to prove it."

David let him in, which Izuku saw All Might which he asked David, "Mr. Shield, did I come at a really bad time?"

David said, "Well yes but actually no."

Izuku was confused as hell by what he means which Izuku sat across from All Might which Izuku said, "Hello again, Yagi."

Yagi said, "Hello Izuku."

Izuku chuckled, "You finally use my name, not 'Young Midoriya'."

David said, "The first thing to prove to me that you are worth is to apologize to Yagi for the leg at the USJ."

Yagi in shock, "But Dave, what about our fight and how he exposed my secret?"

Izuku looked at Yagi, "I am sorry about your leg, your reputation, your quirk's exposure, and for brutally kicking your successor's ass."

David said, "I'm beyond impressed, you went beyond what I asked. You definitely want to show how far you are willing to go."

Izuku said, "I love her… I want to give her happiness, and this is just the beginning."

David smiled, "Keep this up… and I will give you my blessing."

Izuku chuckled, "What's next?"

David asked, "Do you have a house?"

Izuku showed the pictures which he and All Might were in shock. Izuku said, "Don't tell her the price of the house. She and my mom will kill me, if they found out."

David said, "You can tell me, I won't say a word."

Yagi didn't say a thing, which Izuku leaned towards him to say, "$50 million."

David was in shock which he asked, "Where do you get the money?"

Izuku said, "I have a weed business, I sell fire arms, I oversee a quirk erasing bullets factory, I sell the said bullets, I'm an info broker, and I also sell new technology."

Izuku pulled out his laser gun and stimpak to show David which he and Yagi were impressed with the technology. Izuku then said, "Those are just a small example of the tech my scientists, engineers, and your daughter made. My cars can fly which I haven't seen any other heroes' cars that fly and that stimpak can heal almost any injury."

David put the devices down which he asked, "You must make money to afford this, but I feel like that isn't all the ways you make money."

Izuku chuckled, "Well I do have stock in the Japanese and American stock markets, which I have to say Mircosoft and Apple have been doing well lately."

David was seeing he was a somewhat responsible adult, but he was a villain and his best friend is the #1 hero. Izuku said, "You want to go somewhere and get some food, I mean I'm not going to kidnap you."

David asked, "What do you mean about the kidnapping part?"

Izuku said, "That last part was to insure Yagi that I'm not going to kidnap you, sir. But we can talk more, but I don't feel comfortable about telling you everything around Yagi because I'm a villain."

David nodded hi head because it was understandable, and they went to Izuku's Firebird which David loved the car. Izuku knows how to impress and David maybe a challenge but he wasn't going to not attempt to convince David for his blessing. As Izuku was driving, David asked, "So, you run a weed shop?"

Izuku said, "I own a weed shop, but Melissa convinced me to stay away from the weed for a while. Which I will continue to make money from it and I will probably get into other more legal businesses like selling my tech to the people instead of just villains or maybe medicine like the Stimpak and RadAway."

David asked, "What is RadAway?"

Izuku said, "It's a drug that removes radiation from a person, it's really popular amongst the dooms day preppers. I have tech that can make our society do a technologic leap."

David asked, "Why keep it from society then?"

Izuku chuckled, "How would society reacted that quirkless people made that leap?"

David asked, "Quirkless people made them?"

Izuku chuckled, "I have only have quirkless and mutant quirk people working for me. The two most discriminated kinds of people in the world made this technology, the world wouldn't accept it. They will take it away then get someone to reverse engineer it and that said person will figure it out. That said person will be the inventor of the tech because that said person will have a quirk and the real inventor is quirkless. You know how it works, don't you Mr. Shield?"

David said, "Yeah, I had a few inventions stolen from me, especially one that could make a quirk stronger without damaging their mind."

Izuku said, "I read about that invention from the dark net, the device would change the world and will get rid of Trigger."

David looked at him, "You know about it?"

Izuku chuckled, "What if I told you I have that said device coming in today. What would your reaction be?"

David said, "There is no way, it's on I-Island which it has a nearly unhackable security."

Izuku smirked, "Keyword 'nearly' which means it is possible to hack into it. I took a chance and my mercenaries I hired are bringing it to my office today."

David was in shock, "Can I come to see it?"

Izuku smiled, "Of course."

Izuku pushed a button on his stirring wheel which lets Izuku tell Kurogiri that he needs to be warped to his office. Izuku drove through the portal to park the car in front of his office, they got out see the mercenaries in his office which Izuku said, "Sorry for the inconvinced Wolfram, I will pay you double because of it."

Wolfram smirked, "Aren't you a kind man?"

Izuku chuckled, "I try to be, but sometimes it's not enough."

Izuku sent the money to Wolfram's account and Wolfram handed it over which David was in shock that his invention he wanted back for a long time was now in front of him. Izuku said, "This will be my gift to you."

David asked, "What? But you paid men to go after it and bring it to you, why are you giving it to me?"

Izuku said, "I don't want to see a device like this to be reinvented by someone else and taking credit for your work."

David smiled, "You are good guy that Melissa sees in you."

Izuku said, "Well time for some food, I bet you are starving."

**Three Hours Later**

Izuku was back in his villain outfit which he got the blessing, he was about to smoke a blunt, but he remembered his promise. He went to get every hero he captured and Bakugo tied to a chair on top of a building. He looked at the camera man to say, "Let's get this rolling!"

**The TVs all across Japan**

The screens showed all the heroes capture that have been missing for a while then Izuku appeared next to them to say, "Hello Japan, you're probably wondering why I have these missing pro heroes. Well they trespassed on my secret base which I had to move my base of operation to some where else. It's a real pain, except Bakugo here. He is here because he was the bastard who bullied and abuse me with his quirk, which I erased his quirk and gave him a good ass beating. I will reveal the location of where we are at, so the heroes can come pick them up."

A screen opened up next to Izuku revealing the location of his old base where he and the trophies were at. He then continued, "Come on now heroes, I don't have all day."

The screen went black and the TVs went back to what was original shown.

**Izuku's Location**

Izuku pulled out his radio to say, "Get ready, they will be coming."

Izuku walked over to Bakugo and said, "You will watch as an army of quirkless people, you though were nothing, take down a ton of heroes."

Izuku looked out to see cop cars, army vehicles, and heroes coming towards his old base, Izuku chuckled, "2000 men and women armed to the teeth with quirk erasing bullets, 200 nomus at my expense, 25 of the 50 villains I freed from Tartarus, 10 heroes captured, 1 old childhood bully captured, and me. I will win this battle and the best part is that my army and I will escape this."

Izuku looked at his Power Armor X-02 and said, "Let's get this show on the road."

Izuku got in his armor and looked at the heroes, police, and army coming in the compound which when all them came in Izuku said to his radio, "Do it!"

When the police and army men came out of the vehicles, Izuku's grunts opened fired on them. The heroes were about to attack until the 200 nomus came out to attack them as well, they realized they fell into a trap. The police and army were overpowered by the nomus and gun fire, the heroes were dealing with nomus which they were losing to them because of how strong and powerful they were. Izuku and his prisoner watched on the roof on one of his old warehouses, Izuku smiled, "Well I guess I don't need to join in."

Then he saw All Might and Mirio come in and beating up the nomus which Izuku chuckled, "Maybe I do now."

Izuku activated the jetpack on his armor to fly up and land in front of Mirio to punch him in the face. Mirio didn't react in time which Mirio flew across the battlefield, All Might came over to punch Izuku but Izuku blocked it. Five nomus tackled All Might which Izuku said, "This is great, I have to take advantage of this."

Mirio came in to punch Izuku's helmet which Izuku grabbed his arm to throw him. Izuku asked, "Is that the best you got?"

Mirio laughed, "Are you really forcing me to do it?"

Izuku got in a defensive stance which Mirio threw a punch and Izuku did as well, Mirio yelled, "One for All: 1,000,000%!"


	25. At What Cost

**At What Cost**

_**Izuku's plan is so far successing, he will destroy Bakugo's mind as Bakugo watches as multiple heroes, police, and army men came to rescue him but they will lose their quirks and possibly their lives. Can Izuku's power armor withstand Mirio's 1,000,000% Smash? Let find out!**_

Izuku's and Mirio's fists met which Izuku looked at his dial's which they were going crazy, the armor was in overdrive trying to redirect the power to the ground and absorb some of it. The two both flew back a little bit, Izuku looked at Mirio with a broken arm and then he looked at his arm. The armor that surrounded his arm disappeared, but his arm was left untouched, he looked at Mirio and clapped. Mirio looked at Izuku, "All that… and I destroyed the armor that protected your arm."

Izuku said, "You should be proud that you found the limit of the armor. But I sent a message to my scientists to send me the parts of the armor you destroyed. You have about five minutes before it arrives."

Mirio chuckled, "Well I have one good arm and two good legs, I won't lose like last time."

Izuku said, "You will lose worse than last time because you can die from that amount of damage you are producing on yourself."

Mirio charged at Izuku and Izuku prepared himself, Mirio yelled, "One for All: 1,000,000%!"

Mirio threw a left punch which Izuku used his left fist because he wasn't going to use his unprotected arm. Their fists met and the ground them made a huge crater, Izuku yelled, "QUIT YOUR SHIT, MIRIO! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU!"

The two jumped back and Izuku saw that his armor on his left arm disappeared, Izuku looked at Mirio with two broken arms. Izuku looked at Mirio like an animal who needs to be put down to stop it's suffering. Izuku said, "Stop it, Mirio. Just go down and I will take you to a hospital, because you will die from this."

Mirio said, "I won't stop until…"

Mirio coughed up some blood which Izuku asked, "Until what?"

Mirio smiled, "Until I capture you… and give you back the dream that you wanted, back before it was destroyed."

Izuku said, "I don't want that dream, I'm happy where I'm at. I will not accept that dream again."

Mirio chuckled, "Because you believe the quirkless shouldn't be heroes."

Izuku yelled, "THAT NOT WHAT I MEAN, I'M SAYING I WILL NOT BE A HERO! I AM UNFIT TO BE A HERO AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO!"

Mirio smiled, "You weren't even given a chance yet."

Mirio charged at Izuku and decided to kick Izuku which Izuku blocked it with his leg. The kick blew away Izuku's armor on his leg but Izuku was in horror that Mirio was one non-broken leg. Izuku said, "God dammit Mirio, stay down and I will take you to a hospital."

Mirio fell down which Izuku ran up to him and asked, "Mirio stay with me here, I'm going to fly you to the hospital."

Mirio looked at Izuku in the eyes, "Why do you care about my health?"

Izuku said, "I may have said a lot of things… but I never hated you. The truth is that I admire you, you are a true hero. You give people hope like All Might did, but you extended it to quirkless people a lot more then he did. We are two sides of the same coin, we are similar yet the only thing that truly separates us, is that you have a quirk and I have none."

Mirio saw it in Izuku's eyes that there was still a young boy that wanted to be a hero, but that boy was sad that no one ever supported that dream. Mirio pull off a strain of his hair and got on top of Izuku to put the hair in his mouth. Mirio put the hair in his mouth and cover his mouth with his broken hand, Izuku struggled which Mirio said, "Swallow the hair god dammit!"

Izuku did what he asked, which Mirio rolled off of him, Izuku got on top of him to ask, "What did you do to me?"

Mirio chuckled, "You have a quirk now… 10th user of One for All."

Izuku was pissed, "**TAKE! IT! BACK!**"

Mirio smirked, "I'm about to die, I need to pass the quirk on. You were the closest person so why not give it to you."

Izuku picked Mirio to flew on over to the closest hospital, which Mirio laughed, "You know how to give someone a fun time when they are on the verge of death."

Izuku said, "Yeah… keep talking, that will keep you a live until I get you to the hospital."

Mirio laughed, "You think you can get me there in time?"

Izuku ran out of fuel in his jetpack, then Izuku found a car and stole it which he said, "I'm going try my best, when you survive this. I'm going to shove my hair back down your throat and see how like shoving things down people's throats."

Mirio smiled, "You seem pretty angry about getting a quirk, Izuku."

Izuku was going around cars and going through red light, "No shit! If this was given to me like before All Might told me I couldn't be a hero, I would be happy as hell. But this was at a point where I'm a rich quirkless villain who has shown the world that quirkless people can kick ass."

Mirio said, "Well I can at least trust you to give the quirk to someone you see worth enough for it."

Izuku smiled, "If you die by this sort of bullshit… I will find someone else to give to."

Izuku drifted in front of the hospital and got Mirio in which they came in, the doctors took Mirio to the ER. Izuku then called his men to see if they retreated and destroyed the old base like plan, then he called Mirio's parents, and then Sir Nighteye. Izuku didn't call All Might because he was definitely going to be hurt after facing that many nomus. Izuku sat in the waiting room just thinking about Mirio's health and why Mirio gave him One for All. Then he heard a voice asked, "Can we sit here?"

Izuku looked up to see Mirio's parents which Izuku said, "Yeah."

They sat down which Mr. Togata asked, "Are you Izuku?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, that's me."

Mr. Togata said, "So, you're the kid Mirio believes he can save."

Izuku chuckled, "He really believes in such thing and tells people that."

Mr. Togata chuckled, "He believes that you will be apart of the one million lives he will save, I just let him go ahead and try it."

Izuku said, "I'm sorry about beating him up last time, but this time he used One for All a lot more than his body could take."

Mr. Togata said, "He survived it last time and someone gave us the money to cover the hospital expenses for it last time as well."

Izuku said, "I know the guy, because he is me."

Mr. Togata looked at him in shock, "You did?"

Izuku said, "I never hated him, he was in my eyes a true hero, and he is the nicest person to ever walk this planet. I admire him because we are similar yet also different and he sees me as a rival which to me is an honor to be worthy enough for such a title."

Mr. Togata smiled, "You are a good person like he said, you know that?"

Izuku smiled, "I try to be… even in times like this."

Izuku then saw Sir Nighteye which he said, "Excuse me for a moment."

Izuku walked up to Sir to say, "Okay Sir Nighteye, we need to talk."

Sir was in shock that Izuku called him by actual hero name and asked, "What do want?"

Izuku grabbed him, "Who the fuck told him to use more than he can handle? He literally just used this 'One for All: 1,000,000%' three times to destroy my armor, his arms and his leg. He is in a shit ton of pain and on the verge of death."

Sir looked at him, "He did what?!"

Izuku said, "You heard me."

Sir said, "I got a few words for him when he recovers."

Izuku said, "That isn't the worst part."

Sir looked at him, "What is the worst part."

Izuku whispered in his ear, "He gave me One for All and I'm beyond pissed."

Sir looked at him in anger, "He did not!"

Izuku said, "He fucking did!"

Sir said, "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

Izuku said, "Your right… let's go outside to talk more about this."

They walked outside and told the nurses to contact them when they get an update on Mirio's health. Sir and Izuku sat on a bench outside the hospital which Sir started off the conversion, "What are you going to do?"

Izuku said, "If he survives, I going to do the same thing he did to me, shove my hair down his throat and force him to take One for All back."

Sir was in shock, "What?!"

Izuku said, "You heard me, I'm going to force him to take it back."

Sir said, "You are not going to use it for your thing."

Izuku said, "I don't want a quirk, a quirk is the last thing I need in my life. Also, I am beyond unworthy of this quirk."

Sir looked at him, "That is something I can agree with you on. But what if he dies?"

Izuku said, "Then we are going to find another Mirio and give him or her this quirk."

Sir asked, "Why don't you give it to All for One?"

Izuku said, "If my step dad has it then I would have less fun being a villain."

Sir in shock, "STEP DAD?!"

Izuku said, "Yeah, yeah, no big deal."

Sir said, "That is a big deal."

Izuku said, "Back to the main topic, I need your help to find another true hero like Mirio."

Sir asked, "You are asking me to help you find another true hero?"

Izuku said, "You found Mirio, it's only nature that you can find another one or have a backup."

Sir smiled, "I thought I understood you, Mr. Midoriya. But I can see what…"

Izuku said, "Yeah, yeah, Mirio sees in me. Now let's hope he survives this, so I can force One for All to go back to his system."

Sir asked, "How long ago did he give you One for All?"

Izuku said, "When did they arrived at my old hideout?"

Sir said, "About 2 hours ago."

Izuku said, "I've had it for almost two hours. Which I haven't tried to activate it."

Sir chuckled, "You are really trying to reject it aren't you?"

Izuku smiled, "You bet."

Sir smiled, "I would like to apologize for everything I said to you and about you."

Izuku smiled, "I'm sorry about the same, the golden dildos, the tattoo, and for your car that one time."

They laughed a bit which Izuku said, "I wish I can smoke a blunt to celebrate this, but I promised someone to stop for a while."

Sir said, "I have noticed you aren't doing as much as usual, you found someone in your life."

Izuku smiled, "Some women in my life, I'll one day get away from my villainy for a while, but I will return to it."

Sir said, "We will wait and will be ready for your return."

Izuku chuckled, "No you won't."

A nurse came out to say, "I got bad news, Mirio Togata has died."

The two were in shock, which the two walked in to the room where Mirio's parents were crying. Izuku wrote a check, then gave it to Mr. Togata to say, "I'm sorry… this check will pay for the funeral. I don't want you to suffer for my mistake and I am sorry for taking someone like him away from this world."

Izuku walked up to Mirio's body to say, "I'm going to find someone who is truly worthy enough of this quirk and you would be proud to have as your successor."

Izuku walked out of the hospital to go clear his head for a little bit, he went to the beach to lay down to relax under an umbrella.

**Izuku's Mind**

Izuku was standing in a dark place, then he saw a fire with nine people which Izuku figured out Sensei Chang, Nana, the sixth wielder, and then Mirio. Izuku yelled, "MIRIO!"

Izuku ran at Mirio which Mirio turned around and was about to say something but Izuku jumped on top of him. Izuku started punching Mirio while saying, "Why the fuck did you die on me, you asshole?!"

The other wielders were looking at Izuku in shock that he was pissed off at Mirio which Sensei Chang said, "Gurinmonki, calm down!"

Izuku got up to asked, "How the fuck are you here, Sensei Chang?!"

Sensei Chang said, "You will learn one day, Gurinmonki."

The sixth wielder said, "I remember you."

Izuku said, "Yeah, I time travelled to kick your ass while my best friend Dabi banged Nana to keep the timeline stable."

Nana in shock, "Wait, the guy I had sex with is a time traveler?"

Izuku said, "It's for Tomura's existences for the League of Villains which he is the leader of."

Nana was in shock that her grandson is the leader of the league, which Izuku point at the grey hair guy which Izuku asked, "Who the hell are you, All for One rip off?"

The man said, "I'm the first user of One for All, All for One's little brother."

Izuku said, "So, you are my step uncle? Well shit!"

Mirio said, "Izuku… I know you hate that I gave you One for All…"

Izuku laughed like a madman, "Hate isn't a good enough word to describe how pissed I am!"

The other users were a little terrified by Izuku, Izuku said, "You gave me a quirk, but not just any quirk… You gave me the quirk that I destined to fight Sensei, a quirk of pure good. Now I have you people in my mind talking to me which I right now need some weed or something to get my mind away from this crap."

Then Izuku looked at the gold flamed man which Izuku asked, "Why the fresh fuck isn't All Might saying a word?"

The first wielder said, "He isn't dead yet, so you can't talk to him in your mind and he can't talk to any of us."

Izuku frown, "What kind of bullshit is this?"

Mirio said, "Izuku, it's not that bad."

Izuku yelled, "BULLSHIT!"

The bald user asked, "Mirio, why did you give him the quirk?"

Izuku asked, "Make-A-Wish is right, why?!"

The bald user angerly asked, "What did you call me?"

Izuku said, "Caillou doesn't like his nickname."

The bald user said, "I'm not going by that!"

Izuku said, "Okay Johnny Sins."

Sensei Chang laughed by the last comment, the bald user was pissed, the first wielder said, "We will talk to you later, when you have calmed down."

Izuku woke up to say, "Fucking hell!"


	26. Izuku's Search

**Izuku's Search**

_**Izuku has too many questions and no answers to fill them, he will go to Sensei Cahng to answer them, and he will also look for a worthy successor for One for All. Izuku needs help, because he angry and confused by the mind fuck he was in. Let's go!**_

**Sensei Chang's Spot**

Izuku came up the mountain to find Sensei Chang which Sensei Chang asked, "You are here for answers, if I am not mistaken?"

Izuku sat down, "Yes, I have many questions and no answers."

Sensei Chang poured some tea for Izuku which Sensei Chang said, "Take it slow and ask a way."

Izuku calmly asked, "First of all, how come I can talk to you in my mind but not All Might?"

Sensei Chang said, "You see what the book of immortality doesn't tell you is that when you are immortal, you are in a state between life and death. You are both dead and alive."

Izuku nodded, "I guess that helps, I want to pass this quirk to someone else…"

Sensei Chang hit Izuku's head with his cane, "Explain why?"

Izuku said, "I don't want a quirk and I would like to be quirkless again."

Sensei Chang chuckled, "Well your going to hate what I'm going to say about that."

Izuku sighed, "I'm ready to hear it."

Sensei Chang said, "You see went a person receives One for All, it like a fire you can give someone your fire, but you still have the fire in you that will continue to grow until you can't grow it anymore. Then it will die down and you will be quirkless again."

Izuku sighed, "How long until I become quirkless?"

Sensei Chang laughed, "By age 50."

Izuku yelled, "FUCK!"

Sensei Chang said, "Don't you have quirk erasing bullets?"

Izuku said, "I'm not shooting myself and we don't make syringes anymore."

Sensei Chang said, "Well you have the quirk now and whoever you give it to will make three living One for All users existing at the same time."

Izuku sighed, "I will have to get one of my workers to make me a syringe for myself, but not tell them it's for me after I give the quirk to someone else."

Sensei Chang asked, "Why not try it out, I mean what is the worst that can happen?"

Izuku said, "Not my quirk, not going to use it."

Sensei Chang looked at him, "Didn't you have a Stimpak on you during your fight with Mirio?"

Izuku said, "I did… but it broke when Mirio used '1,000,000%' on me."

Sensei Chang deadpanned, "It broke."

Izuku nodded, "It broke."

Sensei Chang said, "I'm disappointed that something so simple could break that easy."

Izuku asked, "How does this quirk activate?"

Sensei Chang said, "You mean 'quirks' activate."

Izuku spit out his tea, "What?!"

Sensei Chang said, "When Yagi gave Mirio One for All, it mutated to give the user past knowledge and quirks from previous users."

Izuku sighed, "Why… just why?"

Sensei Chang laughed, "You can come back to me, if want to learn about the quirks."

Izuku got up to say, "This was enlightening and interesting, but I must go to get rid of this quirk. It's a mind fuck."

Sensei Chang said, "I loved it went you called my predecessor 'Johnny Sins', best nickname for him hands down."

The two continued talking until Sensei Chang revealed a marijuana leaf but it was gold which Izuku asked, "What is that?"

Sensei Chang said, "This is what I call 'God's Lettuce', it's 50 times more potent than Ghost and Bruce Banner combined. This mountain grows it near the lava portion, which I have collected the seeds for you to start growing."

Izuku looked around and said, "I want to smoke one."

Sensei Chang reveal one rolled up in golden colored paper which Izuku smoke it, which he got high in two puffs. Izuku was super high and Sensei Chang said, "Careful Gurinmonki, it took me fifty years to handle an entire joint by myself."

Izuku asked, "If you remembered something that you forgot, then did you really forgot about it?"

Sensei Chang laughed his ass off, which he put the seeds in Izuku's pocket for him to take with him.

Izuku blew out the joint and hid in pocket for later then got warped by to his office which he said, "Okay, the plan is to give the quirk to a true hero then if the syringe doesn't get done by then… I guess I have to shoot my foot or leg."

Izuku gave the seeds to Steven to get him to start growing them and only a certain 20 people can smoke it. Izuku called up Sensei to say, "Hey, I'm going to get captured to spy on UA is that cool?"

Sensei said, "Let me ask your mom…"

Izuku sat there for a little bit which Sensei said, "You got her approval."

Izuku said, "Awesome, thanks dad."

Izuku called up Sir to say, "Okay, I'll be captured by you and we can look through UA with Yagi to find a true hero."

Izuku then went up to Sir's building and got arrested, which Izuku was now destined to live in the dorms of UA. Izuku looked around UA and thought, 'This will be easy to escape.'

Aizawa said, "We have everything needed to make sure you don't escape."

Izuku smirked, "Of course you do."

They put an ankle brace on him, Izuku looked at the brace to see it was also a taser if he attempted to touch it. He looked around his room to see everything he needed which Izuku already saw the proper tools needed to get rid of the ankle brace and to escape. Izuku was then transported to class 1A which during the deal, he specifically demanded that every time he enters the classroom they have to play 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked'. Izuku was still super high and somehow no one has noticed it yet, which he came in he said, "Hello there… I'm your new…"

Izuku looked at Aizawa, "What the hell am I again?"

Aizawa said, "A student teacher."

Izuku said, "Yes… a teacher student!"

Some of the students chuckled which Kyoka asked, "Are you high?"

Izuku said, "Nope."

Izuku wasn't lying because he was higher than high at this point, which he said, "I guess I suppose to be doing something, but I can't remember."

Aizawa jokingly, "You are supposed to be stripping for us."

Izuku smiled, "Okay."

He started to take his shirt off until Aizawa grabbed him to asked, "What are you doing?"

Izuku said, "You told me to strip for the class."

Aizawa said, "I was joking, please don't do that again."

Izuku chuckled, "Okay."

Aizawa looked at his eyes, 'Oh dear god, he is higher than high. I should take advantage with this.'

Aizawa said, "You will teach the class how the underworld works."

Izuku smirked, "Oh… sure."

Izuku got on the board to start his lessons while Aizawa fell asleep, which the class was learn so much. After about an hour, Aizawa woke up to find that Izuku has about five chalk boards full of information, which Izuku was now sober and looking at the students, "That is why money laundering is important in the underworld, but it's best to sell firearms and invest in Trigger. Any questions?"

Momo raised her hand, "I understand the lesson but why does investing in Trigger is more profitable than any other drug?"

Izuku smiled, "Simple, you see Trigger makes quirk users stronger and/or mutates into another quirk. Other drugs like shrooms, meth, crack, heroin and acid are for fun and addicts. Now I've been safe with the legal stuff like weed, but I have been doing some firearms dealing with Russia, Iraq, Libya, Columbia, and Indonesia which they are still successful. But my real money maker is my stock in the USA and Japan stock markets which I will not reveal for my personal reason. Any other questions?"

Shoto asked, "If you had to go into another business, what would it be?"

Izuku said, "Medicine, underworld medicine. Or villain merchandise."

Kirishima asked, "Villain merchandise?"

Izuku pulled out poster of himself, "Yeap, there is a lot of merchandise of me. I would sign them as well because I'm that popular."

Tokoyami asked, "What is the worst business you were a part of?"

Izuku said, "Slavery, well I was a slave valuer. Meaning I look at a slave and their quirk to determine their base price. I have bought some slave's freedom but not all of them."

Aizawa wasn't expecting him to show that much of the underworld, he was looking at things he hasn't even heard of which he was taking notes on a few things. Izuku said, "Now you are probably wondering how they stay together and make trades to each other. Well me, Overhaul, and All for One are the reason. You see we have a lot of connections, so we combined them to where the three of us are the middle men that connect everyone to make the trade. The idea for this was mine, which you can say that the three of us united the underworld."

Everyone was in shock then Izuku said, "Aizawa's awake… well I'm going to ask him a question."

Aizawa asked, "What?"

Izuku asked, "Where is Midnight?"

Aizawa said, "In her office, why?"

Izuku said, "I'm done for today!"

Izuku ran out of the classroom which Aizawa was about to chase after him but what he wrote was just too interesting to leave. Izuku ran to Midnight's office to say, "Hello there, my sadist momma."

Midnight laughed a little bit then said, "You know I'm a little bit upset about my car."

Izuku smiled, "Since I'm being kept here, you want another nude model shoot."

Midnight did a sadistic smile, "Yes, little shota. That will be excellent."

Izuku giggled, "We are doing the dog collar right?"

Midnight smiled, "You bet we are."

Which Present Mic was about to enter the room to give Midnight some papers but after hearing their conversion, he calmly turned around and pretended he didn't hear them. Izuku then walked down the hall to smell something, he chased after the smell to find a teen with purple hair with some weed and Izuku said, "You…"

The teen turned around which Izuku said, "Pass the weed."

The two started getting high which the teen revealed his name to be Shinso, which Izuku said, "I promised someone I wouldn't smoke weed but if no one is watching me then fuck it."

Shinso said, "You know how to roll up a good blunt."

Izuku said, "I own a weed shop, of course I know how to do it right."

Shinso asked, "If you work as a security guard for a Samsung store, does that make you the guardian of the galaxy?"

Izuku asked, "Today is the oldest you have ever been, but it is the youngest you will ever be again."

The two laughed for a while which Izuku said, "Okay, tomorrow we are going to smoke some real shit."

Shinso asked, "Why are you here in UA in the first place?"

Izuku said, "To help train some real heroes and other stuff until I escape."

Shinso asked, "Escape?"

Izuku said, "I can escape anytime I want, you see this ankle brace you see can tase me if I attempt to take it off or escape. I can get either someone else to do it or…"

Shinso asked, "Or what?"

Izuku chuckled, "That's the secret, anyways come here tomorrow around the same time to smoke some good shit."

Shinso nodded and Izuku went to his room to then look at the files Sir sent him to look at to see who was worthy. Izuku already looked at All Might suggestion and threw most of them in the trash just like Sir wanted to do, but he didn't want to disrespect him so Izuku did it for him. Which Izuku was supposed to meet with the two tomorrow to discuss the options of students who should receive the quirk. Izuku looked at the documents to say, "Let's do the research."


	27. Getting Bizarre

**Getting Bizarre**

_**Izuku is getting settled in to his temporary prison at UA, but a friend comes to visit to drop something off. Izuku will face a group of men who are looking for something. Izuku may have not started off in the world with a quirk but he had something better than a quirk. Izuku will screw around UA like he plans. Let's get down to it!**_

Izuku sat down with All Might, Sir Nighteye, and Nezu which All Might showed his list of his other choices. Izuku and Sir looked at them which Izuku didn't really like the list, Izuku looked over at Sir and saw that he didn't like the list either. All Might asked, "So, what do you two think?"

Izuku smiled, "Well I would like to look at Sir's suggestions."

Sir showed his suggestions which Izuku liked them better, but something didn't feel right about them and the list was short, Sir said, "Those are the ones I can find so far…"

Izuku smiled, "Well your suggestions are nice… but I think I found a candidate as well."

Nezu asked, "Is it Shinso Hitoshi?"

Izuku snapped his fingers, "Bingo!"

Sir and All Might looked at his file, which Sir asked, "Why him?"

Izuku said, "He wants to become a hero to prove that even with a villainous quirk, you can become a hero. His existences will inspire many people and can bring hope to many people, including people like him. Look at the video where he saves the girl from the zero-pointer coming out the ground."

The watched the video of Shinso coming to rescue the girl from the destruction while everyone ran away, which Izuku said, "I would gladly give One for All to him."

Before All Might and Sir could say anything a hooded man with blonde hair, gold eyes, orange suit, a green heart on his forehead, and vampire like teeth said, "Hello again, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku smiled, "Dio Brando, how have you been?"

Nezu asked, "You know him?"

Izuku said, "He is friend of mine."

Dio said, "I've come to drop a present off, I found this in Mexico. It's the same thing that turned me into a vampire a while ago."

Sir, All Might, and Nezu were in shock by what Dio was saying, Dio handed Izuku a stone mask which Izuku said, "I never thought I will actually be holding a vampire mask, thank you Dio. I will keep for display and emergency use only."

Dio laughed, "Their will be a few guys maybe coming to destroy the mask… I trust that you will defeat them and prevent them from destroy it."

Izuku chuckled, "You bet… they will be nothing compared to me."

Dio lefted which Izuku asked, "Okay, where were we at?"

Nezu asked, "Is what he is saying true… that mask can turn people into vampires?"

Izuku said, "The person has to wear the mask and get blood on the mask, then the mask will make the person who wears it a vampire. Which is why it's going to be an emergency use only, like if I got shot… I'm putting my blood on it and wear it."

Izuku got up to say, "Excuse me… I have to hide this some where safe in my dorm, so no one takes it or uses it."

Izuku got to his room to put the mask in a special spot, then he left the room to screw around on campus until he felt the presents of someone. He turned around to see some purple vines about grab him which he dodges them. Then he saw a purple man coming at him which Izuku said, "I've seen you before… Star Platinum."

He heard a someone said, "Yare yare daze, you figured out my stand's name."

Izuku got up to say, "Well I try my best to learn everything."

The other four guys behind him looked at Izuku, the old man said, "A stand user, but he hasn't revealed his stand yet."

Izuku said, "I haven't used my stand in a while, let's have some fun."

Izuku summoned his stand, which was similar to the Star Platinum, but it was jade green with an Einstein like hair, with a belt buckle reading '420', and a symbol of the sun on its head. The five men looked at the stand to figure out what Izuku's stand power was, Izuku said, "So who will strike first?"

The muscular teen used Star Platinum to attack Izuku but Izuku disappeared which the men looked around. Izuku broke the leg of the silver haired man, which Izuku revealed himself then created a black hole to suck the silver hair man, the darker skinned man, and the red hair man in. Star Platinum prevented the old man and the teen from going in, which Izuku said, "I expected nothing less from Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo."

Star Platinum went on the attack but Izuku smirked as he slowed down time which he dodged each punch and made his stand attack Star Platinum. Izuku then said, "I'll make a deal… I will give you information if you, Jotaro, can beat me."

Jotaro asked, "What about my friends?"

Izuku smiled, "I'll return them, but you must except my deal first and the fight is just between me and you."

Joseph looked at Jotaro and Jotaro nodded, which Izuku brought the three men from the black hole. Izuku and Jotaro looked at each other menacingly, then they started moving towards each other. Then Jotaro said, "Star Platinum!"

Izuku smirked, "Drop It Like It's Hot!"

The two stands came out to attack each other, Izuku's stand dodged each attack. Izuku's stand stats were that power and speed was at an E, but his stand ability is the reason for dodging the attacks. Izuku was doing well until the Joseph said, "Jotaro… that stand's ability is powerful, be careful."

Jotaro asked, "What is his stand ability?"

Joseph said, "It's something to do with the Theory of Relativity."

Izuku jumped back to clap his hands, "Your right Mr. Joestar… my stand ability is called 'Relativity Manipulation'. Anything related to the Theory of Relativity, I can control. I can control light, black holes, create time dilations, the laws of physics, energy-mass equivalence, and so much more. My stand is weak but it's ability is powerful and shouldn't be looked down on."

Jotaro said, "Yare yare dazu, quite a powerful stand ability but a weak stand. I respect your stand power, but I'm on a hunt for Dio."

Izuku smirked, "Well let's finish this fight and see if you get the information."

Star Platinum punched Drop It Like It's Hot in the arm which dislocated Izuku's arm. Izuku smiled as he relocated his arm, then he and his stand disappeared with did a rush attack on Star Platinum which no one could see where they were at. Izuku's stand ability he can control light and can control it to make him invisible and many other things. Izuku then said, "Let's show them, what the power of energy-mass equivalence can do."

Izuku's stand had more powerful punches then Izuku used gravity to crush Star Platinum, which then Izuku slowed down time to beat up the stand even more. Then Jotaro said, "The World!"

Izuku knew what that power can do, which Izuku felt pain everywhere on his body and he flew a few yards away. Izuku got up to say, "You can do 'The World', well I'm going to surrender and give you the information."

Joseph said, "We need information on Dio."

Izuku said, "He is going to Egypt, I don't where he lives but I assume a castle like structure."

Jotaro was about to beat Izuku some more which the dark skin man said, "That all we need, thank you very much."

They left which Izuku sighed, "At least they didn't want the mask."

Izuku went to the nurse's office which she asked, "What did you get into?"

Izuku chuckled, "A training accident."

Recovery Girl glared at him, "I know that is just non sense, but I'm not forcing you to reveal the real reason."

Izuku got healed up then he went to find Shinso which Izuku pulled out the blunt from Sensei Chang. Which Izuku said, "Carful with this one, it's potent as hell. Two puffs made me super high."

Shinso chuckled then after two puffs, he was higher than high. Izuku took his two puffs, which they laid down while thinking of everything. Izuku asked, "Do blind people have dreams?"

Shinso asked, "Do you think twins realize that one of them wasn't planned?"

Izuku said, "Bruh, that is a good question."

Shinso chuckled, "Think about it, you expect one child but then two come out. The same could be the same triplets."

Izuku said, "If you replace the 'W' with 'T' in 'What', 'Where', and 'When' you get the answer to each of them."

Shinso chuckled, "Holy shit, what is this?"

Izuku chuckled, "It's called 'God's Lettuce', it's 50 times more potent than Ghost and Bruce Banner combined."

Shinso said, "I don't think I will ever get stuff like this, this lives up to the name."

Izuku said, "Yes it does! I can grow some more of this."

Shinso asked, "You grow weed?"

Izuku said, "I own the farm, but I have someone else grow it."

Shinso got up to say, "I must satisfy the munchies."

Izuku got up as well, "Same."

Izuku and Shinso got a ton of food which everyone looked at them in surprise, which they consumed it like breathing air. Izuku forgot that Melissa also attended UA as well in the support department. Melissa came to the cafeteria with her friend Mei and Kyoka which they saw Izuku and Shinso eat a ton of food. She headed over to say, "Hello Izuku."

Izuku though, 'Fuck! I'm too high right now.'

Izuku smiled, "How are you doing?"

Melissa asked, "Why do you need that much food?"

Izuku remember that Recovery Girl healed him a while ago from his stand fight, which he said, "I hurt myself, then went to Recovery Girl to get fixed up, then I came here for some food."

Melissa looked at him then nodded which Izuku continued to eat his food and then thought, 'Shit, that was close.'

Izuku looked at Mei and realized, 'That is wife number four… damn she's hot. I will give her a good time soon.'

Then lunch was over and Izuku was reported to go to combat training to help the hero students. Izuku looked at everyone, then pulled out a document and said, "I need everyone to sign this first."

The students in confusion looked at him in confusion, Mina asked, "Why do you need us to sign that?"

Izuku said, "This document is a paper that said that you allow me to kick your asses, physical, mental, and emotional, and you gave me permission to. Trust me if I going to be teaching something about combat, I will kick your asses equally despite gender. Also, I don't want that #METOO stuff following me around too, any other questions?"

Iida asked, "This kind of behavior is not how a teacher show behave…"

Izuku stopped his rant to say, "Come and sign this then I will explain to you how I will kick your asses in one attempt."

They signed the paper, then got in battle stances, but Izuku smiled and said, "Congratulations, I won."

Izuku sat in a chair while the students looked at him, then Momo asked, "How did you win?"

Izuku said, "You all didn't even read the paperwork, it also states in the second paragraph, 'By signing this contract, you are can not fight Izuku Midoriya for one day after this contract was signed and resulting into an automatic lose meaning you didn't read the contract. You all fell into the most basic scheme I could make, which today you all learned that the pen is indeed mightier than the sword."

Izuku got up from his chair to say, "Well I got another class to help teach, so don't mind if I do."

Aizawa chuckled a bit from how Izuku just beat his entire class by a simple document, but the lesson was actually valid because there are times where you can't do things to villains because they have connections and stuff like that. Izuku went to Midnight's class to say, "I'm back!"

Midnight looked at her class, "Our model is back everyone."

The class full of girls blushed a bit because they remembered his nine incher which Izuku asked, "Are you all alright?"

Midnight revealed a dog collar which Izuku took off his shirt and jacket then put the collar on. Midnight put a leash on Izuku which they got on the stand in a pose of a person walking their dog, Midnight was the person and Izuku was the dog. Meanwhile Aizawa, Yamada (Present Mic), Kan (Vlad King), Ishiyama (Cementoss), and Inui(Hound Dog) were talking about Izuku. Aizawa asked, "Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

Ishiyama said, "I think I saw him entering Midnight's classroom."

They all had wide eyes, except Inui, then Inui asked, "Why do you all look disturbed?"

Kan asked, "You haven't seen what the two do together?"

Inui asked, "What do they do together?"

Yamada said, "It's something that I don't want to talk about."

Aizawa said, "I have to get a therapist because of the things they say to each other and do to with each other. It makes me question everything."

Inui asked, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Inui opened the door to her class to see Izuku and Midnight reacting a person walking a dog which Izuku was dog which Inui was in shock by this. Inui closed the door and said, "I thought I've seen it all, but that is something new. I need time to… unsee that."

Aizawa said, "You can never unsee that for the rest of your life, it will haunt you for the rest of your days, and they do it a lot."

Midnight and Izuku looked at the door that was closed which Izuku asked, "You think he went to the wrong room and is looking for the right room."

Midnight giggled, "Most likely, but I feel like something is missing in this picture."

Izuku smiled, "What if you petted my head like the bad dog I am."

Midnight smiled, "Perfect!"

The men outside the classroom walked away and Inui was now disturbed, he later went to Nezu to ask for a special therapy session to see what Izuku is thinking. Inui wanted to see the mind of a smart villain like Izuku, but he knew there was more to Izuku then meets the eye. Izuku cam into his office to say, "Hello Hound Dog"

Inui said, "Hello Mr. Midoriya, take a seat."

Izuku sat down which Inui noticed he didn't sit down like a student or like normal, he sat down like a business man who has many successful deals and was going to make a deal with you. Inui was very observant about everything and small details help him with how to see a person's mind. Izuku asked, "So you want to see my mind?"

Inui nodded which Izuku smiled, "Where do you want to begin?"


	28. Izuku's Mind

**Izuku's Mind**

_**Hound Dog wants to see Izuku's mind to see what his really thinking and his mental state. Will Izuku do the All Might impression on Shinso? How will Izuku escape? What is the first thing Izuku do when he escapes? Let's do this!**_

Izuku asked, "Where do you want to begin?"

Inui asked, "I would like to ask about your childhood, if you don't mind?"

Izuku said, "Very well… before age four, I had a happy childhood like your average person. I had friends in school, my parents loved me, and I was a big fan of All Might."

Inui asked, "What changed?"

Izuku chuckled, "When it was revealed I was quirkless… the friends bullied me because of it, my father left me and my mom because it, and the bullying didn't stop until I learned how to fight back by age 12."

Inui was angry that his father would leave him and his mother because I stupid reason, how everyone started bullied him for that same reason, but he kept professional, "What happened at age 12?"

Izuku said, "I snapped on my main tormentor, Bakago, and fought back for all the bullying. I lost that fight because I was weak and outnumbered, but I felt something inside of me that wanted me to get stronger. I followed that feeling to an underground fighting ring, I saw how they fought each other as equals. Some of the fighters fought with a smile on their face, like they enjoyed it… I wanted that feeling as well."

Inui was scared a little bit from this story and started getting concerned that Bakugo in Class 1A in going to be in danger for the rest of his life, Izuku smiled, "I met Coach while watching the fight and he asked, 'Why are you here, kid?' And I said, 'I want to learn to fight like that.' He smiled and taught me boxing. I then would also get in the ring to fight the fighters as well, I combined my hobby of quirk analysis and boxing to help me win my first fight. I was happy by my first win, I smiled by it, and I found happiness which was something I lost since age 4."

Inui saw why Izuku loved to fight in general, it was a high to him and revenge against society for looking down on him. Izuku smiled, "Then I met Kai, also known as Overhaul, one day… he offered me to work for him. He liked my fighting skill, then I revealed to him that I was quirkless and my quirk analysis notes… which he wanted me to work for him even more. I had the conditions of that I am not focused to kill, free control of what I do, and an apartment nearby his place just in case. He met with my conditions and I began working for him, but as for what I did for him is something I would like to not to speak of."

Inui nodded, "But what about the part of you that loved All Might?"

Izuku chuckled, "Before I met All Might… about two weeks or so before I met All Might, Giran got me interested in meeting the League of Villains. I met with Tomura and Sensei, Sensei saw that I was quirkless but valuable. He revealed to me that All Might was quirkless once before given One for All, which I was shocked by the information. Sensei was nice and a father figure to me, he was like a father to me and Tomura. Anyways I met All Might after he saved me from a slime villain which I asked him if a quirkless nobody like me could be a hero. And you know the rest, except why I ran away from home."

Inui was in shock that despite what he was told about All Might in advance, he still wanted to ask his question. Inui looked at the clock which revealed he had one-minute left which he asked, "Why did you run from home?"

Izuku smiled, "For my mom's protection of course, I left to live in the apartment that Kai gave to me and I began my life as a free-spirited teen. Which I have seen many things and many people, from Sensei to mad scientists to slavers to murders to assassins to terrorist cells leaders. I've seen them all and forgot none, that is what it's like to be apart of the underworld for… 4 years now."

Inui's timer went off which Izuku smiled, "Well that's times up."

Inui quickly asked, "You want another appointment?"

Izuku smirked, "No point if I have 20 possible escape routes out of here… after I've done with a few things of course."

Izuku opened the door to find Nezu standing there, which he asked, "I would like to know these 20 possible escape routes, if you don't mind me asking?"

Izuku smirked, "Depends what I get from telling you."

Nezu said, "No prison time."

Izuku nodded, "Sounds good, but I need a little more."

Nezu looked into his eyes, "What do you want?"

Izuku chuckled, "No prison time and allowing me to give the quirk to Shinso with no questions asked."

Nezu sighed, "Okay."

Izuku then showed every possible of escape except his real plan to escape, Izuku then went to Shinso to say, "Hey Shinso meet me in our usual spot."

Shinso followed which Izuku pulled some of his hair to say, "You see when Mirio died he gave me a quirk…"

Shinso in shock, "He gave you a quirk, so aren't quirkless?"

Izuku said, "Shut up, I'm getting rid of it after I give you this quirk."

Shinso nodded which Izuku continued, "This is a quirk for true heroes which I can see it in you… All Might and Sir Nighteye will help you train it. Now will you accept this quirk?"

Shinso nodded which Izuku in an All Might impression, "**EAT THIS!**"

Shinso looked at the hair, "What?!"

Izuku said, "The quirk passes on to someone by DNA, so it was either the hair, I split in your mouth, or I nut in your mouth. The choice is yours."

Shinso quickly said, "The hair! What the fuck?!"

Izuku gave him the hair and Izuku said, "Okay it will kick in soon… possible 2 to 3 hours and if you see and hear people in your head, it's going to be a normal thing."

Shinso asked, "Well that's interesting and at the same time this is one weird quirk."

Izuku said, "Yeah, it's a weird quirk."

Izuku looked at his watch to say, "Well I'm going to escape from here now."

Izuku parkour his way down the building until he went to the wall near Gym Gamma which it fell down and Izuku jumped into the back of a truck. In the back of the truck there were men with the tools to get the ankle brace off of him without hurting him. The truck drove off and the teachers started chasing him, when they got the brace off of Izuku, he said, "Thank god, it's off."

Izuku checked his jacket to check if he still had the vampire mask which he still had on him, then he pulled out a stun grenade made from the materials in his dorm room. He threw the stun grenade at the heroes which stopped them and allow Kurogiri to warp them without problem. Izuku saw his building then jumped out to shout, "WELL I BACK BITCHES!"

Izuku went to his office to write his reports in the past two days he was at UA, which he then took his vampire mask and put it on the wall. Izuku put his book of immortality under the mask and said, "If I get murdered, then mask is the backup plan."

Izuku sat down on desk and took a nap, but his forgot that he needed to erase One for All in his system.

**Izuku's Mind**

Izuku looked at the former One for All users then said, "Son of a bitch, I forgot to erase the One for All in me."

Nana said, "We would like to talk to you about something."

Izuku said, "Nope, sorry DreamMilf I'm not going to keep or use this quirk."

Mirio said, "At least hear us off…"

Izuku said, "Mirio, I held up my end of the bargain and now the deal is done, so I'm going to erase this quirk in me."

Sensei Chang said, "Gurinmonki!"

Izuku said, "Fine, I'll listen but it better be good."

Sensei's brother said, "Okay, now we like that you gave One for All to another person, but we believe you can be a hero…"

Izuku said, "I already hate this."

Mirio said, "He didn't even finish, you might like this."

Izuku said, "Are asking me to focus more on my vigilante work and make a shift to be an antihero? Because if you are… I might think about it but I'm not going to use this quirk."

The sixth user said, "Okay, we will let you not use us, but we will offer the leaning hand."

Izuku sighed, "I guess that's the best I'm going to get with you all."

Sensei Chang whispered, "I tried to convince them to leave you alone about it, but no… they believe that you have be more heroic and what not."

Izuku asked, "What do you think Sensei Chang?"

Sensei Chang said, "When you trained under me, you were like a diamond that wasn't polished. After I trained you, you were just polished and that was the only thing I did. You should do what you want to do, you are a free-spirited one which you should be you."

Izuku smiled, "Thanks Sensei Chang."

The bald user said, "You are supposed to help us."

Izuku looked at the bald user, "You know if you stopped using toothpaste instead of shampoo, you could still have your hair."

Sensei Chang fell back crying because it was too good. Mirio said, "Don't be like that Izuku."

The bald user said, "You are always lost in thought, it must be unfamiliar territory to you."

The other users can feel the burn from that one, which Izuku smiled, "If I had a face like yours, I would sue my parents."

The fire near the user rose up and got bigger from that burn, the bald user smirked, "I can make a monkey out of you, but why should I take all the credit?"

Nana said, "Stop it both of you!"

Izuku chuckled, "I've seen people like you, but I had to pay admission."

Then Izuku woke up and said, "God dam! I need to get that syringe!"

Izuku picked up the phone, "Hey Phil, you got that syringe?"

Phil on the other line, "Yeap, it's on it's way to your office."

Izuku said, "Great."

Izuku hung up the phone and waited for the syringe, which Izuku read the book of immortality and thought, 'Well I know how to do this but in summary… I need to hide in a secluded area, find inner peace, drink tea, consume soups and rice, and meditate hourly. Putting on the vampire mask and becoming a vampire is easier than this!'

Izuku heard a knock on the door, he looked up to say, "Come in."

A man came in with a small box which Izuku said, "Thanks Matt."

Matt left and Izuku examined the syringe in the box, he then asked himself, 'I can be quirkless again like I want to… or I can continue to mess with the past users.'

Izuku sat on the thought for a while until he heard a knock which he put the syringe away and said, "Come in."

Kyoka came in which Izuku said, "Hey, how was your day?"

Kyoka smiled, "You made quite the escape you know."

Izuku said, "I had twenty-one ways to escape and revealed twenty to make Nezu feel bad about not having a building to keep me in."

Kyoka giggled, "You have made him mad and he can't wait to get a hold of you."

Izuku smiled, "I may not have a quirk or a quirk like him, but I do take steps in case something like that happens."

Kyoka asked, "How are you doing?"

Izuku smiled, "I bought a house for all of us to live in, it's a beach house which I will show you later. My businesses are still growing and giving me money, I got new treasures as well."

Izuku pointed at the mask which she looked at it in interested but didn't touch it and looked at the book. She turned around, "Immortality?"

Izuku smiled, "Imagine I'm quirkless and I am living longer than everyone else."

She giggled a bit which Izuku said, "You know I think I should lock the door and allow us to have a good time."

Kyoka blushed, "I wouldn't go against the idea, but I would like the idea."

Izuku quickly locked the doors and covered the windows for them to have a good time.


	29. The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt 6

**The Adventures of Dabi and Izuku Pt. 6**

_**Izuku and Dabi will be time travelling again, what will the two do this time? Let's find out!**_

Izuku and Dabi packed in some weapons and food in the time machie, which Izuku said, "I can't wait for this trip!"

Dabi smiling, "I can't wait to steal King Author's sword."

Izuku said, "Aliens built the pyramids, and this will prove it."

Dabi looked at Izuku, "I'm telling you aliens didn't build them."

Izuku said, "Dude, you banged an alien. Don't you believe there might be a possibility of them building them."

Dabi said, "I find it hard to believe that they came to help build pyramids."

They both got in the time machine and flew in the air to go to their destination.

**UA, 15 years ago**

Izuku and Dabi look out the windows to see UA when it was small, which Izuku said, "Let's land where those people are at."

They land next to a group of teens with a tall man with grey hair, which the grey hair man and students prepared themselves. Izuku rolled down the window which Izuku shout, "CHILL THE FUCK OUT! IS THIS 2XXX?!"

The grey-haired man asked, "Yes, it is why would you ask us that?"

Izuku said, "Because we are time travelers and we came to visit."

They heard, "Time travelers, my ass!"

Dabi said, "_**Endeavor!**_"

Izuku said, "Hold it Dabi!"

The red hair teen asked, "You know my future hero name?"

Izuku said, "We know all of you, but Dabi doesn't want to hear a word from you."

A blonde muscular teen boy asked, "Who are you?"

Izuku smiled, "We are from 15 years in the future, we have come to keep the time line in check. Right Dabi?"

Dabi sighed, "Yep."

Then they heard, "Dabi?"

They look to see an older Nana which Izuku said, "Oh fuck!"

Dabi said, "Hello Nana… it's been a while."

Nana asked, "You're a time traveler?"

Dabi sighed, "Yeah."

Nana asked, "Can I speak with you in private?"

Dabi nodded which Izuku said, "While Dabi talks with Nana, I going to reveal myself. I'm The Anarchist, the one keeps the timeline stable and protects the world from destroying itself."

Enji asked, "The Anarchist… that sounds like a villain name."

Izuku smiled, "I like to think of myself as an antihero or a kind villain, but thanks for noticing."

The grey-haired man attacked Izuku at great speed but Izuku didn't take damage. Izuku grabbed the man's leg and throw him around, Izuku punched him to say, "Quit your shit Gran Torino!"

Gran Torino said, "We are not listening to a villain."

Then the blonde muscular teen punched Izuku with a lot of force, but Izuku took no damage which Izuku grabbed his broken arm and moved it around in uncomfortable ways. Izuku said, "Let me explain first."

Gran Torino said, "Fine… you have our attention."

Izuku let them go which he said, "Thank you… where was I? Oh yeah, we are going to look around and make sure everything is the way it's supposed to be."

Everyone looked at him like he is crazy but then heard, "What is your quirk?"

Izuku looked at them in seriousness, "Plot Armor."

A blonde skinny teen with sunglasses asked, "Really?"

Izuku said, "Nope, I'm not revealing shit to any of you because it would ruin the surprise in the future."

Izuku looked around to see a teen girl with dark purple hair, sky blue hair, and revealed a sadistic smile which he went up to her to asked, "Nemuri?"

Nemuri asked, "You know me?"

Izuku held her hand, "Yes… you are my friend with benefits and an amazing hero."

Nemuri blushed and a black long hair teen asked, "What are you doing?"

Izuku said, "Me and her have a sadistic version of Romeo and Juliet in the future… even if she is 15 years older than me."

Everyone around the two were scarred from hearing those words, which he said, "You haven't aged much since then."

Gran Torino said, "Stop flirting with my students."

Izuku said, "Fine, I flirt with Recovery Girl instead."

Gran Torino's vein popped out which Izuku laughed, "Just kidding."

Izuku looked around to say, "Well I can answer some questions if you want."

The blonde muscled teen raised his hand, Izuku pointed at him, "Yes Yagi."

Yagi asked, "Do I become the symbol of peace?"

Izuku sighed, "Yep and the number one hero."

Yagi asked, "Why don't you seem a happy about that?"

Izuku said, "That will ruin the future, if I told you."

The blonde hair teen with sunglasses raised his hand, Izuku pointed at him, "Hizashi"

Hizashi asked, "I'm a great hero?"

Izuku smiled, "You are a great hero, but I'm more of a fan of your radio show."

Hizashi smiled, "I got a radio show?"

Izuku nodded, which Hazashi teared up a bit, then Izuku said, "Aizawa is an excellent hero and he will often refer to me as a 'Huge Problem Child'."

Aizawa shrugged and went to sleep which Izuku laughed, "He never changes!"

He took questions and answered some of them the best he could or not answer them at all, then he saw a green haired teen boy walking out to say, "Sorry I'm late!"

Izuku looked at him and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy said, "Hisashi Midoriya."

Dabi came out and heard the Hisashi say his name which Izuku went from smiling to pissed off. Which Izuku got up and Dabi got in front of him to say, "No Izuku, you can't kill him!"

Izuku said, "You know killing isn't my thing… I just want to take a stab or beat him up."

Dabi said, "Let it go, you already got your revenge in the present. Don't attack!"

Izuku calmed down, "Fine!"

Izuku looked away from him and Gran Torino asked, "What do you have a problem with Enji, Yagi, and Hisashi?"

Izuku said, "That's our business and ours alone, but for now… we are going to screw around for a little bit."

Izuku ran to grab Nemuri's hand to roam around the school and Dabi walked with Nana to have further talks about the future is like. Izuku got ice cream with her and they went into some the offices to prank on the staff. She knocked them out and he would use permanent marker to draw cat whiskers and other stuff on them. They went to the roof of the building to loo at the clouds which she asked, "What is the future truly like?"

Izuku did a grim smile, "It's fine but if you were a quirkless teen like me… it truly isn't."

Nemuri looked at him, "You're quirkless?"

Izuku continued smiling, "Don't tell anybody, it will destroy the time line okay?"

She nodded and Izuku continued, "You see quirkless people get bullied, abused, and thrown around like garbage on a daily basis. I was lucky that my mom continued to love me, but she didn't believe I could become a hero and when my idol told me I couldn't be a hero… I was heartbroken, but I got stronger and helped made technology which were made by quirkless and mutant quirked people. The mutant quirked people are the only other people who understand our pain and struggle, my father left me and my mom when I was revealed to have no quirk."

Nemuri looked at his sad eyes which Izuku said, "But one day I had enough of watching my quirkless brothers and sister being treated horribly and for them to have the only option to be suicide. I became a villain to show the world that we are capable of defeating powerful heroes and we deserve respect, a happy life, and not to be judged. I believe everyone quirks of all kinds and quirkless should live together and see each other as equals. To respect each other and pursue a happy life, that is why I am a villain, because the world would never accept a true quirkless hero. I may be the villain, but I'm the only real hero in the world which only a few people can see."

Nemuri kissed his cheek, "You are a hero… even if no one believe in you, I believe you are doing what you believe is right. Even if you are labeled as a villain."

Izuku smiled, "You always have a beautiful smile…"

Izuku pulled out a piece of paper, "How about you meet me here 15 years in the future?"

Nemuri looked at it to say, "I will."

They looked at each other for a minute then they kissed then Izuku said, "Dabi is probably waiting for me in the time machine."

They got up which Nemuri said, "I will be waiting for you."

Izuku said, "I'll be there."

Izuku jumped off the building to activate the glider mode in his suit which Dabi yelled, "Come on! I want to steal King Author's sword!"

Gran Torino and Nana stood next to the time machine which Izuku landed in front of them. Izuku turned to them to say, "Don't worry Nana, Yagi almost kills All for One in the future, but he is alive which All for One is my step dad."

Izuku jumped in the car and took off before they could get him, Izuku laughed and Dabi said, "I banged Nana again, but we used protection this time."

Izuku laughed, "I took Nemuri's first kiss!"

Dabi asked, "What did your future self tell you about your five future wives?"

Izuku said, "My goal is to go beyond, you might have to call me Ash Ketchum because I'm going to catch them all."

Dabi said, "IZUKU NO!"

Izuku said, "IZUKU YES!"

They then time travelled to get King Author's sword, which they saw a battle which Dabi asked, "Where are we at?"

Izuku said, "This is Mordred's Rebellion against King Arthur"

Dabi asked, "Who is Mordred?"

Izuku said, "King Author's traitorous nephew."

Dabi nodded which they landed on the battlefield seeing two women in armor fighting each other with swords. Izuku went up to them to ask, "Where is King Arthur?"

The two women stopped and the woman in blue armor said, "That would be me."

Izuku and Dabi were in shock which Dabi said, "Give us a moment."

They turned around which Izuku said, "King Arthur is a woman."

Dabi said, "Historians aren't going to believe this."

Izuku said, "Feminisms are going to celebrate this shit."

Dabi said, "Type Moon is going to shit themselves."

They turned around which Dabi looked at the woman in red armor to ask, "Are you Mordred?"

Mordred said, "I'm the only Mordred I know."

Which Izuku said, "Don't mind us, keep fighting."

The two women continued fight for a while which Dabi and Izuku were watching. Dabi got bored so he made some flames to surround everyone because it was getting cold as well. Then the two women killed each other which Izuku and Dabi went up to King Arthur. Arthur said, "Take my sword and I would like it to be returned to the rock where I pulled it out from."

King Arthur died which Dabi said, "I'm sorry… but this is too cool to put back in a rock."

The two went back to the time machine which Izuku said, "Next stop, alien building pyramids."

Dabi rolled his eyes at the comment and the flew off to reach 88 miles per hour to head to Egypt. Izuku and Dabi looked out the window to see UFOs picking up huge pieces of rock to make the pyramids which Izuku said, "I fucking knew it!"

Dabi looked at the UFOs to say, "Why? Just why?"

They landed which the ancient Egyptians and aliens looked at them which Izuku said, "Hello to those who speak our language. We are from the future of 2XXX A.D. or really far into the future."

An alien walked up to them to asked, "This species developed time travel, tell me what your names are?"

Izuku said, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, but I'm most known in the future as The Anarchist."

Dabi said, "Dabi, just Dabi."

The alien said, "I'm Mark and we have come to your planet to experiment on our tractor beams to seen how much weight they can handle."

Izuku in amazement, "That's what you came here for?"

Mark said, "Yep, we came to test our tractor beams and to learn about Earth."

Dabi said, "Well that explains, well we want some gold artifacts to being back to show our friends."

Mark lead them to where they made the artifacts, which they took a few of them, and headed back to the time machine. Izuku said, "I'm glad I was right that aliens built the pyramids."

Dabi gave the Pharaoh couple of weed seeds and told him how to enjoy them, which they knew that the world won't be affected that much by weed growing in Egypt. They got in the car and drove back to the present which Izuku said, "That was fun, maybe next time we will find Recovery Girl when Gran Torino isn't around and show a good time."

Dabi laughed, "You're too damn funny."

Izuku laughed, "Your future self didn't lie, you would smash again on her."

Dabi chuckled, "I want to make trips just to smash her, like every trip has to have to been where I get to visit her."

Izuku asked, "How does it feel to be Tomura's grandpa?"

Dabi said, "It's still weird, but it's funny as hell. Like when he raises his voice at me, Jin and Atsuhiro would say, 'Hey, show your grandpa some respect.'"

Izuku laughed his ass off while they were unloading the cargo, which Izuku said, "Mark was a good alien, I wish to know which planet he was from, so we can look at it through the telescope."

Dabi said, "I still can't believe that King Arthur and Mordred were women."

Izuku said, "Man, it's a good thing we saw it and you got the sword still."

Dabi pulled it out of the car and said, "I am the king of Britannia!"

They laughed their asses off until Izuku looked at the time, then he said, "I got to go do something."

Izuku left to go to a French restaurant, he opened the door and sat to wait on someone. He looked at the clock which he heard, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He looked up to see Nemuri and he smiled, "You came."

She said, "Of course, my time traveler."


	30. Chaotically Cute

**Chaotically Cute**

_**I read one of the comments of the Eri meter being low and I thought, 'Holy shit, you right!' So, we are going to bring back our little ray of sunshine which Izuku will accidentally show her some of his business. But that will be a secret between the two and Izuku will make sure she isn't harmed. Also you wouldn't see anything posted until Monday afternoon or evening. Let's do this!**_

Izuku went to pick up Eri to let her have some fun outside Kai's base and Izuku had some time to make this an all-day thing. Izuku took her to the beach to build sand castles, which they built a big sand castle and he taught her to swim. Izuku was being a proud god father that she learned so fast, everyone else looked at Izuku like he was a proud father. Eri's sand castle got washed away which Izuku said, "Don't cry, that's the fun of sand castles… you can start from scratch and make it better than the last one."

Eri looked at him to ask, "Really?"

Izuku smiled, "Really."

Izuku and Eri got in the Tesla which they were having fun until they heard a *thud* on the roof which Izuku stepped on the breaks. Hawks flew off which Izuku yelled, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SCRATCH THE PAINT OFF THIS CAR!"

Hawks got up to say, "This time you will be arrested Anarchist."

Izuku looked at Eri, "Eri can you close your eyes and cover you ears?"

Eri did what Izuku asked, then Izuku stepped on the gas to try to run over Hawks, Hawks flew up to avoid the car. Izuku said, "Ok Eri, you can open your eyes for now."

Eri uncovered her ears and opened her eyes which Izuku saw the traffic was getting heavier and he pushed a button to make the car start flying. Izuku and Eri were now in the air flying and Izuku said, "I will show you the world from the sky."

Eri looked at the places and buildings that she has been and see but she has never seen them in while flying. Eri smiled as she looked at the people were getting smaller and Izuku smiled, "It's beautiful, don't you think?"

Eri smiled, "It is Uncle Izuku!"

Izuku said, "We are flying in the clouds that we were told we couldn't, we were told things that we couldn't do… yet we can do it and we can do whatever we want. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Eri asked, "Even if I want to grow up to be like you?"

Izuku looked at her, "You want to grow up to be like me?"

Eri smiled, "Yes, you are my hero… I want to grow up to be just like you."

Izuku smiled, "Of course you can be whatever you want to be, you can be just like me when you grow up."

Eri cheered and Izuku thought to himself, 'I can't imagine grownup Eri doing the same shit like me. I hope she finds a boy that will either put up or join in on her havoc. Wait… how will Kai react to Eri being chaotic like me? Wait what about that trip to the future… was that Eri being chaotic like me or was she just a normal high-ranking yakuza member?'

Izuku landed the car near the cat café for Eri to play with the kittens. Izuku watched her as she played with them, then he got himself some coffee. He relaxed a bit, then a kitten got on him which Izuku looked at it and smiled. Izuku looked at the collar and said, "Mr. Muffins, you want to come to my place."

The calico blue eyes kitten meowed which Eri said, "There you are, Mr. Muffins!"

Izuku asked, "You want me to adopt this kitten so you can play with it in my office or my house?"

Eri's eyes sparkled, "Yes, please!"

Izuku then adopted Mr. Muffins, which everyone knows Izuku spoils Eri but Izuku denies it like Nixon denies Watergate. Which have led to the conclusion by everyone that he will spoil his kids as well, which Izuku will tell them that he can spoil his kids as much as he wants to. As Eri with Mr. Muffins got in the car, Izuku was restrained by Aizawa and Hizashi which Izuku looked at the two, "Can you just let me be a good and responsible god father for ONE DAY!"

Aizawa smirked, "Like you said once 'I don't discriminate'."

Izuku chuckled, "I guess I have said that once."

The shot was heard which Hizashi fell to the ground in pain covering his private parts which Izuku looked in his car to see Eri had his car gun that was loaded with rubber bullets. Izuku teared up, "I'm so proud!"

Aizawa let go of Izuku to check his friend which wasted no time to jump in the car to drive off which Izuku asked, "Can I have the gun back?"

Eri handed the gun which Izuku put it away and said, "You did a great job shooting the nuts, we are going to get ice cream."

Eri cheered which Izuku thought, 'You know… Eri being chaotic like me would be cute as hell.'

Izuku drove Eri to get some ice cream which Izuku was telling her to wait about two or three years until he will teach her about shooting a gun properly. Eri smiled, "But what about the hand to hand combat?"

Izuku chuckled, "Maybe in one year, but let's have some fun for now… what do say?"

Eri cheered and they were driving along until Izuku had to stop at the stop light. As he stopped, his glove compartment opened up revealing his weed and acid stash. Eri asked, "What is that?"

Izuku said, "I will teach you about that when you get older… when you become twelve."

Eri pouted and Izuku closed the glove compartment and thought, 'I need to get a lock on that.'

They continued their way which Izuku asked, "Are you having a fun day?"

Eri said, "Yep!"

Izuku said, "Before I take you home, don't mention that I allowed you to shoot a gun and that there is stuff in my car."

Eri nodded and Izuku took Eri back, which Izuku flew into his new house's garage. Izuku said, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Izuku brought Mr. Muffins inside the house which Melissa and Kyoka loved him. Izuku then laid down on the couch to watch the news which the only thing on the news about him was that he escaped Aizawa and Hizashi. Which Izuku was more interested in the stocks because he paid a person on the inside to give him some information on the future forecast in the stock market in Japan. Izuku learned that something unexpected will happen to a certain stock he now owns. Izuku then watched as these new pieces of stock he owns skyrocketed by over 10,000%, which Izuku smiled as it happened. Izuku laughed a bit which Sensei came in to asked, "You okay?"

Izuku said, "Yeah Dad, my information was right and my new stock I bought just skyrocketed by over 10,000%. I'm very pleased about it as you can see."

Sensei chuckled, "I'm going to teach Tomura about stocks tomorrow, you want to help?"

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, I'll help my big brother about the stock market and how to cheat them my way and you can show him your way. He will develop his own way from the combination of the two."

They two agreed to it which then Kai called Izuku to tell him he has an emergency to deal with and Izuku must watch her tomorrow. Izuku looked at Gon which Izuku said, "I guess I going to teach three people about how I do stocks tomorrow."

**Next Day**

Izuku picked up Eri, he had Gon with him, then he waited on Tomura after he was done with Sensei's version of doing it. Izuku and Sensei had similar ways of doing it, the differences was where they got their information from. Sensei had an unknown source from which Tomura learned about and Izuku bribed people in the stock market and government officials for the information. Izuku saw Tomura and asked, "You ready to see how I do this thing."

Tomura nodded, Gon knew what Izuku was going to do but he was taught from words and never seen it in action, and Eri was interested in what Uncle Izuku did. Izuku went to an expensive café which Tomura asked, "What are we doing, if I may ask?"

Izuku smiled, "You see I get my information here, I'm doing something illegal and getting away with it in plain sight."

A man came in to sit across Izuku to say, "Good afternoon, Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku asked, "Having a good day?"

The man sat down to say, "Yep."

Tomura noticed that Izuku brought a suitcase that looked exactly like the man's suitcase which they enjoyed their coffees, which Izuku grabbed the man's suitcase and the man grabbed Izuku's suitcase. The man left which Izuku said, "This is only the first step."

Gon and Eri were watching while enjoying the milkshakes they got, another man came in with another suitcase just like the one they got from the first man. They talked and then made the trade and they left. Izuku said, "You see Tomura, I allow the two men to trade with each other without being near each other and this suitcase from the last guy is the information they copied an hour ago. They will usually do this with my men every couple hours, and we allow them to do insider trading without getting caught in the act. The end result… I get information from almost every business predicting what will happens in 12 hours after they are handed to me."

Tomura in shock, "Every business?"

Izuku chuckled, "Yep, every business in Japan."

They got warped to his office which Izuku opened the suit case and looked at it and said, "I should invest in copper and silver in two days because there are new mines found in Africa and South America that are about to hit the market."

Tomura asked, "Why not invest in gold?"

Izuku smiled, "I don't invest in things I steal. I have a vault for my gold I steal, after they have been melted down and put back into the system but under my name."

After a while Izuku brought Eri and Gon to play at the park which Izuku noticed Kota was there too. Izuku decided to pull out a newspaper to hide myself behind, which the newspaper was from two days ago. Which as he was reading until he dozed off for a little bit.

**Izuku's Mind**

Izuku stood in the darkness to say, "Every time I doze off, I end up here, can't I do normal things for once."

Mirio said, "Nope."

Izuku said, "So let's see what I want to do this time."

Nana asked, "Why are you like this?"

Izuku said, "Do you not see my memories?"

Sensei Chang said, "We saw them, but some people here don't understand your emotions?"

The sixth user said, "I understand your emotions and pain because I was quirkless just like you before I learned I had a quirk at age 40."

Izuku said, "You are that late of a bloomer."

The sixth user said, "It turned out my quirk was that I can sense danger before it happened. The doctors thought it was non sense until they tested it, it turned out I had the quirk since age 7 when it first appeared."

Izuku asked, "So you were told you didn't have a quirk until age 40."

The sixth user said, "Yep, weird right."

Izuku said, "That's fucked up."

Izuku sat in a chair, "So what is it this time?"

The first user asked, "You seem to hold a certain memory to yourself and we want to see why?"

Izuku looked at him, "What do I get in exchange?"

Sensei Chang said, "Less headaches."

Izuku smiled, "Which memory?"

They pointed at a locked door which Izuku looked inside to see a memory of a conversion with his favorite fighter back in his second week of training for his first match in the underworld. Izuku opened the door wide which everyone watched the conversion, Young Izuku asked, "Why do you smile… even we you lose?"

The fighter said, "You see kid, all my life I thought it was nothing but a tragedy..."

The fighter smiled and chuckled, "But then I realized it was actually a comedy."

The fighter laughed and Young Izuku thought about his statement, then realized he can relate to it. Young Izuku started laughing with him and the fighter asked, "Hey kid, who is more wrong a villain or the society that created the villain?"

Young Izuku said, "Society."

The fighter asked, "Now here is the real question, who is more wrong the society that created the villain or the government that made discrimination and hatred with created the said society."

Young Izuku said, "It's the government… of course."

The fighter laughed, "You see people don't think about why the villain becomes the villain. The immortal villain became a villain to overthrow the government because how they treated quirked people when they first appeared, people with villainous quirks were set on the path to become a villain as soon as the quirk was revealed. Mutation quirks in most people's eyes are not human, as for the quirkless… as soon as the quirks became normal, they took the new government to make the society look at the quirkless as useless and they should just kill themselves."

Young Izuku looked at the fighter and realized he was right and asked, "What if someone finally had enough and decided that if no one stood up to fight the unfair system then they would."

The fighter laughed, "What would they fight for besides equality, justice, and what not; a new government, new laws, a new country? The thing about governments are that they discriminate no matter what, someone is always suffering while everyone else benefits."

Young Izuku asked, "What about no government?"

The fighter looked at him, "No government?"

Young Izuku smiled, "Think about it… no rules for people forced to follow, they follow their own moral rules and they live together under common moral rules, but one person doesn't have to follow another person's rules. No one discriminates because they don't have to be told by anyone that they have to discriminate. Everyone will share suffering and benefits, but one day they will all benefit from each other and live together in harmony."

The fighter laughed, "That sounds like a great idea kid, but that person has to have power… not a quirk but power as in influence. But also have strength and muscle to back up that influence sometimes. But a quirk doesn't make a person… to me it's the path that the person took that makes the person."

The memory ended leaving the users with many thoughts, which Mirio asked, "Who was he?"

Izuzu smiled, "I didn't know his real name, but he went by 'The Madman'. I was inspired by him as you saw, he showed me his view. I saw a familiar vision like his except he believed that the only way to truly change society was to involve a few dead people. But we both saw the idea of freedom to everyone and that it was the government's fault that they made this horrible society. That it must be teared down to the ground and the idea of it will be forgotten."

Izuku chuckled a bit which terrified a couple of the previous users, which Izuku smiled big and wide, "Thank you for letting me remember that wonderful memory."

Sensei Chang said, "That is one hell of a smile."

Izuku said, "Thank you Sensei Chang, I'm going to cause some chaos like I did back before I calmed down. I got a few things I want to test out."

Izuku woke up to smile and said, "I got them good… but I want to cause a lot of trouble like I use to do."


	31. My Little Anarchists

**My Little Anarchists**

_**Izuku was having a nice day until the time traveling assassins decide to take him out, but Izuku will get the help of some of his future children and future Eri. Izuku will work together which them to defeat the assassins and probably do other stuff with them. This is my last chapter before I head out to go to my wifi-less home, so enjoy!**_

Izuku was at his on his way to find some trouble to get himself into until he saw a vortex open up. He saw five armored men with guns, which one of them asked, "Are you 'The Anarchist'?"

Izuku smiled, "Yes I am."

They pointed their guns at him which Izuku threw a smoke bomb at them, which Izuku escaped to the alleys for an advantage. As they went in one by one, Izuku looked down on the last one coming in attacked him. Izuku landed on him to cut a hole in one of the hoses connected to his mask and put sleeping gas in that hose.

The other men pointed their guns at him which Izuku jumped up to dodge. Izuku noticed that their gun were laser and plasma based which his outfit can't protect him from that. One of the men shot a net at him to capture him, which right when they were going to come up to shoot him. He heard, "Not today!"

He saw a woman and seven kids jump down from the surrounding building to attack the men who attacked him. Izuku pulled out his butterfly knife to get himself out and joined in on the fun. The group of nine started beating the four remaining men which when they passed out, Izuku looked at the eight, "Who are you, if I may ask?"

The white hair, red eyed with a horn, wearing a plague mask like Overhaul's with a coat like Izuku's and dress shirt and pants said, "Uncle Izuku, we saved you."

Izuku asked, "Eri?"

Eri said, "Yes Uncle Izuku, it's me from 15 years in the future."

Izuku smiled, "You have grown up a lot… I'm proud."

Eri chuckled, "Thanks Uncle Izuku."

Izuku asked, "Who are the rest of you kids and who are these guys?"

Eri said, "Let's tie them up first, you get the armor and weapons, and we talk about this in your office."

Izuku chuckled, "You are super smart too, who taught that?"

Eri said, "You silly!"

Izuku teared up a little bit, "I taught you well."

The nine tied the five men up, they warped to Izuku's base, Izuku dropped the weapons off at the workshop, put the five men in the new 'Warehouse Cibus', and got to Izuku office. Izuku sat down, "I have a feeling you seven are some of my future kids."

The seven nodded, a girl wearing glasses had blue eyes, green hair wearing a brown leather motorcycle jacket with a black t-shirt and black jeans said, "I'm Emily, I'm quirkless, and I'm known as Red Hood."

A boy with blonde hair with glasses, green eyes, a black leather overcoat, green dress shirt, and black dress pants said, "I'm George, my quirk is Dragon's Breath, and I'm known as Dragon."

A boy with earphone jacks on his earlobes wearing black jean with an AC/DC t-shirt, and black denim jacket said, "I'm Supai, my quirk is Hacker Jack which it works like mom but I can connect to devices and hack into anything as well, and I'm known as Spyware."

A girl with blonde and green hair with one green eye and one gold eye said, "I'm Kokoro, my quirk is Blood Copy which allows me to look like the person whose blood I drink and copy their quirk and keep it, I'm known as Vampira."

A girl with dark purple hair and jade colored eyes wearing a S&M outfit like what Midnight would wear said, "I'm Yuki, my quirk is Gas Creation which allows me to make any gas, control it's movement, and be immune to them, I'm known as Miss Mist."

A boy with pink hair with green eyes wearing a lab coat with a bunch of gadgets all over him said, "I'm Kamin, my quirk is Focus, it's like my mom's quirk Zoom except I can see smaller things and farther than she see can, I'm known as The Mad Scientist."

Finally the last one was a green girl with vines and flowers on her hair with a red leather trench coat with black dress shirt, high heel boots, and sunglasses on said, "I'm Seicho, my quirk is Plants which is like mom's quirk 'Vines' but I can grow and control all plants and make plant monsters, I'm known as 'Poison Ivy'."

Izuku chuckled, "Well I have raised my children well, do I have more?"

Eri said, "These are seven of your most powerful children out of the 20 children you have. We have come back in time to save you from government assassins sent back in time to kill you."

Izuku smiled, "So, they have decided to kill me because I cause that much trouble in the future."

Eri said, "You, Sensei, Dad and Tomura took control over the economy and the government in the future to where the last of the government made the time machine you and Uncle Dabi like to drive around in. They made in but it only works for them once, so we came to save you from their only chance of killing you."

Izuku was a little surprise Eri called Kai 'Dad' but Izuku asked, "Why don't they kill me in the future?"

Kokoro said, "They tried to, but you used the vampire mask to save yourself."

Izuku smiled, "I guess I have an assassination to plan for."

The kids looked at the vampire mask on Izuku's wall and the book of immortality which Kamin said, "You still have the book!"

Izuku asked, "Do I not have it in the future?"

Emily said, "It's somewhere but we can't find it and Kamin always wanted to read it."

Izuku pulled out a copy from his desk, "Here you go."

Kamin ran to the book which Izuku smiled, "Who wants to help cause some trouble with their old man?"

Everyone in the room cheered which Izuku said, "First we need to invite some people to the party."

**The League's Base**

Tomura, Kurogiri, Dabi, Toga, Jin, Atushiro, and Iguchi sat in the bar in boredom until the door got kicked down by Izuku. Izuku smiled, "Hey guys, you want to cause some trouble with Eri from the future and my future kids?"

Everyone looked at Izuku in shock, then future Eri and Izuku's future kids came in. Kokoro looked at Toga and ran to her, "MOM!"

Kokoro hugged Toga and Toga giggled, "Mom… I'm married to Izuku."

Everyone else was in shell shock which Tomura said, "Explain."

Izuku told everyone on the whole government sent assassins to time travel to kill him and how they saved him. Dabi asked, "You only have seven kids?"

Emily said, "No, he has 20 kids and 15 wives, it just we are the seven strongest children."

They were in shock which Izuku smirked, "15… those are rookie numbers, I need to pump those numbers up."

Kurogiri shout, "IZUKU NO!"

Izuku shout, "IZUKU YES!"

Dabi said, "I want to come and join the chaos."

George said, "Yes, we have Uncle Dabi."

Atushiro said, "I'm joining."

Iguchi said, "Count me in."

Toga giggled, "Yes."

Jin said, "I'll go."

Tomura smiled, "I guess I'll come too."

Kurogiri said, "Okay kids, have fun!"

They lefted the base which they headed off to go cause trouble and kick ass. Emily put on her red helmet and got on her motorcycle Izuku let her borrow, Izuku brought the Firebird for Dabi, George, Eri, Toga, and Kokoro, and Iguchi was in his van with Atsuhiro, Supai, Tomura, Kamin, Seicho, Jin, and Yuki.

**Kamino Square**

They arrived at the square which Eri check the event would cause any problems to the timeline, she saw that they actually have to be there to kick some hero ass. Izuku looked at it to say, "How convenient."

Kamin pulled out a gun to shoot at a building which the build shrank to where a person could pick it up. Izuku went up to him to ask, "You mind if I ask for blueprints for that?"

Kamin said, "Sorry Dad, but I'm not allowed to."

Izuku nodded, "I understand."

Supai plugged his earphone jack into a light pole and caused a black out on the entire city, which Izuku laughed, "Impressive!"

Emily challenged Izuku into a shooting competition, which Izuku asked, "Why?"

Emily smiled, "Because you said that no one could beat you in a shooting competition at age 16, I want to see if that's true."

Izuku smiled and shot one rubber bullet that took out down five police officers without looking, Emily in shock, "I can't that… how?"

Izuku said, "I'm the best in Japan, I can beat Snipe in a shooting competition."

George was showing off his flames that come in different colors which each color represents different heat levels and Dabi joined him to set stuff on fire. Kokoro explained her quirk to Toga and Tomura then showed off all her different quirks. Tomura was impressed and Toga was in awe, while Yuki made sleep gases and other gases to show to Atushiro and Jin which they were impressed. Seicho was making plant monsters to run around and causing damage which Izuku smiled, "This is fun as hell, what do you all think?"

Eri laughed, "Yes, it is Uncle Izuku but where are the heroes?"

Kamin looked at his device and saw that there were army men and heroes coming in. Izuku saw them and said, "Let them have it!"

The league, Eri, and Izuku's children charged at the force without hesitation, Seicho made big plant monsters that are similar to nomus but she can control them to attack the army men. Emily and Izuku were having a shooting contest to see who can take down the most heroes. George and Dabi were roasting the incoming heroes and army men, Kamin pulled out weapon to take down helicopters and flying heroes. Kokoro used multiple quirks to destroy many heroes with ease, while Yuki knocking people out left and right. The rest of the league were kicking ass which the heroes and army men realized they were being slaughtered by them and ordered a full retreat.

All Might came in which Emily said, "You brought an army and All Might… but we brought a Kokoro."

Kokoro started using multiple quirks to make herself very powerful, which she smiled, "If my dad can beat you without a quirk then I can beat you with ease."

All Might came in to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and threw him while yelling, "YEET!"

She threw All Might about 50 miles away from their position, which Izuku said, "I love you kids, give your old man a hug."

They all came to hug Izuku which Izuku smiled, "I'm hungry, who wants to eat at my place?"

They all cheered which Izuku called up Kurogiri to warp him to his place, which when they came inside Izuku's house they saw Sensei, Inko, Gon, Melissa, Kyoka, and Mei (which Izuku allows Melissa to bring over). George and Emily went over to Melissa to shout, "MOM!"

Supai went up to his Kyoka to say, "Hey mom."

Kamin went to Mei to say, "Mother, it's good to see you."

Melissa, Kyoka, Mei, Inko, and Sensei were in shock which Melissa said, "Izuku can you explain."

Future Eri explained what happened which Sensei was interested in their quirks and found them interesting, he loved Kokoro because it similar to his quirk except it doesn't take quirks. Inko was happy to see her future grandchildren, Sensei and Inko were trying to get used to being called 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa'. They got dinner made for everyone which they sat around and discuss the future where they are from. They told them about Izuku's wives, kids, and his immortality; which Tomura said, "That is what that creepy mask in your office is? It turns you into a vampire if you wear it with blood on it."

Izuku chuckled, "It's for emergency use only and I guess I found an emergency big enough to use it."

Sensei said, "I heard some people want to destroy those masks for good, but I doubt you will let them destroy it."

Izuku chuckled, "Exactly, but here is my question to my kids… do I get a robotic eye like when I went to the future one time."

Eri smiled, "Nope, you came prepare for it."

Izuku smiled, "Great."

Eri and Izuku's future kids finished up dinner and opened a portal which Izuku smiled, "I can't wait to see each and every one of you again."

They waved at him as they walked into the portal and Izuku said, "I'm going to get some rest then first thing in the morning is to turn the assassin from the future into nomus."

Sensei chuckled, "Genius idea, Izuku."

Izuku smiled, "Thanks Dad."


	32. Super Weird Day

**Super Weird Day**

_**Giran gets kidnapped and Izuku needs Giran because they are business partners. Who are Giran's kidnappers and what will Izuku do to them? How will Izuku find them? Who does Izuku open up to? What is the next thing Izuku will do today? Let's find out! #SpoilerAlertMotherFuckers #ReadTheManga #ToSkipSpoilersHeadToWordsChurch**_

Izuku was enjoying his morning until he got a phone call, he picked it up, "Hello, this is The Anarchist."

Giran on the other line, "Help me! I am getting kid- "

The phone cut off which Izuku looked at his phone to see where it came from which he headed out to see who attacked Giran. Izuku warped to the location to see Giran being dragged in a van and van taking off. Izuku chased after it, but he wasn't fast enough so he threw a tracking device on it. Izuku hen called to get warped back to his base to get his new armor his men, Melissa, and Mei made. Izuku was glad to get Mei to work with Melissa to produce even better technology. The new armor was a new and improved version of the X-02 which got its title X-03.

Izuku put the armor on the fly to where the van which was at a secure building with a lot of men, he then he notices one of the men. He saw the head of the Detnerat Co., Rikiya Yotsubashi (Japanese is last then first, but since I'm American I believe first then last) came to say a few words with Giran as Giran was escorted in the building. Izuku said, "Motherfucker! I'm going to fuck him up!"

Izuku went up to the building to kick some ass, the men noticed him and one of them said, "Turn around…"

Izuku wasted no time and shot all of the men with quirk erasing bullets then said, "Dumbasses, should have just started shooting."

He went up the stairs to enter the building which everyone started attacking with their quirks. Izuku sighed as none of their attacks affected him in anyway, which Izuku used the minigun he had on the armor to shoot everyone up. The bullets were either quirk erasing or rubber which took everyone on the first floor down. Izuku then took the elevator which he went to the top floor.

**Top Floor**

Rikiya was panicking that his guards outside his building and on the first floor were gunned down by one man. Giran laughed, "He is coming to get me out of here."

Rikiya in anger, "Who?!"

Giran smiled, "My business partner… The Anarchist."

Rikiya in anger, "Your telling me that he can cause this much damage by himself and he will go this far for you?!"

The door opened to reveal Izuku in his armor, "You bet your ass!"

Rikiya was in fear which Izuku came over to knock him out then went over to Giran to free him. Giran said, "You made yourself a powerful enemy here… he has 100,000-man army."

Izuku grabbed Rikiya to carry him on his shoulder, "It's him and his army vs 5000 men and women in the X-02 power armor, 3000 nomus, 250 High Ends, and one Izuku Motherfucking Midoriya. He and his army are nothing compared to me."

Giran chuckled, "Okay, let's get out of here."

Izuku and Giran stepped into a warp gate Kurogiri made for them to go torture their prisoner.

**Building Cibus**

Rikiya woke up to see Izuku and Giran looking at all the torture tools which Izuku said, "You see this hammer Giran, I broke my father's wrists with this hammer."

Izuku slapped the top of a generator to say, "This bad boy is what you would use to jump start a military jet's battery."

Giran smiled, "Interesting… what about that?"

Izuku looked to see that Giran was interested in a certain device, which Izuku said, "The Finger Snapper, that snaps a person's finger off slowly and painfully."

Giran grabbed it then looked at Rikiya to say, "I know which tools I going to use."

Izuku lefted, "Have fun!"

Izuku left his office to go to do something he does in private that no one knows about, not even Dabi knows about it.

**Church**

Izuku drove to a church to then walk into the confession box to do his weekly confessions. The church's priest came into the other side of the box which Izuku said, "Forgive me father for I have sinned a lot… it's been a week since my last confessions."

The priest said, "What are these sins you want to get off your chest?"

Izuku said, "I have been lying to one of my future wives that I would stop smoking weed for a while to keep the baby safe from secondhand smoke but I've been smoking in private, I have tortured a few people, I saved my business partner but I erased the quirks of those preventing me from saving him, I have been doing acid lately, and…"

The priest said, "Mr. Midoriya slow down, I am trying to process all your sins. Every week you come with more sins which I'm pretty sure we can make a book about them."

Izuku chuckled, "I bet we could, Father Amida."

Father Amida asked, "Why do you keep coming here, if you are just going to sin again?"

Izuku looked at the screen, "I wasn't a religious person when I was younger because of many things. When I first read the bible, I thought it was just non sense but I read Joshua, Matthew, and John. Those are my favorites because I could relate with them a little. But I guess I keep coming back to find comfort that there might be someone is watching over me."

Father Amida said, "Yes, it is comforting to have the lord watching each and every one of us. He watches me, you, some one who was just born and the some one's last breath."

Izuku asked, "Where was he when my father left me, when everyone went against me, and other things?"

Father Amida chuckled, "It's all a part of his plan… think about it if you weren't bullied, your father didn't abandon you, and you had a quirk. Would you take the path you took and made a difference in the world?"

Izuku said, "Nope."

Father Amida said, "You see he was watching you develop and grow into what you are today. Now he didn't like what happened to you, but he knew it was for you to become what you are today. He will forgive you of all sin and he will watch over you to help provide guidance."

Izuku nodded, "This is an interesting talk Father Amida."

Izuku got out the box to go screw around town and try to get in trouble with the authorities. Which Izuku drove up to see that Hawks was flying around like a jackass which Izuku pulled out his pistol to shot Hawks' asshole with a rubber bullet. Which Izuku yelled, "YES! RIGHT UP MAINSTREAM!"

Hawks landed on the ground which Izuku parked next to him to say, "Dumbass!"

Izuku then drove off laughing which he continued his way to screw around, he stopped at a coffee shop. He got out of the car and walk into the shop, but he saw a portal open up in the alley which he saw a green hair girl and a black hair girl flew out of it. The green hair girl said, "It worked Dani!"

The black-haired girl with stitches, purple and pale white skin, Dani said, "Where the hell are we, Izumi?"

Izumi said, "We should be in another dimension, quick let's find our co…"

Izumi and Dani looked at Izuku which he smiled, "So, you are a female version of me?"

Izumi smiled, "And you're my male version."

Izuku called Kurogiri to warp Dabi to his location, when Dabi came, he was speechless. Dabi looked at Izuku, "What the fuck, Izuku?"

Izuku smiled, "You know what this means?"

Izuku and Izumi giggled at the same time, Izumi smiled, "I will bring the machine to bring my friends to meet your friends."

Izuku quickly said, "Come to my base of operations."

**Izuku's Office**

Sensei, Kai, and the rest of the league appeared at Izuku's office which Izuku and Dabi came out to say, "Hey guys, you are probably wondering why I brought you all here? Well we are being visited by ourselves from another dimension, be prepared for them and don't freak out."

Everyone was confused but then they saw themselves but in the opposite genders, Toga looked at her male version, Togo and they played around with knives. The two Senseis looked at each other and left to get a drink because this was too damn weird. Tomura and Tomuru looked at each other like they were scarred for life, while Jin and Jan were admiring each other. Kai and Kim looked at each other in interest but were disturbed at the same time, they went for a drink with the two Senseis. Izuku asked, "Hey Izumi?"

Izumi said, "Yes."

Izuku asked, "If we banged, is it incest or masturbation?"

Everyone looked at the two then had a debate on the subject, which they headed to Izuku's meeting room to present their arguments. Dabi got up to say, "You two are made of the same DNA but are from different dimensions, you are the exact same except by gender so I conclude that it may be both."

Everyone finally agreed to it which Izumi said, "We will never truly know unless we try it."

Kuragiri (female Kurogiri) shouted, "IZUMI NO!"

Izuku said, "She's right!"

Kurogiri shouted, "IZUKU NO!"

Izumi and Izuku shouted, "YES!"

Dani said, "Don't do it, you already have your boyfriends back at our dimension, you can't be going dimension to dimension to bang whoever you want."

Izumi smirked, "What's wrong with that?"

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, what is wrong with that?"

Dabi said, "Listen to yourselves, this is wrong in every way."

Izuku said, "But I always wanted to fuck myself."

Izumi said, "Same."

Everyone facepalmed, except Toga and Togo because they wanted to see it, which Dabi said, "How about we destroy some stuff to distract you from the subject."

Izumi and Izuku said, "Rolls Royce!"

They looked at each other then they ran to Izuku's Rolls Royce, Tomura asked, "How did we get here?"

Tomuru said, "I have no idea at this point, Izumi does the craziest things I have ever witnessed."

The two went to the bar to get a drink, which almost everyone followed. Dabi and Dani went to smoke some weed together to clear their minds from this. Izuku and Izumi were in the car which Izumi pulled out her guns from her leather jacket which Izuku asked, "Do you have pictures of female All Might, female Mirio, female Sir Fuckface, and female Endeavor?"

Izumi giggled, "You mean All Might, Miria, Lady Fuckface, and Flaming Cougar."

Izumi gave Izuku the pics which he put them in his pocket and gave her the male pics. Izuku asked, "How big is your harem?"

Izumi said, "Five so far, but still growing."

Izuku said, "Five girls for me and still growing."

Izumi said, "I'm glad I found my male version of myself; people call me a whore. Because I have multiple love interests."

Izuku said, "Tell them to go fuck themselves, and sent them dildos made of gold for them to shove up their asses."

Izumi laughed, "I'm borrowing the golden dildos ideas because it's too good."

They stopped at the Sir Nighteye Agency which Izuku said, "Let's fuck some shit up."

They walked around the parking lot to find his car which they two took the tires off, then the doors, then the hood, then the seats of the car. Izuku said, "Okay let's call up Kurogiri to warp a few items here."

Izumi giggled, "Make sure it's enough to leave him speechless."

Kurogiri warped dildos, some gasoline, matches, a package of pictures of Sir Nighteye's ass tattoo of All Might, and Izuku mixtape. They got everything set up then watched as Sir went to his car, which he looked at and was speechless. His tires and seats were on fire, the hood of his car had pictures of his ass tattoo, the seats in his chair were made of dildos, and Izuku's mixtape was playing. The two laughed their asses off until Sir looked at the two, Izuku said, "Later fool!"

They ran back to the car to drive off and escape a few heroes, Izumi was shooting heroes while Izuku was drifting through traffic. Izuku then saw that traffic was getting heavier so he flipped it to flying mode, they flew around the city for a while. Izumi said, "We have about two hours before me and my friends head back what should we do?"

Izuku said, "I would like the blueprints for your machine and we should smash."

Izumi said, "I agree with both of the ideas."

Izumi unzipped Izuku's pants to give him a blowjob to start it off.

**Two hours later**

Everyone met up to where they met which Female Sensei asked, "Where are Izumi and Izuku?"

They shrugged then saw the two walking up which Izumi said, "Let's head back."

Izuku said, "I will come to your world to visit and cause some havoc with you soon."

The reverse genders went back which Tomura said, "That was interesting but disturbing."

Everyone agreed, except a few which Toga said, "I liked my male version, he was a fun guy."

Dabi said, "Dani and I had a competition to see who could smoke the most weed before we get super stoned."

Izuku asked, "Who won?"

Dabi looked at him with his red eyes, "Who won what?"

Izuku patted his back, "I'll ask later."

They left which Izuku went to his office, "I have now officially fucked myself, I never thought I can suck dick that well."


	33. Dimensional Travels Part 1

**Dimensional Travels Part 1**

_**Izuku made the portal to explore the multiverse for some trips and he is going to his female version's dimension to screw around. Who will he bang next? What will him and Izumi destroy next? How will Female All Might, and the other heroes in Izumi's world react to Izuku? Father and Daughter chapter 9 will come after this. Let's do this!**_

Izuku looked at the device then he put it on himself then continued his conversion with Dabi, "Dabi, it was worth it. Now when anybody tells me to go fuck myself, I can say, 'I already have, but I'll show you if wonder how.'"

Dabi said, "Izuku… what the actual fuck."

Izuku said, "Dabi, she sucked my dick like it was scripture, it was beautiful." (A Slap on Titan references?)

Dabi said, "Stop… there are things I don't want to hear, and this is one of those things."

Izuku laughed, "Anyways I going to her dimension to help her cause some destruction and I might bang a with a few women."

Dabi said, "If you bang Dani, we are no longer friends."

Izuku looked at him, "Okay, I won't bang Dani… but I will bang Shoto's gender bend."

Dabi sighed, "Okay have fun."

Izuku turned on the device which warped him to his destination, Dabi sighed, "I need some alcohol to forget that conversion."

**Izumi's Dimension**

Izuku landed at Izumi's office which Izuku looked around to say, "Looks the same as mine."

Izumi came in to her office to see Izuku, she smiled, "You developed it pretty fast."

Izuku smiled, "Well if I didn't have the alien tech, it would have taken longer."

Izumi chuckled, "You want to cause some damage."

Izuku quickly said, "Please!"

They got in Izumi's pink Tesla and they drove around the city to then find Eraserhead (Female) and Pop Star (Female Present Mic) which the two stopped in front of them. Izuku and Izumi came out which Eraserhead asked, "Miss Anarchy, who is this?"

Izumi smiled, "This is The Anarchist… he is a male version of me from another dimension."

The two heroes looked at him and were terrified that Izumi had the tech to travel through dimensions, but what terrified them the most was she brought version of her where the only difference is gender. Izuku chuckled, "God damn, Aizawa and Yamada as women are hot as hell."

Eraserhead blushed, "What the hell… I need therapy after this shit."

Izuku smiled, "How about I can be your therapist?"

Pop Star said, "Jesus Christ, he is flirt with you, Sara."

Izuku pointed at Pop Star, "Don't worry your next, I'm shareable. There is enough of me to go around ladies."

Izumi laughed her ass off from the comment which then All Might (Female) came in to asked, "What is going on?"

Izuku shouted, "GOD DAMN! ALL MIGHT AS A WOMAN IS THICCCCC!"

Eraserhead told All Might the situation and she was in shock which Izumi said, "Wait until you see her in her weaken form… she isn't that thicc as you say."

Izuku said, "I would still put the 'Smash' in her 'Detroit Smash'."

The three heroes were beyond scarred by Izuku which Izuku and Izumi pulled out their smoke grenades to then drive away from the heroes. Izumi said, "I got some dildos made gold, I'm going to drop them off at Lady Whorehouse's place."

Izuku laughed, "LADY WHOREHOUSE!"

The went to her agency to drop off the package then headed back to Izumi's hideout, Izuku asked, "Do you and Dani do time traveling adventures?"

Izumi looked at him, "You can time travel but not dimensional travel?"

Izuku looked at her, "You can dimensional travel but not time travel?"

Izuku then handed her the time machine blueprints to make it even for giving him the dimensional travel machine. Izuku looked around her place looking at technologies they can trade. Izuku looked at chambers and asked, "What are these for?"

Izumi said, "Oh those are my children, like I took my boyfriends' sperm and my eggs, then put then in those chambers to grow into babies. When they reach 9 months, I will get them out and raise them like normal children."

Izuku said, "That's smart actually, you can have children without raising them in your body and you don't have to struggle doing your work while carrying a child. You also don't have to feel the pain of giving birth either."

Izumi said, "These chambers also gives them nutrients, vaccinates them, makes sure they don't get birth defects, and the chambers are bullet proof."

Izuku admired the tech she has, but they shared their tech and they traded. Izuku saw Shoto's female version which Izumi called 'Shouka'. Izuku went up to her, "Aren't you a beauty? So… you want to have some fun?"

Izumi got up to say, "Have fun, I got to go pick up my god son Eren and go on his play day. Shouka make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble."

Izumi got warped out which Izuku chuckled, "Well it's just you and me, you want to screw around?"

Shouka said, "You can't cause too much trouble."

Izuku pulled out his golden blunt and said, "We can just chill in here."

They light the blunt up and a while Shouka asked, "If corn oil is made from corn, vegetable oil is made from vegetables, what is baby oil made from?"

Izuku giggled, "If Apple made a car, would it have windows?"

The two laughed their asses off, Izuku with wide eyes, "If you think about it, a human came out of a human because a human came in a human."

Shouka shock, "Holy shit, what is this?"

Izuku chuckled, "God's Lettuce, it is 50 time more potent than Ghost and Bruce Banner combined."

Shouka said, "This is the stuff Izumi needs to get."

Izuku leaned over to say, "You know what I think we lie down and ask ourselves this…"

Shouka asked, "What should we ask ourselves?"

Izuku asked, "What were we talking about?"

Shouka said, "I don't remember."

Izuku asked, "You want to bang?"

Shouka looked at him, "Fuck it, I want to see this nine-incher Izumi was talking about."

Izuku took off his pants and whipped out his nine-incher, which Shouka in shock, "Jesus that's huge!"

Izuku chuckled, "I know… it can be a hassle sometimes, but the women love it like crazy."

**One Hour Later**

Izuku woke up to say, "God damn I tired, I guess I will get home before they send a rescue team to get me."

Izuku got dressed which Shouka asked, "Will you come back?"

Izuku chukled, "Of course."

Izuku warped back to his home dimension to find Dabi across from him. Izuku smiled, "I had a shit ton of fun Dabi."

Dabi asked, "You look like it… who did you bang?"

Izuku smiled, "Shouka, a.k.a. Shoto's gender bend"

Dabi facepalmed, "Why… just why?"

Izuku said, "Because I wanted to, and I will celebrate with a beer later."

Dabi said, "One day, this will bite you in the ass later."

Izuku chuckled, "You believe so? I mean you should go fuck yourself, like you should bang Dani."

Dabi sighed, "Let's not talk about this topic again, it disturbs me the most at the moment."

Izuku laughed, "My next travel will be me going to find a hero version of myself and kick his ass."

Dabi laughed, "That would be funny to watch, but what about if the heroes get involved?"

Izuku smirked, "I will kick their asses equally and they will learn a lesson on not to mess with me."

Dabi laughed as Izuku set up the next dimensional travel to that said universe which Izuku got prepared for any attack. He looked at Dabi to ask, "You sure you don't want to come?"

Dabi shrugged, "Nah, someone has to watch your place while you are gone. I'm not trusting Jin with that task."

Izuku sighed, "I tried to get Tomura or Atushiro to do it, but they are busy at the moment."

Izuku got warped to go to his next dimension to fuck with and to fight someone.

**Classroom**

Izuku (original) and his fellow classmates were in class during a lesson which Aizawa looking bored as usual but still teaching. Then a portal opened, and a teen landed in front of class, the teen in a black leather trench coat with a green dress shirt and black dress pants looked at Izuku to say, "Well I have found my hero version of myself, now it's time to kick your ass."

Aizawa used his capture equipment but the teen grabbed it and pulled Aizawa towards him, which the teen ran up to him to punch him at incredible speeds to the chest to then punch him really hard in the face to knock him out. The teen looked up to say, "Okay… Aizawa is down, now you, fight me."

Uraraka got up to ask, "Who are you and what do mean when you call Deku 'hero me'?"

Bakugo got up to attack the teen which the teen shot him in the dick to say, "It's exactly what I mean, my name is Izuku Midoriya, the villain known as 'The Anarchist' who fights to show the world that quirkless people are not worthless, not waste of life, and can rival quirked people. Now I have come for one purpose and one purpose alone… Deku come and fight me."

The other teachers came in and heard what The Anarchist said which Nezu said, "I will not allow one of my students to get hurt from you, vill…"

The Anarchist shot Nezu's foot to say, "Shut up, you rodent! I want a fight and I'll leave when the fight is over."

The Anarchist turned to see Izuku about to punch him which The Anarchist blocked the punch which Izuku was in shock that this villain version of him can withstand his powerful punch. The Anarchist chuckled, "This suit can withstand All Might's strongest punch in recorded history up to 10 times. You think one punch that will break your arm will hurt me?"

Izuku said, "I will not let you hurt anyone else! Including Kacchan!"

Bakugo shouted, "What the hell you're doing nerd!"

The Anarchist laughed, "You are protecting the bully that made our lives hell, you are definitely worth getting your ass handed to you. I will tell you what…"

The Anarchist injected a StimPak into Izuku which Izuku jumped back to see his arm was fully healed. The Anarchist said, "Meet me at Gym Gamma, if you bring cops, I will come back with 300 nomus and 25 High End class nomus. If anyone interfere with our fight…"

The Anarchist pulled out his quirk erasing gun, "I will erase their quirk for good, and I will let you know Deku that I maybe quirkless, but if you hold back then I will break every bone in your body."

The Anarchist left to go to Gym Gamma to wait for Izuku which Shoto said, "He's has to be bluffing, there is no way he is quirkless."

All Might looked at The Anarchist, "What happened to him to go down this path?"

Bakugo still in pain, "Why didn't that bastard give me that instant heal instead of Deku?!"

Izuku said, "I'll fight him."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy then All Might asked, "Why?"

Izuku said, "I can see it in his eyes that he just wants a fight and he will leave like he said. He doesn't seem like the guy who would lie."

Nezu in pain, "You think you can beat him?"

Izuku said, "I'll try, but I need to figure out how to get pass that suit he is wearing."

**15 Minutes Later**

The Anarchist looked at the sky then saw Izuku in his costume, The Anarchist laughed his ass off which Izuku glared at him, "What's so funny?"

The Anarchist said, "You outfit is impractical, it reminds me too much of All Might, and you also look like a green rabbit. My god daughter is going to love this."

The Anarchist took a picture of Izuku which Izuku asked, "God daughter?"

The Anarchist smiled, "The cutest girl on the planet, her name is Eri and I'm her god father."

Izuku was in shock but The Anarchist said, "Okay the rules are to beat the shit out of your opponent until they can't continue and there will be no killing."

Iida said, "No killing?"

The Anarchist said, "I'm not the kind of man who kills, I like to beat up heroes, assholes, rapists, and villains who piss me off; but I'm not a killer. So Deku, do you accept the rules of our fight?"

Izuku nodded which then they charged at each other to begin the fight of villain The Anarchist vs. the hero Deku.


	34. The Anarchist VS Deku

**The Anarchist VS Deku**

_**Who will win this fight? This fight will not be the same as the multiverse fanfic because I picked him up before Mirio's death in the multiverse fanfic and their memories have been erased from the event of the multiverse viewing before putting them back. Deku forgot how to do 40% of OFA because Sleepy's fault and Bored insisted to erase everything. Let's get down to it!**_

The Anarchist and Deku met fist to fist which caused the ground to cave in, The Anarchist activated the electric suit button to make himself a human taser. Deku felt the electricity flow in him so he jumped back which The Anarchist chuckled, "Can't handle a few hundred volts?"

Deku said, "I will not let you hurt anyone else again."

The Anarchist smiled, "Oh, well I have found a fighter. Well I am a man of my word, so no one will be hurt by our fight and after our fight… unless they piss me off."

Deku got angry then attacked The Anarchist which Deku said, "One for All: 1,000,000%!"

The Anarchist in wide eyes, "Don't you fucking dare!"

Deku's fist met with The Anarchist's chest which blew away the part of the suit that protected his chest. The Anarchist grabbed Deku and threw him on the ground to say, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Deku glared, "What do you mean?"

The Anarchist said, "Why the fuck would you kill yourself like he did?!"

Deku looked at him to ask, "Like who?"

The Anarchist whispered in his ear, "The 9th user of One for All... Mirio Togata. He died in our fight from using that move too many times. His body couldn't handle that much power, and you sure as hell can't survive if you keep doing that."

The Anarchist got up to ask, "I ask you to never use that again… for your own safety."

Everyone looked at him in shock which Deku asked, "Why do you care about me?"

The Anarchist said, "When Mirio died, I lost more than a rival… I lost a friend, a reason to truly enjoy fighting heroes, and a person who took our fights seriously. I have spiraled out of control a little bit from his death, but seeing you doing what he did… makes me angry that you are making the same mistake."

Deku looked at him, "So, what are you going to do?"

The Anarchist smiled, "I will postpone this fight until you control 50% of your power and I will help you reach it."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, All Might asked, "What makes you think you will be any help?"

Izuku walked over to a stone bench, he punched it and it broke in half. He turned around to say, "Keep in mind, I'm quirkless. I would like to see Deku do that without using his quirk."

The class and teachers were scared shitless from the raw strength that this Izuku possessed which The Anarchist came over to put a StimPak into Deku's broken arm to fix it. The Anarchist whispered in his ear, "How much of One for All can you control?"

Deku whispered, "20%"

The Anarchist sighed, "I can get you to 50% in one month, in that time frame I will not hurt anybody unless they piss me off. If Bakago over there calls me 'Weak', 'Nerd', or god forbid 'Deku'; I will beat his ass black and blue. That is just warning, but you have my word I wouldn't attack anybody for no reason. But I'm going to help you get stronger so we can have an actual fight where you don't have to break your bones for our fight. Do we have a deal?"

Deku looked at everyone which they were had no idea if they should accept it, Nezu asked, "How do we know you wouldn't bring an army back to take over the school?"

The Anarchist said, "I don't need an army to take over the school, I can conquer this school single-handily. But I won't take over the school, because I see no reason to."

Present Mic asked, "What did you gave Mr. Midoriya?"

The Anarchist said, "StimPak, it's a medicine that my scientist made to instantly heal any wound. I will be using a lot of it for Deku's training."

All Might asked, "How will you be training Young Midoriya?"

The Anarchist smiled, "Same way I trained… blood, sweat, broken bones, ripped muscles, and tears. Also, I will teach him about fighting quirkless because his moves aren't horrible… but it's bad."

Recovery Girl out to ask, "Who is the one who broke Aizawa's ribs?"

The Anarchist scratched his head, "That would be me, Mrs. Shuzenji."

He pulled out anther StimPak to say, "Give him this, it will fix his ribs and give him back his energy."

Tsuyu asked, "Why are you being nice suddenly, Kero?"

The Anarchist smiled, "I maybe a villain but I have standards. I'm not killing anybody… on purpose any time soon, but I would also think this is going to be fun."

Deku asked, "Fun?"

The Anarchist smiled, "That is the one thing I strive for and that is fun. I am not evil, just a free-spirit. Now I need to get another shirt because it's a chilly here."

Everyone noticed his eight pack with scars and tattoos which when he took the rest of his shirt off to reveal more muscles and tattoos, the girls blushed like hell. Midnight was running on over to get The Anarchist, but the teachers were holding her back which Izuku smiled, "Release Nemuri, I like it when she comes on over to attack me."

The teachers looked at him which Present Mic asked, "What?"

Izuku smirked, "She is one of my girlfriends in my dimension, so let her come and get me."

The class were in shock that this Izuku had multiple girlfriends which Midnight broke free and Izuku welcomed her with open arms. Which Aizawa came out to stop her which The Anarchist sighed, "Party pooper."

The other teachers told Aizawa the situation which Aizawa said, "If I were Midoriya, I would take up the offer. He is offering to improve you in exchange for a safe fight, he said he looks for entertainment and trouble. Give him the entertainment and then he will leave forever right?"

The Anarchist smirked, "Well yes, but actually no. I might visit you all again after the fight to screw you and maybe look for some stuff."

The Anarchist looked at his watch and said, "You want the deal or not, I got something important to go to."

Deku asked, "What do you have to go to?"

The Anarchist said, "I got to go to the House of Councillors and House of Representatives with my step dad. Then go announce myself as the new owner of the Tokyo Electric Company."

Everyone looked at him in shock which Deku asked, "Step dad?"

The Anarchist sighed, "Yeah, mom found love years after dad left us, but do you accept the deal or not?"

Deku looked at his had then him to say, "I will take the deal."

They shook hands which the Deku asked, "Who is your step dad?"

The Anarchist looked at him in the eyes, "Promise you and everyone here wouldn't freak out?"

Everyone nodded in fear by the incoming answer which The Anarchist said, "All for One."

All Might coughed out a lot of blood, Deku fainted, everyone was in shell shock which The Anarchist took pictures to say, "I'll be back by tomorrow around 7 in the morning and I will bring a few things."

The Anarchist warped back to his dimension, leaving the everyone in horror and shock.

**The Anarchist's Dimension**

Izuku got back to say, "I'm finally home, well time to go to government with dad. But I need to get changed first before I go."

Izuku went to his office to get in his black business suit to then looked at his watch to say, "I got time."

Izuku wrote down his plan with Deku in his notebook to then hide it in his desk, he then saw Kurogiri's warp gate to which he then walks through it to finish the rest of his day.

**The Next Day**

Izuku got the dimension traveling device on then looked at his stuff he was bringing with him. He went through the check, "A few training dummies… check; five nomus… check, two High Ends… check, a crate of StimPaks… check, and headache relief pills… check. Well to go back to that dimension and improve the shit out of this Deku."

Izuku then set the device to warp the stuff around him as well and then he warped.

**Deku's Dimension**

Deku, his class, Aizawa, and All Might stood at Gym Gamma at 6:59 in the morning wait to what The Anarchist had in store for Deku. Then at 7:00, they saw a portal open and saw The Anarchist with training dummies, five nomus, two High Ends, and a crate which he said, "I'm back with the stuff."

Aizawa and All Might were worried about the nomus and High Ends which one High End asked, "Where are we Uncle Izuku?"

The Anarchist said, "We are in another dimension, Draks. We are helping this version of me get stronger so we can have a proper fight."

Draks said, "Oh… that's interesting Uncle Izuku."

Everyone was I complete shock by the chain of events that were unfolding in front of them. Momo asked, "Why does he call you 'Uncle Izuku'?"

The Anarchist smiled, "You see I'm in charge of one of the nomu factories and since I'm not their father. I tell them to call me 'Uncle Izuku' because I don't like being called 'Master'."

All Might asked, "Why did you bring these nomus with you?"

The Anarchist said, "I'm not carrying these dummies, the crate of StimPaks we are going to use, and they will also be used for Deku's training."

The Anarchist punched one of the nomus and looked at Deku with a sadistic smile, "They all have Shock Absorption as well. I'm going to break that weak body of yours and rebuild it."

Deku asked, "What am I supposed to do first?"

The Anarchist went up to one of the dummies to punch and kick it with incredible speed and power until the dummy broke into pieces. The Anarchist looked back to say, "Remember I'm quirkless, you will train quirkless then train your quirk. Then give you a fighting style to learn because you have no real style."

Bakugo yelled, "WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?!"

The Anarchist sighed then took one of his headache reliefs to say, "That will be your only warning Bakago."

Everyone was in shock by how bold this Izuku was compared to their Izuku which Bakugo's vein popped out and he yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!"

The Anarchist said, "Bakago doesn't like his name, well I could call you 'Little Dick', 'Kacchan', or even better 'Bush'."

Sero asked, "Bush?"

The Anarchist chuckled, "Bush did 9/11."

Bakugo got triggered by this Izuku which The Anarchist chuckled, "If he attacks me, I wouldn't hesitate to break his hands like I would do to Bakago in my dimension."

Deku asked, "Why are you like this?"

The Anarchist pulled out a chair that Draks carried for him which he asked, "You sure you want to know?"

Deku nodded which The Anarchist begin to tell his story to Deku, they shared the same story until the part where The Anarchist snapped and fought back. They were in shock by the events he went through which he smiled, "But honestly I would go through it again."

Deku asked, "Why?"

The Anarchist smiled, "If I didn't go down this path, I wouldn't have given quirkless people around the world to look forward to the future. I wouldn't have this technology, an army, be a god father, made friends, erased Bakago's quirk, and gotten revenge on the people who destroyed my dreams and abused me. In the end it was worth it and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

All Might asked, "Why did I, in your world, told you that you couldn't be a hero?"

The Anarchist chuckled, "He said he didn't want me to get hurt, because quirkless people were more likely to get heavily injured than quirked people. But he didn't know that I had already hurt myself to become stronger. Well no need to cry over spilled milk, well come on Deku and show me what you got on those dummies. But don't use your quirk because I want to train your body first then your quirk."

Deku nodded then went up to a dummy to attack it, but after the first punch he felt pain, which The Anarchist said, "I forgot to mention that the dummies are made of marble rock, they are pretty hard to break. Also remember to train smart and hard, always have a plan on things like this."

The class left to do stuff, so All Might watched the two which The Anarchist sighed, "This is going to be hard."

While Deku was getting his knuckles broken and repaired repeatedly then he asked, "How did you break these dummies?"

The Anarchist smiled, "Well I guess I have to spoil the surprise… hit the same spot over and over again with all your strength but not quirk until it breaks."

Deku then realized he was right and thought about the USJ which All Might beat that nomu. He got back to the dummy which All Might asked, "Did you really have to start off with a training dummy made rock?"

The Anarchist chuckled, "Well when I started training at age 12 with wooden dummies, I got to stone dummies. Now I use shock absorption nomus to train and he is doing fine…"

Deku broke a dummy but broke his knuckles which The Anarchist said, "Good job, you broke one dummy in 30 minutes and broke your knuckles like 15 times."

Deku shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The Anarchist said, "There we go, I guess I'm also help you grow a pair as well. Well let's get you fixed up and we have…"

The Anarchist looked at the dummies to say, "10 more dummies until we move to using nomus."

Midnight came out and All Might asked, "Can I ask why you came?"

Midnight said, "To help keep an eye on you three."

The Anarchist smirked, "Hey Nemuri, you want to sit on my lap or you want me to sit on your lap?"

All Might and Deku were in shock then Midnight smiled, "Sit on my lap little shota."

The Anarchist got up for Midnight to sit down then he sat on Midnight's lap, which she giggled sadistically.


	35. The Wingman

**The Wingman**

_**The Anarchist is going to help Deku control his quirk better, but he will do more than that. He has plans to make Deku a ladies' man, be the man, and make Bakugo his bitch or something close to that last one. Let's get into this!**_

It's been two weeks since The Anarchist has been training Deku which he has been improving a lot. Deku has been controlling One for All easier than before and he can use more of it. Deku's shirts have gotten too small for him to wear which The Anarchist has given him shirts, but they were The Anarchist merchandise shirts. The teachers and students didn't feel comfortable seeing shirts of a villain version of Deku, which Midnight asked, "Why do you really want to come to this dimension?"

The Anarchist was sitting on her lap and he drank some vodka in a water bottle, "Originally I came for the idea of a win-win fight, where in a way I kick my own ass either way. Since he is me and I am him, Izuku Midoriya kicked Izuku Midoriya's ass will be a funny story to tell my future kids."

The teachers looked at The Anarchist with unsettled Tom faces which he shrugged it off, he looked around to see some girls looking at Deku which The Anarchist thought, 'Holy shit, he needs to get laid… I'm going to help him.'

Deku was currently fighting two nomus at once which scares All Might because he barely won against one nomu with Shock Absorption. The Anarchist got up to say, "Okay, take a break, Deku. I got a few words with you about something."

The two went somewhere private Deku asked, "What is this about?"

The Anarchist asked, "Are you going out with anyone?"

Deku in shock, "WHAT?!"

The Anarchist chuckled, "Calm down… you aren't going out with anyone?"

Deku calmed down, "No."

The Anarchist asked, "Why?"

Deku embarrassed, "I don't know."

The Anarchist grabbed his shoulders, "I'm going to make you a ladies' man and you are not going to regret it."

Deku looked at him, "What?"

The Anarchist said, "You heard me, now we just need to build your confidence… you know that brown hair girl you are always with?"

Deku muttered, "Ur... Uraraka-san."

The Anarhist smirked, "You are going on a date with her and I'm going to help you."

Deku looked at him, "Why are you helping me?"

The Anarchist said, "I'm tired of you being dense as a black hole, so you are doing this… and also you will learn how to bold in any situation."

Deku was always insecure for a long time but The Anarchist was right, he needed to be bolder for any situation. Deku nodded which The Anarchist smiled, "Let's get you a woman."

**In The Hallways of UA**

Deku asked, "Are you sure it will work?"

The Anarchist said, "Yes it works… I'm a man of my word, trust me."

Deku went up to Uraraka to say, "Hey Uraraka."

Uraraka smiled, "Hey Deku, how are you doing?"

Deku said, "Tired from the training my villain version of myself gave me, but I feel much stronger."

The Anarchist in hiding, "Good, conversion is key. Now do the move."

Deku got her to a wall and he wall slammed to asked, "Would you go out with me?"

Uraraka blushed then she stuttered, "Y-Y-Yes, th-that wou-ld be gr-e-at. I would lo-ve to, wh-a-at ti-me?"

Deku told her the time which The Anarchist chuckled, "Basic move… but effective."

Midnight came up behind The Anarchist to asked, "What are you doing, little shota?"

The Anarchist smiled, "I'm getting Deku to get a woman."

She looked over to quietly say, "Yes! I won the bet, thank you!"

The Anarchist smirked, "I want in on your other bets, put me down on ShotoxMomo, KirishimaxBakago, and OjiroxToru. Also… you want to help me with getting him dressed for his date."

Midnight's eyes shined which she said, "Let me collect my winnings, put down your bets, and then I will head on over. What will you be putting on the line?"

The Anarchist said, "Let me see…"

The Anarchist pulled out a gold bar which he smiled, "How about this for ShotoxMomo…"

He pulled out a little bag of diamonds to say, "For KirishimaxBakago…"

He looked for anything that wasn't a weapon or something he truly needed until he pulled out a few blunts but not God's Lettuce which he said, "For OjiroxToru."

Midnight collected them and took a picture of Deku and Uraraka to show proof, which she headed over to the teacher's lounge to get her winnings and put up The Anarchist's bets. Deku came to him saying, "She said yes."

The Anarchist padded his back, "I know… I saw, now we need to get you dressed for your date."

**Deku's Dorm Room**

The Anarchist looked in his room and was in disgust, "Can I borrow your bathroom real quick?"

Deku smiled, "Sure."

The Anarchist went to his restroom to throw up in the toilet from the amount of All Might in his room. He cleaned himself up to come out to say, "Okay, let's look in your closet for some clothes."

They looked in his closet which The Anarchist was beyond disappointed by it so he said, "Okay, we are going to my dimension to get you some proper clothes and shoes."

Deku asked, "What's wrong with my shoes?"

The Anarchist said, "Nothing is wrong with them… they are just for anything but fancy events and dates."

The Anarchist then warped both of them to his dimension to pick up some clothes for him to use.

**The Anarchist's Dimension**

They got warped to The Anarchist's dimension, more specifically in his workshop for people working for him. The Anarchist said, "Okay guys, you didn't see him come here. You will get a pay raise after I deal with him."

The grunts nodded and the two headed over to his office which The Anarchist put Deku in a box to roll to his office. When they got to his office The Anarchist got Deku out of the box to say, "Okay let's look for clothes and shoes."

Deku looked at his closet full of villain outfits, clothes, weapons, and other stuff. The Anarchist said, "Don't touch anything, it's for your own good."

Deku asked, "How rich are you?"

The Anarchist said, "Rich enough to support 20 to 50 children in the future and do whatever I want."

Deku in shock, "What?!"

The Anarchist threw some clothes and shoes for Deku to have which they heard a knock which Deku got in the box. The Anarchist closed the box and said, "Come in."

It was Kai and Eri which he said, "Sorry for disturbing you Izuku, but I have something come up and I need you to watch Eri."

The Anarchist smiled, "No problem, I just going to visit other dimensions which she should be safe to come with."

Eri jumped in the air with her little plague mask he made for her, which everyone found it cute. Kai said, "Thanks, Eri be good."

Eri nodded which Kai left and The Anarchist picked her up to ask, "You want to see a version of me who is a hero?"

Eri in confusion, "But you are my hero."

The Anarchist smiled "So pure."

They got to the workshop to warp back to Deku's dimension which he was going to have a fun time dressing himself up properly.

**Deku's Dimension**

The Anarchist got Deku out of the box and the first thing Eri asked, "Why is there another Uncle Izuku in the box?"

The Anarchist smiled, "I'm helping this version of me dress up properly and having fun helping him a little bit."

Deku was scarred by see this Eri wearing a yakuza plague mask like Overhaul's with a black dress and the whole conversion The Anarchist and Overhaul had back in his office. Midnight came in to help out which she saw Eri to ask, "Why are you here Eri and why are you wearing that mask?"

Eri in confusion, "What do you mean, Aunt Nemuri?"

The Anarchist said, "Kai is busy with something so I'm watching her while doing this. She is my god daughter and I'm also a yakuza member."

Midnight looked at Eri to say, "I can't resist at this cuteness."

Deku was a little concerned with The Anarchist and Midnight being together a lot, which The Anarchist pulled out some clothes and shoes to say, "Okay put these on."

Deku look at the clothes then went to the restroom to get changed, he came out in a black suit with green dress shirt, red tie, black dress pants, and black Oxfords which Midnight said, "I like it, but the tie needs work."

The Anarchist sighed, "I know dad left us man, but you can at least learn how to do it from someone else."

Deku asked, "How did you learn?"

The Anarchist smiled, "Toya Setsuno, how else?"

Deku remembered that Toya Setsuno was one of the Eight Expendables of Shie Hassaikai which after he got his tie on properly, he asked, "Okay, what should I do?"

The Anarchist laughed, "Be yourself, relax, and have a fun time!"

The Anarchist put a condom in Deku's pocket to say, "Always be prepared for anything… I mean anything."

Deku nodded which when he left, The Anarchist smirked, "You want to follow them?"

Midnight chuckled, "Yes, I do."

Izuku picked up Eri to carry her around to show off this new dimension, which was going to be fun. They were following them until The Anarchist saw Mirio, their Eri, Aizawa, All Might, and Nezu. They looked at other version of Eri is terror and The Anarchist looked at Mirio in terror which The Anarchist said, "We are going to pretend we didn't see each other."

Mirio asked, "Is that your Eri?"

The Anarchist said, "Yep, I'm watching her because Kai is a little busy at the moment."

Mirio got pissed by the mention of Kai which The Anarchist said, "We got to go, remember that we didn't see each other."

The Anarchist, Eri, and Midnight ran off to follow Deku and his date which they were going to help out from the sidelines. Deku and Uraraka came across Bakugo which he asked, "What are you doing Deku?!"

Deku said, "I'm not dealing with your bullshit Kacchan, I want to spend some time having fun without hearing your voice for tonight okay."

Midnight was in shock that Deku stood up for himself, which The Anarchist smiled, "At a boy, put him in his place."

Bakago and Uraraka were in shock which Deku said, "Now will you excuse us."

Deku and Uraraka left Bakugo which Bakugo saw the three following the two which he glared, "You… you made Deku change… what did you do?!"

The Anarchist smirked, "I gave him a pair… you got a problem with that?"

Bakugo said, "Why are you changing Deku, he was fine the way he was."

The Anarchist sighed, "You never understood but no need to argue with a monkey."

Which the three left Bakugo to follow Deku, Bakugo looked at The Anarchist with hatred, then he changed Deku. Bakugo wanted to kill him and make him pay for changing Deku to stand up for himself. Bakugo said, "I'm going to kill you, you bastard."


	36. Izubook

**Izubook**

_**The Anarchist is having a blast with training Deku and improving him, what will The Anarchist's OFA view this? Will The Anarchist win some of his bets or will he lose one of them? Miss Anarchy (Female Anarchist) will come in to show off her new invention from her grunts. Let's get this!**_

The Anarchist was sitting on his chair watching Deku train with his new quirk that popped up which The Anarchist explained what it was. The Anarchist told him, "Mirio used it on me one time, but he had no control of it, so it never appeared again. But One for All mutated on him like you, so you have a more powerful version of One for All. Which I can still help you with this."

Deku was now trying different thing with this quirk called 'Black Whip', which The Anarchist fell asleep.

**The Anarchist's Mind (I will refer to him as Izuku)**

Izuku looked at the past users which Izuku asked, "What is it now?"

Mirio smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "I knew you can be a hero!"

Nana smiled, "I see the heroic spirit Mirio was talking."

Sensei Chang said, "Gurinmonki… you are doing great, keep it up."

They were praising Izuku which he said, "I'm only doing this to prevent him from doing what you did, Mirio. I also want to fight him just for my entertainment, so I'm no hero."

The first user smiled, "We think differently… but this is just the first step."

Izuku rolled his eyes then said, "I'm not fighting my dad still, that's Shinso's job not mine."

The users knew he wasn't going to fight All for One, but he can at least do more heroic stuff than villainous stuff. Which Mirio said, "Okay, we are going to let you go."

Izuku sighed, "Okay, at least warn me before you take me into this mind fuck."

**Outside The Anarchist's Mind**

The Anarchist woke up to hear "DEKU!"

Deku looked at Bakugo to say, "Yes Kacchan."

Bakugo said, "Not you, the other one!"

The Anarchist looked at him in rage to say, "What the fuck did I say about calling me that, Little Dick!"

The teachers looked at the two as they didn't know who they should protect from the other. The Anarchist opened his headache relief bottle to find it was empty, he looked at Bakugo to say, "You see this bottle here… it was full of mercy I could provide. I'm fresh out of mercy to give, you better take that shit back."

Bakugo said, "No way… DEKU!"

The Anarchist stood up laughing, "You want to fight, I'll give you a massacre."

Bakugo grinned, "You are a weak, quirkless, Deku; what can you possibly do?"

Everyone saw Bakugo was pissing him on purpose which Deku said, "Stop it, Kacchan!"

Bakugo said, "Why are you defending a villain, he has probably been lying to you about many things and he is probably taking advantage of you for something."

The Anarchist laughed, "You are pushing Little Dick… you want a fight, then let's fight right here… right now. Only one rule, fight until your opponent can't fight anymore."

Bakugo smiled, "Deal!"

Everyone got off the field to where only Bakugo and The Anarchist stood facing each other. Bakugo flew in the air then flew down at high speeds, which The Anarchist smirked. Bakugo got really close but The Anarchist pulled out a flashlight to blind Bakugo and jumped out of the way. Bakugo landed and The Anarchist got behind him to punch his back at incredible speed. Bakugo was coughing blood from each hit, which then The Anarchist said, "You are already dead."

The Anarchist roundhouse kicked his head sending Bakugo flying out of the field. The Anarchist said, "I dare you get up… I broke your ribs, your shoulder blades, and caused some internal bleeding. I have no quirk, if I can kick your ass then Deku should kick your ass. I went easy on you because I have a code of not to kill on purpose, I promised Deku I wouldn't kill, and you are not my Bakago. So, stay the fuck down!"

Bakugo was in pain which Deku said, "That's enough!"

The Anarchist smirked, "Your right… let me put a StimPak in him. Hopefully he has learned his lesson."

The Anarchist injected a StimPak in Bakugo then went back to his chair to relax, which Deku went up to The Anarchist, "I much as Kacchan is an ass… he didn't deserve that much of an ass beaten."

The Anarchist smiled, "I like this improvement since we first met… I feel our fight coming soon. I can't wait for it but keep Little Dick over there in check."

Then a warp gate opened which relaxed a woman The Anachist knew too well, "Miss Anarchy! Also known as Izumi Midoriya!"

The guys looked at Izumi in awe, the girls, teachers, and Mirio were in shock by this version of Izuku. Izumi looked at them to say, "The Anarchist! Who is that Izuku you are with?"

The Anarchist said, "This is the hero Deku, All Might's successor."

Izumi chuckled, "I never thought I would feel myself in a bunny outfit like that, but anyways I give this new tech I made for every Izuku and Izumi. I call it 'Izubook', it allows every version of us to connect with each other and see what we are doing. It's like Facebook, but for us in every dimension."

The Anarchist's jaw dropped, "That is genius! I see and connect with every version of ourselves… amazing."

Which Izumi gave The Anarchist and Deku each a device for it which they put in their information. They saw every single version of Izuku and Izumi, which The Anarchist said, "I going to send friend requests like crazy."

Deku was impressed by the technology that a villain female version just gave him, and he was amazed by the different versions of him that he was seeing. The Anarchist looked through say, "Friend, friend, friend, not friend, friend… hell no."

Deku asked, "Who is the hell no?"

The Anarchist said, "Look up Joker, but the one who looks like a clown."

Deku looked at the Izuku he was talking about and was in shock by this Izuku having videos of him killing innocents like crazy and laughing while he is doing it. Deku said, "We should stop him!"

The Anarchist said, "Deku… think about this, we are a monster in that dimension. We enter it… they will arrest us, and this Joker will kill us without a second thought."

The teachers were hearing what they were talking about which Aizawa said, "Mr. Midoriya, I know you want to help them but it's too dangerous to go into that dimension like The Anarchist is saying."

Deku said, "But…"

All Might said, "No buts, we can't do anything about it."

Izumi felt something and she turned to roundhouse kick Mineta in the face, which The Anarchist cheered, "Nice hit on that one! Can I get a replay on that?!"

The girls were impressed by Izumi which she looked at Bakugo which she laughed, "Why does Bitchugo as a male look like he lost his boobs?"

The Anarchist laughed his ass off, "BITCHUGO!"

Deku looked at the two as they laughed their asses off which Izumi said, "I should give female hero Deku this and it will be interesting."

The Anarchist said, "That would be interesting."

Nezu said, "Just you two being here with our Izuku causes enough damage to the rules of the multiverse."

Izumi and The Anarchist yelled, "FUCK THE RULES!"

Izumi looked at her watch to say, "Well I got to back, I got to watch my god son Eren. Have fun with your training, Deku! Anarchist stay bad and powerful!"

The Anarchist said, "I will!"

Izumi left which Mineta said, "No don't le…"

Izumi stepped on his back which broke it which she then warped away; The Anarchist injected a StimPak in that purple fuck. The Anarchist said, "I'm going to love to see all these different Izukus."

Midnight smiled, "I liked her… she has skill, which I would gladly improve."

The other teacher gave an unsettled Tom face from that statement which they continued training for a while until The Anarchist said, "Okay, we are done for the day. See you tomorrow."

Deku said, "Wait!"

The Anarchist asked, "Yes?"

Deku said, "We need to put an end to Joker."

The Anarchist looked at him, "What did I say about this?"

Deku said, "It's what right and you know that."

The Anarchist said, "Look I don't like kill as much as you, but we shouldn't go to another dimension to stop a crazy villain from killing anymore people. He is beyond dangerous and you seen the videos he has an army and he will kill his own men to meet his goals."

Deku asked, "What about your army?"

The Anarchist said, "I don't have men to spare for this operation and this device can only warp up to 20 people at most with me."

Deku asked, "What if we brought some weapons and other versions of us to come with us, will you agree to it?"

The Anarchist thought about it then sighed, "Fine, but I want my stuff and who should we bring?"

Deku said, "Well we can bring hero versions and villains versions of us with us."

The Anarchist asked, "So like Infinity Wars?"

Deku smirked, "Yes, but we can only bring… how many?"

The Anarchist said, "Assuming everybody brings their own toys then 10, let's get eight more with us."

Deku said, "Let's search for our teammates."

The Anarchist and Deku sat down looking at their Izubooks which they made a list of they think they should bring. Then they looked at the lists and the agreed on which eight they should bring. The Anarchist looked at the final list, "Okay, we are bringing Doctor Izuku Strange, Izuku Auditore da Firenze (Assassin Creed), Izuku Stark (Iron Man), Deadshot, Izuku Hex (Johan Hex), The Punisher, and we both agreed on John Wick, right?"

Deku said, "Yes, Joker has a bunch of nomus and you saw that video of John killed five nomus with a pencil."

The Anarchist said, "Good, let's assemble."

They first got Deku's stuff, then warped to The Anarchist's dimension for him to grab his power armor, guns, and quirk erasing bullets for the job. Then they warped to the first Izuku, they want to talk to Doctor Izuku Strange.

**Doctor Strange's Dimension**

Doctor Strange stood in his base in Japan which then he saw the portal open which Deku asked, "So you agree to help us with Joker?"

Doctor Strange said, "As much as I'm not supposed to mess with the multiverse… this Joker needs to be taken down."

Doctor Strange got on his necklace and robes which The Anarchist said, "Stylish."

They then warped to their next trip the assassin.

**Izuku Auditore da Firenze's Dimension**

Firenze got back in his base in Rome after hiding the Apple of Eden, which he turned to see the three other Izukus. The Anarchist said, "Are you the assassin?"

Firenze said, "Perhaps."

Doctor Strange asked, "Does he know about Joker?"

Firenze held up the device that allows to see other dimensions that Izumi dropped off. Deku asked, "You want to come with us to stop him?"

Firenze said, "Give me moment to grab on some stuff, first."

Firenze grabbed his crossbow, smoke bombs, poison, parachutes, the Dagger of Brutus, and the Sword of Altaïr. Then he stepped next to them which they warped to get Izuku Stark, also known as Iron Man. Then to the other dimensions to assemble the greatest Izukus for the job to defeat the Joker and his army.

**John Wick's Dimension**

John Wick was relaxing and preparing to fight an army who were about to kill him starting at midnight. Then he looked to see 9 versions of himself which The Anarchist said, "Trick question, do you want to come with us to fight an insane and monstrous version of ourselves or fight that army about to kill you soon?"

John Wick asked, "Are you talking about Joker?"

Deku nodded which John Wick said, "You know what… why not, sure I'll fight that monster."

John Wick then changed his plan to get his weapons with them, which The Anarchist said, "We are going to Joker's dimension to stop him from killing anymore innocents, so we got to find a base to set up at and plan before we just go guns blazing."

Stark asked, "Who put you in charge, Anarchist?"

Deadshot said, "No one, he is pointing out a basic idea."

Hex said, "We need time to plan, we have the fire power, and we have the men. Let's go."

The Punisher said, "Let's serve some justice to a dimension that needs it the most."

Deku said, "I think we should hide there so we can plan a prepare for attack."

The Anarchist smiled, "Okay time to warp to our base of operations."

**Joker's Dimension**

They walked out of the portal to enter an abandon warehouse which they looked around which The Anarchist took a deep breathe, "Just like old times."

Stark shrugged, "I can relate to that."

Punisher said, "Well I'm going to get set up."

Firenze went to walk around the place to check if it was secured, Hex found a spot to sit down on and he sat there resting. John Wick checked his weapons to get ready for anything, The Anarchist turned on a TV he brought over to see the news of this dimension, and Doctor Strange was going over 4 million possibilities on how they can beat Joker. Deku smiled which The Anarchist said, "They came for your idea and for your heroic cause. You should be proud of that; you are a true hero here."

Deku said, "I always had the feeling to do what is right and you helped me act on that feeling boldly."

The Anarchist chuckled, "So, what should this group be called?"

Stark said, "We are not being called the Avengers."

Deadshot said, "Or the Suicide Squad."

Firenze asked, "How about Fratrum Iusti"

Everyone nodded but Deku asked, "What does that mean?"

The Anarchist said, "It's Latin for Brotherhood of the Righteous."

Deku smiled, "I like it, we may not all be heroes… but we will fight for what's right."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	37. Fratrum Iusti Mission 1

**Fratrum Iusti Mission 1**

_**The first mission of the new brotherhood as they fight to overthrow and defeat Joker Izuku. They have the hero, the sniper, the assassin, the one-man army, the punisher, the tracker, the magic man, the tech genius, the wild card, and oops they forgot to get the tenth member. The Anarchist is going to find the tenth member, then they will go fight the Joker. But there will be more missions soon and the team will expand and grow as each mission comes. Enjoy!**_

Deku watched as the other eight made the empty warehouse into a workshop to upgrade the weapons, armor, and more quirk erasing bullets. Deku then noticed something, "Anarchist, is it me or there are only nine of us?"

The Anarchist counted everyone then said, "We forgot to bring a tenth person with us, who should we bring to help us?"

Everyone thought to themselves which Stark said, "We should just see who is available at the moment."

They pulled out their Izubooks to see who was available to come with them without Joker knowing they are in his dimension. The Anarchist said, "Deadpool is busy with something at the moment."

Stark said, "Izuku Banner is unavailable too."

Doctor Strange said, "I got Venom to agree to come with us. Which is perfect for this."

The Anarchist warped to Venom and brought him back, Venom said, "I heard you needed help, so we are offering help."

Venom got set up which all of the Izukus surrounded a table with maps and papers on it. The Anarchist said, "Okay, so Joker captured All Might, Bakago, a few other heroes, All for One, the League of Villains, Overhaul, and a few politicians which he is going to parade them around like his trophies. Which we will take advantage of this."

Deadshot said, "I will set up a sniping position where he can't run away without getting shot."

John Wick looked at everyone, "There are a lot of nomus are you sure you can handle them with your suits?"

The Anarchist, Stark, Venom, and Deku nodded which the Punisher said, "I have the weapons and training to kill them."

Deku shocked, "Wait, are nomus still human?"

The Anarchist said, "Nope, they are not human when they are created so we can kill them."

Firenze said, "I will free the heroes, Bakugo, the villains, and the politicians."

Doctor Strange said, "I will deal with unexpected reinforcements he has."

Venom got in his Venom form to say, "_**We will handle the High End.**_"

Deku nodded, "Are you ready for this?"

Everyone nodded which The Anarchist said, "After this mission, we are going to get tattoos that read 'Fratrum Iusti' as a sign that we are a group that fights for what's right."

Everyone laughed then Punisher said, "Actually… I would do that."

Everyone thought about it then they agreed to do it, which they split up to get in their positions. The Anarchist put on a special good luck mask which it was a green and black plague mask, and gold lens goggles. Deku didn't like seeing him wearing yakuza stuff but he wasn't going to argue with him about it now. They got in their positions in the city which they saw Joker's parade marching through the city.

Joker wore a purple suit with a purple hat, he had white make up with scars on his face to make him look like he is always smiling. Deadshot looked through his scope then in the radio, "I count 300 grunts, 100 nomus, and one High End."

Venom, Deku, The Anarchist, Stark, The Punisher, Hex and John Wick heard him and decided to walk out of the alley and walk towards the parade. Joker was having a blast as he punched All Might and said, "Look around All Might as the world watches you… in this weak and pathetic form."

Then he went up to All for One, "You will never have this city… you know why…"

Joker started laughing, "Because you are weak and never meant to have it, because it belongs to me!"

Then he went up to Bakugo to say, "What did you believe a hero should be… oh right, a winner… look at you all tied up, weak, broken, and a loser."

Bakugo tried to move but he couldn't which Joker laughed and shot Overhaul in the leg, "Oops I forgot to put this on safety… no I didn't."

Then one of his grunts said, "Sir there are some men walking towards us."

Joker looked at what his grunts were talking about which he said, "Fools… kill them."

The nomus and grunts charged at small group of Izukus and Joker was smiling, All Might lost all hope until they heard 'BOOM!'

Everyone looked at the source of the explosion and they saw the seven men killing nomus and beating up the grunts. They fought with skill and power which Venom ate grunts and sliced up nomus. John Wick, Hex, Punisher gunned down nomus and grunts with quirk erasing bullets; The Anarchist and Deku were using martial art to throw nomus and grunts around like toys. The Joker walked closer to see what was going on, behind All Might they heard, "Relax my friends, you are being rescued."

They look to see Firenze with his hood on to where they can't see his face, which he went over to everyone to free them. The Doctor Strange opened a portal to say, "Get in for your own safety."

Bakugo weakly asked, "Who are you?"

Doctor Strange smiled, "My name is Doctor Izuku Strange, and we are here to defeat Joker."

Firenze removed his hood to say, "My name is Izuku Auditore da Firenze, now go."

They all went in the portal like they were told to which Joker saw Venom was charging at him, which Joker laughed, "High End… take out the trash!"

High End roared which Venom yelled, "_**YES! FIGHT ME BITCH!**_"

High End and Venom started fighting each other which The Anarchist said, "He isn't going to survive this, I'm going to help him."

Stark asked, "How do you know he would survive the fight?"

The Anarchist said, "I make nomus and High Ends, that one specific is powerful to kill All Might."

The Anarchist in his armor and a minigun in his hand gunned out anyone in his way, Venom was winning the fight until High End released the nine nomus stored in his body. Venom jumped back to rethink of a strategy to fight them, until he saw the nine nomus got shot up which he turned to see The Anarchist coming up. The Anarchist chuckled, "I'm out of bullet, I guess I have to beat the shit of High End with you."

Venom laughed, "_**We guess we have to; you know it's weakness?**_"

The Anarchist chuckled, "Just remove his head and burn it to hell or just burn his head off."

Deku then jumped to land in front of Joker which he laughed, "Who are you?"

Deku revealed his face to say, "I'm you… we are you."

The Joker looked at him, "No… no… you can't be real!"

Deku said, "I'm a hero version of you, my hero name is Deku."

Joker in rage, "Why is that my hero name?!"

Deku smiled, "Because Deku is the name of a hero, who will protect the innocent with a smile on his face."

The Joker pulled out his gun but Deadshot his hand, which the Joker laughed in pain. The Joker smiled, "I guess I have to fight you or…"

The Joker threw a smoke bomb and said, "Kurogiri warp me out of here!"

A nomu appeared from a warp portal and they jumped in which Deku was about to get in, but he heard, "Don't do it!"

Doctor Strange grabbed him to say, "This is apart of our plan to defeat Joker, we got the heroes, politicians, the League of Villains, and Overhaul freed. We will reinforce them so we can defeat him and bring him to justice for his crimes."

Firenze looked at Venom and The Anarchist who just defeated High End which The Anarchist said, "Joker probably ran to his nomu factory, but this is the first time I ran out of quirk erasing bullets in my minigun… it feels satisfying."

Deadshot in the radio, "What now?"

John Wick said, "Now we help some people build up strength to fight Joker."

They went back to their base where everyone they rescued was at which they were given StimPaks and they answered questions. All Might said, "So you all are Izuku from different dimensions, you came because Deku wanted to stop Joker."

Deku said, "It's what's right, he did a lot of wrong and he needs to be stopped."

All for One asked, "What makes you think you can stop him?"

The Anarchist said, "Look at the bullet assembly line… look at its producing."

Overhaul picked up the bullet to say, "It can't be… I have spent my life trying to make this."

Bakugo grunted, "What is it, Bird Face?"

The Anarchist chuckled, "Quirk erasing bullets, me and you created them Kai. It first was created from a little girl's blood and flesh, but then we found a way to replicate her blood, so we stopped using her blood."

Overhaul asked, "Was that girl Eri?"

The Anarchist nodded which Overhaul said, "I would have this… if Joker didn't kill her."

The Izukus were in shock by what they heard which John Wick, Hex, Punisher, Venom, and Deadshot loaded their guns and prepared to kill Joker. The Anarchist said, "I want to turn Joker into a nomu just to watch him suffer for the rest of his life."

Deku said, "Guys, we are not killing him… even if he killed Eri… we must defeat him to make him face justice."

Doctor Strange said, "Correct, so don't kill him unless you have to."

The guys grunted which then Hex said, "I'm going to found where his nomu factory is at."

Firenze said, "It took some time but after looking at buildings that fit the requirements, we found one that can fit."

They looked at the building which Bakugo said, "The chemical plant?"

Deku asked, "You know the place?"

Bakugo said, "That is where he turned into that monster he is now, he tripped into the chemicals when I chased him."

The Anarchist said, "When you bullied him, and he was escaping from you."

Bakugo looked down in shame which All for One and All Might felt better which All Might said, "The drugs are wearing off."

Stark asked, "What drugs?"

All for One said, "Joker is a master chemist, he made drugs that make people die from laughter to drugs that weaken people to a point to where using their quirks kill them."

The Anarchist said, "Don't burn the plant down, I want to see how he creates his gases."

Everyone looked at him which he said, "Researching for cures for them, I'm not a monster. What do you think I am, I'm not Joker."

Deku sighed, "I disagree with not burning the plant, we should destroy it."

Everyone nodded then they prepared for their trip to ACE Chemical Plant to defeat the Joker and end this chaos.

**ACE Chemical Plant**

Joker with the last of his grunts got the plant ready to blow if they fail, Joker looked at his latest creation. Joker smiled as he saw the machine make the ultimate drug that he will use to kill All Might, All for One and Overhaul at once. Joker then looked at a blonde girl his age, "Harley… you ready for some fun?"

Harley smiled, "Yes Mr. J!"

Joker laughed, "Good… we will go out with a bang!"

Joker looked around to say, "Where is Eri?!"

A white hair girl came to view, she had had white make up like Joker, she giggled her way to Joker, and her horn on her head was half a foot long, Joker said, "Eri, stand next to me… we have guests coming soon."

Eri giggled, "Yes… Papa."

Joker then laughed, "Did you enjoy your chemical bath… I bet it was a new experience."

Eri smiled, "Yes… Papa."

Harley hugged the two to say, "Look we are a happy family!"

Joker said, "Yes… one big… happy _**family**_."

The Brotherhood, All Might, Overhaul, All for One, the rest of the League of Villains, and a few heroes looked at the plant's entrance. Deku said, "Okay… let's end this."

As soon as Deku opened the door, nomus came out to attack everyone from every direction. They were being overpowered and overwhelmed, until The Anarchist yelled, "Put on the headphones I gave you all."

Everyone shrugged to put them on but when everyone did, The Anarchist's suit produced a sound wave that made every nomu's brain explode. Stark asked, "Why didn't use that this entire time?!"

The Anarchist said, "Well first of all, it has a five day wait time. So, it has to be worth it like this situation."

Venom said, "_**You could have killed my symbiote with that.**_"

The Anarchist said, "But I didn't so trust me, I'm a man of my word."

They then walked in the building to see it was empty, but they heard Joker's laugh but some other people with them. They ran in to see Joker and his girls, Overhaul in shock, "Eri?! But you killed her!"

Joker looked at them to say, "I did… I'm taking a _**stab**_ at parenting."

Joker lifted her hair to reveal the stitches on her forehead and Dabi in rage, "What did you do to Toga?!"

Joker said, "Same as me… just a nice chemical bath."

Joker, Harley, and Eri laughed like madmen; which terrified everyone. Deku charged at Joker but Harley with a baseball bat got in front of him and giggled, "Sorry, I'm letting you hurt Puddin!"

All Might charge at Joker, but Joker smiled as All Might fell into his trap, a bucket of hydrochloric acid fell on All Might's head. All Might died from the acid which Joker frowned, "Always a meat head."

Harley had multiple quirks that made her fast, strong, and blood thirsty which everyone was trying to defeat her. Joker said, "Eri… kill Overhaul… his existence disgusts me."

Eri giggled, "Yes papa!"

Eri then appeared in front of Overhaul in a flash which she grabbed his face to rewind him back to nothingness. John Wick said, "Jesus, he turned them into nomus."

All for One said, "I would be impressed by this, but they are trying to kill us."

Joker then pulled out a gun which he said, "I made a quirk erasing bullet, but I don't know who to use it on."

Harley was then killed by everyone, which Joker shot All for One in the head. They watched as All for One died in front of them, which the Joker laughed, "I DID IT! I KILLED THE SYMBOL OF EVIL AND PEACE!"

Tomura went up to All for One's body crying for him, Joker smiled, "What is this a funeral?!"

The rest of the league cried for Harley because they had no choice but to kill her. Deku said, "Stop! You have one chance to surrender."

Joker pulled out a remote which The Anarchist said, "Fuck! He has this place ready to blow!"

Joker smiled, "Eri… kill them."

Eri giggled as she started using multiple quirks, but Deku said, "Eri!"

The Anarchist said, "You don't have to do this Eri, you can live a happy life!"

The Izuku were trying to convince Eri, which then Eri giggled louder until she grabbed Joker which he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Eri then had one of her arms into a blade to stab Joker repeatedly and laughing. After she finished with Joker, she dropped him which Joker chuckled, "I see you are also taking a _**stab**_ at comedy Eri. A _**dying**_ performance… BRAVO! I get to die with the last laugh."

Joker laughed and fell into one of his containers full of chemicals which everyone was shocked by what just happened, then Eri laughed. She laughed long and hard but then she started crying which the Izukus came to her to comfort her as she cried. Everyone looked at her in sadness because of what Joker did to her, Bakugo looked at Joker's died body to whisper, "I'm sorry."

The Izuku headed back to their base of operations to get it ready to explode, because they were not sharing their technology with the universes where they are a monster. Bakugo said, "Thank you… for saving everyone… even if this isn't your dimension. I would like to say… thank you."

They nodded then The Anarchist asked, "I wish we can help Eri more here but Eraserhead is a better choice as her new father."

Bakugo asked, "I wish I could have done things differently… maybe he wouldn't have turn out like this and Aunt Inko wouldn't have died. Maybe me and Izuku could have been friends."

The Izuku flinched then Bakugo called Joker by his name instead of Deku which Deku put his hand on Bakugo to say, "Be a hero… that's what he would have wanted you to be, but be the hero that saves people with a smile on his face."

Bakugo smiled, "I will."

He walked off and The Anarchist asked, "How does everyone like their tattoos?"

The Punisher said, "You are a good tattoo artist, you should retire from villainy and be a tattoo artist."

Firenze said, "Strongly agree with Punisher."

Deku looked at his tattoo on his arm with the words, 'Fratrum Iusti' which he smiled and The Anarchist said, "We should do this more often and get other versions of us on this."

They all agreed, and they turn away from the warehouse which it exploded, Deku said, "Cool guys don't look at explosions."

They all chuckled from the statement which The Anarchist said, "Okay, time to get everyone home."


	38. The Battle of Deku

**The Battle of Deku**

_**The Anarchist and Deku are going to have their fight which The Anarchist is glad by that he helped out his hero version with his power. The Anarchist is going to bring someone as commentator for the match, who will it be? Will Deku get more tattoos and how his friends react to them? Let's do it!**_

The Anarchist smiled, "You have done so much, I'm excited for the match."

Deku smirked, "I would like to thank you for your assistants."

The Anarchist asked, "You want another tattoo before our fight?"

Deku said, "I would like this tattoo to read 'Plus Ultra!' but I don't know in which font though."

The Anarchist said, "I know, it will be in Old English font… imagine it for a second."

Deku liked the idea which they went to the art class room, which The Anarchist drew a sketch of the project, Deku said, "Do it."

The Anarchist started working on it for a while, then Kirishima came in to say, "Izuku, where…"

Kirishima saw Deku's complete tattoo on his chest reading 'Plus Ultra!' in Old English font which Kirishima teared up, "So… manly!"

Deku said, "Punisher is right, you need to become a tattoo artist instead of being a villain."

The Anarchist said, "This is a fun hobby, so is being a villain. I can do both but maybe change to be an antihero, and maybe open up a tattoo parlor as well."

Kirishima asked, "Can I get a tattoo?"

The Anarchist smirked, "What you want?"

Midnight came in to her art room to see Deku shirtless with his tattoos, The Anarchist shirtless revealing his tattoos, and Kirishima almost done with his tattoo. Midnight's nose bled like crazy from this which she said, "I must be in a beautiful dream."

The Anarchist smirked, "Lucky for you, this is reality."

Kirishima got his tattoo which was a red dragon on his back which The Anarchist said, "Now that is manly."

Kirishima teared up, "I feel ten times manlier than before."

Midnight was enjoying watch them with their tattoos which The Anarchist looked at them to say, "This has to be my finest work here."

Uraraka, Asui, Mina, Jiro, and Momo came in to see what was going on, which they had nose bleeds from the three men being shirtless and their exposed tattoos. Deku asked, "Uraraka, you okay?"

Uraraka stuttered, "Y-Ye-Yes, I-I'm fi-fin-e."

The Anarchist chuckled, "You are going to have a blast."

The Anarchist got up to say, "I'm going to bring a commentator for our match, give me a moment to get him."

The Anarchist left the room with his shirt on which he thought, 'Your welcome Deku.'

**15 Minutes Later**

Deku and his friends were sitting at Gym Gamma to see who The Anarchist is bring which they saw the portal open. The Anarchist came out with a teen in a red spandex suit with guns and katanas which The Anarchist said, "Then Eri killed Joker, that is what you missed Deadpool."

Deadpool said, "Well fuck nuggets, I can't believe I missed it."

The Anarchist said, "Okay Deadpool, you can stand over there where the mic is at and you can start the match."

Deadpool got to the mic to say, "Let's get ready to rumbleeeeeee!"

Everyone looked at Deadpool which he said, "On this corner we have quirkless villain, that has beaten All Might, time traveled, dimensional traveled, and is one of the best fighters in his dimension… The Anarchist!"

The Deadpool looked at Deku, "On this side, we have the hero, a good friend, All Might's successor, and a future symbol of peace… Deku!"

Everyone cheered for Deku, but there were some people cheering for The Anarchist because he needs so as well. The Anarchist took over his armor to say, "I like you, Deku. You will get an even fight."

Deku smirked, "How is taking off your armor giving you an even fight?"

The Anarchist appeared in front of Deku which Deku got on the defense, The Anarhist said, "I gave up my defense in exchange for power and speed which we will now have a fight."

Deku punched The Anarchist with 25% of OFA which The Anarchist still had his gloves on, so he caught the punch. Deku chuckled, "You kept the gloves but not the armor, so you can catch my punches and kicks."

The Anarchist smiled, "Good, you are getting the picture. Now show me more power."

Izuku put 30% into his right leg which The Anarchist took it which he smiled, "You got to try harder."

The Anarchist threw him but Deku used Black Whip to grab him to throw him around, The Anarchist laughed, "Now this is a fight."

The Anarchist pulled out a taser to tase the whip to tase Deku to let him go, The Anarchist got up to say, "That was a funny ride."

Deadpool said, "We are going to need to look at the rules again. Oh, just the one rule, okay."

The Anarchist started to rush punch Deku in the chest to get an easy win but Deku put 35% of OFA to his leg to kick his dick which The Anarchist crawled away which Deadpool said, "Ouch! Right in the no no spot."

The Anarchist grabbed a StimPak to fix his problem which he got up to say, "Sneaky and dirty… I like it."

Deku charged at him which he threw some sand in his eyes, "Sand Attack!"

Deadpool said, "Very dry moves from The Anarchist."

The Anarchist said, "Sorry."

Deku switched to use his ears to fight blind which he got some hits on The Anarchist, The Anarchist jumped in the air to drop kick Deku. Deku got the sand out of his eyes and caught The Anarchist foot. Deku then threw him to the ground to punch his face, he punched him incredibly hard. Deku walked back thinking he accidently killed him, but The Anarchist pulled out another StimPak to heal himself again. The Anarchist said, "I lost, good job… we both got to experience new meaning of 'Kicking your own ass' and 'Getting your ass kicked by yourself'."

Deadpool said, "I got to see myself kick my ass on the sidelines. But Anarchist why don't you use…"

The Anarchist covered his mouth to say, "Don't you dare."

Everyone looked at The Anarchist and Deadpool which Deadpool nodded, so The Anarchist remove his hand. Deadpool said, "Okay, sent me home and we will talk about this brotherhood stuff later."

The Anarchist got Deadpool back then he looked at Deku to say, "I'm coming back on vacation days and what not. Remember if you want a tattoo… call me, I can get you a real good one."

Deku chuckled, "You aren't a bad guy."

The Anarchist chuckled, "No I'm not…"

The Anarchist gave him a StimPak and said, "Research that, you might find it very useful."

The Anarchist then warped back to his dimension leaving Deku to have fun with his friends.

**The Anarchist Dimension**

Izuku went to his office to say, "Well that was one hell of a month, let's see what I should do with my dimension."

Izuku pulled out a picture of him and Deku smiling while he was teaching him about how to get a woman. Izuku put the picture in his drawer then looked at his computer to say, "Well, I guess I'll wait for vacation or the brotherhood to reassemble."

Izuku sat down which Dabi came in to ask, "I have a question?"

Izuku said, "Yes, Dabi."

Dabi asked, "Do you know why the league, Overhaul, and the weed shop haven't been getting electric bills?"

Izuku pointed at his head to say, "You can't get electric bills, if you own the electric company. Tell everyone that as long as I own the electric company, they won't get a single electric bill."

Dabi smirked, "You are our hero, because of this."

Izuku chuckled, "I'm no hero… I just like the simple life."

Dabi left which a grunt came in to the office which Izuku got the mail from the grunt. Izuku paid each bill then looked at the one from the Bank of Japan which Izuku said, "I have to pay this one, I'm not going down for not paying this one."

Izuku looked at his schedule which was extremely free which he called up Dabi, "Hey… want to go to Vegas or the Bahamas?"

Dabi said, "We vote for Vegas."

Izuku said, "Prepare the party… we are going to Vegas tomorrow and it's going to be a three day stay."

Izuku then went home, "Hey Melissa, Kyoka, Mei… and Toga?"

Izuku saw Toga with the other girls which Melissa said, "Hey Izuku, you look surprised."

Izuku said, "Well I don't remember telling Toga where I live but I shouldn't be surprised by it now. Well I got great news!"

Kyoka asked, "What's the good news?"

Izuku said, "I'm extremely free for the next three days, so we are going on vacation."

The girls were smiling from this, which Melissa asked, "Where are we going?"

Izuku smiled, "To one of my vacation homes… this one is in Las Vegas, USA."

The girls' jaws dropped, which Mei asked, "Las Vegas?!"

Izuku said, "Yep."

Toga asked, "One of your vacation homes, how many do you have?"

Izuku chuckled, "One in Vegas, one in the Bahamas, one in England, and one in Italy. But the one in England is under an exorcism at the moment so we are not going there anytime soon."

Kyoka asked, "What?"

Izuku chuckled, "It's a long story, trust me on this one."

Toga said, "I would actually love to hear it."

Melissa and Mei nodded which Izuku sighed, "Okay, but I warned you all."

**A Few Months Ago, in England**

Izuku, Atsuhiro, and Dabi entered a house which the real estate agent said, "This is a house built back before the war…"

Izuku asked, "Sorry to interrupt, but which war?"

The real estate agent said, "Before World War 1."

The guys looked at it which they admit it was in great shape, the agent continued, "It is a house for up to 8 people to live in, it comes with everything, and it's on 30 acres. The price is at 7,600,000 (roughly $10 million)."

Izuku looked at him, "Isn't that a little below average price?"

The agent said, "Well you see the house is supposedly haunted and there has been a history of previous owners committing suicide here."

Dabi, Izuku, and Atsuhiro laughed their asses off which Izuku said, "We will buy this house and we will stay here for three days to prove that this house isn't haunted."

After a few papers signed and everything, the three looked at the house for a little bit. The Atsuhiro saw something, "Guys… look at that window."

They looked at where he was pointing at which they saw a black hair girl looking at them then walking away. Dabi said, "We are going to need some holy water, crosses, salt, and a bible for each of us."

Izuku said, "Okay, I'm not backing down from my word, but we are going to live in that house for three days like I told the agent. So, we need the supplies to survive this."

They came back to the home with sleeping bag, food, water, flashlights, batteries, clothes, crosses made of iron, gloves, holy water, salt, and bibles. Dabi asked, "Don't we have to be priest to do exorcisms?"

Izuku said, "Dabi… I'm not trusting child rapists to save me from ghosts and demons, you produce blue flames which is considered holy flames."

Atsuhiro said, "Out of everything I can see us doing together, I never thought I would be in a haunted house with you two."

Izuku said, "Let's go in and sleep next to the fireplace."

The got set up in the living room with a huge fireplace which they put some wood in it and Dabi started the fire. Izuku poured the salt to surround their sleeping spot and Atsuhiro checked the supplies to say, "Everything is safe."

Izuku smiled, "I'm going to the restroom."

Izuku grabbed a cross and some salt to then head to the restroom, after he went, he saw a shadow move. Izuku turned on the flashlight to see a nun standing there which he threw salt at her and haled ass from the nun. The nun screamed in pain which Izuku came back to the guys which Dabi asked, "What was that?"

Izuku said, "There is a nun roaming around the place and I threw salt at her."

Atsuhiro clapped to say, "Good job, you pissed her off."

Then they heard a bike ring and they saw a doll on a little tricycle roll across the hall which Dabi set it on fire. Izuku pulled out a fire extinguisher to put out the fire, then he picked the doll to throw it in the fireplace. Izuku said, "Dabi… next time get the doll to the fireplace, I don't want to burn this house to the ground."

Later the second night, it was Atsuhiro's shift to be on watch why he got up to stretch and he turned to see a doll with a damaged eye on a chair. Atsuhiro sighed, "Another doll."

He went over to it to pick it up and he heard a child's laughter, he quickly got back to the salt line then threw the doll into the fire. He sat down to then read a book Dabi picked up in the house, Atsuhiro chuckled, "British nursery rhymes… this should be fun."

The first one page was about The Crooked Man, after a while he heard the door ring. Izuku and Dabi woke up which Izuku said, "Okay, we are all going to the bell. Separating is the worst decision we can possibly do."

They got up to the door to see who was there, but they heard the back-door ringing. Dabi asked, "Who could possibly be entering from the back door?"

They walked over to the back door to see something sitting down looking away from them. Atsuhiro walked over to see it's face, but the thing got up to his legs which revealed the thing was taller than the three of them. The thing said, "There was a crooked man… he walked the crooked miles…"

Izuku, Dabi, and Atsuhiro ran like hell to get back to the safe spot which The Crooked Man followed them, Atsuhiro said, "I knew shouldn't be reading books in this house!"

They got back which The Crooked Man kept monologuing which they picked up their crosses and Dabi asked, "You think these will work?"

Izuku chuckled, "Hopefully."

The Crooked Man looked at them then turned into the nun Izuku saw on the first day. Izuku said, "Oh shit, it's that bitch."

The nun screamed putting out the fire in the fireplace behind them, which the three laughed at her. The nun looked confused which Dabi restarted the fire with his quirk which she freaked out which led the guys to realize the theory of Dabi's blue flames are holy flames. Izuku said, "That's right bitch… we have someone who can produce one of your weaknesses."

The guys started chasing her after her with Dabi's blue flames, crosses, and salt; which they surrounded her in the kitchen. Izuku said, "I hate this kitchen… burn her up and we will salt this bitch."

Dabi nodded and set the nun on fire while Izuku and Atsuhiro threw salt at her, which she they turned into black smoke and vanished. Dabi asked, "You think we cured this house?"

Izuku said, "No."

Atsuhiro asked, "What makes you think we didn't?"

Izuku said, "This is one of the three spirits here."

Dabi and Atushiro in shock, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE TWO OTHER SPIRITS?!"

Izuku pointed and the other two turned to see the little girl from the window on the first day and a red face demon looking monster. The three ran back to the safe zone to escape the two other spirits that were in the house. When they got back to the safe zone, they put down some extra salt which Dabi said, "You have some interesting taste in houses Izuku… but next time if the house is haunted don't buy it without getting a couple of priests to exorcise it."

Izuku said, "One more night… just one more night, then we will get the hell out of here. Then I'm calling an Archbishop to do this."

Atusihro asked, "You have that much connection?"

Izuku said, "No, the Catholic Church loves money more than what people know. I will show them the place then they will see how bad it is and they will fix it."

They sat down and laughed for a little bit, Dabi asked, "So… what do you think that red face demon thing was?"

Izuku and Atsuhiro said, "An actual demon."

Dabi said, "Guys, I can produce holy flames… meaning they will take me out first."

Izuku said, "Well we are going to protect you, so you can protect us."

Atsuhiro revealed his new iron playing cards to say, "I hope these things work for these beings."

Izuku noticed they had crosses on the back which Izuku said, "Put them in the jar of holy water just for little bit to just be sure."

They pulled out their only supply of holy water which they put the iron cards in it. They sat back to back wondering what will happen next. A tv in the room turned on which they saw the girl exit from the tv which Atsuhrio threw one of his cards at her. The card when through her head and she turned into black smoke and they relaxed for a little bit. Izuku said, "Just one more."

Dabi asked, "How do we know that there isn't more besides the three we know."

Izuku and Atsuhiro had wide eyes which Izuku said, "This house is too beautiful to burn down so we are going to kill the beings one at a time."

It was the final day which the three were prepared for the red face demon, they had a plan to fight it and hopefully kill it. Izuku memorized the lines to say to kill it, Atsuhiro had his cards, and Dabi was ready to burn its ass back to hell. They left the safe spot, but they walked really close together. Izuku put on his iron brass knuckles which he never though he would be using them for this, they continued walking until Atsuhiro asked, "Guys, who is watching to see if he could attack us from above?"

They stopped and they looked up where the demon jumped down to attack them. The demon kicked Dabi to a grandfather clock, Atsuhiro got hit by its tail to be sent to the wall, and Izuku got in his boxer position to punch its face. Izuku said, "You want to dance motherfucker… then let's dance."

The demon clawed and tried to stab Izuku with its tail, Izuku dodged and weaved the attacks. Izuku then would jab and punch its face, Izuku looked to see an axe nearby. He grabbed the axe to chop off the tail, the demon screamed in pain. Izuku punched it's face and got on top of it to give it a beat down. Izuku said, "Not so tough now without your tail."

After the beat down, Dabi and Atsuhiro got up which the three picked up the demon and brought it to the fireplace to burn its ass back to hell. They relaxed then the next morning the agent came by, Izuku smiled, "See… not haunted."

The agent smiled, "Well the hauntings are just local myths then."

The guys got out of the house and ready to leave, which they looked back at it to admire the place. Then Izuku saw a clown holding a red balloon in the house, Dabi and Atsuhiro saw him too. Izuku sighed, "Time to call the Vatican."

**Present**

Izuku said, "That's the story."

The girls looked at him which Melissa said, "As ridiculous as the story was… I will believe it."

Izuku in shock, "What?"

Kyoka said, "You're not the guy who would lie to us, so we believe in you."

Izuku relaxed then said, "I'm glad you believe me… but let's focus on our vacation to Vegas."


	39. Vegas Vacation Part One

**Vegas Vacation Part One**

_**Izuku, his girlfriends, Dabi, Iguchi, Jin, and Atsuhiro are going to Vegas for their vacation which they are going to enjoy. What will Dabi, Iguchi, Jin, and Atsuhiro do while Izuku is doing his 'relaxing' with the girls? Will it the four have something like the hangover? How relaxed will Izuku be on his vacation? Let' find out!**_

The party of nine arrived at Izuku's vacation house in Vegas which Izuku said, "I always ask myself why do I have to leave this place."

The house was big and the inside was beautiful, which the girls went to master bedroom. Izuku looked at the guys and said, "Okay, I'm going to give you four some gambling money you can use. But don't spend too much for tonight."

Dabi asked, "You aren't coming?"

Izuku said, "I'm going to relax for tonight and maybe tomorrow, but I will get involve soon. But for now… have fun."

Izuku gave them each a card which the cards were bank accounts with money. Jin said, "I'm going to blow this money like nothing."

Atsuhiro said, "I'm going to the Vegas magic show to learn some new tricks and show off some of mine."

Iguchi said, "I'm going to play blackjack."

Dabi smirked, "Same."

Izuku went to a drawer and said, "Please be there."

He opened the drawer to find a bottle of drugs which Dabi asked, "What that for?"

Izuku smirked, "I'm going to need energy to last longer, if you catch my drift."

Dabi nodded and the four left, which Izuku chuckled before taking one and headed to the bedroom. The four horsemen were now at the middle of Vegas which they headed to different areas of Vegas. Dabi and Iguchi went to play blackjack which they looked at the guy they are playing with. Dabi asked, "Hey, you look familiar… have I seen you somewhere before."

The man said, "You might have, but right now you are going feel the thunder in this game."

Iguchi grabbed Dabi to whisper, "It's Jack Black… we are playing blackjack with Jack Black."

Dabi looked at the man and realized they were playing blackjack with Jack Black, which Dabi said, "Please forgive me, Mr. Black. I didn't realize who you were until now, I hope we have a good game."

Jack chuckled, "I hope for a good game as well."

After a while Jack beat them in the game which Iguchi said, "It was an honor playing with you."

Dabi chuckled, "You know how to play a great game."

Jack said, "Well gentlemen, you want to have a drink with me."

The nodded and followed Jack Black to get some drinks, they started off the first day with meeting Jack Black.

**Jin**

Jin was walking around until he saw a pawn shop with the sign read, 'Gold and Silver Pawn'. Jin went inside to see what they had which he saw beautiful art to old guns. A bald guy with some facial hair to make beard. Jin looked at the car outside the shop which was a black 1962 Lincoln Continental for sale which Jin asked, "How much for the car?"

The man said, "Well how about $32,000."

Jin smiled, "$25,000"

The man said, "$31,000"

Jin chuckled, "$27,000"

The man sighed, "$30,000"

Jin looked at him, "$29,000"

The man said, "I can't go lower."

Jin chuckled, "You sure?"

They looked at each other for a little bit which the man said, "$29,000"

They shook hands, which Jin thought, 'Sucker! I could have bought it for $32,000 but I wanted some fun.'

Jin got the car and decided to drive around town in it for a while to see what everyone was doing. Jin drove around until he saw Atsuhiro watching a few magicians doing some stuff that could kill them. Atsuhiro asked, "How is this magic? It's a guy in a glass box suffering the hot weather, I don't see the magic?"

He turned to see Jin in his new car and jumped in to then drive off. Atsuhiro said, "Jin, you have an excellent taste in cars. Just hide it from Izuku so he doesn't attempt to buy from you."

Jin said, "What?! I was going to show it off just to see what Izuku would offer for this."

**Izuku **

Izuku went to get some water which he was thirsty as hell from his 5 hours of 'relaxing', he got a phone call, "Hello"

The person on the other side said, "Mr. Midoriya, this is Archbishop Patrick… we are here to tell you that we are no longer going to exorcise your vacation home in England."

Izuku asked, "Why?"

Patrick said, "Because after sending 30 men, only one came back… he stated that the house is sitting on the gate of hell. Which requires the Blood of Christ to close it."

Izuku asked, "Are you kidding me?"

Patrick said, "Nope."

Izuku sighed, "Okay… I guess I'll go on a personal treasure hunt for the Blood of Christ."

Izuku hung up the phone thought, 'I will find a solution for this… wait Izubook!'

He looked at the multiple versions of himself until he came across Izuku Constantine, which he put him in favorites so he can communicate with him later after his vacation. Izuku looked that he drank an entire gallon of water which he chuckled, "Round two here I come."

**Dabi, Jin, Atsuhiro, Iguchi, and Jack Black**

The guys were in Jin's car driving the strip which Jack said, "Oh boy, we are truly driving around like legends."

Dabi said, "Where are we going to… Caesar's Palace!"

They parked in a parking spot and got inside to gamble and drink for a while. Dabi, Jack, and Iguchi were owning the tables which Dabi at his table said, "Sorry fellas… you aren't going to win this one."

Dabi revealed a royal flush which the people at his table were surprised, Dabi smirked and gave $50k chip to the dealer. One of the men spoke, "You play a good game, you here on vacation?"

Dabi said, "Yeah, invited by a friend who owns a vacation house here."

The dealer asked, "Can I ask who this friend is?"

Dabi chuckled, "Izuku Midoriya, The Anarchist."

The men, the dealer, and the people in tables surround them stopped what they were doing to look at Dabi. Dabi sighed, "What did he do here?"

The dealer said, "The owner, the police commissioner, and the mayor are not happy with him because of last time."

Dabi asked, "What happened last time?"

One of the men said, "He threw the biggest and wildest party in existence, people in the streets celebrated as well. They had to use the entire police force to break it apart and a lot of people got hurt."

A woman said, "This hotel was where it started but it expanded to the streets and it is rumored that he banged not only the owner's daughter, but also the police commissioner's twin daughters and the mayor's daughter."

Dabi, Iguchi, Jin, and Atsuhiro facepalmed from this which Jin said, "He didn't poke the bear… he did something worse to the bear."

Iguchi said, "He didn't piss off the bear, he pissed on the bear. That bear is going to be pissed when they realize Izuku is in town."

The dealer said, "That was a party this city will never forget, I'm sure Al Capone would be proud of. I remember the orgy I got into from it."

Dabi said, "I didn't need to hear that."

The bartender said, "The town ran out of alcohol for a week, jail cells were flooded, and a lot of people got STDs from it."

A man yelled, "That party made me want to become a better man."

A woman said, "That party prevented me from ending it all."

A waiter said, "That party helped me found my fiancé, I don't regret it."

A man came out of the elevator to shout, "Who mention that bastard who banged my daughter?!"

The five guys ran like hell to the car, Jin said, "What the hell was Izuku thinking at the time, I mean he threw the Great Las Vegas Party and Riot."

Jack said, "I always wanted to meet the man himself, I assume you are going to his place."

Iguchi said, "Of course we are, we have some words for him."

Atsuhiro said, "Just when I was going to enjoy some fun, we get some out of control madness Izuku created."

Dabi sighed, "We have to tell Izuku what happened, and he probably has something prepared for this."

**Izuku's Vacation House**

Izuku came back down stair for a drink of water, he has spent the past 4 hours 'relaxing' then he looked at his food storage. Then he heard the guys coming in which he said, "Hey guys."

Dabi shouted, "You threw the biggest party in this city's history!"

Izuku looked at him, "Yeah… so?"

Iguchi asked, "How can you fuck the bear like that?"

Izuku said, "That was a time when I was with Chow and we got extremely fucked up on some drugs."

They looked at him and Dabi asked, "Who's Chow?"

Izuku smiled, "He is my Chinese business partner who helped me with that same wicked party. Which he also called me he was in town about three days ago, he is still in town so I might make another party like the previous."

Jin said, "Oh no! We are going to have a normal vacation; we don't need any more craziness than this."

Iguchi nodded and Izuku said, "Okay, Pen and Teller are also coming here."

Atsuhiro's jaw dropped, "You mean the Pen and Teller… when are they coming?"

Izuku said, "In three hours, I'm about to take a shower in a little bit because I smell."

They then smelled and realized he smells like sex which they backed up from him. Izuku laughed and went to back upstairs to take a shower, Jack said, "I like him… he has personality and a nice guy."

Dabi said, "He can be a handful at times."

The guy went to the couch to find Izuku's PS7 which they decided to play for a while. They heard a door bell which Dabi got up to answer it, which they opened it to reveal two guys. Dabi asked, "Can I help you?"

The first man asked, "Is Izuku here?"

Atsuhiro came and said, "Yes he is, come on in."

The second man said, "Thank you. Oh… where's my manners, I'm Pen."

The other guy said, "I'm Teller."

Pen and Teller came in to living room which Izuku was still getting ready. Izuku's girlfriends and the guys were in the living room talking and having a great time. Then Izuku came out in a green tuxedo which he went to the door to find a short Chinese man which Izuku smiled, "CHOW!"

Chow said, "IZUKU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	40. Vegas Vacation Part Two and Others

**Vegas Vacation Part Two and Others**

_**Izuku, the guys, Jack Black, Penn, Teller, and Chow are going to have one crazy acid trip, which they will not remember a since thing from it. What will they do? Will they get arrested? Will this cause them to relocate their vacation? Let's find out!**_

The girls went upstairs to get some rest which Chow said, "I got the stuff."

Izuku rubbed his hands, "Oh boy Chow, you got the good stuff?"

Dabi asked, "What stuff?"

Chow smiled, "The best shit!"

Chow pulled out acid for everyone which everyone took it, which Izuku said, "Oooo, I can feel it."

Everyone laid back which Izuku looked at Dabi to ask, "What color are your flames again?"

Dabi made a small flame on his hand which everyone saw a different color, but in Izuku's eyes it was the entire rainbow. Jin asked, "Guys, do you hear that?"

Jack said, "I hear Santa… no, I hear Po the Kung Fu Panda."

Teller gazed around the room, "I hear the panda as well… but where is it coming from?"

Penn said, "I can hear my wife and kids… quick everybody hide somewhere."

Everyone hid in different part of the room, which Izuku said, "I can hear CIA and heroes… they found me, let's get out of here."

Everyone somehow fit in the car, Chow and Jin got in the trunk of the car while Dabi, Iguchi, Penn, Jack, and Teller got in the back of the car. Izuku and Atsuhiro were in the front seats, which they drove away from the house to go into town. Atsuhiro asked, "Wait… are we supposed to be driving?"

Izuku said, "We're fine, we just have to obey the green stop signs, blue stop lights, white go lights, and other stuff."

Dabi said, "I'm real sure it's blue stop signs, green stop lights, and yellow go lights."

Izuku said, "Well #$%^) #$$%!"

Penn asked, "Holy shit, how did you do that?"

Teller said, "Easy, % #() #%%# !"

Jack said, " $#%^#$!"

Izuku said, "Damn Jack, you should have said that in Kung Fu Panda 4."

Jack said, "I know I should have; it would have been funny as hell."

They drove around until they found the Ultra-Lux (New Vegas reference?) which Izuku chuckled, "They can't find us here."

Izuku and the guys were tripping themselves as they got in which they got checked in. They got their room which Jin asked, "What should we eat?"

Izuku looked at the menu, "I like this steak they are offering…"

Izuku picked up the phone to get everyone's order which they got them in a couple of minutes. The waiter wore a real fine suit and a white mask which after eating some of the food, Atsuhiro asked, "Hey… why is there a ring in my food?"

Everyone looked at his food which had a wedding ring in the meat, Chow said, "I think I gave everyone the good trip, but bad hallucinations."

Izuku chuckled, "I hope it's the hallucinations…"

The door opened which the waiter said, "Did you gentlemen found a ring in your food? If you did, we will take it back and give you another round of food to make up for it."

They gave it back which Iguchi asked, "Why was the ring in the food?"

The waiter smiled, "One of our chefs dropped it in the food, we humbly apologize for this."

The waiter left which Izuku said, "That guy is lying… you want to see what is really going on here."

Before anyone answered Izuku's phone rang which he picked it up, "Hello?"

A voice said, "Meet us in the desert in two hours."

Izuku confused, "What?"

The voice said, "Don't fuck with me, Chow!"

Izuku gave the phone to Chow which Chow realized he had Izuku's phone, which Chow talked to the voice. Which Chow hung up to say, "We need to find Doug."

Izuku said, "Who's Doug?"

Chow said, "Exactly… even I don't know who Doug is. We got to find a Doug, so I get my $80k."

Dabi said, "We will help you find a Doug; we just need to go around town to find one."

Penn said, "We all can't find in the car especially with a Doug in it."

Atsuhiro said, "Okay, we split up Izuku and Dabi go with Chow while we investigate this place…"

Iguchi smiled, "I love it!"

They split up into he two groups which Izuku, Dabi, and Chow went to find Doug or a Doug. They drove around going looking at people which Chow pointed at a man and said, "That's Doug!"

Dabi surround Doug with flames and Izuku jumped out of the car to knock him out. They then zipped tied him and put a bag over his head, then they drove to the desert for a trade. Which Dabi asked, "I wonder how the guys are doing?"

**The Second Group**

The guys stood in their place when they saw that the food was made from people and that the staff of the hotel are cannibals. Which Jin said, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

They agreed but they saw their waiter and he said, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but we can't let you go."

Atsuhiro said, "Apologies for what comes next."

Atsuhiro threw his razor playing card to instantly kill the waiter which then they were under attack by the staff. Iguchi took their gun and knives to kill the enemies, Jin took two guns and shot up the place like a madman, Atsuhiro was throwing cards with grace which Penn and Teller were praising each accurate throw. Jack was surrounded by some staff which he pulled some Kung Fu to take them out which Iguchi asked, "You actually know Kung Fu?"

Jack said, "I didn't know I knew Kung Fu."

They fought even more staff until some people who stayed at the hotel came to help the staff which Penn said, "We are heavily outnumbered, we need to do something."

Atsuhiro remembered a special gift from Izuku which he pulled out 10 marbles to throw them at the enemies. The marbles turned into nomus which they started wreaking havoc on the enemies. They ran out of the building to get away from the cannibals which they ran a good distance from the hotel. They were going to call Izuku when they believe they were safe.

**Izuku, Dabi, and Chow**

The three in their car looked at the car in front of them in the desert which the car finally flashed its lights. They got out the car leaving Doug in the car which the other car had three men coming out and the fat guy fell out of the car. Chow and Izuku laughed which Chow said, "That's funny, fat guy falling!"

One of the men said, "Okay, we got the money. $80k in cash."

Chow said, "Throw it over and I hand you Doug!"

The man with the glasses said, "Well first of all… good morning and we would like to see Doug. To see if he is okay and we didn't catch your name."

Chow said, "Mr. Chow… Leslie Chow."

Chow nodded and Dabi pulled Doug out of the car which the three guys believe he was alright. Chow said, "See he fine, now hand me the money or I kill all you motherfucker and I still take the money."

Izuku showed his gun and Dabi revealed his flames, which the three threw the bag of money at Izuku so Izuku can count it. Izuku nodded to Chow that they got the money which Dabi threw Doug at the men. They took off the mask to reveal Doug but the taller guy asked, "Is this a joke?"

The man with the glasses said, "That is not Doug!"

Chow said, "What are you talking about that is Doug."

The fat guy said, "The Doug we are looking for is a white."

Izuku pulled the tape off Doug's mouth which Doug said, "I told you, you have the wrong Doug!"

Doug looked at the fat guy, "Damn Alan, what did you get me into?"

The tall guy asked, "You know him?"

Alan said, "Yeah, he is the one who sold me the bad drugs."

Doug said, "I didn't sell you no bad drugs."

Izuku leaned over to Chow to say, "This is funny as hell."

The glass guy asked, "Wait he is the one who gave you the rohypnol?"

Doug asked, "I sold what?"

The tall guy pissed, "Who gives a shit, where's Doug?!"

Doug said, "I am Doug!"

Alan asked, "Wait, your name is Doug?"

Doug said, "Yes!"

Alan said, "Classic name mix up."

Dabi, Izuku, and Chow walked back to the car which the tall guys yelled, "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Chow said, "We gave you Doug, now we are done."

He said, "You gave us the wrong Doug."

Izuku said, "Not our problem."

They got in the car and drove off, which the three laughed their asses off. Izuku got a call from the guys to come pick them up.

They drove around until they found them which they Jin said, "The hotel was full of cannibals!"

Dabi said, "We ate humans!"

Izuku smirked, "Technically me and Iguchi are not humans in this society so it's okay for us."

Iguchi chuckled a bit from that while everyone one gave him a look which Izuku said, "In all seriousness, I didn't expect that of all things."

Atsuhiro said, "I released 10 nomus to destroy the place and the acid is about to where off."

They drove to the hotel to pick the nomus up and haul ass out of Vegas and relocate the vacation to somewhere else. They got back to the vacation house to let the acid's effects where off but left a note for them to relocate vacation to the Bahamas. After three hours, they woke up sober which Melissa asked, "How are you guys doing?"

Izuku smiled, "We are fine… just a little tired."

The guys got up which Jack, Penn, Teller, and Chow were warped home; while the guys and Izuku's girls were warped to the Bahamas to escape the law for a little bit. They spend the last day at the beach and getting some sun. The next day they returned to Japan which they had a blast on their vacation, which Izuku went to his office to get Izuku Constantine. After some warping, he found Constantine which he asked, "So, what is your business?"

Izuku said, "I need your help to close the gate of hell in my vacation house in England. I will pay you a shit ton of money."

Constantine smirked, "Sounds tempting, but I need a little more."

Izuku took him to a storage build full of artifacts and said, "You can also have five things in here."

Constantine looked around and saw a crown made of thorns which Constantine asked, "Why do you have the Crown of Thorns in here?"

Izuku shrugged, "What?"

Constantine picked it up, "Do you know what this is?"

Izuku shrugged, "Hell if I know, I thought it looked cool, so I took it."

Constantine said, "This is the Crown of Thorns as in Jesus Christ wore it during his crucifixion."

Izuku said, "That's neat, well that's one item."

Constantine picked up Joan of Arc's sword, the Sandals of Christ, the Ring of Dispel, then he saw a little bag with a stone in it. Izuku said, "That is the Philosopher's Stone you are looking at… you can have it if you want."

Constantine smirk, "Well I'm adding it to the chart."

Izuku picked up a hammer to throw it around it up in the air and catch it which Constantine looked at the hammer closely and asked, "Is that the Mjölnir?"

Izuku asked, "A what now?"

Constantine said, "Thor's hammer."

Izuku asked, "Is that why the people in a Norwegian town where I found this at started worshipping me as soon as I picked up this hammer?"

Izuku shrugged and put the hammer some where else, which Constantine said, "You need to know what you have here."

Izuku said, "I'm just a collector of things that I find cool and interesting."

Izuku then show Constantine his vacation house in England which they saw a clown with a red balloon, a creature that was almost human but had wings and head of an owl, and many other things in the house. Izuku asked, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Constantine chuckled, "This will be easy."

Izuku left him to do his job and went back to his office to say, "According to his Yelp reviews, he gets the job done. But I need to research the items in my artifact warehouse to see what I have."

Izuku went to the warehouse to see what he had, after a few hours he learned that he had a wide variety of things from Christianity to ancient religions. He declared his most valuable item was the Holy Grail which he thought it was just a regular cup he picked up from his arm dealings in Syria and Iraq. He was surprise Constantine didn't take it, maybe because it was in the very far back of the warehouse and they didn't even get quarter of the way there. Izuku wasn't a hoarder, but a collector of objects that catches his eyes. He then upgraded the security on the warehouse to keep the stuff more protected because he didn't realize until now he was protecting many legendary objects.

Izuku went back to his office with the Holy Grail and put it next to the book and vampire mask then said, "Well that vacation has definitely made me recharged and more focused than I usually am. I can't wait for my next vacation, but let's see what's next."


	41. Happy Accidents

**Happy Accidents**

_**Izuku was having a normal morning until he watches the news which someone who doesn't belong in his world accidently appears. Let's go!**_

Izuku sitting on the couch with his girlfriends watching some movies which it he was getting interested in them. Izuku enjoys being surrounded by his girlfriends in his blanket naked, which then the channel changed into emergency broadcast. The TV reporter said, "**BREAKING NEWS! The S class villain known as 'The Anarchist' has been caught recently this morning and today is Wednesday!**"

The girls and Izuku looked at the TV in confusion which Izuku in shock, "I'm right here!"

The TV showed this other Izuku in a green outfit and tattoos which Izuku asked, "Deku?! How the free fuck did you get to my dimension?! There are only two people in the multiverse with the tech, how?"

Mei asked, "Multiverse?!"

Izuku said, "Yeah, I have a prototype multiverse travelling device that needs some more work. That is Deku, he is the hero version of me."

Melissa asked, "How do you know him?"

Izuku said, "I went to visit his dimension which I gave him those tattoos and helped him control his quirk he got from All Might."

The girls look at him in shock, Kyoka asked, "What are you going to do?"

Izuku got up to say, "I got to go rescue him and return him home… also to figure out how he got here."

Izuku got dressed and Sensei looked at him to asked, "I thought you were captured?"

Izuku said, "No, that is another me from the multiverse which I got to return him home."

Inko smiled, "Your going to save him like a hero?"

Izuku said, "You can think of it how ever you want, I mostly going to get him out to figure out where he got the multiverse traveling device."

Izuku left which Sensei called up everyone to say, "My bad… don't send the two hundred nomu army to attack the police station. Izuku has a plan and weird things are going on."

Izuku quickly grabbed a few weapons, sleep gas containers, gas mask, and Draks the High End to take him there. Izuku landed in front of the police station which everyone from the police, heroes, and news reporters where confused as there were two Izuku Midoriyas. Deku was chained up extremely tight to a dolly and displayed like a trophy. Izuku said, "Dammit Deku, you can't come to my dimension without my permission!"

Deku looked at him in happiness, "Anarchist, thank god you're here to explain my situation."

Izuku said, "Yeah, this is my dimension. You don't belong here, and I've come to put you back in your dimension where you can go around being a hero."

All Might in confusion, "Okay, what is going on? Deku? Dimensional Travel? Hero? I want answers… no, everyone here needs answers!"

Izuku asked, "Well let Deku out, promise not to arrest me as I tell everyone here everything. Also, I get to leave to take Deku back to his dimension."

Naomasa sighed, "Why can't you be a normal teen? Why does the craziest things you say are true? Why haven't I become bald yet from you?"

Izuku shrugged, "I don't have the answers to those questions, but give us chairs and I will answer the questions I can answer."

They went inside the police station to talk about what was going on, Izuku looked at Deku, "You okay, Deku? They didn't harm you did they, I will throw police brutality charges on them."

Deku looked at him, "What the hell kind of stuff do you pull here that requires them to chain you up like an animal?"

Izuku said, "A lot, but now I must honor the deal and get your ass back to your dimension."

Deku said, "Thanks for helping me get back, I want to get lunch after this first."

Izuku said, "Sure."

Naomasa, All Might, Eraserhead, the police chief, and a government agent sat down across from them. Naomasa sighed, "We are going to ask some questions and you are going to answer them honestly."

Izuku smirked, "I'll answer them honestly, but some questions will not have full answers because I don't even know everything."

The government asked, "How did you get here Deku?"

Deku said, "I was out interning and then suddenly I was fighting a villain with a quirk that sends people into other dimensions. Then I found myself in an alley and when I asked for help from police officers, they arrested me."

Izuku deadpanned, "You got arrested by petty police officers, really?"

Deku asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Izuku sighed, "I don't get captured by police officers, I get captured by heroes, you are making me look bad."

Deku and everyone looked at him like he was crazy, the agent asked, "How long have you have the technology to time travel and dimensional travel?"

Izuku said, "Time travel… 6 months, dimensional travel… 1 and a half months."

Naomasa sighed because Izuku told nothing but the truth which Naomasa wants to believe he was just a good liar. All Might asked, "In your dimension Deku, you're a hero?"

Deku smiled, "Yeah, you saw the hero in me. You gave me your quirk and I'm your successor, but you are retired in my dimension and All for One is captured."

All Might and Eraserhead looked at him in shock which the police chief said, "Wait… so if All Might would have said that you could be a hero, then we wouldn't have…"

He gestured Izuku, "… that."

Izuku offended, "What is wrong with this? Without me suicide rates for the quirkless wouldn't be so low and quirkless rights wouldn't have been made. I created good in my acts of villainy, I'm a hero to some people around the world you know."

Eraserhead asked, "So, how do you two know each other so well?"

Deku said, "He came to my dimension for a fight, he trained me, so I don't break my bones from using my quirk."

Everyone looked at him like he was joking, All Might asked, "Why?"

Izuku sighed, "I want a fight that my enemy doesn't hurt themselves more than I can. So, I trained him to have better control over his quirk."

Eraserhead smirked, "That's incredibly considerate of you."

Izuku looked at him, "Don't push it old man."

The agent said, "By the order of the government of Japan, you have to reveal and hand over all your technology."

Izuku flipped his middle finger, "You can take that order and shove up your ass."

Kurogiri's warp gate opened which Izuku threw Deku and himself through it, Izuku said, "Another happy warp."

Deku said, "You could have warned me about this you know."

Izuku said, "Villainy expects everything at any time, now time to get yourself some food."

They stopped at a Katsudon shop which Deku said, "Thanks for paying."

Izuku chuckled as he grabbed a magazine nearby to read it, Deku looked at the cover to have a picture of Izuku shirtless. The title reads 'The Anarchist: Sexiest Villain Alive' which Deku laughed, "Can I see it?!"

Izuku grabbed another magazine to give to Deku so he can read the article about this while they waited for their food. They then heard, "DEKU!"

They both turned to see Bakugo which Bakugo went from pissed to confused as hell, he asked, "What the hell is going on?!"

Izuku said, "Bakago, this is Deku… he is me from another dimension where he is a hero."

Deku asked, "Why is he angrier in this dimension?"

Izuku said, "It's probably because I…"

Bakugo shouted, "HE ERASED MY QUIRK AND NOW I'M QUIRKLESS!"

Izuku said, "Jesus Bakago, I should have turned you into a nomu when I had the chance."

Deku looked at him, "You made him quirkless?!"

Izuku said, "He had it coming."

Kirishima appeared to grab Bakugo to say, "We are going to eat somewhere else."

Bakugo said, "Fine!"

They left which Izuku smirked, "He found himself a boyfriend, looks like I won my bet with Tomura."

Deku asked, "So, who is has One for All?"

Izuku said, "Shinso Hitoshi."

Deku nodded, "That sounds good, but I wonder how he got it."

Izuku said, "That is a mystery, but I'm not wasting my time with that."

Deku looked at him, "You know exactly how he got it."

Izuku chuckled, "No I don't, if I did, I would be spreading it and dad would know."

Izuku got up after they ate to say, "Time to get you to my base of operations to get your ass back home."

Deku followed him which Izuku got word that Kurogiri is busy at the moment. Izuku said, "Okay, we are going to the base by foot."

Izuku pulled out a grappling hook to scale building while Deku used his quirk to scale up the building. Izuku and Deku had a race for a little bit which Hawks saw them. Izuku said, "Get down!"

Deku got down and Izuku threw a stunned grenade at Hawks to take him down which Izuku laughed as he fell. Deku came down to save Hawks and make him land safely to the ground, which Izuku said, "Dammit Deku, you're making look bad by doing that."

Deku said, "It's what's right!"

Izuku said, "This is my dimension, so I will do what I goddamn well please."

Deku said, "I thought you were decent guy, but this is just evil."

Izuku said, "I'm a villain who is trying to take you back. Hawks is a pain in the ass, All Might crushed my dream and gave Mirio a quirk that killed him, Mirio… never mind."

Deku said, "I want to know more about Mirio in this dimension, you got to know my dimension really well. I want to know."

Izuku said, "No… we are not going to discuss this. You wouldn't understand because you mostly likely abandoned your quirkless roots when All Might gave you his quirk."

Deku said, "I have not abandoned my roots, I think about the quirkless every day. I want to help them and encourage them when I become a hero just like my All Might."

Izuku looked at him to say, "I will tell you when I feel more comfortable about the subject."

They heard screams which Izuku said, "That's my job!"

Deku looked at him running which he followed, they saw some thugs robbing a group of teenage girls. Izuku said, "It's time for my little hobby here."

Deku then watched as Izuku just beat the shit out of the thugs then told the teens, "Okay, run along now."

The girls asked for a picture which he gladly gotten them taken with them and then they ran off. Izuku said, "Okay, if we take a right, then left, then two rights, and three lefts; we will arrive at the back door of my base."

Deku said, "I take it back, you are still a nice guy."

Izuku said, "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

They made it the base which Deku saw the whole operation, from quirk erasing factories to nomus to guns to weed to everything. Deku asked, "How are nomus made?"

Izuku said, "It's better if you don't."

Izuku grabbed the device to warp them to Deku's dimension, which Deku was glad to get back to his dimension. The heroes in his dimension were interrogating the villain who sent him to Izuku's dimension. Everyone was happy to have Deku back and Izuku jumped back while Deku was tell everyone about Izuku's dimension and showed the magazine. Izuku got back to read the time reading '5:00' which he felt exhausted from getting Deku back to his dimension. He went back to his room in his house with a gallon of ice cream for him and his girlfriends to enjoy while they keep watching movies.


	42. Salt and Sugar

**Salt and Sugar**

_**Izuku and Bakugo are going to meet again but Izuku notices a change in Bakugo. Izuku will see what changes Bakugo is having. What will Izuku do about it? Izuku will also do some other stuff to screw with people. Will he pick up another girl or girls? Let's find out!**_

Izuku went out to the streets near UA to watch Bakugo suffer being quirkless. But he has been noticing a few changes in him, Bakugo started smiling and making friends. He is becoming a friendlier person to people, not loud and prideful. Izuku was not happy by this, he wanted Bakugo to suffer like he did. He wanted Bakugo to struggle like he did but a lot worse, he wants Bakugo to beg for death and jump off a building into another life where he will get another quirk.

Izuku asked himself, "Why are you being like this? Why are you being like this after your quirk is erased? Why? WHY?!"

The people in the café looked at him which Izuku sighed, "Apologies."

He saw Bakugo leaving UA with his boyfriend Kirishima which he decided to follow him. He saw that Bakugo laughing with joy instead of pride, it was like he was mocking Izuku. Mocking him as in thanks for erasing my quirk because I now understand your struggle and pain, but he didn't. Izuku then saw Bakugo was alone which he grabbed his neck to say, "One word and you will be paralyzed from the neck down."

Bakugo in anger, "What do you want, Deku?"

Izuku said, "I just want a friendly chat… Kacchan."

Bakugo in shock that Izuku is calling him by his childhood nickname, agreed to the chat. They sat at the mall bench which Izuku smiled, "What a beautiful day we have here… don't you agree?"

Bakugo glared, "Just tell me why you are here."

Izuku chuckled, "Kacchan, always to the point… I noticed that you are happier and friendly to people… unlike before."

Bakugo chuckled, "I would like to apologize for what I did to you."

Izuku in anger, "What?"

Bakugo in sadness, "I looked down on everyone my whole life because I had a powerful quirk, I was looking down on you the worse. You had no quirk, so I thought of you as nothing more than a waste of life… but I learned after you erased my quirk that you had to work incredibly hard to be as strong as you are now."

Izuku's vein popped on his head, he didn't want a goddamn apology from scum like him, Bakugo smiled, "That quirk corrupted me and made me a monster. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you."

Izuku asked, "If I gave you back your quirk… what would be your reaction?"

Bakugo chuckled, "I don't want my quirk back, I would never accept it, and I enjoy my new life."

Izuku chuckled, "I guess you have no choice."

Bakugo caught off guard by statement asked, "What?!"

Izuku stabbed Bakugo with a syringe and threw Bakugo to the ground, Bakugo got up to asked, "What did you do?!"

Izuku smiled, "I gave you back your quirk! You are no longer quirkless, Kacchan!"

Bakugo made sparks in his hands and he was terrified which he said, "No… I don't want this."

Izuku laughed, "Too bad, I never thought I would have to give it back to you! But seeing you like this… puts a smile on my face."

Izuku then got up to walk away from Bakugo which he was is horror by his returned quirk that he now rejects. Izuku smirked, "I can't believe I had to use that on him. I thought he never accept being quirkless or rejecting his quirk. But now I get to see him suffer again."

Izuku called his scientists to tell them the new drug that cancels out the quirk erasing drug was successful. He walked around which he saw a woman falling from a building which Izuku ran to catch her. Izuku caught the woman to asked, "You okay, Miss?"

He then noticed he caught Mirko the rabbit hero, which she looked up to ask, "Anarchist?!"

Izuku said, "Apologies for disturbing you."

Izuku put her down then the villain who push her came do to say, "Oh, you survive Mirko. Well…"

He looked at Izuku to asked, "Anarchist?"

Izuku looked at him, "Salamander?"

The villain in fear, "No!"

Izuku smirked, "You stole one of my crates Salamander and someone has to pay… and it isn't me."

Salamander ran like hell which Izuku asked, "Mirko, take a step back."

Mirko did what he asked which threw a ball to hit Salamander to the back of the head. The ball then turned into an electrified net covering him which Izuku said, "That is a fun device."

Mirko giggled, "You and your tricks, you know if you didn't hold me prisoner that one time and attacked me, I would be going on a date with you."

Izuku smirked, "If I give you Salamander and maybe three of these net balls, will you?"

Mirko looked at him, "Are you bribing me for a date?"

Izuku said, "I see this as a trade with a win-win outcome."

Mirko thought for a little bit then smiled, "I think this will be something I can agree to."

Izuku smiled and gave her a card, "Three days at the location on the card, remember don't set up any traps because I will know if there will be traps."

Izuku gave her the three balls and left her to take Salamander, Izuku smiled his way around town thinking, 'Bakago is suffering again, I got a date with Mirko, and now its times to meet my construction company that is building my buildings.'

Izuku went inside small building near his base which is the building of the man who is head of the construction company building his building. He got in to see the tall man with brown with a short brown hair girl which Izuku said, "Hello Mr. Uraraka, how are you doing today?"

The girl got on her feet to asked, "What are you doing here, Anarchist?!"

The man scratched his head to say, "Don't worry Ochaco, this is the guy I have the construction contract with."

Ochaco looked at him, "What?"

Izuku chuckled, "Is that your daughter I assume?"

Mr. Uraraka smiled, "Yes she is, my pride and joy."

Izuku smiled, "I bet, especially since she is becoming a great hero."

Ochaco asked, "Is this the man who gave you the contract that is helping you and the company get out of debt?"

Mr. Uraraka smiled, "Yep, at first me and your mom hesitated about taking the deal. The deal was too good to be true but after some time we accepted it."

Izuku smiled, "I needed a small construction company to build my buildings, which his company fits the bill. The company does good work which I was coming to check on the progress on the latest building."

Mr. Uraraka said, "It is almost done, but can I ask what this building is for."

Izuku smiled, "Marketing managers."

Izuku wasn't going to tell some one that this new building that they were making is for the brotherhood to show up and do meeting. They would look at him like he was crazy, but the press has seen his hero version from the multiverse and reported it which Izuku has proven the press is right. But the government keeps saying he doesn't have technology for it which in turn Izuku on live TV on the news showing off the technology bringing Miss Anarchy from her dimension just piss off the government that he has the tech.

Izuku smiled, "Have a nice day."

He walked out which then Ochaco followed him to say, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Izuku smirk, "You don't need to, you didn't know. You are a hero in training and it's your job to prepare to fight villains like me."

Ochaco smiled, "I would like to thank you for helping my parents, you're not a bad guy like some people think."

Izuku chuckled, "If you want… you can go on a date with me."

Ochaco blushed, "W-What?"

Izuku smiled, "Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask."

Ochaco blushed, "I don't disagree with the idea."

Izuku gave her a card to say, "Meet me here in six days, sounds good."

Ochaco took the card and ran off which he sighed, "She looks like fun."

Izuku went back to his office to put the dates on his phone and he looked at computer to see the sales and production of the quirk erasing drugs, weed, guns, and other stuff. He relaxed until he saw a flash of light in his office, a teen girl in a yakuza outfit with white hair and a horn on her forehead appeared. Izuku asked, "Eri?"

Eri looked him, "Uncle Izuku, I played with you time travel device and I broke it, I'm very sorry."

Izuku looked at the device and smile, "Don't worry, I will get some guys to fix it."

Eri asked, "You're not mad?"

Izuku chuckled, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Eri sighed, "I guess your right, but how long will it take to fix it?"

Izuku said, "Probably a few hours, but as for the mean time… let's start some trouble."

Eri smiled and they gave the device to the grunts to get to work, which Izuku and Eri got in the Tesla to drive off. Eri smiled, "Uncle Izuku… I need to ask you something that I can't ask you in the future."

Izuku asked, "Am I dead in the future?"

Eri looked at him, "NO! You are not dead, but it's kind of embarrassing to ask you in the future."

Izuku relaxed, "Thank god, I'm not dead. So, what do you want to ask me?"

Eri asked, "I've been going out with this boy for a while, but I don't know if we should be in serious relationship. I want to have one but what if he doesn't want one?"

Izuku looked at her, "If he doesn't want one then dump him and move on, but any guy would be retarded for doing something like that. Just ask him and I'm real sure he will accept it."

Eri smiled, "Thanks Uncle Izuku!"

Izuku smiled, "I'm heading to meet the Yaoyorozus to make a business deal."

Eri said, "The famous hero family that are one of the richest families in Japan."

Izuku smirked, "You got that right. They maybe heroes, but they are business people first because they have a few things I need, and I can give them a few things in exchange."

Eri smiled, "This will be fun, and I know you are going to get that deal."

Izuku asked, "How many wives do I have in the future?"

Eri said, "25."

Izuku said, "I need to go even further beyond… I need to go Plus Ultra, no… even further."

They continued driving around which traffic stopped which Izuku sighed, "What is going on?"

Eri said, "This is where you asked Aunt Ryuko out on a date."

Izuku looked at her, "Ryuko, who is… the dragon hero. I must have balls of steel at this point, well I must give it a try."

Izuku made the car fly over to see Ryuko fighting multiple gigantification users which she was in trouble which he landed in the fight. He came out the car with Eri which he shouted, "HEY FUCKFACES, I'M GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOUR GANG RAPE!"

One of the villains laughed, "What are you going to do about it?"

Another one said, "That's The Anarchist guys, we shouldn't fuck with him."

Another came over to step on Izuku's car which Izuku shot a quirk erasing bullet in his foot. The villain shrunk to normal size which Izuku glared at them, "Don't you dare step on my car."

The villains attacked the duo which Izuku tased the family jewels of the attackers and Eri went up to rewind them to normal size then kick their family jewels. When they defeated them Izuku said, "You fight just like me… I'm so proud!"

Eri smiled, "I learned from the best."

Izuku said, "I'm the best godfather in existence!"

Izuku then checked on Ryuko which she was in pain which he said, "Hold still."

He injected the StimPak in her to instantly heal her, she looked at him which she asked, "Why?"

Izuku smiled, "I can't leave a beautiful woman like you in pain."

Ryuko blushed, "Thank you."

Izuku pulled out a card to say, "Meet me at the location on the card in 10 days."

Ryuko looked at the card to ask, "Is this a date?"

Izuku smirked, "You bet."

Izuku and Eri jumped back in the car which Eri asked, "Why do you give out cards?"

Izuku said, "Original I was nervous to ask a girl out by words, so I use cards to do it for me. My writing is better than my words and the card also helps them remember the location and time."

Eri was in awe for now understanding his reason for him giving cards, which she found in funny yet cute in a way. They then drove off to finish the day which Izuku plans on expanding his harem and hopefully get back to time travel or dimensional adventures.


	43. Happy 420, Motherfuckers!

**Happy 4/20, Motherfuckers!**

_**Izuku and the guys are going to celebrate 4/20, how much weed will they smoke? What else will they do on the most holiest day before Easter of the year? Let's get to it!**_

Izuku came in the weed shop to shout, "ATTENTION ALL CUSTOMERS, IN CELEBRATION OF THIS WONDERFUL HOLIDAY. EVERYTHING IS 69% OFF!"

Everyone cheered which then Izuku grabbed Steven, Leo, and Atsuhiro to bring them to meet a special guest with the other guys. Izuku brought everyone to say, "So in celebration of this glorious day… I brought friends to enjoy the day with."

Two people came out the first one appeared which Dabi in shock, "It can't be!"

Snoop Dogg said, "But it can be."

The second person appeared which Jin said, "Oh… my… god!"

Martha Steward smiled, "Hello everyone!"

Everyone lost their shit that Izuku brought Snoop Dogg and Martha Steward to celebrate 4/20 with them. Which Izuku said, "Let's get cooking!"

They went to the kitchen in the base which everyone was learning how to make the best week brownies in the world, which Izuku revealed 'God's Lettuce' they got to work to make blondies (Blonde colored brownies) for them. Because the weed is golden color then it was only fitting to make them into blondies, which the guys were in excitement by how good they were going to be. When they were done, Martha began with a fest to feed them when they get the munchies which everyone helped out.

Tomura came in to see the guys with Snoop and Martha cooking which he asked, "What are you doing?"

Izuku said, "We are making food for ourselves when we get the munchies from the blondies."

Tomura sat on the couch while they made a fried chicken, mac n cheese, a cake made with Nutella, mozzarella sticks, grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon, and pizza rolls. Everyone looked at it which they grabbed the blondies to eat them, which they instantly got high. The blondies were so good it was a good thing they put it on a low dose, because it would freak them out if they put too much in it.

They had movies to watch while they got back to relax and get lost, the first movie was 'Reefrer Madness' which was an anti-weed propaganda movie. They watched 15 minutes into which Dabi giggle, "Rolled into harmless cigarettes?"

Jin smiled, "Harmless and cigarettes next to each other, I can't believe Americans at the time were that stupid."

Snoop smirked, "White men in America were pretty stupid at the time."

Izuku closed his eyes, "If you closed your eyes, you can see an entire galaxy."

Tomura closed his eyes, "He's right!"

Shoto came in which he saw the blondies and took one to join everyone, which everyone would watch movies like 'The Bee Movie', 'Ted', and a few others. Shoto muttered on about secret love children which Dabi would calm him down. Snoop asked, "What's first thing you think about in the morning?"

Martha said, "What am I going to make today?"

Izuku said, "Can I get up?"

Dabi chuckled, "Where am I?"

Iguchi and Jin said, "Same!"

Atsuhiro said, "Am I still in a dream?"

Shoto smiled, "Same!"

Tomura smiled, "Which game am I going to play?"

Steven giggled, "What is the government hiding today?"

Leo said, "I need some weed."

Snoop asked, "Hot or Cold?"

Everyone said, "Hot!"

Snoop chuckled, "Tacos or burgers?"

Izuku said, "Burgers."

Shoto, Atshurio, Jin, and Tomura smiled, "Same!"

The rest said, "Tacos."

Snoop laughed, "Ass or Tits."

Izuku said, "Both…"

Jin said, "Ass."

Martha said, "Ass."

Dabi said, "Ass."

Everyone else said, "Tits!"

Snoop asked, "Worst job you ever had?"

Izuku said, "Easy, slave valuer."

Dabi said, "Endeavor's son."

Shoto said, "Same as Touya."

Jin said, "Bus boy."

Iguchi said, "Trash man."

Atsuhiro said, "None I can think of."

Steven said, "None yet."

Leo said, "Truck driver in the war."

Everyone nodded at their answers which Snoop said, "This is some real deep questions, we should continue."

Izuku chuckled, "I'm going to get me some of that cake."

Izuku went over to the food then asked, "What am I doing here?"

Dabi said, "You went to get some pizza!"

Izuku said, "Thanks Jin."

Snoop asked, "If you can remake any movie, what movie would you remake?"

Izuku said, "The Suicide Squad, but keep Will Smith as Deadshot."

Dabi said, "Star Wars 7 through 9 should be remade."

Everyone stopped to think that they were right which Jin said, "I would remake I Am Legend."

Everyone leaned back by the bold statement which Snoop continued, "I always wake up 'blank'."

Izuku said, "Hungry."

Dabi said, "Thristy."

Martha said, "Full of energy."

Jin said, "Tired."

Shoto said, "Cold."

Iguchi said, "Stretching."

Atsuhiro said, "Not wanting to wake up."

Leo said, "Where's my joint?"

Steven said, "Is the government after me?"

Snoop asked, "My favorite position is 'blank'."

Izuku said, "Depends on the girl."

Dabi and Steven said, "Doggy."

Shoto and Leo said, "Missionary."

Jin, Atsuhiro, Iguchi, and Tomura said, "Cowgirl."

Izuku looked at Tomura like 'Holy shit, Tomura knows what we are talking about' kind of look. Martha said, "You ain't getting anything out of me."

They all laughed for a while, until Snoop brought the attention to the game, "If life is unfair to everyone then is it fair."

Dabi smiled, "No, because that is like saying a person is loyal to everyone then who are they really loyal to."

Izuku said, "My mind is blown."

Everyone's mind was blown from Dabi's statement, which Snoop asked, "If god sneezes, then who will bless him?"

Everyone stared at different directions trying to think of an answer which no one could figure it out. Izuku chuckled, "If you think about it the Olympics, it the only time where you hear 'Great Execution by North Korea' and it's okay."

Iguchi said, "Holy shit… that's a really deep thought."

Dabi said, "If you think about it, snakes are just tails with faces."

Everyone laughed their asses off by the comment which Jin said, "Neil Armstrong was the first person on the moon and 'Neil A' spelled backward is 'Alien'."

Everyone giggled by it then Shoto asked, "Guys, if a turtle loses it's shell is it naked or homeless?"

Tomura said, "It would actually be both."

Tomura then said, "Okay guys hear me out, it's fucked up that we go to a cow to get some milk when we can make our own. Like you don't see a dog to a goat to get some milk, which is kind of fucked up."

Izuku said, "I think you should take smaller doses for your own safety."

Everyone relaxed which Izuku got a call which he picked up, "Hello?"

Inko on the other end, "Hey Izuku, what are you doing?"

Izuku chuckled, "Just working and relaxing, why?"

Inko asked, "Well are you supposed to be somewhere in two hours?"

Izuku looked at his calendar to say, "Oh yeah… just give me a moment."

Izuku hung up then looked at his legs which Dabi asked, "Are you going to get up?"

Izuku said, "I don't know how to get up."

Atsuhiro looked at him, "What?"

Izuku said, "You heard me, I don't know how to get up."

Shoto and Dabi helped him to get up which Izuku said, "I'm going to forget how to do that again."

Izuku saw he warp portal he scheduled for which he walked in to see Melissa which they came for an ultrasound with her. It's been about almost 5 months which Izuku has really good insurance and has wedding plans for each girl, so he was beyond prepared. He is high as the sky, but he still reads documents and can be serious in situations, no one could drug him to do what he didn't want. He had special training on how to operate like a normal person while high or drunk as for date rape drugs, one could say you need a higher dose to get him. Which he sat with her which the doctor was explaining everything, and they got to see the babies.

Izuku cried a bit from seeing twins which Melissa smiled, "Are you okay?"

Izuku said, "I'm going to have twins soon and they are going to have the best parents in existences."

Izuku all his life had promised to become the father that he never had when his father left, he was excited to become that father to his children. Izuku maybe stoned as hell but he was going to be the best dad ever and he was going to have a picture of the ultrasound on his desk. He was going to have display it on his desk with pride and he knew the names of the twins, because they time traveled to save his ass that one time. Emily and George Midoriya were their names if Izuku remembers correctly, he was excited to see them.

He came back to the party with a picture which he said, "I'm going to have twins!"

Everyone at the party cheered which Izuku took a piece off the Nutella cake and they continued with their stoner thoughts. Steven asked, "The system is rigged, we need to tear it down and bring anarchy."

Izuku chuckled, "I'm currently working on that, which it will soon happen. It will just take a little longer."

Everyone continued enjoying the party which they got autographs from Snoop and Martha which when they left, Izuku said, "I recorded the recipe on how she made those bomb ass blondies."

Dabi asked, "What are you going to do tomorrow on Easter Sunday?"

Izuku smiled, "Take Eri to the park for an Easter egg hunt and have a date with the rabbit hero herself."

The guys looked at him, "WHAT?!"

Izuku smirked, "You heard me, I'm going to bang my Easter Bunny on Easter!"

Iguchi said, "You have balls of steel at this point, what's next… the dragon hero."

Everyone laughed which Izuku chuckled, "Actually…"

Jin said, "No…"

Izuku smiled, "I got a date with her as well six days after Mirko."

Jin bowed, "You are a god."

Iguchi bowed next to Jin, "A man who knows no boundaries and does it all without a quirk. You deserve to be called a god."

Izuku said, "Your god commands you to stop bowing to me, because it's just weird as hell."

They laughed a little bit which Tomura was super stoned and trying to find the door, the guys watched and giggled as he was trying to find the door. Tomura looked under the couch, behind the TV, feeling the walls, and running around. Izuku asked, "Tomura, do you need some help?"

Tomura turned around, "How long were you guys here?"

Dabi lied, "About 30 seconds ago."

Tomura believed in the lie and they helped him back to his room at the bar which Izuku and the guys went home to end their celebration of the best day of the year.


	44. Happy Easter

**Happy Easter**

_**Izuku is going to celebrate Easter in style by taking Eri and Gon on a legendary Easter egg hunt. Izuku also will have his date with the rabbit hero on Easter, like a perfectly timed boss. Let's do it!**_

Izuku got on his usual green dress shirt with black leather jacket and dress pants, he then put on the black Oxfords to show off a little class. He then pulled up to get Eri to take her to the park for the Easter egg hunt. Izuku already had an Easter egg hunt for her as well that involves puzzles to lead them to different parts of the city. Izuku sat at the park bench to watch Eri, Gon, and Kota run around to find some eggs which Izuku smiled at the sight. Izuku leaned back but kept an eye out for heroes who think they can catch him and make sure Eri and Gon are alright.

Izuku gave everyone of his grunts have the day off which he does it every holiday; New Years, Easter, Valentines, Thanksgiving, Halloween, and Christmas. While everyone in Japan was working holidays and overtime, Izuku's grunts get insurance, great pay, holidays, and other stuff which is just a way for Izuku to flex every business he competed with. Izuku then sensed someone sitting next to him, he looked to see an older teen with brown hair and eyes. Izuku asked, "The Crawler?"

The Crawler nodded, "Please don't call me that in public."

Izuku shrugged, "Okay Koichi, why are you here?"

Koichi asked, "How do you know my name?"

Izuku chuckled, "Like I said long ago, I have an entire building full of information on heroes, villains, and vigilantes. The information isn't just about quirks but about names, addresses, and everything… except the names and addresses cost a lot more."

Koichi was still in shock but asked, "I want to know your end goal, what is your end goal?"

Izuku said, "Besides true equality… fun. I want to have fun until the day I die."

Koichi looked at him, "Why don't you join us on a few fights?"

Izuku smirked, "I usually am fine on my own and mostly fight solo… but I will think about."

Koichi revealed a picture, "Do you know who could do this?"

Izuku looked at the picture, "The Scarred Man."

Koichi asked, "Who is the Scarred Man?"

Izuku smiled, "That will cost some money, you know."

Koichi asked, "How much?"

Izuku said, "11,000 yen for quirk and 112,000 yen for my full knowledge on him."

Koichi asked, "What?"

Izuku said, "You heard me."

Koichi said, "Where are you getting these prices from?"

Izuku chuckled, "I can price whatever I want because I have the best analysis and I have bought everyone who does analysis as well. I have a monopoly on this business, so I charge what I feel like."

Koichi asked, "Can I find you tomorrow with the cash for this?"

Izuku gave him a card with the location, "I will be there at the time written on the card… don't be late."

Koighi nodded and left which Eri and Gon came up to Izuku which Izuku asked, "Did you two have fun?"

They nodded which he then took them on an Easter egg hunt around the city, which took them a few hours to find all the eggs. Which after he was done with his fun with them, he changed to a grey tuxedo for his date. He arrived at the location two hour early to check for traps and what not, he knew Rumi didn't like working in teams but it doesn't hurt to check. He checked in places to see no traps were placed and he went back to pretend he got arrived.

He saw her coming which he thought to himself, 'I want those legs to sandwich me, more specifically I mean my face.'

He smiled, "Hello Rumi."

She looked at him, "How do you know my name?"

Izuku smirked, "I'm the best quirk analysis in the underworld and I have non-stalker ways of getting information."

She smirked, "That's just creepy."

Izuku smiled, "Straight forward, I like that in a woman."

They went inside and after ordering some food, she asked, "Why are you interested in me?"

Izuku chuckled, "Strong independent woman, speaks from her mind, Beautiful, incredible strength, and like me always kick ass."

Rumi blushed from the comment which Izuku said, "You are currently number five…well before All Might retires which will make you number four. You have put a lot of hard work which truly impresses me."

Rumi asked, "Do you actually like me?"

Izuku looked at her, "Yes."

Rumi smirked, "You speak from your mind as well."

Izuku chuckled, "I like to give my honest opinion on things and do the least amount of damage as possible."

Rumi asked, "Minimum amount of damage?"

Izuku said, "I mean I want to pay the least amount of money for property damage. It's pain, I maybe be a villain, but I feel bad for causing damage sometimes. I have standards and I also like to flex on heroes that I pay for my damage and most don't."

Rumi giggled, "That's funny if you think about it. You have morals and you definitely act on it to make us look bad. That explains a lot."

Rumi respected very few people but Izuku was the only villain she respected because he was strong. He beat up All Might single handedly, and he is a nice guy. Even when she was capture by him, he gave her an incredibly nice room to live in. She was given amazing food, perfect temperature, a comfy bed, and even a TV. A lot of people would call him a coward because he would mostly run away from the fight at the beginning, but Rumi knew that it is his true fighting style. He looks for advantages and backing him to a wall will make the odds turn to his favor.

Rumi smirked, "With your training and mind imagine the hero that you could have been."

Izuku chuckled, "I could have been a hero that probably could defeat Endeavor and take number two from him."

Rumi asked, "What ever happened to Endeavor?"

Izuku shrugged, "I heard he was kidnapped by a guy dressed as a reporter."

Izuku was that reporter to give to Dabi for his birthday present to given to Dad to turn into a nomu for Dabi. Was he going to reveal that? Of course not, but some people assume that he was involve in the action because he did kidnap his father to torture and turn him into a nomu. But he wasn't going to flat out lie, so he just said the truth which is that he was kidnapped by a guy dressed as a reporter. Which is true because he was dressed as a reporter to kidnap him, he said, "But he's gone and that's all people could say."

Rumi nodded, "I bet his family has it rough."

Izuku said, "Who knows… maybe the rumors about his family abuse were true and they are having a blast."

Izuku knows how the family in dealing with the situation Dabi and Shoto know about Endeavor being a nomu which Dabi was working on telling Natsuo then Fuyumi then their mother. Izuku asked, "So, where should we go after this?"

They walked around to find a thug coming up to say, "Hand me your money!"

Rumi and Izuku laughed their asses off, Izuku laughed, "Is he robbing us… like a pro hero and me… The Anarchist!"

Rumi laughed, "How stupid can one person be?! This… is going in the books as the dumbest criminal in existences."

The thug was about to pull the trigger because he was pissed, but Izuku threw a baseball in the air. The thug watched the ball while Rumi gave him a kick to the gut., which Izuku looked at her legs. Rumi smirked, "You like my legs?"

Izuku said, "I want those sexy legs to sandwich my face."

Rumi smirked, "You do know how powerful these legs are, right?"

Izuku smiled, "Worth it."

Rumi couldn't tell if he was joking or he was being serious about this, which they continued to see the Easter parade. They watched it and Izuku said, "They are missing something."

Rumi asked, "What are they missing?"

Izuku smirked, "Isn't it obvious? They are missing you… like the rabbit hero on the Easter parade. I mean I will give this parade a four out of ten because you aren't on a float."

Rumi laughed a bit from the comment which Izuku thought to himself, 'I'm getting closer… I can't wait!'

They went to her place which Izuku checked his pockets, 'Perfect! I got the condom.'

**The Next Day**

Rumi woke up to get ready for the day, she had a great day off which she was amazed by Izuku in bed. Which she headed to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before she headed out. She came in think that Izuku left but he was in the kitchen cooking some food for her. Izuku turned around still shirtless, "Good morning, I got you breakfast before you head off."

Rumi looked at it, "Thanks, you definitely are unlike most men."

Izuku chuckled, "I am the definition of unlike most men, well that's what I've been told."

Rumi giggled a bit which after they ate, Izuku then got on his phone to text someone to warp him out, but he asked, "You want to go out again sometime?"

Rumi smiled, "That would be nice."

Izuku put another card before heading in the warp gate, he went through to see Dabi, Jin, Atsuhiro, and Iguchi to say, "I bang the rabbit hero and I got my face sandwich by those sexy legs."

The guys high fived him which Dabi asked, "Are you not afraid by STDs?"

Izuku said, "StimPaks can fix that, Eri could rewind me if necessary, and I have really good doctors on speed dial."

Jin asked, "How are those legs?"

Izuku said, "I almost died… but I would have died a happy death. Those are legs worth dying for."

Iguchi and Dabi saw Sensei behind Izuku which he continued, "I had her riding on my dick and man was it a fun ride."

Sensei was disturbed yet intrigued by what Izuku was talking about, Atsuhiro and Jin seeing that Izuku doesn't notice Sensei decided to keep it going until Sensei say something or Izuku to notice his presents. Jin smirked, "What did the tail of the rabbit hero feel it?"

Izuku said, "It was like a little fluff pillow or handle that you can use to turn her on more."

Sensei was now very disturbed which Atsuhiro asked, "How about the ears?"

Izuku said, "They were soft and sensitive to her, which I got to stroke them."

Dabi smirked because he wanted in on the fun, "You used protection, right?"

Sensei quickly said, "I hope the fuck you did!"

Izuku stiffened, "Yes, I did!"

Sensei said, "We can talk about this later."

Sensei walked away and Izuku said, "You assholes!"

The guys fell to the ground laughing their asses off which Izuku chuckled, "Hands down though, best Easter in history."


	45. Fratrum Iusti Mission 2

**Fratrum Iusti Mission 2**

_**Deku is asking to do another mission for the brotherhood which our boy hasn't nothing better to do. Who are they going to face? Who are they going to bring on this mission? Let's find out!**_

Izuku was just sitting in his office just doing his taxes, you bet your asses he is going to do his taxes. That's how they got Capone, so he was going to avoid that by doing his taxes. Izuku sighed, "Being a villain in the early days was so much fun."

Dabi said, "Your only 16-years-old!"

Izuku said, "Look at this shit, I got taxes to pay while you got nothing to pay. They are going to get you for tax fraud."

Dabi chuckled and left which Izuku looked at Izubook to see Deku wants to fight another villain Izuku. Izuku then warped Deku and the other Izukus to the new building he made for meetings. Izuku said, "So, we are going to fight… Darkseid."

Deadshot said, "Heard of him… he is something he calls a New God. He has immortally, super strong, and produces Omega beams."

Stark said, "How are we supposed to beat that, he is immortal."

Izuku snapped his fingers and six Izukus appeared in the room, Izuku said, "Meet Deadpool, Izuku Constantine, grown up son of All Might, Super Saiyan Deku, Magneto, and Scarecrow."

They waved which son of All Might said, "Call me Deku."

Deku said, "I'm Deku."

Izuku said, "You will be Green Might."

Green Might said, "I will accept it then."

Super Saiyan asked, "If Deku is taken then call me Goku."

Stark rolled his eyes, "Okay Goku."

Doctor Strange and Constantine talked about magic and what not which Scarecrow looked at Darkseid's file to say, "I can't wait to see your fears."

Hex asked, "What does he do?"

Izuku said, "In his universe, he is villain with a quirk to produce a fear gas to put people in a state of fear or put them in nightmare induced comas."

Deadpool said, "Why don't we just get him to put DC Thanos in one of these comas and then mission done and over with."

Magneto said, "I'm sure Darkseid wouldn't allow us to get close to him to knock him out."

Deku looked at the file, "He is from another planet… why is he coming to Earth?"

Izuku said, "From the information from the universe he is looking to unravel the Anti-Life Equation, which he has to fight the Krpytonain warrior protecting Earth."

Punisher asked, "Who is this warrior?"

Izuku looked at information to say, "Read page 48."

Everyone turns to the page which some of the Izuku sighed which Deku said, "Kacchan!"

Izuku said, "I never thought I had to actually fight alongside Bakago."

Izuku got a call and he said, "Hello?"

The voice said, "The new suit is ready."

Izuku said, "Perfect, thanks Mark."

Izuku hung up the phone which Stark asked, "What new suit?"

Izuku chuckled, "I was screwing around Izubook the other day and saw Batman had this armor he called 'Hellbat Armor'. I saw it and multiple ways it could be improved, and I now have a more improved and less bat looking version of the Hellbat Armor. I call it… 'Demon Armor'."

Deadpool said, "Really…"

Izuku asked, "Do you have a better name that isn't copyrighted?"

Stark said, "Just call it 'Hell Armor'."

Izuku said, "Fine, I'll call it Hell Armor."

Izuku put on the armor which he said, "I guess this will help me make up for my lack of super strength, speed, and ability to fly."

Wick said, "I don't need special armor for this."

They got packed up and ready to go fight Darkseid, which the new dimensional warper now can warp a lot of people. Which the guys got to together to warp to this new dimension to chase off Darkseid from Earth and hopefully convince him to stop his question of controlling everything.

**Darkseid Izuku's Dimension**

The guys got warped into an abandoned warehouse which Deadpool said, "Out of all the abandon spots, you chose this one."

Strange said, "I see no problem with this."

Green Might said, "I'm glad I came along with this, we are fighting for what's right."

Anarchist nodded, "Hmm, Punisher you wanted a new tattoo… like this?"

The Anarchist showed a picture of the tattoo Punisher was describing which he said, "We got time, so I would like it."

Anarchist bean his work which Deadpool and Goku Izuku were watching to admire the artwork in progress. Green Might asked Deku, "Why do I have a feeling he hates me?"

Deku said, "He hates All Might in his universe for reason, you do act a lot like him… he doesn't hate you, his more annoyed by you."

Green Might said, "Okay, if I don't act like my dad… then he can stand me."

Deku said, "That sounds about right."

Anarchist asked, "Magneto, you sure you don't want a tattoo?"

Magneto revealed his arm with his numbers which Anarchist said, "I'm taking that as a no."

They continued a bit which they did their research more on the world they are in, Hex said, "Darkseid's underlings are annoying which is the reason why we came in large numbers."

Strange said, "Exactly, there are a lot of them."

They then see portals all a round the city which they decided to get involved in the situation. They had to help the Justice League to send Darkseid back to his land and destroy his transportation to Earth. They went to the battlefield where the Justice League was at which they were struggling.

Bakugo, going by Superman, was fighting Darkseid in a one on one fight which Darkseid was winning. Iida, going by Flash, was fighting off underlings with Momo, going by Wonder Woman. Tokoyami (Imangine if he had a human head), who went by Batman, was with Mei (Cyborg), Kirishima (Green Lantern), and Denki (Shazam) trying to figure out how to use the motherbox while fight the many underlings.

Darkseid grabbed Bakugo's punch to throw him on round then stepped on him to say, "It's over Superman, I win!"

Then shoots were heard as many underlings came down, then multiple pieces of metal came out of the sky killing many underlings and impaling Darkseid. Darkseid demanded, "Who did that?!"

Deku came to punch Darkseid's face to say, "That would be us!"

Deadpool said, "We are here to save you from Edgy Thanos!"

Darkseid in anger, "Don't you dare compare me to that purple bitch!"

Stark flew around defeating many airborne underlings then land next to Mei to ask, "You need help with that?"

Green Might and Goku landed next to Bakugo to ask, "Can we join this fight?"

Bakugo smirked, "Alright, you look strong."

Anarchist landed next to Tokoyami to help him fight off multiple underlings which Tokoyami looked at his armor to say, "That armor looks familiar."

Anarchist said, "No, it doesn't."

They processed to kick ass which the team of Bakugo, Deku, Goku, and Green Might were destroying Darkseid which Stark and Mei figured out the motherbox which they were getting power for it. Denki came over to get them the power for it, Deadpool was having a blast slaughtering the underlings, Scarecrow then threw some of his gas at Darkseid which he breathed it in, and he ran away in fear to the portal. They closed the portal which Bakugo asked, "Who are you guys?"

Firenze chuckled, "Fratrum Iusti."

The guys left which Deadpool said, "That went too easy."

Then the Izubook started going off which they looked at it which it revealed Joker Izuku. The Anarchist shouted, "HOW?! HE DIED!"

The original members remembered how he died, but now he was a live and they needed answers on how he is alive. They quickly got warped to that dimension to find an older Bakugo and other heroes. The heroes were about to attack but Bakugo said, "Hold your fire! These are not Joker, they are Izukus from different dimensions."

Deku said, "Hello Kacchan."

Bakugo smiled, "Hello Deku, it's been a while… and I see you brought more friends."

The Anarchist said, "Well we just came back from a thing… we came to defeat Joker once again and figure out how he is a live."

Bakugo said, "We are trying to figure out the same thing, Doctor Eri Izumi would be glad to see you all again."

The Anarchist said, "I'm going to look at places that he has been to try to find a pattern in attack."

Venom, John Wick, Hex, Magneto, Deadshot, and Scarecow went with The Anarchist in agreement, which they left to go to his locations. The rest went to see Eri which she has grown a lot, which she was happy to see Deku and the others. Deku saw that she still has the stitching on her forehead which she asked, "Where is the rest of the members that fought Joker?"

Stark said, "They are checking location where the Joker attacked."

Eri smiled, "Maybe they might find something."

They guys looked around to see how Eri grew up got married and has children. Deku, Stark, Punisher, and Firenze were proud of this universe's Eri grew up with a happy life. Bakugo said, "We will find Joker and bring him to justice."

Eri smiled, "Good, but before you go… can I show everyone something?"

Everyone nodded which they went to a room which the door closed, which Eri put a mask on and released knock out gas to put everyone to sleep. She started laughing, "Good! Now for the others…"

**The Anarchist, John Wick, Hex, Deadshot, Venom, Scarecrow, and Magneto**

They looked at the latest location of the Joker's attack which Anarchist said, "Massacred about a few hundred people… monster."

Magneto said, "This reminds me too much of my kidnapping."

Hex asked, "Kidnapping?"

Magneto said, "In my world, me and my mom were kidnapped which they forced me to activate my quirk or my mom dies. I couldn't activate it until they killed her… when I activated it…"

Metal started surrounded him, "I started killing them until they knocked me out… they then put these numbers on me. I planned months to escape… which when I killed them all it turned out I wasn't in Japan… I was at Auschwitz. Which I began my life as a villain that the world fears."

John Wick said, "I know what it means to lose something important as well."

Venom said, "_**We also know that feeling as well.**_"

The Anarchist saw some men in clown masks approaching which they jumped in to beat the crap out of them, they did amazing until one of the men released a gas to knock them out except Scarecrow. Scarecrow said, "_**You fools, I'm immuned to every gas in existence!**_"

One of the men said, "Jokes on you! We have gas masks to protect us from your gases!"

Then a nomu with a heavy-duty gas mask came to fight Scarecrow, which Scarecrow slashed the nomu but it kept healing. Then the nomu grabbed him to knock him out.

**Unknown Location**

Everyone woke up to see they had been restrained in different ways to prevent them from breaking free. The Anarchist saw Deku to ask, "How did you get captured?"

Deku said, "We were following Eri until we smelled some gas and the next thing you know we ended up here."

The Anarchist said, "We were looking for clues until Joker's men and nomus found us and knocked us out."

Doctor Strange said, "We are going to meet the Joker again for some of us."

Stark said, "Here we go again."

Eri appeared to ask, "Where am I? Why are you all restrained?"

The Anarchist was relieved, "Oh thank god, Eri can you help us out?"

Eri said, "Okay…"

Then the TV in the room turned on to show video footage of Eri when she was younger killing Joker. Eri said, "Why is this playing? I don't want to… to… remember. Every night I remember him killing me… reviving me… and the pain."

She started laughing and laughing, her body started morphing which the Izuku were scared and in shock. Eri then morphed into the Joker which he said, "Well hello again."

Deadpool and The Anarchist said, "Holy shit!"

The rest were in shock, Deadpool asked, "Are you still a girl or did you also grow a penis during your transformation."

Joker frowned, "I don't remember this fellow from last time."

Bakugo asked, "Eri… you the Joker?"

Joker said, "That brat doesn't even know I'm using her as a timeshare."

Joker walked to a device then pointed at a blackspot on the back of his neck, "In this mind is the mind of a genius years beyond in the future. In the week of having Eri, I used her as a test subject of my greatest experiment, using genetics technology I encoded my DNA into this chip to set it into her brain."

Everyone was shock by the technology which Stark said, "You just made immortality!"

The Anarchist said, "When I get out of these restrains and after I kick your ass out of Eri... I'm going to figure out how that chip works."

Joker said, "At first I had to limit my time in Eri's body, she isn't aware of anything I do. If her family misses her, I simply call them to say, '_Sorry Honey, I'm working late._'"

They were creeped out by how Joker used Eri's voice, but Joker continued, "This device right here is what a villain girl version of me gave to me called an Izubook."

Deku asked, "Miss Anarchy?"

Joker snapped his fingers, "That was the name!"

The Anarchist said, "Dammit!"

Joker said, "With my mind and Eri's smarter mind, we hacked into it to take control of the TVs in your worlds to broadcast this thing live."

Joker turned on the TV to see they are being broadcast live on TVs in Japan in their dimensions. Stark said, "With kind of intelligences, you could have cured cancer or made really great technology."

Joker smiled, "We are going to play a game…"

He revealed a wheel that had pictures of every Izuku that he restrained, he said, "We are going to play memory or truth or dare. Who ever this wheel lands on they will choose to reveal their deepest darkest memory, their deepest darkest secret, or do a dare of my choosing."

Deadpool said, "This sounds like fun."

Green Might said, "Well this isn't good."

Goku said, "Crap."

Scarecrow, Punisher, Anarchist, Deku, Stark, Firenze, Wick, Hex, Deadshot, Venom, Constantine, and Magneto were not happy about this. Joker span the wheel for it to land on The Anarchist which Joker asked, "Memory, truth, or dare?"


	46. Joker's Revenge

**Joker's Revenge**

_**The Joker has captured everyone and has then playing his game. Our boy is first, what will Joker do? What is their way out and how will beat the Joker? Let's find out!**_

Joker asked, "Memory, Truth, or Dare?"

The Anarchist smirked, "Dare."

Joker giggled, "Reveal your darkest memory and truth."

The Anarchist said, "Fuck me!"

The Joker said, "On your heads are helmets that take your memory and puts them on the TV for everyone to see, which makes it easier for people to see what you are talking about."

Deadpool said, "Jesus Christ, there goes my browser history!"

Stark said, "I'm going to take some of this technology with me."

Joker said, "Enough! Now come on Anarchist reveal it."

**On The Anarchist's screen revealed Izuku going to a basement under his building which he looked at his watch to say, "It's almost time!"**

The other Izukus were wondering what he was thinking about, on the screen of The Anarchist's world, people were on their feet.

**The Anarchist turned on the TV and put on a New England's Patriots jersey and watch an American football game with the Patriots versus the New York Jets. The Anarchist cheered for the Patriot's victory and then the screen turned black.**

The Anarchist said, "It's true… I'm a New England Patriots fan."

Deadpool shouted, "You son of a bitch!"

Stark shouted, "NO! I thought we were friends until I saw that… this really questions our friendship here!"

The Anarchist said, "Sorry, I can't hear you all over the number of Super Bowl trophies we have."

Meanwhile in The Anarchist's world, people were asking themselves about that memory. Melissa said, "I didn't know he actually watched football."

David said, "I'm going to watch a game with him when he gets out of that."

Jin shouted, "That bastard! I thought he was a Raiders fan!"

All Might at his home said, "Only villains support the Patriots."

Joker was pissed and electrocuted The Anarchist, "That wasn't your darkest secret and memory! Well aren't you a fighter!"

The Anarchist said, "Sorry… but you have to work for it."

Joker said, "Let's try again!"

**The screen turned on again, but it was The Anarchist dressing up in a disguise walking up to a house. He knocked on the door which Enji answered the door and how he kidnapped him. Then gave him to Dabi to torture him and then turned him to a nomu. **

The Anarchist laughed, "I was the one who kidnapped Endeavor and turned him to a nomu! It's under Dabi's control and he god damn deserved it!"

Joker giggled as he shot his leg to say, "That isn't your darkest secret and memory, I guess I have to show you an example."

Joker went over to Magneto to play his memory of his kidnapping, the death of his mother, the other children he was forced to kill and put them in ovens. To the day he killed everyone in the camp from the other kidnapped children to the adult kidnappers and guards. The Izukus saw that he acted out in rage and the other children were forced to fight him to put him down or kill him. Magneto cried, "No more… no more!"

Joker laughed and turn it off which Deadpool said, "Joker! You are an asshole!"

Joker laughed, "Now Anarchist… reveal your deepest darkest secret!"

The Anarchist laughed, "Why do you need something like that?!"

Joker said, "You are almost like me except you have morals and don't kill. I want you to become me!"

The Anarchist said, "I would like to see you try."

**The screen turned on to show Izuku when he was younger about 13. He was nervous around the women he would do deals with, which Giran noticed. Giran said, "I think I know how to fix your problem, Izuku."**

**Izuku said, "Please show me!"**

**Izuku followed Giran to a strip club which Giran said, "These lovely ladies will help you out."**

The other Izuku's looked at the screen in shock that he went to a strip club at this age to help him gain his confidence. The Anarchist said, "I still visit on Thursdays, shout out to Diamond Destiny! I'll be there at my usual time!"

In The Anarchist's world, Giran who was with the guys said, "I have nothing to say but it worked."

Inko and Sensei came through a warp gate which Inko say, "After this I have some words for you after this."

Giran said, "Yes madam!"

**The screen was still playing, he left the building the next day to say, "Thanks Giran, I learned a lot."**

**Giran in shock, "You were in there all night?!"**

**The Anarchist said, "Yeah! They taught me a lot."**

**Giran asked, "Did you pay them?"**

**The Anarchist said, "They said I did so well I didn't have to pay them."**

**Giran grabbed his shoulders, "Can you tell me what you did to them?"**

**The screen turned off.**

Joker punched The Anarchist's gut which Deadpool shouted, "I wanted to know what he did to them!"

Venom said, "_**We too want to know the answer.**_"

Constantine and Hex wanted answers as well to that memory which Joker said, "You are one tough nut to break."

The Anarchist said, "I told you… you have to work for my deepest, darkest memory."

In other worlds everyone was pissed because they wanted the answers to what he did to the strippers. Dabi in The Anarchist's world said, "I didn't know he went to a strip club, but I want to know what the hell he did to them."

Iguchi said, "We will ask him when he gets back."

Meanwhile with Joker, Joker said, "Well let's try again until you get it right."

**The screen turned on to show static and no sound.**

Joker laughed, "He is fighting it! He is finding something that he can reveal!"

**Then it revealed a snowy terrain in Antarctica which Izuku from 7 months before shouted, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! IT'S TOO GOD DAMN COLD!"**

**A man in a German accent, "Za weather is always cold. Don't bez such a baby."**

**Izuku said, "Easy for you to say, Hans! I came for the trade deal and technology."**

**They stopped at a hatch in the ground which they entered it to a room to take off their jackets to then take an elevator. They went deep underground to find a highly advanced civilization with technology more advanced then want they have.**

Everyone in multiple worlds were wondering about this memory, which Deku asked, "Who are these people?"

Stark said, "I second what he asked,"

**They got out of the elevator to reveal men in Nazi outfit doing the salute which The Anarchist said, "It's true… the Nazis escaped and hid underground."**

**Hans said, "We are also on ze moon."**

**The Anarchist asked, "THE MOON?!"**

**Then a man riding on a T-rex came riding to them to say, "I see our guess has arrived."**

**Hans saluted, "Yes my Fuhrer!"**

**Izuku did the salute to not be rude which Izuku looked at him closer to say, "It can't be…"**

**Hitler said, "It is I… Adolf Hitler, the leader of the Reich!"**

Joker giggled, "This is a real memory, and this is a dark secret. The Nazis are a live in his world… and he has a trade deal with them. But that isn't his darkest secret."

Deadpool said, "You monster, you are working with the Nazis!"

The Anarchist said, "They had what I needed, and they aren't going to invade the world… yet."

John Wick said, "When we get out of this, we are going to kill those Nazis and kick your ass."

The Anarchist said, "They have dinosaurs! Do you not see Hitler riding a T-Rex!"

Deadshot said, "That makes it better!"

The Anarchist said, "They also have a base on the fucking moon!"

Goku said, "Not a problem!"

Joker tased Goku to say, "Okay Anarchist, you are going off topic… I guess I have to kill someone you care about to get you to get you to do it."

The Anarchist felt his hand dislocation to free one of his hands, but he needed time to relocate it, "Fine I will go to my deepest darkest memory, but don't kill anyone."

**The screen revealed The Anarchist with Mirio trying to get him to stop fighting or he will die. Mirio fell to the ground which The Anarchist was trying to save him which Mirio was asking why he was trying to save him.**

Joker smiled, "Perfect… you finally going to reveal it."

The Anarchist relocated his hand to see Joker still looking at the screen which he started uncuff himself. The other Izuku were watching the screens to and didn't notice The Anarchist was uncuffing himself.

In The Anarchist's world, Sensei knew Lemillion died from the raid on Izuku's old base. But he wasn't given an accurate report on his death which Izuku was sad to lose his rival and he wanted to watch this.

**Mirio got on top Izuku to feed Izuku his hair which Izuku asked, "What did you do to me?"**

**Mirio chuckled, "You have a qu…"**

**The screen went static.**

Joker turned around to see The Anarchist in rage punched his face. The Izukus see that Anarchist got free to beat the shit out of the Joker. Joker pulled out his knife to stab Anarchist, but Anarchist put his hand to get his hand stabbed. The Anarchist grabbed the knife to pull it out of his hand to stab Joker's shoulder. Joker laughed, "Use it! Use it! Show the world your greatest lie!"

The Anarchist pulled out Joker's taser to say, "Burn in hell, motherfucker!"

The Anarchist tased the chip on Joker's neck, Joker shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The chip exploded which Joker disappeared and the body turned back to Eri. The Anarchist got up to say, "I'll get you out… let me just turn off this device."

Deku said, "Reveal your secret! We deserve to know!"

The Anarchist growled, "I will kill you, if you ask me again!"

Scarecrow said, "I knew you are afraid… but this fear is strong enough for you to rather reveal the Nazis instead."

Magneto said, "My deepest, darkest memory was revealed… I want yours in exchange."

The Anarchist was getting angry from the other Izukus wanting answers and trying to turn off the machine that was broadcasting this which he yelled, "YOU WANT THE TRUTH?! FINE, MIRIO GAVE ME ONE FOR MOTHERFUCKING ALL BEFORE HE FUCKING DIED!"

The Izukus were in shock which he continued, "YOU BASTARDS HEARD ME! BEFORE THAT DAY I TOLD THE TRUTH THAT I WAS QUIRKLESS, BUT AFTER THAT DAY MY TRUTH BECAME A LIE! A GODDAMN LIE, MIRIO TOOK AWAY MY HONESTY AND TURNED IT INTO A LIE! I GAVE THE QUIRK TO SOMEONE ELSE BUT I STILL HAVE THE QUIRK IN ME, I REFUSE TO USE IT! Because I don't want it, but I don't have the heart to erase it from me… because if I did…"

Deku said, "You can see him with the quirk."

The Anarchist said, "Yes, I can see him and talk to him with the quirk. I will never use the quirk even if my life depended on it."

He looked at the screens to shouted, "FUCK I DIDN'T TURN THIS GODDAMN THING OFF!"

The Anarchist looked at Eri to pull out a crowbar to smash the device to pieces, which turned off everything. He went up to uncuff which they got their stuff which Green Might said, "Anarchist…"

The Anarchist growled, "Not one word… please."

The other Izukus could see he was angry and sad which they are going to give him space which he said, "Time to go home… I'm going to hide in my world for a while."

**The Anarchist's Dimension**

After he got them back home, he warped himself to his vacation home in Italy which he needed time for all this to die down. He said, "I'll wait this out… I hope no one comes looking for me."

Izuku looked at his warping device to say, "I guess I will be traveling for a while and maybe find something to help me with my situation."

Izuku packed up, put on red contact lens to make his eyes red, dyed his hair red, put makeup to cover his freckles, then pulled out a fake ID to say, "My name is Akama Kichi" (Last, first)

Izuku then warped out of the house to begin his journey to find himself and for the thing to die down.

Meanwhile in Japan three days later, everyone was still in shock by the events that Izuku had a quirk for a while and he didn't tell anyone except Sir Nighteye, All Might, Shinso, and Nezu. But they didn't know that he still has it still which All Might thought he was going to erase the rest of what he had but he didn't. Sensei knew how the quirk worked but after Izuku admitted it on the screen, he didn't know how to react to it. The whole seeing past users thing made him more interested in it, but he knew Izuku was pissed off at the moment. Inko said, "I need to talk to him."

Dabi looked at a device he had, "He was at his vacation home in Italy until he destroyed the tracker. He is officially off the grid."

Melissa said, "We need to find him… he is going to be a father."

Tomura said, "He is my brother, I have questions for him."

Overhaul came to ask, "Where's Izuku?"

Dabi said, "He went off the grid, why?"

Overhaul said, "Interpol is after him again but this time, they want him to lead them to the Nazis."

Sensei said, "If we were Izuku… where we go?"

**The Himalayas**

Izuku was currently climbing Mount Everest which he sneezed to say, "I guess the world is still thinking about me."

He continued climbing to reach the top to look down at the world, he gazed at the beauty to then take a picture. He then noticed a saw a spot that had trees and buildings which he got a glider on to say, "Let's check that out!"


	47. Izuku's World Adventures Part 1

**Izuku's World Adventures Part 1**

_**Izuku is going on a world adventure with his warping device to deal with his problems. Compress, Sensei, Dabi. Overhaul, and Tomura are going around the world to find him. What will Izuku be doing? Let' go!**_

Izuku was gliding above some ancient buildings that he assumed Buddhist design. He then crash-landed in a spring which he got up to look around. Then he heard, "Hello there."

Izuku turned around to see three men in robes which Izuku noticed it was warm at the location. Izuku asked, "Where am I?"

One the men said, "You are in the lost city of Shangri-La."

Izuku looked around, "Indeed a nice place, are the legends true about immortality here."

The men nodded which one of them said, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Banko."

Another one said, "I'm An."

The last one said, "I'm Issan."

Izuku said, "I have questions about this place."

Then a few big white fur creatures came into view which Banko said, "Don't mind the Yetis, they are friends."

Izuku was in shock that he is seeing real life Yetis which they headed to a table to enjoy some Yak Tea and Izuku began asking questions.

**Compress, Sensei, Overhaul, Dabi, and Tomura**

The guys were in Izuku's Italian vacation home to find clues of where he went to. Overhaul noticed the bottles of red hair dye, Dabi found the red contact lens box, and Compress looked through a folder full of fake ID to see one of them is missing. Sensei looked at the folder, "Which ID was at this spot?"

Dabi shrugged, "Who knows, but he has disguised himself to match the ID."

Tomura looked around to find a card with the Himalayas on it, which he said, "I have a theory on where he went."

Tomura picked up the card to show everyone but a bullet shot through the card which they turned to see Interpol agents coming in. Sensei said, "HOLY SHIT!" (Imagine his voice as Old Joseph from Stardust Crusaders)

They turned to the Interpol agent to destroy them with ease, Overhaul picked up the card to repair it, "The Himalayas hmm… I guess we know where to go next."

The guys nodded which the warped to the Himalayas to find more clues and Izuku.

**Izuku**

Izuku had fun with the Yetis and the monks which then they showed the way out. Izuku looked at his burner phone to see he was in China which he said, "Now let's make a name for this Akama Kichi."

He saw a farmer with some yaks, he asked, "Where are you headed?"

The farmer didn't understand him which Izuku tried again in Chinese which the farmer responded with Xigaze. Izuku looked on his map to then head with him on his adventure. After a few days, they reached the city he found an airport outside the city which he paid a guy to fly him to Beijing. When he landed in Beijing, he looked around to see it the air is terrible as the people say it was. He looked to find a hotel to spend the night at which he used his private bank account from a bank account he doesn't reveal because it for emergency use.

Izuku woke up to watch TV to see the news to show freedom fighters that has been captured and to be executed in the city square. Izuku smirked, "I guess Kichi will helpout… should I use this quirk… I can use 55% safely and with some of the other quirks… fuck it."

Izuku got on his clothes then found a hacker anonymous mask on the streets, he then said, "Okay, it let's do this again."

Izuku did eventually wanted to see what he could do with OFA, so he experimented on some of his free time. He learned to let the power flow through him and how to use Black Whip and Permeation a while ago. He went to the city square to see the 100 freedom fighters about to get executed, he turned to how many soldiers there were. He then smirked, "It's go time!"

He used the quirk and in a flash he defeated the firing squad and the snipers, he looked at the fighters and freed them. He said in Chinese, "Go get some weapons! We can take them over right here, right now!"

The men nodded which they got weapons to fight which the military brought really big robots. Izuku destroyed them with extreme power and bullets couldn't hurt him because Permeation. He wasn't naked because ever since he learned that he still had OFA and he has Permeation, he broke into the lab that made Mirio's suit to steal his suit to turn it into the clothes Izuku is wearing. Izuku and the freedom fighters made it to the president's bunker, which Izuku went through it with Permeation to beat up the president's security. Izuku used Black Whip to keep the president from attacking which Izuku opened the bunker to give him to the fighters.

The leader asked, "Who are you?"

Izuku said, "My name is Akama Kichi."

The leader said, "What you did was reckless… but brave and we thank you for it."

Izuku said, "I'm very humble."

The leaders of the fighters made a new China… by bringing back the older system of turning China into multiple independent states. Izuku got his picture taken and then after three days, the new president of Beijing asked, "Is there anything we can give you?"

Izuku smirked, "I heard the old government had an important ship to my country."

He nodded which they went to a secret naval base to find the long-lost ship of the Imperial Japanese ship Yamato. Izuku asked, "How did they find it?"

The president said, "In the reports it crashed near Vietnam and they repaired it then brought it here."

Izuku said, "I want the ship to go here."

Izuku showed the president the location which he nodded, then Izuku took a plane to fly to his next place to visit. Izuku smirked, "New York, here I come."

**Tomura, Sensei, Compress, Dabi, and Overhaul**

They asked the people who overlooked the mountain, they showed pictures of people who have gone up the mountain. Overhaul saw Izuku with his dyed red hair, red eyes, and makeup to cover his freckles to say, "That's him."

The young people at the station said, "He has been at the mountain for a while about a week."

The old man said, "Actually 5 days, he left a while ago…"

The guys looked at the old man which Sensei asked, "How do you know?"

The old man chuckled, "My great grandpa told me, he lives deep in the mountains… I can show you."

Tomura asked, "How old is your great grandpa?"

The old man chuckled, "About 200 maybe more."

Sensei was in shock that there was someone who was as old as him which they followed him into the mountains. Dabi had his fire going which the old man said, "Put the fire out, the Yetis aren't going to like the blue flames you are making."

Compress asked, "Yetis?"

The old man said, "They are real, you are about to see them soon."

They continued until they reached Shangri-La which the old man said, "Welcome to the lost city of Shangri-La."

The five were in shock that it was real, and they were seeing it, then they saw the Yetis. Tomura was absolutely terrified by them, Dabi went to play with one of them, and Compress didn't know what to think of them. Overhaul and Sensei went to the three monks for questions on multiple subjects. Then Sensei asked, "Did you know where Izuku went?"

Banko said, "Izuku? We met a red head named Akame Kichi. He headed to China last we saw him."

Then An turned on the radio which they were reporting the insurgency in Beijing and new countries being made out of China which the five concluded that it was Izuku. They then warped to Beijing which Sensei has connections in China to help them find Izuku.

**Izuku**

Izuku landed in New York City which he was glad to arrive to the city, he went to a hotel to get some sleep. The next day, he went around in art museums and getting lost on the streets. Izuku had to use OFA to climb up building because he didn't have his usual weapons with him, and he didn't have anything in New York. Izuku was forced to use the quirk to hide his identity and because he didn't have his tools. He has defeated many thugs and villains that attacked him, Izuku then said, "This quirk is too goddamn useful."

He heard Mirio say, "I'm glad you are using it well and for good."

Izuku said, "Quiet Mirio! If you didn't pull a one million percent bullshit, we won't be here."

Sensei Chang asked, "Are you going to use my quirk yet?"

Izuku asked, "What is your quirk?"

Sensei Chang chuckled, "It's what I call 'Fading', it allows the user fade away to another location, fade to be unaffected by damage or to be invisible, and make clones of yourself that are weaker than the yourself."

Izuku asked, "How did you lose your fight with All for One?"

Sensei Chang said, "He defeated my clones with ease and the many other factors were involved as well."

Izuku sighed then found a strip club which he found those places very _comfortable_, which he came down to go inside the building to find it full of people. He sat down at a table to order a few drinks, which he was enjoying himself until he saw one of the waitresses being harassed by some ugly bastards. One of them were about to grab her until Izuku grabbed them with Black Whip to then throw them out of the building, the waitress said, "Thanks."

Izuku said, "Don't mention it."

He continued to relax until the waitress came back to give him a good time. They headed back to his hotel to get it on, which she was shocked by his rod. Which he had a great time, he then continued to explore the city to then go on top of the Empire State Building to take some pictures. He then went to the airport which he said, "I'm going to Argentina."

**Sensei, Tomura, Overhaul, Dabi, and Compress**

The guys went to Beijing's Triad (Yakuza is Japanese) with they are known as the Crimson Dragons. The boss said, "All for One… the kid you are looking for has fled the country which these new countries have helped us actually. We are more in charge than we ever were."

Overhaul asked, "Do you know where he went?"

The boss said, "Our reports tell us New York City."

Compress said, "Yare yare daze, here we go again."

They turned around at once to leave the building which Dabi said, "I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble in New York."

They then warped to go to New York to see nothing was in flames which was a good sign, but after looking at the reports they saw that there were reports of a vigilante who went around beating up thugs and villains that were around him. They looked at the pictures of him which Izuku never bother putting on a mask which they followed his tracks.

**Izuku**

Izuku was on a boat going from Argentina to Antarctica which Izuku for reasons was getting more dinosaur DNA to keep making dinosaurs so he can sell them. Izuku is a dinosaur seller which was something a person couldn't just go around saying because it would make them sound crazy. He took a snowmobile and head out to find the secret entrance to the Fifth Reich which he feels uncomfortable when he thinks about it. Nana said, "I can't believe you are going to sit down and talk about trade with HITLER!"

Mirio said, "You are literally going to talk and sit with pure evil!"

Sensei Chang being reasonable said, "I have some question for him, if you and him don't mind."

The bald user which Izuku dubs as Make-A-Wish said, "Really! You have questions!"

Sensei Chang said, "It's not everyday someone gets to talk with Hitler, might as well get some questions off my chest."

Izuku said, "Sure thing, Sensei Chang."

The first user asked, "What do you trade with him?"

Izuku said, "Right now, it's dinosaur DNA for information and plutonium."

Make-A-Wish in shock, "PLUTONIUM! Well we are screwed because of you."

Izuku said, "Shut up so I can talk with the evilest man in history, I already hate coming here."

Mirio asked, "Why did you accept this in the beginning?"

Izuku said, "Hans showed me the technology at what I believed to be a reasonable price for such great technology which I asked him to take me to the supplier. We came to the place and I thought they must be great people, until I saw the uniforms and swastikas which then I realized it was too late to back out. Then I saw Hitler on a T MOTHERFUCKING REX, which I realized that I'm going to hell for this which is why I'm planning to gain immortality."

Izuku then saw the hatch which he got off the snowmobile to then move the fake snow pile to then enter the room under the hatch. He then got in the room to sigh, "Here we go again."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Write in the comment section for what questions should Izuku ask Hitler. Will the guys get ahead of Izuku and catch him? Will Interpol find him and capture him? What are the rest of everyone doing back in Japan? Find out next chapter!**_


	48. Izuku's World Adventure Part 2

**Izuku's World Adventure Part 2**

**Back at Japan**

Everyone was worried for Izuku which Izuku's girlfriends, Eri, Gon, and his mom were worried the most. Over at Izuku's base of operations, things were still running like normal which Jin and Iguchi somehow keeping the place together. Which Melissa said, "When he gets back, I got some words for him for leaving without saying a word."

Kyoka said, "He also needs to be honest about a few things."

Mei said, "A much I love technology, I can't work with Nazi tech for legal and moral reasons."

Toga asked, "Am I the only one who wanted to know what he did to the strippers?"

The phone rang which Inko picked it up, "Hello."

Sensei on the other end, "Well we haven't found him yet, but so far we are at New York City and now he went to Argentina. We are getting close to him, right now he is disguised as a person named Akama Kichi. He overthrew the Chinese government, found the lost city of Shangri-La, and has went to a strip club to relax a bit according to the witnesses."

Inko sighed, "He overthrew another government… find him, we are not mad at him for having a quirk in secret or ashamed of it. But he needs to get his ass back here for an explanation."

Sensei said, "Yes honey."

She put up the phone to say, "Watch the news for a person named Akama Kichi."

They looked at the news sources and saw multiple reports which they saw his picture, Melissa said, "He thinks he could put on red hair dye, red contact lens, and make up… and people won't recognize him."

Kyoka sighed, "He is responsible for overthrowing the Chinese government, I'm not surprised in the slightest."

Melissa said, "When he gets back, we will make it to where he regrets leaving us without reason."

**Izuku**

Izuku was now in Hitler's house sitting across Hitler which he was wearing the T-shirt Izuku sent him on his birthday. The shirt reads 'I did nothing wrong' which the previous users, except Sensei Chang who was laughing his ass off, were pissed at Izuku for giving him such a shirt. Hitler loved it and plans on wearing it almost every day, which after they talked trade Izuku asked, "You mind if I ask some questions?"

Hitler said, "You can ask me some questions."

Sensei Chang in his head, "I never though Hitler would be so… chill."

The other users looked at him because how he was talking about Hitler, Izuku asked, "How are you alive for this long?"

Hitler said, "Back during my leadership, we found the fountain of youth and we drained it to research the water. We learned that if you add water to the fountain's water it kills all bacteria in the water and the new water gets the healing properties as well. I was the first to drink for it, but we learned the only way to die is to be cremated and once you drink it you stop aging."

Izuku in awe by that Hitler was immortal and he knew how to kill him, which Izuku asked, "This question is going to sound unusual but… do you have a vampire army in Brazil?"

Hitler said, "They just left Brazil to go to London."

Izuku asked, "How did you get to the moon?"

Hitler chuckled, "We had a secret space program just in case which we sent a lot of men to the dark side of the moon and built a large base, which they developed a warp gate and sent our men here how to build it."

Izuku sighed, "Do any of your people have quirks?"

Hitler said, "None of us have quirks, we are all quirkless."

Izuku then looked at him, "Last question, did you learn your lesson with Russia."

Hitler sighed, "I should have waited for Britain to surrender and keep telling Japan to not piss off the USA."

Izuku nodded, "Well that is all the questions I have, I wish you a good day and many more that follow."

Hitler nodded which Izuku left to think, 'That went well.'

**Sensei, Overhaul, Dabi, Atsuhiro, and Tomura**

They made it to Argentina to follow Izuku's tracks which they saw Interpol agent and like usual Sensei would use 'Air Cannon' to defeat them with ease. Then they found saw he took a trip to Antarctica which they didn't want to go there which they decided to wait in the country for his return. Dabi sighed, "He is probably talking with Adolf Hitler at this moment."

Sensei said, "I always wanted to meet him and ask some questions."

Tomura said, "I'm curious on how Izuku found him."

Overhaul said, "I bet it would be an interesting story."

Atsuhiro said, "I bet his girlfriends and his mother back in Japan are going to give him hell when he gets back."

The guys nodded which they heard the ship that came back from Antarctica they headed to it to see Izuku warping which they were little pissed.

**Izuku**

Izuku warped back to America but to California the state Melissa was born which he was going to get stuff for her as an apology for leaving without saying anything. He went to Disneyland in California to get some Mickey merchandise for her and the others. Then he got lost and ended up in the vault were Walt Disney is frozen. He looked at him to say, "I wonder if the new formula works on this."

He then unfroze Walt to then inject the new StimPak into Walt which fully healed him and got him to normal body temperature. Walt woke up to asked, "What year is it?"

Izuku smiled, "This is year 2XXX."

Walt in shock, "I've been gone for a long… I must see my child Mickey and how Disney is doing."

Izuku said, "I will explain what you missed and what your creation has become."

After three hours of explaining the technology, quirks, and Disney becoming an empire; Walt said, "I did not made Disney to take control of everyone and everything… I made it to spread happiness and joy to everyone… I must stop this madness."

Then a door opened which revealed Mickey, Donald, and Goofy which Mickey said, "I'm sorry father, but we have to freeze you again."

Walt asked, "How can you do this son… why?"

Mickey said, "The CEO sends his regards."

Izuku got in a fighting stance and Walt pulled a pipe to use it as a weapon. Mickey, Goofy, and Donald pulled out red lightsabers which Izuku chuckled, "It's a good thing I made lightsabers just in case."

Izuku pulled out two green lightsabers for himself then gave Walt a purple one which they began the fight. Walt fought Mickey and Izuku fought Donald and Goofy, which Izuku was struggling because it turned out Goofy and Donald were really good. Walt was was holding his own with Mickey which Mickey said, "Father… I don't want to kill you, please."

Walt said, "This is wrong, you were supposed to bring happiness and joy to people around the world not make a monopoly on entertainment. You became the very thing you were destroy."

Izuku said, "Star Wars reference!"

Walt asked, "What?"

Izuku said, "After this, we are going to watch Star Wars for you to understand what I mean."

Walt said, "I really have catching up to do."

Mickey said, "Enough!"

Mickey then kicked Walt to the chamber, Izuku then defeated Goofy and Donald by chopping their hands off and knocking them out. Mickey then used the force to push him in the chamber. A man appeared to say, "Good Mickey… Good."

Mickey said, "Yes, Lord Iger."

Iger said, "You know what you have to do."

Mickey sadly said, "To refreeze them."

Iger chuckled, "No… you must kill them."

Mickey looked at him, "What?!"

Iger said, "Do it!"

Mickey looked at Walt which he said, "If continue down this path… I want you to know that I still love you."

Mickey teared up then turned to Iger to say, "I will not kill my father."

Iger said, "So it's treason then."

Iger released lighting at Mickey which Mickey blocked it then went up to kill Iger. Walt got up to say, "Mickey…"

Mickey went up to Walt to hug him, "I'm sorry I fell down this path."

Walt said, "It's alright… I'm here with you now."

Which after a few hours of Walt's return to being in charge of Disney, he released many entertainment companies which Izuku left to go to his next destination which would be Egypt to go exploring the pyramids and he was given a pass to come to Disneyland and Disney World for free for life. Izuku chuckled as he took a picture with the gang then warped to the pyramids to go exploring.

**Sensei, Overhaul, Atsuhiro, Dabi, and Tomura**

The guys looked for their next lead which Tomura saw what happened at Disneyland which the guys looked at it. Dabi said, "He went back to America!"

Atsuhiro said, "Here we go again."

They warped to Disneyland to find Walt and Mickey which they told them Izuku went to Egypt to explore the pyramids. Sensei said, "This time we are going to catch him and bring him home for an explanation."

The guys nodded which they warped to Egypt to continue their search.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	49. Izuku's World Adventure Part 3

**Izuku's World Adventure Part 3**

_**Izuku is in Egypt to explore the pyramids, then he has more places to go… how long until he returns to Japan? Will the five Stardust Crusaders catch Izuku and bring him back? I will not post anything Saturday, I'm going home to watch Endgame with my little bro, but I will not reveal spoilers or put spoilers on any of my fanfics! Let's go!**_

**Izuku**

Izuku was now inside the pyramid looking for a way out, how did he get to this point one might ask. Well he put his stuff in a hole he found in a pyramid that wasn't explored yet, then he used Mirio's quirk to walk in the pyramid. Izuku has seen a lot of stuff and took pictures of what he found which he was going to sell the pictures and videos. He had glow sticks just in case his batteries in his flashlight died, he had plenty of food but was prepared to kill some rats for food, and he wasn't panicked by the situation. A younger Izuku Midoriya would be panicking by the situation which he was glad for his life as a villain.

Izuku then saw a coffin made a gold which Izuku looked in a book of coffins of Egyptian Pharaohs to find they weren't discovered yet. Izuku sighed, "I'm not fucking with that, but I'm taking pictures of this."

Izuku took some pictures then continued his search for an exit which he then saw a figure a tall figure that look dog like. Izuku looked at it coming towards him with he pointed his flashlight at it which he saw the monster and Izuku said, "You are one ugly bastard."

The monster roared at him and Izuku ran the other direction cursing, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

The monster was running after him which Izuku needed a plan for this monster. Which he remembered he could fight that thing with quirks. He turned around to use OFA to punch that monster in the face, the monster flew back. Izuku laughed, "That was fun!"

The monster got back up which Izuku said, "Looks like you want more."

The monster nodded in agreement, Izuku was a little freaked out that the monster understood what he was saying. They continued to fight which the beast clawed at him and Izuku threw it around and beat it up. Sensei Chang in his head said, "Izuku! Run away!"

Izuku said, "Why I'm kicking it's ass."

Sensei Chang said, "That's Anubis you're fighting, you are not going to win."

Izuku asked, "What the fuck is an Anubis?"

Sensei Chang grunted, "Anubis is the Egyptian god of determining if you go to hell or get resurrected."

Izuku in shock, "I'M FIGHTING A GOD?!"

Anubis got up again which Izuku turned tail to haul ass from Anubis which Izuku yelled, "FUCK OFF! I'M NOT GOING TO HELL!"

Anubis kept chasing after him with great speed which Izuku is forced to use OFA to make him lose Anubis. Izuku then lost him which Izuku said, "I can't believe I'm lost in a pyramid with a god that determines if I go to hell or resurrect."

Sensei Chang said, "Did I say hell… I meant afterlife which is basically hell for you."

Izuku said, "But that's for the evil right?"

Sensei Chang said, "He has to rip your heart out to determine it with a scale if you are good or evil."

Izuku chuckled, "What kind of bullshit system is that?"

Izuku heard Anubis' roar which he said, "This pyramid is to keep him in, so I'm going to get myself out the hard way."

Izuku then punched walls down which until he came upon a pitfall with spears which he thought, 'I have an idea.'

He turned around to see Anubis was coming which he used 'Black Whip' to grab him and threw him in the pit which Anubis was not happy, and I made the ceiling collapse and fill the pit with rocks. Izuku asked, "You think that will hold him?"

Sensei Chang said, "Hell if I know, I never fought a god before."

Izuku said, "Let's find a way out of here."

Izuku then ran around until he found a secret door which he closed it when he got through it them found his way out. Izuku then went to a bar which several men who saw him enter the pyramid look at him in shock. Izuku sighed, "What the fuck are you looking at?!"

A man got up to say, "You survived the pyramid that no one has ever came out of… what did you find?"

Izuku said, "I found some nice pictures, statues, and ah… the Egyptian god Anubis which I kicked it's ass!"

The people got up in shock asking questions which Izuku just went to get some alcohol in his system then showed his pictures and video footage off of the god. The people were in shock that their god is real, which Izuku said, "I'm not going back in that… I mean fuck that shit."

A man said, "Well this just proves that no one should be going in the tombs."

Izuku said, "I thought I was going to face traps and what not… but not a god, so you continue to tell people to not go in the pyramids and I will go somewhere else."

Izuku got out his warp device to warp to Greece because he needed to get some sunshine and look at the culture of the ruins. Izuku arrived in Greece to look around at and he was enjoying the trip, except for the muggers trying to rob him. But Izuku kicks their asses with ease then Izuku came across The Statue of Artemis which he took some pictures. Izuku said, "She must be fun to go on a hunt with."

A young teenage girl next to Izuku giggled, "What are you talking about?"

Izuku smiled, "I think it would be fun to go hunting with Artemis… what's wrong with that?"

The girl giggled, "I'm not Artemis, but if you are looking for a hunt then I can show you a place to hunt."

Izuku looked at her to say, "Sure… lead the way."

She leads him to a forest that was really quiet and peaceful, Izuku asked quietly, "Can I have a bow and a few arrows?"

The girl looked at him, "Really?"

Izuku said quietly, "I'm sorry but this forest is peaceful, and I don't want to make too much noise to scare off the wildlife."

The girl chuckled, "No… I surprised that you want to hunt the old way of bow and arrow until like most people with their guns and loud noises."

Izuku chuckled, "I'm not like most people."

She pulled out a bow for each of them and a few arrows which after a while of hunting. They hunted a few deer, bears, and a boar; they had a camp fire going which they were sitting in the dark telling camp fire stories. Izuku then said, "That is how I escaped the tomb."

The girl giggled, "That must have been freighting."

Izuku said, "Yeah it was, I didn't think I could have survived that one."

The girl then told the story of what happened to Orion the hunter who hunted with Artemis died in a hunting accident (I know there are multiple stories on how he died, but I'm choosing this one) which Izuku said, "Dang… what a bad accident, but I'm real sure Orion forgives Artemis."

The girl asked, "What do you mean?"

Izuku chuckled, "I'm real sure Orion was a good guy to where he would understand it was an accident and wanted her to move on. He wouldn't want her to dwell on the past and want to see her happy even when he wasn't around."

The girl smiled, "You think so?"

Izuku smiled, "Of course I do… but I'm not specialist on god relations and I have proof of that."

Izuku then stretched a bit before saying, "I'm going to sleep."

The girl came up to him to kiss him which Izuku asked, "Are you sure you want to continue?"

The girl nodded which Izuku smiled, "Can I get a name first?"

The girl shined with light to say, "I'm the goddess of the moon, the hunt, forest and hills, wild animal, virginity, wildness, childbirth, and archery… I'm Artemis."

Izuku looked at her in shock but they continued which the next morning Izuku woke up and she disappeared. He checked his stuff to see nothing was stolen so he gets up to look around then he headed to Athens to get a few pictures. He then looked at the pictures to see the girl from last night in one of the shots. He turned around to find a coin on the ground behind him with the picture of a crescent moon and arrows on it. He smirked before putting it in his pocket then warped to his next location.

**Sensei, Overhaul, Atsuhiro, Dabi, and Tomura**

They arrived at Egypt to look around for clues, which they came across a bar with pictures of Izuku and a monster he looks to be fighting and signs read 'This is why you don't go into the pyramids.'

Tomura asked the bartender, "What are those pictures of?"

The bartender said, "The only man who has entered and came out of the unescapable pyramid that was recently found. He brought back pictures and video of what he found… which he found, fought, and temporarily defeated the Egyptain god Anubis."

Sensei asked, "The Anubis?"

The bartender clicked a button on a remote to turn on the TV to watch Izuku's adventure in the pyramid. They saw fight with the god and how he defeated it which Dabi said, "Okay, he is picking fights with gods… we need to get him back home before he does something worst."

The bartender chuckled, "A team went in the pyramid today, but one came back with more proof of Anubis, which we are going to add it to the wall. He said if I see the guy who came out of the tomb first to tell him thanks for showing the way out."

Overhaul said, "We will tell Izuku for you."

They sat and watch the latest survivor's video, which they could see the damage put on the god which was now scared. Atsuhiro asked, "Did you know where Izuku went?"

The bartender said, "He got drunk and said he is heading to Greece to soak up some culture."

The five guys then left the bar to head to Greece for their search which they looked at the places he has been. They couldn't find a lead when they got to Athens which they were about to sit and wait, until Sensei sat down. An old man next to him asked, "You are looking for someone?"

Sensei chuckled, "You could say that?"

The old man said, "I'm just thinking about my children… you got kids?"

Sensei said, "I have no biologic kids, but I have kids that I became a father figure to two of them and took them in as my own."

The old man chuckled, "Children are crazy and unpredictable… but you can't hate them."

Sensei smiled, "I have to agree with you on that one."

The god man gave him a card with a picture of a beach and reads 'Come Visit Australia!'

The old man got up to leave which Sensei asked, "What is your name, if I may ask?"

The old man chuckled, "Call me… Zeus."

In a blink of his eyes Zeus disappeared, Sensei looked at the card which Sensei said, "We are going to Australia."

**Izuku**

Izuku was surfing on the beaches of Australia which he was having a blast until he saw a shark. He swam away from the shark then he asked, "Where should I go?"

Izuku then decided to get dressed for the Sydney Opera House to relax and listen to music. He enjoyed the music until someone sat next to him to ask, "You mind if I sit here?"

Izuku said, "I don't mind."

The man said, "What a great performance we have here."

Izuku recognized the voice and looked to see he was sitting next to Morgan Freeman (Quirk: Perfect Voice). Morgan asked, "What brings you here?"

Izuku said, "I got things to think about and figure out."

Morgan said, "We got time and I can help you."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Morgan smiled, "Of course."

Izuku asked, "You know who I am?"

Morgan said, "Izuku Midoriya… the most powerful quirkless villain before Joker and your other dimensional selves made you reveal your secret."

Izuku in shock, "How?!"

Morgan chuckled, "You know Mr. Midoriya…"

Izuku interrupted, "Just call me Izuku, if you know me."

Morgan continued, "You only got the quirk you didn't want after you defeated All Might. You have proven the world that a quirkless person can beat the strongest hero in the world. Why did you disappear?"

Izuku looked down, "When I got the quirk… it felt like I was lying to my friends, family, and the world about my quirkless status. When I got the quirk, I wanted to get rid of it as fast as possible… but after having it for a while… I couldn't let it go."

Morgan asked, "Was it because it's the last thing of your rival, Lemillion?"

Izuku nodded, "He was the first person to take me seriously… even after defeating All Might, no one took me seriously. All Might is now taking me seriously because I defeated him and I have Lemillion's quirk which was his before he passed it on to Lemillion. I gave the quirk to someone worthy of it… but like a fire it's still in me and I gave the person a torch."

Morgan chuckled, "Sometimes in life, we aren't given anything at the beginning because we don't need them. Then when we get something, that something needs us more than we need it. But that's the irony of it all, sometime the things we need come when the things need us."

Izuku smiled, "I see… thank you, Mr. Freeman."

Morgan said, "Just call me Morgan."

They continued to watch the concert which Izuku left to then warp himself back home.

**Izuku's House**

Everyone in the house were sitting on the couches and chairs watching movies to get their minds off Izuku for a little bit. Then they heard a knock on the door, Inko got up to check who it was. She opened the door to find her son which Izuku said, "I'm home… sorry I was gone for a while… I just had to clear my mind. But I'm back."


	50. The Return of Anarchy

**The Return of Anarchy**

_**Izuku is back home, what is everyone going to react to his return? He is prepared for anything… but is he really prepared for anything? Remember I'm not posting anything on Saturday. Let's go!**_

Izuku looked at his mom which Inko hugged him tightly which he hugged back. Inko teared up which Izuku said, "Everything is fine now… because I am here."

It was a phrase he would tell her when he was younger which she asked, "Why did you leave?"

Izuku said, "I had some things to figure out, I'm sorry that I kept secrets from you."

Inko said, "It's not the secrets… I thought you left me and everyone else like your father."

Izuku smiled, "I'm not like my father… because I always return. I can never abandon you and everyone, I may leave you all, but I want to come back stronger… and a better person."

She let go to say, "You are strong and the best person you can possibly can."

Izuku smiled, "Thanks mom."

Izuku came in which when the girls saw him, he said, "Before you all attack me…"

He opened his bag to say, "I got some stuff from Disneyland and some pictures."

The girls still got up to hug him which they started asking questions. Izuku sat down to answer the questions the best to his understanding which Melissa asked, "Do you have any other secrets?"

Izuku chuckled, "Only the ones that sound unbelievable."

Then a portal opened which came the five people who travelled the world to find his ass which Dabi said, "You asshole, you left us when you were Argentina."

Izuku asked, "You were in Argentina?"

Atsuhiro said, "You bet we were!"

Izuku said, "Sorry, I didn't see you five."

Tomura said, "We started to your Italian vacation house to Shangri-Lan to what used to be China to New York to Argentina, to Disneyland to Egypt to Greece to Australia to here. You excuse is that you didn't see us!"

Izuku shrugged, "Yes."

Overhaul said, "We need to have a talk after I get some sleep."

Izuku said, "Sure thing Kai."

Overhaul left to go home to get some sleep which Sensei got in a chair to relax, then asked, "In Egypt, you faced a god but in Greece I got to talk with Zeus… do you know why?"

Izuku shrugged, "It's probably something I did to one of his daughters."

Everyone looked at him which Izuku closed his eyes to try to sleep which Dabi asked, "What did you do to the strippers?"

Izuku said, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Dabi smiled, "What about…"

Suddenly Izuku use 'Black Whip' to close his mouth which Izuku said, "I'll tell you tomorrow, I just want to relax a little bit."

Sensei said, "I don't remember One for All doing that, I remember one of the users having that quirk."

Izuku said, "The quirk mutated on Mirio to where users can talk with past users and use the quirks of the past users as well. Which means I don't have one quirk but actually six quirks."

Everyone looked at him like he crazy which he just sighed then fell asleep to call it a day.

**(Timeskip)**

He was happy to be home, but he also enjoyed his world tour but most of the past users were complaining about telling All for One about the mutation. Izuku didn't give shit about them and he wanted to be with the people that matter to him. The next day he went to his base to do some things and talk to his grunts about he his status. After he gave them a speech that if they don't want to follow him because of his secret of having a quirk then they could leave. Not a single grunt left which he is pretty happy about that, then he just continued his day just looking at his technology progress.

Izuku then went to his dinosaur lab which he looked at new proposals on future plans of combining different dinosaurs to make new breeds. Izuku looked at the papers to say, "I've seen Jurassic World… which is the reason we are not combining dinosaur DNA to make new breeds."

The scientists then nodded which Izuku said, "But we are still making them to study and selling them."

Izuku went in to pet the dinosaurs that are not going to kill him which he looked at the eggs to watch them hatch. Izuku chuckled, "Which dinosaurs are these?"

A scientist said, "Those are the velociraptors."

Izuku chuckled, "I think we should keep this batch for research proposes."

The scientist nodded and put the batch under 'Do Not Sell' which Izuku thought it would be fun to have them. Izuku looked at future dinosaurs that were in progress which Izuku laughed nervously, "A T. Rex… the idea is interesting, and I hope I don't freak people out too badly."

Izuku went to take his pet Dracorex for a walk, the dinosaur was about a few months old, but it was as tall as Izuku. Izuku named him 'Crash' because he tends to 'crash' into things. Izuku said, "Come on Crash… time for a walk."

Crash followed Izuku around town which people were freaked out by a living dinosaur, but the children love it. Ingenuim came to view to see Izuku and Crash which he said, "Anarchist… I can't begin to explain how wrong this is."

Izuku smirked, "Which part? Crash or I'm taking Crash for a walk?"

Ingenuim said, "Both."

Izuku smirked, "Crash… let's teach Ingenuim a lesson."

Crash then charged at Ingenuim which he charged at the dinosaur, but Crash was a lot stronger than he looks. Ingenuim flew back a way which Crash returned to Izuku and Izuku jumped on Crash to ride him. Izuku then said, "What's wrong Ingenuim… can't handle a little bit of dino-power."

Ingenuim got a little angry which he said, "Today is went you are finally captured for good."

Izuku said, "I'm sure you can't, and your argument is invalid because I'm riding a Dracorex."

Izuku and Crash went to charge at him again which All Might landed between the two which Izuku then add some OFA to help Crash. All Might was about to punch Crash's head which Izuku used 'Black Whip' to grab All Might's fist to redirect it to the sky. Crash then rammed All Might which he flew back, and All Might's redirected punch made the clouds in the sky vanish. Izuku yelled, "What the fuck All Might?! You were going to kill a dinosaur that is only a few months old!"

All Might got up to say, "You are using dinosaurs for villainy… that is just wrong."

Izuku said, "You were going to kill a dinosaur, that I'm taking for a walk."

There were two sides from the bystanders with one side supporting All Might for arresting Izuku with any means necessary and the other side going against All Might for going to kill a dinosaur to get Izuku which would classify as animal abuse. Izuku then said, "Crash… time to go!"

Crash turned around to run away from All Might which All Might started chasing them. Izuku then grabbed a stun grenade to then throw it at All Might's face which Izuku then OFA 55% to his face. Crash kept running which Izuku has to admit Crash was fast as hell and might consider just traveling by dinosaur. Crash then got hungry and Izuku's scientists genetic modified the dinosaurs to live off the plants of modern day. Izuku took Crash to the park to eat some grass which the signs said no dogs allow and Crash is not a dog.

After a while, the park manager saw Izuku and Crash which Izuku looked at her to say, "Crash is not a dog as you can tell."

The park manager looked officially done with life and decided to take a picture then left. Izuku chuckled, "I can't wait for the sign to say, 'No dinosaurs' which people are going to be clueless until they see the picture of this."

Then Detective Naomasa came to the park to see Izuku and Crash, Naomasa looked at his partner to say, "Every time… we can't have a normal reasonable conversion with him. He has to have something or do something that to make it awkward. The first time we met… he was drawing a penis on the car with grey spray paint, but the balls were blue and he put more detail on the balls. He is the reason I'm losing my mind."

His partner said, "Calm down…"

Naomasa said, "We need to draw the fucking line in the sand. We look deep inside ourselves to ask, 'What am I willing to put up with today?'"

Naomasa pointed at Izuku and Crash, "NO! FUCKING! THIS!"

Izuku said, "Well that's a little rude."

Naomasa said, "You know I had a decent life before you. I get to it in interrogation rooms to determine truth and lies. I made many breaks in a lot of cases, I got decent sleep, and I had some down time to have some fun."

Izuku said, "Well if you think about it, I'm entertaining to some people."

Naomasa said, "Yeah, but you are my case I mean as soon as I get your file, you spray painted my car. I should have given the case to some other idiot but instead I became the idiot that took your case."

Izuku said, "Calm down… just sit down and think of your situation for a moment. Don't worry you can pet Crash."

Naomasa's partner went to pet Crash which Naomasa asked, "What are you doing?"

His partner said, "It's not everyday you get to pet a real dinosaur."

Naomasa sat down to think about everything about his situation which he said, "I'm going to request a vacation for a while in a little bit. Don't do anything too radical while I'm gone."

Izuku said, "I'm not sure if I can live up to that promise but I will try my best."

Naomasa glared, "I mean I want the government to still be not overthrown, no heroes are forced to retire because of you, and my office to be not disturbed… you got that?"

Izuku chuckled, "I can do that."

Naomasa said, "Come on let's go."

Izuku asked, "Aren't you going to arrest me?"

Naomasa said, "This park is surrounded by heroes which you are going to escape by some bullshit miracle."

Naomasa and his partner left which Izuku warped him and Crash out of the park. Which Izuku and Crash were at Izuku's house which everyone had no idea what to say about Crash. Toga asked, "Is it real?"

Izuku smirked, "Yes, he is very real. You can pet him, if you like."

Toga started petting Crash which Kyoka asked, "What other dinosaurs are you hatching?"

Izuku said, "A lot, this morning we just hatched a batch of velociraptors. We are going to research them but not sell them."

It has been three months since the ultrasound which Izuku felt bad for left her alone with his other girls and his mom for a while. Then he went to check on Melissa in his bedroom which he asked, "How are you doing?"

Melissa smiled, "I'm fine…"

She was pain which then Izuku noticed her water broke which he wasted no time to pick her up then get Kurogiri to warp the two to the hospital. Which they were at a hospital that won't report him to the police or heroes because of the money he gave the place. Izuku called everyone up from his mom to Melissa's dad which after some time Izuku saw his first two children. He got to see first saw the green-eyed boy and then the blue-eyed girl. He teared up seeing the two which he then got to hold Emily, the girl. Melissa was holding George which Izuku looked at the two which he smiled, "I will never leave the country again… I promise."

The children were born early but they were extremely healthy which Inko was happy to see her first grandchildren. After a while they were allowed to bring them home which Izuku was prepared with the room for the two which Izuku refused to let go of his children when it was his turn to watch them. Everyone then found Izuku sleeping on his chair with George and Emily sleeping on him while watching some TV. Which everyone took some pictures, Eri was a little jealous but she was also happy to be a big sister figure. Izuku then woke up in the morning with his children and Eri sleeping on him which he looked at the time which was 9:00 a.m. which he chuckled, "I'm going back to sleep, I'm not getting up."

Just like that he went back to sleep, which later that day he finally gave the babies to Melissa which he then went back to work to do some things. Izuku was at work just doing some paperwork until one of his men came in to say, "Boss! Have you heard what's going on?!"

Izuku in confusion, "No, what's going on?"

The grunt said, "All Might retired, it's on the news!"

Izuku pulled out a remote from his desk to turn on a TV in his room which all the news showed was All Might retiring. Izuku smirked, "So the number one hero is Hawks… well the hero society is now going to fall apart."

_**Author's Notes**_

This is not the end just letting y'all know that.


	51. The New Age

**The New Age**

_**Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything but I will let y'all know that Endgame was okay in my words but Shazam and Infinity War were better than Endgame. But that is all your getting out of me, as for future stories I will reveal some ideas… this will definitely get a sequel on September 15. What will the sequel be about… that should be obvious it will be about Eri and Izuku's many children being chaotic. Let's go!**_

Everyone in every home was glued to the TV as the parliament was passing the most talked about bill. Sensei, Tomura, Izuku, and Kai were getting ready to celebrate the bill about to be passed. The bill was to break apart Japan into four pieces which those four pieces are united but under the laws of who were the leaders of the pieces. The piece will be under Sensei's, Kai's, Tomura's, and Izuku's control which Izuku was just going to have an anarchic government. Izuku believed that the people will live by their own moral code and will live together. Tomura asked, "How will you sustain your piece?"

Izuku chuckled, "People need food, water, electricity, and money. They will still work but everyone can use their quirks because there are no laws against quirk use and vigilantism. So, workplaces are more secure, people can use self-defense, and vigilantes can legally help people. I will have a perfect piece that will act normal after some time."

Everyone shrugged which then the vote came which it passed by 10 votes which the league, yakuza, and Izuku's grunts celebrated the victory and Izuku held his four children Emily, George, Supai, and Kokoro. Izuku said, "I will give you four and your future brothers and sisters the brightest future I can possibly give."

The four babies smiled at him which he said, "Now polygamy is legal in my piece… I can marry all my girlfriends."

They laughed but then they continued to celebrate for the rest of the night.

**A week later**

Izuku made a broadcast for his piece, which he started, "Citizens of my piece… there are no laws. But I will let you all know that if you want food, clean water, electricity, and other stuff that costs money. Get a job like everyone else, you can use your quirks for whatever want to use it for, vigilantism is legal so vigilantes are considered heroes, there are no prisons, you can acquire all weapons. The people that protect you are yourselves, vigilantes, heroes, and if you pay taxes then there is a militia that I will have out protecting the you from people using the lawlessness for their gain. Thank for watching this broadcast."

Everyone in Izuku's piece just went through their day like it was a normal but they weren't bound by laws which they used their quirks to get to work. Everyone used their quirks freely and heroes that lived in his piece had to remind themselves that is was legal. Izuku was just walking the streets eating some tacos from a nearby taco place. Midnight sat down to talk to him which she asked, "How do it feel to be in charge?"

Izuku laughed, "In charge? I'm not in charge… people just pay taxes if they want to, they listen to me if they want to, everything in this piece does what they want at their free will."

Midnight asked, "Slavery?"

Izuku shrugged, "If they want to, but people, vigilantes, and heroes can shut them down if they want to."

Midnight asked, "Rapists?"

Izuku said, "Legal, but people, vigilantes, and heroes can catch them or kill them."

Midnight said, "Murder?"

Izuku said, "Legal but like everything else people can murder them in exchange. Everything happens if people want to without limitation… that is true freedom. I gave everyone in my piece true freedom. I married some of my girlfriends but…"

Midnight raised an eyebrow, "But?"

Izuku got down on one knee then pulled out a ring, "I know we have been on opposite sides for a long time, but we always have loved each other. I love you and I want to marry you, so we will be together."

Midnight never had found love until Izuku, they were friends with benefits in the public but in private they actually love each other. Midnight blushed, "I… I do!"

Izuku and Midnight kissed which then they went around town. Izuku then found some alone time with Dabi which Izuku said, "This is the life… no laws holding people back… and everyone lives by their moral codes. Everyone can use their quirks freely and can defend themselves and not rely on fake heroes."

Dabi smirked, "Stain is having a blast with this, he is still going after fake heroes."

Izuku said, "I can see a bright future that most of these people can't see just yet."

Dabi chuckled, "I can see the future and it is pretty bright."

Shoto said, "Yeah, it's brighter than I imagine."

Tokoyami asked, "Who has the blunt?"

Atsuhiro passed the blunt which Izuku said, "I shouldn't be mixing alcohol with weed but there are no laws stopping me."

The gang sat and enjoyed themselves which Dabi asked, "So Shoto… are you and this Momo going out?"

Shoto nodded which Izuku said, "Great!"

Monona said, "What if we were center of the universe until the that old white guy revealed that weren't at the center."

Izuku asked, "For those who know Kendo… if she can make her hands big by her quirk, do you all think her father has a quirk to make his dick bigger?"

Dabi chuckled, "I would kill a few people for a quirk like that."

Iguchi chuckled, "If you're shirt isn't tucked into your pants, then are you pants tucked into your shirt?"

Jin said, "Holy shit, that is genius."

They continued smoking and drinking to continue their fun which then they fell asleep on the roof of Izuku's base of operations. The next day, Izuku walked around to see a robber coming into a store to rob the place and the people in the store took him down with their quirks. Izuku chuckled, "Exactly how I imagined it… people can now express themselves and anyone can be a hero. Just like when you lied to the world… Yagi."

Yagi (All Might) was behind him which he sighed, "This is just wrong, Izuku. You really think peace will exist is anarchy."

Izuku chuckled, "If there are no rules then there is nothing to break. As long as people have morals then there will be peace. I given people the right to have true freedom to be themselves, if they are not like the robber then they are true heroes."

Yagi in the past few days has seen crime has dropped well because there are no laws to break or commit to, but there are less people abusing their quirks and less violates. Yagi had four choices in this world which are to live on his arch-enemy's piece, his mentor's grandson's piece which Tomura hates him enough to kill him, Overhaul's piece, and Izuku's piece. Yagi knows that Overhaul would chase him out to Tomura or All for One, but Izuku didn't care for who comes to live in his piece.

Izuku smirked, "Something tells me that you and the rest of the heroes are going to hide here until you make your attack to remake the old government."

Yagi said, "I maybe retired… but I'm not going to die leaving the country in darkness."

Izuku spread his arms out, "How is this darkness… look at these people they are going about their day with smiles on their faces… quirk and quirkless. They have freedom to express themselves, something a government can never offer."

Then a small group of men in armor came to pick up the robber to take him away which Yagi said, "I thought there are no prisons."

Izuku chuckled, "There aren't… just correction. I help the needy, the ones that turn to evil to get what they need. Something the old government never did right, you see I'm making this the brightest future I possibly can for everyone."

Izuku then walked off to leave Yagi to get a good look around to see what Izuku was talking about. Izuku then saw Bakugo coming towards him which Izuku smirked, "You going to attack me, Bakago."

Bakugo threw a knife but Izuku caught the knife before it hit his eye, Izuku then threw it back to look like to cut off the balls. Izuku said, "Well no kids for you then…"

Bakugo was on the ground in pain and on the verge of dying which Izuku was kind enough to get him an ambulance to the hospital. Izuku then smiled his way home to enjoy his family and the many happy days in the future.


	52. List of Izuku's Children

**List of Izuku's children for the coming soon sequel of ****The Anarchist **

**Name – Gender – Quirk – Hero, Villain, or Vigilante Name – Parent(s) - Alignment**

Emily Midoriya – F – No Quirk – Red Hood – Izuku and Melissa - Chaotic Neutral

George Midoriya – M – Dragon's Breath – Dragon – Izuku and Melissa - Chaotic Neutral

Supai Midoriya – M – Hacker Jack – Spyware – Izuku and Kyoka - Chaotic Neutral

Mutsume Midoriya – F – No Quirk – Punk Rock – Izuku and Kyoka - Lawful Neutral

Kokoro Midoriya – F – Blood Copy – Vampira – Izuku and Toga - Chaotic Neutral

Kokei Midoriya – F – Blood Transformation – Ghost – Izuku and Toga - Lawful Evil

Yuki Midoriya – F – Gas Creation – Miss Mist – Izuku and Nemuri (Midnight) - Chaotic Neutral

Akuro Midoriya – M – One for All – Dare Devil – Izuku and Nemuri - Chaotic Good

Kamin Midoriya – M – Focus – Mad Scientist – Izuku and Mei - Chaotic Neutral

Katsuko Midoriya – F – Focus – Cheerful Scientist – Izuku and Mei - True Neutral

Seicho Midoriya – F – Plants – Poison Ivy – Izuku and Ibara - Chaotic Neutral

Ichi Midoriya – F – Plant Evolution – Poppy - Izuku and Ibara - Neutral Good

Tomoaki Midoriya – M – Gravity – Zero Gravity - Izuku and Ochaco - Neutral Good

Goro Midoriya – M – Gravity for All – Absolute Gravity - Izuku and Ochaco - Chaotic Good

Kaede Midoriya – F – Frog – Greeny - Izuku and Tsuyu - Lawful Neutral

Tsuyoshi Midoriya – M – Frog – Frogger – Izuku And Tsuyu - Lawful Neutral

Toshio Midoriya – M – Size – King of Thieves - Izuku and Yui - Neutral Evil

Hoshiyo Midoriya – F – Living Size – Queen of Thieves - Izuku and Yui - Neutral Evil

Maiko Midoriya – F – Mushrooms – Fungi - Izuku and Kinoko - Chaotic Neutral

Juro Midoriya – M – Spores – Spore - Izuku and Kinoko - Chaotic Neutral

Abby Midoriya – F – One for All – Smack Girl - Izuku and Pony - Lawful Neutral

Joseph Midoriya – M – Horn Cannon – Cowboy - Izuku and Pony - Chaotic Good

Shon Midoriya – F – Lizard – Miss Shon - Izuku and Setsuna - Neutral Good

Kyuso Midoriya – M – Quirkless – Gecko - Izuku and Setsuna - Neutral Good

Masae Midoriya – F – Poltergeist for All – Poltergeist - Izuku and Reiko - Chaotic Neutral

Masahide Midoriya – M – Possession – Shoji - Izuku and Reiko - Chaotic Good

Fuyuko Midoriya – F – Wave Motion – Fuyu - Izuku and Nejire - Neutral Good

Foe Midoriya – M – Energy Manipulation – Supernova - Izuku and Nejire - True Neutral

Luna Midoriya – F – (Godly powers) – Night Shot - Izuku and Artemis (The Greek Goddess he banged in that one chapter) - Chaotic Neutral

Sol Midoriya – M – (Godly powers) – Huntsman - Izuku and Artemis - Chaotic Neutral

Bani Midoriya – F – Rabbit – Rabbit - Izuku and Rumi (Mirko) - Chaotic Good

Bunjiro Midoriya – M – Rabbit for All – Bugs Bunny - Izuku and Rumi - Chaotic Neutral

Sen Midoriya – F – Terraforming – Bobcat – Izuku and Ryuko (Pixie-Bob) - Lawful Neutral

Sadatake Midoriya – M – Terraforming – Caterpillar (Like the construction equipment company in America) – Izuku and Ryuko (Pixie-Bob) - Lawful Good

Nozomi Midoriya – F – Telepath – Mind Reader – Izuku and Shino (Mandalay) - Lawful Evil

Nouo Midoriya – M – Telekinesis – Legion – Izuku and Shino (Mandalay) - Neutral Evil

Nami Midoriya – F – Dragon for All – Delinda – Izuku and Ryuko (Ryukyo) - Lawful Evil

Giichi Midoriya – M – Dragon for All – Leviathan – Izuku and Ryuko (Ryukyo) - Neutral Evil

Ginko Midoriya – F – No Quirk – The Marine – Izuku and Sirius (The Coast Guard girl from Froppy's internship) - Lawful Good

Kazuma Midoriya – M – Good Ear – Sonar – Izuku and Sirius - Neutral Good

Momoko Midoriya – F – Bubble – Bubbles – Izuku and Awata (Bubble Girl) - Neutral Good

Chojiro Midoriya – M – One for All – Rocky – Izuku and Awata - True Neutral

Frida Midoriya – F – Godly powers –Heiwa – Izuku and Ereyja (Old Norse Goddess) - Lawful Good

Ulf Midoriya – M – Godly powers – Okami – Izuku and Ereyja - Chaotic Good

Adieu Midoriya – F – Godly powers – Iphis – Izuku and Aphrodite (Greek Goddess) - Neutral Evil

Nep Midoriya – M – Godly powers – Icarus – Izuku and Aphrodite - Chaotic Neutral

Nana Midoriya – F – Godly powers – Miss Fortune – Izuku and Inari Okami (Japanese Goddess) - Lawful Neutral

Kazuhiro Midoriya – M – Godly powers – Luck – Izuku and Inari Okami - Chaotic Neutral

Chaos Midoriya – F – Creation – Chaos – Izuku and Izanami (Japanese Goddess of Creation and Death) - Chaotic Evil

Four Midoriya – M – Death – Death – Izuku and Izanami - Chaotic Evil

Dante Midoriya - M - Inferno - Inferno - Izuku and Shouka (Shoto's genderbend from Izuku's dimensional travels) - Chaotic Neutral

Crystal Midoriya - F - Blizzard - Killer Frost - Izuku and Shouka - Chaotic Neutral

_**As you can see Izuku has too many fucking kids and I can't think of them. Of course, I'm focusing on seven or ten main ones we are going to follow in the sequel, but there are moments when they will cross paths with their siblings. They are missing names and public names (Hero, vigilante, or villain name) which I ask y'all to help me with that… we have until September to get them in. Send me a private email for the names you recommend. I need this to be taken care of before I release the first chapter of the sequel. Thank you for reading!**_

_**UPDATE! I JUST NEED HERO, VILLLAIN, AND VIGILANTE NAME!**_


	53. THANKS!

**Thanks for the help guys I just got all the names and public names! Stay tune for trailers for the sequel!**


	54. My Anarchist Academia Trailer 1

**Trailer #1 of My Anarchist Academia**

_**Hey guys, I got y'all a trailer to tease y'all up a bit for the sequel. In the sequel we will four 12 main kids of Izuku's. They are in three groups: Children of Anarchy, Stardust Vigilantes, and The Magicians. Let's watch it shall we.**_

A teen girl with a red helmet covering her face wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans was driving around town on her motorcycle with her brothers and sister. This girl took off her helmet to reveal her blonde hair and green eyes this was Emily Midoriya. She looked at her twin brother who had green hair but blue eyes, his name was George with he wore the same thing to his sister's outfit, but he wore sunglasses instead of a helmet. George looked at their half-brother and half-sister, "Supai, Kokoro… you want to cause some trouble."

Supai is the teen boy their age with dark purple hair and green eyes with earphone jack earlobes that changed to fit the outlet to connect his mind to the cameras nearby to turn them off, he also wore black jeans with a Metallic t-shirt and denim jacket. Kokoro is the teen girl with green and blonde hair with one green eye and one gold eye wearing jeans and leather jacket smiled, "We are always up for some trouble."

They got on their motorcycles to drive off to go to fight some thugs, heroes, other siblings, and possibly slavers. They are 'The Children of Anarchy'.

**Another End of Town**

A shop was overpowered by a group of powerful quirk users which then a group of four brother came up to the villains. The one dressed like a cowboy with blonde hair and greenish blue eyes said, "Yare yare daze, these idiots came at the wrong time."

The one in the red devil outfit said, "Joseph… I have to agree."

Joseph said, "I know Akuro is in on this, how you two… Masahide and Goro?"

Masahide was a silver hair teen with green eyes, wore black robes and a black and white oni mask sighed, "This looks easy."

Goro has green hair with brown eyes wore a skin tight green outfit with a helmet similar to an astronaut's helmet with a green lens. He cracked his knuckles, "Let's go!"

Goro was covered in green sparks and Akuro was covered in red sparks which Joseph took off two of his horns to use as weapons. Masahide took control of two of the villains to make them fight the other villains while Goro at great speeds touched each villain to make them heavier then Akuro and Joseph knocked the villains out. The four tied them up which they turned to the register to grab a few drinks of beer. A kid said, "It's the Stardust Vigilantes!"

Joseph smiled, "Yare yare."

Akuro laughed, "Yes, we are kid. That is Cowboy and I'm Dare Devil!"

Masahide said, "Shoji."

Goro smiled, "Absolute Gravity."

They signed the kid's book then headed off with the beer that they got for free to go drink it while on the job as vigilantes.

**Some Bank in Town**

Two black hair teen twins were collecting the bars of gold to put it in a small bag. The male was shrinking them and the other was putting them in the bag. They both wore purple magician outfits which the male was known as 'The King of Thieves' and the female was the 'Queen of Thieves'. They are twin brother and sister but their other partners their half siblings. One was in white magician outfit (Mind Reader) looking at the hostages with her green eyes and reading their minds. Her older brother in a black magician outfit (Legion) was using his quirk (Telekinesis) to keep people still and using guns to point at the windows to stop anyone from stopping them.

King said, "Okay! We got the last one!"

They saw heroes coming which they saw it was Ground Zero and Red Riot, which Queen revealed a tiny nomu which she turned it back to a huge High End to attack the two heroes. Legion asked, "Are we ready to leave?"

Mind Reader smiled, "I think we gave everyone here a wonderful show!"

The four bowed then Legion used his quirk to make the four… fly away to one of their dad's warehouses. They landed to where King said, "You did a great job Hoshiyo, Nozomi, and Nouo."

Nouo chuckled, "You are the key player with making the bars smaller, Toshino."

Toshino then began making the bars of gold back to their normal size which Nouo used his quirk to put them on a neat pile. Hoshiyo went to put away her tiny nomus so they don't fall out when they go home for dinner. Toshio said, "They are calling us 'The Magicians' because of our outfits which is really fitting. We do villainy by magic shows and tricks, just like Uncle Atsuhiro."

Atsuhiro came in to see that they were successful which he said, "Man, you kids are funny. Your dad who be proud by how much you stole today."

Nozomi said, "We are going to break his record one day."

Atsuhiro laughed, "Maybe but for now you should head home before your mothers start calling me and your father."

They quickly got out of their outfits and into regular clothes to head home which Atsuhiro chuckled, "Izuku and his 52 children… still amazes me to this day. I'm surprise he hasn't lost his mind."

**Midoriya Residences**

Emily, George, Supai, and Kokoro were having a blast playing video games after they ate some dinner. They then saw their brothers the Stardust Vigilants, which they looked back. Joseph smirked, "Are you playing Smash Ultimate?"

They nodded which the eight started playing Smash Ultimate which then The Magicians came in which Akuro said, "We know you are behind the robbery."

Toshio said, "Yeah, we are trying to beat dad's record."

Emily, George, Supai, and Kokoro laughed a bit which Akuro, Goro, Joseph, and Masahide wanted to beat the crap out of them. Then their dad came in to say, "Hello."

They were happy to see him which Izuku said, "I know what you all did today, but I'm very interested in why you all wanted to do it and what you got out of it."

They then told their stories of their day, why they did a few things, and what fun they had from it. Izuku said, "Okay Akuro, Goro, Joseph, and Masahide… you four are drunk which if you follow my lead then you won't get caught."

The four nodded and follow his lead to their house to the sleep it off while the other eight laugh their asses off as they tripped a few times.


	55. SSS1

**Short Side Stories 1**

_**So, I'm also going to provide so side stories to explain some of some of the girls Izuku has children with, because the goddess has some of y'all think, 'NANI!? HE FUCKED GODS!' I also said the sequel will be out in September so yeah… I'm going to entertain y'all for a little bit with these SSS. For some people who think I should make a Joker Izuku fanfic… I will make one after I watch Joaquin Phoenix's Joker first because every other joker (including Jared Leto's joker) has been done. Let's go in it!**_

**Norway (Before Izuku and Dabi's Second Time Travelling Adventure)**

Izuku was visiting the country to find Viking Gold that people have been looking for which he thought it would be funny if he found it. He also had to check his oil refinery he bought a month ago that he didn't tell anyone about. He arrived in a small town of Sveagruva which he heard that the Vikings came to the island the town was on to hide the gold in case of emergencies. He looked around to see very little houses and noticed it was cold as hell, but he wasn't going to bitch about it. He then went into a shop to ask, "Is there a motel I can sleep at?"

Everyone looked at him funny then Izuku asked again but in Norwegian which an old man said, "Two building to you left."

Izuku said, "Thank you."

He left the shop to head to the motel which had some friendly women running it. He got set up in the motel then decided to check out the town. He walked around the outskirts of the town, until he saw a mark on a huge stone. He took a closer look at it to see a few symbols which he had a book to translate it. He then said, "I'm getting close to the treasure."

Izuku then took a picture of the symbols to then walk a little bit down a path to find the treasure. Then he stopped at a field of flowers which he was surprised that there was such a thing in this cold island. He decided to take a break to wonder why there was a field of flowers, but he also decided to take pictures, so people don't think he was crazy. Then he saw a young woman in the distance which she was walking towards a cave which he followed.

He got inside the cave to follow it to see where it goes until he saw light. He went to the light to find a room of gold which he took some pictures, but he wanted to find traps first before taking something. He then saw a hammer in the middle of the room which he went up to it, he shrugged, "Looks cool… I'm going to take it."

Izuku picked it up with no problem which he heard, "What?"

He turned to see the woman who led him to the cave which Izuku smiled, "Hello there."

The woman said, "The hammer has proven you worthy."

Izuku raised his eyebrows, "Worthy… I guess I am."

The woman asked, "What is your name?"

Izuku smiled, "I am Izuku Midoriya."

The woman said, "Apologies for not telling you my name. I am Ereyja."

Izuku said, "Well I like this hammer and I'm going to take it with me."

Ereyja said, "Let's go outside to see something."

Izuku shrugged and followed which when they go out of the cave Ereyja asked, "Can you raise the hammer to the sky?"

Izuku did what she asked, and a lightning bolt hit the hammer and the hammer was cover in electricity, but it didn't harm Izuku. Izuku laughed, "This is super cool."

Then he pointed the hammer at a nearby mountain which the hammer shot a lightning bolt at it. The two giggled which Izuku said, "This hammer is super fun… I'm going to hid it somewhere at my place."

Ereyja asked, "You aren't going to stay?"

Izuku said, "Sorry, I have friends and family to get back to. I will try to visit as much as I can."

Then she asked, "You sure you don't want to grab some gold?"

Izuku smiled, "Nah, the gold is cool and all… but this is better."

She smiled, "I guess I will guide you back."

They headed back and they talked the whole way back to the town. When they return some people saw the hammer and they worshipped him a little bit. Izuku was confused by it… but he was going to roll with it, then he and Ereyja went to his room. The next day, he packed up and saw Ereyja disappeared which he looked around the town for a little bit then called Kurogiri to warp him back.

Izuku then went to his 'treasure' storage building to put the hammer in it to then go find Dabi to begin their second time travelling adventure.


	56. SSS 2

**SSS 2**

**Time: Chapter 30, after Izuku wakes up from talking with the past users**

Izuku woke up to see that Eri and Gon were still playing and there was still time. He then saw Tsuyu which sat down next to him, "Hello Izuku-chan, Kero."

Izuku smirked, "Hello Tsu, working hard at UA again?"

The two are friends for a while because Izuku takes Eri to the same park that Tsuyu brings her young siblings to. The two talked to each other a lot and became friendly with each other.

Tsu said, "Well when you came in to teach us stuff, Aizawa-sensei started testing us on the things you revealed. He also has tried going deeper on the subjects you brought up, but he keeps mentioning that some of the information is new to him. Kero."

Izuku chuckled, "I guess I taught you guys stuff more advanced than Aizawa knew… but you brought your young siblings like usual?"

Tsu nodded and Izuku said, "I guess I can teach you a bit more."

Tsu asked, "Are you sure?"

Izuku said, "Well I got time, Gon and Eri are still having fun, and you are a good friend. I don't see why not."

They talked for a while which then it was time to go which Izuku smiled, "If you have time… you want to go watch a movie later day?"

Tsu said, "I got nothing better to do… might as well."

Izuku said, "Meet you then."

They left which Izuku dropped off Eri and Gon to head to the theater where they are going to meet up at. She arrived in a little dress that wasn't too fancy, which Izuku smiled, "It look good on you, you know?"

Tsu got a little red, "T-Thanks, kero."

Izuku laughed a little bit, "Come on let's watch the movie."

They were enjoying the movie then they saw the heroes on their way to defeat the villain… but Tsu said, "The thing about the villain is that, he is like you, Izuku."

Izuku asked, "He is?"

Tsu said, "He is not evil, and he is fighting for what is right. But the way he is fighting for it is seen as bad."

Izuku said, "Yeah… that sounds about right."

Tsu then asked, "If you were given the chance to become a hero, would you take it?"

Izuku said, "I am a hero to some people, mostly quirkless people, but if I was given a chance to be a fully licensed hero… I would refuse. Reason being, I want to help people in every way and not be limited by a set of laws. You know what I'm saying?"

Tsu nodded, "There are things heroes are limited on, but it's for the safety of the hero as well as the bystanders and other people."

Izuku chuckled, "Ironic… heroes are supposed to help maintaining the law and protect people… but the law also prevents them from doing actions against people who defy the law and prevents them from protecting the citizens from certain things."

Tsu and Izuku then walked around town for a while and got some food. Then they went to place to go star gazing which Izuku asked, "Why did you want to become a hero anyways?"

Tsu said, "I always wanted to be hero, my parents weren't usually home because of work, and I had to take care of my siblings. I still believe my life is wonderful and I like helping people, which is why I wanted to be a hero, kero."

Izuku chuckled, "That is really admirable, I like it."

Tsu then asked, "Why did you presume the villain career, kero?"

Izuku asked, "You know your classmate Bakago?"

Tsu asked, "Sadly yes, kero."

Izuku told her the story of how Bakugo bullied him then one day he snapped, his time in the underworld before meeting All Might, then meeting All Might. Tsu said, "That's sad and you must have been heart-broken at the time."

Izuku said, "I was when he told me that I can't become a hero… but I also somewhat expected it, people throughout my life told me I would never be a hero. But being a villain is better and fun, you can also be a villain like me, where you can help people and be an equal rights fighter."

Tsu said, "You are a bad guy… but you're not a _bad guy_, kero."

Izuku chuckled, "I know…"

Tsu kissed him which he embraced it and they continued to make out, which Tsu teased, "Izuku-chan, do you think about how times my tongue could wrap around your…"

Izuku said, "I actually want to know… actually I need to know."


	57. SSS 3

**SSS 3**

**Time? Between Ch. 30 and 31**

Izuku and a few of his men were on a boat returning to Japan after selling their shipment of arms to Indonesia which Izuku can say it worked out well. As they were about 50 miles from Japan's shores… they came in contact with pirates. Izuku said, "To your battle stations!"

His men got their guns and when the pirates opened fired then Izuku shouted, "FIRE!"

It was a gun fight at sea which Izuku saw a bigger ship coming which he said, "I'm about to hate myself for saying these words but please say that is the coast guard."

The bigger ship turned out to be filled with more pirates which one of Izuku's men asked, "What are we going to do boss?"

Izuku said, "Jack… I would usually order a tactical retreat, but we are out at sea… get the RPGs and Javelins."

Jack nodded and got a few men to went to get the RPGs and Javelins while Izuku pulled out two AK48 (not the 47, but the illegal 48) and started shooting at the pirates. Izuku saw another ship coming in which he pulled up a radio to see if he could connect to it. Izuku asked, "This is the Brexit, we are attacked by pirates; can anyone hear us?"

Then he heard a feminine voice say, "We see you and we are on the way."

Izuku said, "Oh thank god, we are about to run low on ammo."

Jack came with a few men, "We got the RPGs and Javelins!"

Izuku got off the radio, "Hide those, the coast guard is right over there."

They saw the coast guard ship approaching them which they hid the weapons because they are illegal to own. Izuku got went to put away the clips for the 48s and get clips for 47s so he can't get in trouble for that. The coast guard came in to fight off the pirates which with Izuku's men they captured the pirates which the captain of the coast guard ship asked, "Can I speak to the captain of the Brexit?"

Izuku said, "That would be me, Captain Selkie."

Selkie raised an eyebrow, "Well I never expect a captain to be so young, but you and your men did a good job hold them off."

Izuku chuckled, "We did despite all of us are quirkless, we held off some pirates with sea quirks."

Selkie and his crewmates in shock, "You are all quirkless?"

All of Izuku's men nodded which his sidekick, Sirius said, "That's brave and amazing."

Selkie smiled, "This is a sight… a crew of only strong men and women with no quirks like the time before quirks."

Izuku chuckled, "Beer, hard work, and the sea to drift across… it is a scene."

Some of Izuku's grunts brought a wooden crate which Izuku said, "Thanks for your help, we would like to give a gift from one captain to another…"

Izuku opened it the top of the crate which it revealed some beer and wine which Selkie chuckled, "Well if you insist."

Selkie's men took it which they decide to stick around a little bit to help the pirates into the ship's jail cells so they can bring them to shore. Which they were heading back to shore which they might as well sail next to each other. Which Izuku was checking the cargo shipping crates to see if he got everything from Indonesia then headed to his captain's quarters to wash his clothes. While the two ships were sailing back to shore, Sirius was on board Izuku's ship to observe his grunts at work and observe some things. She went into a door which was locked but it had a combination lock on it, which she easily cracked it. She opened it to find Izuku on a couch completely naked while watching soccer which he turned around, "Hello there."

Sirius with her face red looked away to ask, "W-What are you doing?"

Izuku asked, "Can you close the door?"

She closed the door behind her but now she in the same room with Izuku which he said, "I'm waiting for my clothes to dry."

Sirius asked, "What?"

Izuku pointed at a washer and dryer which he said, "I got blood on my clothes from the pirate attack which I would like for it to be washed out."

Sirius shyly, "I-I guess-s that's r-r-reason-able."

Izuku said, "Also there is game between Samurai Blue vs. Germany on right now and I don't want to miss it."

Sirius asked, "Did you bring only pair of clothes?"

Izuku smirked, "Of course not, it just I ran out of clean clothes."

Izuku then cheered as Japan got a goal which when Izuku's clothes finished drying which he put them on. Izuku said, "Apologies for the view you saw of me."

Sirius was still red from it which she said, "No, it's my fault for looking around and going into things I shouldn't have one into."

Izuku laughed, "Not your fault for being curious, I mean I'm a young captain which probably makes you and Selkie questioning everything about me."

Izuku got close to her, "I can see that you are still interested in me."

Sirius said, "M-Maybe."

Izuku felt something grabbing something of value to him which he looked down to see Sirius accidentally had her hand on his dick. He chuckled, "We can do it and no one out the room will never know about it."

**Present Day**

Izuku is about in his 30s looked at Kazuma and Ginko to say, "And that is how I met your mother."

Ginko raised an eyebrow, "You could've not added the part where mom did… you know."

Kazuma asked, "We also need fuel to head back to sea to catch more pirates."

Izuku smiled, "Of course, head to dock A5 to the fuel tank and it will be ready for you two and your mom."

They hugged him and they left which Izuku teared up a bit, "They grow up so fast and living the dream."


	58. THS 1

**THS 1**

_**I will also be doing some treasure hunting stories that Izuku has done, they will possible have a time on when they happen but sometimes they won't and Izuku won't reveal when he got them because they could be times where he wasn't leave the country to go treasure hunting because he is supposed to do something more important. Like his story with Thor's hammer, he has no idea what the treasure is sometimes until much later. Let's go with the first THS: Izuku and the Nazi Gold!**_

**A Week After First Meeting Hitler**

Izuku was in Germany with maps, weapons, shovels, and other stuff looking for Nazi gold. After his meeting with Hitler, he confirmed that he had a secret stash of gold he didn't really care about hidden west of Munich. Izuku having a soft spot for gold, silver, and other valuable items so he decided to head over there to 'check' if it was still there. Izuku was looking in the forest and mountain region looking for signs.

Izuku looked around until he saw the first sign which was the SA symbol engraved on a rock, Izuku said, "Well this is the first symbol, the symbol of the Sturmabteilung. Now according to the directions, if I find the rock… take a mile hike east until… I have to find a partially buried tank with the Schutzstaffel on it. Well if I find a partially buried tank then it's going to be a SS tank."

He followed the directions to find the tank which he then headed northwest for half a mile. Until he found the last clue, a secret cave with symbol of the eagle on top of the swastika which Izuku said, "This is the place."

Izuku went down the cave but looked cautiously at the skeletons in the cave which meant there are traps. Izuku picked up a rock to throw it which a several buzz saws appeared to block his path. Izuku shrugged as he watches the pattern the saws were coming and going, which he passed the trap with ease. He continued the down the tunnel to find a switch which he flipped it to where the buzz saws from before stopped working but it activated another trap to get pasted. He opened the door to see that it was flooding with gas, he closed the door to put on his gas mask for protection. He went it to go to the end of the room to find the door locked which he looked around for a key until he saw a shower nob which twisted it off which go rid of the gas and opened the door. Izuku then went in to see a bunch of tiles on the floor with letters on them which he looked around for clues. He then found a clue on the wall that read, 'Only those who follow the steps of the christened Fuhrer can past thought.'

He looked at it to think what the riddle meant until he realized that christened meant his Christian name. Izuku thought really hard to back to middle school with World War 2 history lessons… then he remembered. He whispered, "Adolphus Hitler."

Izuku stepped on each letter of until he came across which Izuku then pulled the level which revealed the correct letter shining. Then he went into a room which revealed the Nazi gold and weapons, Izuku looked around to find blueprints as well. Izuku saw the instructions of the secret railroad gun and super tank which he obviously took them, but he turned to find the said super tank Hitler called it the Landkreuzer which he smiled, "I know exactly where you are going."

He found signal in where he was at which he texted Kurogiri his location to open a warp portal for him. Kurogiri came through to asked, "Why are you in Ger…"

Kurogiri saw the mountain of gold and Izuku in the super tank which Izuku said, "Kurogiri, I need you to open the portal to my treasure building."

Kurogiri said, "Izuku get out of the tank!"

Izuku said, "You're not my dad!"

Kurogiri said, "Get out of the fucking tank!"

Izuku said, "You're not my dad!"

Kurogiri said, "I may not be your dad, but I will bring someone who will get you out of the…"

Izuku interrupted him, "I'm in a tank and you're not!"

Kurogiri said, "Get out of the fucking tank!"

Izuku said, "I'm literally in a tank and you're not!"

Kurogiri said, "Get out of the tank!"

Izuku said, "Call me a Nazi, I don't care I'm in a tank and you're not."

Kurogiri was getting angry until Izuku said, "I will give you 25% of the gold in here, if you help me get the tank to my treasure room and you don't say a word about this."

Kurogiri thought about it then said, "Okay you win this time."

After they got some of the gold and Izuku's tank to Japan, Kurogiri sighed, "The last thing you need is a tank."

Izuku said, "Kurogiri, I found blueprints to make another one or improve this one and make more… you also got paid a lot so, stop being angry."

Kurogiri sighed, "You're right, I guess I shouldn't be complaining about you getting a tank."

Izuku smiled, "Damn straight, now this is going to be a project that only a few people will know about… don't tell Sensei or Kai, because we both know what they will do to my tank and the gold."

Kurogiri nodded and that was the end of the discussion on Izuku's tank. The next THS will be about Izuku getting the Holy Grail.


	59. SSS 4

**SSS 4**

**Time? Between Chapter 26 and 28**

Izuku was asked to help with Class 1B which he didn't mind, he was captured and under a temporary program to attend UA to possibly make him a hero. Izuku came in, "Hello everyone, I'm here to teach you all something. Kan is also going to supervise me to make sure I don't kill anyone… which I won't."

Izuku looked around the room to get familiar with their face then a black hair girl raised her hand which Izuku smiled, "You have a question, Yui?"

Yui asked, "What will you be teaching us?"

Izuku said, "Well after seeing what you all learn… we will learn about hand to hand combat, villain philosophy, and underworld economics."

An orange hair girl asked, "Underworld economics?"

Izuku said, "That is a subject that only I can teach, Kendo. I mean I know it like the back of my hand, the more you learn economics of the underworld, the more you know what illegal activities will be the most active."

They were in awe and Tetsutetsu said, "I've seen you fight… is it wrong to think that your fighting style is manly and cool?"

Some students looked at him which Izuku laughed, "Well my fighting styles are from a time where quirks didn't exist, which most people are amazed by it. I believe it isn't wrong to think that it's cool and manly, I mean I beat All Might with it."

Then Izuku turned to Kan to say, "I want to take your class to a gym to learn some hand to hand combat."

They went to the gym which Izuku was got each of them to do basic training and movements which Izuku got a metal training dummy like he asked for. Izuku then said, "Okay, you are probably wondering what the hell you are doing, well hopefully this will help you."

Izuku ent to the dummy to punch it and kick it which it was bending the dummy and soon after 2 minutes… he destroyed it. They looked at it in awe which Izuku said, "I asked for titanium not this cheap Chinese steel that cost as much as a sweat shop employee."

They then heard, "That is extremely offensive and not teacher behavior!"

They turned to see Class 1A which Aizawa said, "I see this gym is occupied, we will head to the other one."

Izuku smirked, "No Aizawa, you can bring your students. I am teaching hand to hand quirkless fighting."

Aizawa chuckled, "Interesting topic, is Kan okay with that?"

Kan nodded which Izuku was teaching the students the basics which the only person who didn't like being taught by Izuku was Bakugo. Bakugo said, "You think you are better than…"

Izuku snuck up behind him to knock him out with one punch to the back of his head which Izuku asked, "What did Bakago do that led to his defeat?"

Pony said, "He wasn't aware of his surroundings."

Izuku said in English, "An American, I can speak English as well, don't be afraid to speak English to me. Which also, yes! Bakago is an absolute dumbass that wasn't aware of his surroundings."

Reiko asked, "So, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Izuku smirked, "Deep in the underworld… but that is a secret because that is a weird story."

Aizawa said, "You are a weird person in the first place."

Izuku said, "Said the guy who brings a sleeping bag to class like some sort of caterpillar… oh speaking of which."

Izuku pulled out some papers that had a picture of a butterfly but with Aizawa's head on it which Izuku said, "I need all these flyers to be put up all these things around UA and you have to run out before Aizawa catches you."

Aizawa raised, "You won't…"

Izuku gave each student a stack then said, "GO!"

They ran out of the gym in different directions to put them up while Aizawa went around chasing them which then Izuku was summoned to Nezu's office. Nezu said, "You know why you are here."

Izuku pulled out a ten-page report to say, "Here is a ten-page report on what I did was apart of the hero course and how it relates to my lesson."

Aizawa in shock, "You planned this from the beginning?!"

Nezu opened it to confirm it which Nezu said, "Apologies, you can leave."

As Izuku walked around, Yui came to him, "Midoriya-sensei…"

Izuku said, "Just call me Izuku, I'm not an old man like Aizawa and Kan."

She asked, "Call I have more lessons on hand to hand combat, I'm trying to incorporate it with my quirk?"

Izuku smirked, "Sure."

They went to a gym which Izuku said, "Okay, your quirk, Size, can change the size of any non-living object…"

Izuku handed her a baton, "When your opponent jumps back, you can use your quirk to make the baton longer. When you need a weapon to help you with certain things, but you have a limit on how much you carry… shrink your weapons to be able carry more. When fighting change the size of your weapon to gain the edge against your opponent."

She nodded then they spared a bit which she was getting the hang of it. She swung the baton from above which Izuku moved the baton to block it but she changed the size to counter the block then brought it back to it's normal size to almost hit his head. She stopped herself which Izuku smirked, "You look like you got the hang of it, but…"

Izuku grabbed her and disarmed her then got her close to say, "A real villain wouldn't hesitate to counter that."

Yui blushed, "Y-Yes, I-Izuku."

Izuku let go of her to say, "Well you definitely got skill after some time of hand to hand combat and how to use your quirk with it. You will be one ass kicking beauty."

Yui was red, "T-Thanks."

Izuku asked, "Hey, when I escape from UA or something. You want to go out or something like that, I mean I can't right now because…"

Izuku gestured his ankle bracelet which Yui said, "Y-Y-Yes."

Izuku smiled, "Great! See you around."

**Present**

Izuku looked at Toshi and Hoshiyo which Toshi said, "Dad, we are going to break your record of the most stolen gold in one day today."

Izuku smirked, "Sure… what makes you two think today is the day."

Hoshiyo said, "We heard of a huge ship with a few cargo containers has gold on it which we are going to steal it."

Izuku chuckled, "It better be more than 30 cargo containers to break my record but be careful now… also call your mother to tell her you two are okay."

They said, "Okay."

Toshi said, "We also need to borrow the Yamato."

Izuku smiled, "It's in dock B6."


	60. SSS 5

**SSS 5**

**Time: A few weeks after Japan divided into four pieces**

Nejire was a part of the multiple heroes who are going to raid Overhaul's base. Nighteye was in stress which when Ryukyo asked, "Are you okay, Nighteye?"

Nighteye said, "I have looked in everyone's future of the raid, but they are all different."

Mirko asked, "What do you mean?"

Nighteye sighed, "Every future I have seen from all of you shows that Izuku Midoriya will be there but in different ways. In yours, I saw him arrive with 50 high ends and when I did Ryukyo, he arrives with several men in power armor. Somehow he has something that changes the future that even I can't see the real future."

Everyone was in shock by the info, Nejire said, "But we know Izuku will be there, which we must prepared everything.

**At the Raid**

Everything was going great; they have defeated the grunts and some of Overhaul's top men. Then Overhaul shouted, "Where is Izuku?!"

Then a portal opened which the heroes where ready for a lot of things… but a big ass tank with guns pointed everywhere was not one of those things. The tank opened fired on the heroes which the heroes hid to not get killed. After a little bit, the top hatch of the tank opened and Izuku came out, "I'm here Kai!"

Kai in shock, "When did you have a tank?!"

Izuku smiled, "I'll tell you another time. Quickly get you, Eri, and some of your men in here. So, we can get out of here."

Nejire came to face Izuku, "Mr. Midoriya get out of the tank!"

Izuku said, "You're not my mom!"

Nejire shot her energy blast at the tank but it did nothing which Izuku chuckled, "You're not going the beat a 1000 metric ton tank with the combination of German steel and engineering with the same technique and design of my power armor that can withstand All Might's full power."

Mirko kicked the tank with all her might to see if the tank was as strong as he was saying, which her strongest kick did absolutely nothing. She jumped back which Izuku said, "See! I wouldn't lie about this."

Sir came to view to shout, "A tank?! What do you have that prevents me from seeing any definite future with you in it?!"

Izuku revealed a ring on his left ring finger, "This ring right here has, believe or not, magic to make anyone who can see the future unable to see my future. I believe it might also affect other people's future if I'm involved in it… but not my problem, I'm going to do have fun driving around town with this bad boy."

Kai, Eri, and Kai's best men got in which Izuku closed the hatch and the tank started moving. Izuku asked, "Comfortable?"

Izuku had comfortable seats with cameras to watch every angle of the tank, Kai said, "Out everything I expect you to come in to help me… I never expected a tank."

Izuku laughed, "No one expects the Izuku Inquisition! Also, the tank will be slow so bear with us. This monster's top speed is 65 kph (40 mph)."

The tank was slow and big, but it can run over and crush anything that got in its way, it also had room to perform medical procedures with medical equipment. Izuku was enjoying the drive until he felt the tank stop which he realized, "Rock Lock… Ok men, shoot anyone in your sights! I'm going out to beat up Rock Lock!"

Izuku got out with a base ball bat, stun grenades, and tasers to see Rock Lock in front of the tank using the quirk to make it not move. Izuku smirked, "Your quirk can be overcome by great force and this tank has that force. You are using all your might to keep it from moving forward."

Izuku came down to about to hit him from the back of the head until Nejire got in front of him to say, "You will not allow you to hurt him."

Izuku said, "I wasn't going to hurt him… badly."

Izuku dodged her many attacks which he saw an opening to kick Rock Lock from the tank so they can keep moving. Izuku kicked Rock Lock away from the tank which he passed out. The tank started moving again but was about to run over Nejire which Izuku got her out of the way. Then a bunch of Kai's men appeared to help Kai and Izuku's tank which Sir said, "We need to get back to base, there are too many of them!"

They left except Nejire who was in an alley with Izuku which Izuku noticed she has a few broken bones and she was drained of energy. Izuku being a kind gentleman gave her some of his medicine which she was awake and energized. Izuku said, "Okay, get out of here before they capture you."

Nejire asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Izuku said, "You don't not need to see what Kai do to people who attack him, Mirio wouldn't want you to die from him, and your too pretty to be captured by him. So, you are going to fly out back to your base."

Nejire nodded and flew off which Izuku said, "She is a lot tougher than she looks… but now I'm going to go put my tank back."

Kai asked, "Do you have more tanks?"

Izuku said, "Tanks, battleships, fighter jets, and possibly a railroad gun. But I got jobs to give people in my piece."

As Izuku got back in the tank he was playing 'Ridin' Dirty' back to his work place. After a while he headed to Mirio's gravestone which he dropped off some flowers which Mirio in his head said, "Do you really need to come here to drop off some flowers… I mean I am in your head to give you my knowledge and quirk."

Izuku said, "Mirio, I'm just being respectful and nice. You don't need to remind me that you are in my head with the other old dead successors, except Sensei Chang."

Then he heard someone coming which he put on green sunglasses and a fedora to disguise himself, hoping that it wasn't fans of Lemillion coming to the gravestone. The woman said, "Izuku."

Izuku said, "Nejire."

Nejire said, "Thanks for… saving me."

Izuku chuckled, "Sure… you are here to give Mirio some words?"

Nejire said, "Me and him were friends you know."

Izuku said, "I know, he told me about it when he was alive… how is Tamaki?"

Nejire said, "He is fine, he is on his date."

Izuku looked at the grave, "Interesting… who is the lucky man?"

Mirio in Izuku head, "Man?!"

Nejire said, "Tenya Iida."

Mirio shouted in Izuku's head, "WHAT?!"

Izuku in his head to Mirio, "You didn't know Tamaki was gay?"

Mirio said, "No!"

Izuku chuckled, "You know Nejire, I think he is looking down at us and smiling that we are okay. You and everyone here is in a place where they could be free to express themselves. You can be a hero, a vigilante, villain, or anti-hero to help people or help themselves. I mean Mirio probably wanted people to be free to do what they want to be without judgement."

Nejire smiled, "You're right… is it true you can talk to Mirio in your mind?"

Izuku giggled a little bit, "He is a pain in the ass and gets on my case on everything."

Nejire asked, "Can you tell him that we miss him?"

Izuku smiled, "He knows… right now he is in shock because he didn't know Tamaki was gay."

Nejire asked, "He didn't know?"

Izuku nodded and Nejire said, "Tamaki was gay for him too."

Mirio in Izuku's head, "He was gay for me!"

Izuku started laughing a little bit then said, "Now you got him in full shock and questioning everything."

Nejire laughed which Izuku smiled, "I'm going to get a drink… you want to come with?"

Nejire nodded and they left to go get a drink…

**Present Day**

Izuku saw Fuyuko and Foe which he said, "I heard you two stole some slaves from Mr. Gates, enslaved him, and you freed the slaves he originally had."

Foe said, "To be fair, it was Fuyuko's idea and I just tagged along."

Izuku chuckled, "You two… just want to help people just like your mother and have some of my ways of punishment to the mixture. Well I don't care about Mr. Gates and his slavery thing, actually I wanted to destroy that thing. But I'm proud of you two."

Fuyuko smiled, "Thanks dad for being supportive, even if you are a villain."

Izuku smiled, "Okay, okay, go have some fun and if you need something from me… go to my support item men for something. Also, Foe can you tone it down on your energy manipulation… you accidently caused a black out at the house."

Foe chuckled a bit, "Sorry about that."


	61. SSS 6

**SSS 6**

**Time? Between Chapter 41 and 42**

Izuku was at Kushiro-shitsugen National Park to 'sightseeing' the beautiful landscape and by 'sightseeing' he means he is going to get high as fuck. He was sitting on a log smoking some weed and getting lost until he heard a noise. He smoked so much to where he couldn't think straight so he pretended he was camping, and he accidentally put his weed stash in his camp fire. He saw a woman in traditional clothing which she said, "Hello visitor."

Izuku giggled, "Hello there… don't mind me. I'm just… camping and enjoying the view."

The woman looked around, "I don't see a tent with you, are you sleeping in one of the lodges?"

Izuku realized he didn't have a tent, so the camping idea was a fail, Izuku said, "Well… I'm one of those… who like to… experience nature at its finest…"

The woman laughed, "I can smell the weed from a mile away."

Izuku chuckled, "Really?"

The woman sat next to him, "It's fine…"

She then put her hand in the hand to grab the weed without getting burnt and the weed wan't burnt which Izuku in awe, "What kind of quirk do you have because that is cool?"

The woman smiled, "This isn't a quirk, but something stronger."

Izuku smirked, "Stronger? Like god like?"

They laughed for a little bit and the woman said, "Right on the money."

Izuku kept laughing, "Okay, that was a good one."

The woman smiled, "I'm serious."

She touched his forehead and he was sober again which he said, "Okay, that was cool as hell."

She giggled, "Thank you."

Izuku now sober asked, "Who are you?"

She said, "My name is Inari Okami. It's nice to finally meet you, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku said, "The kami of luck, foxes, and fortune; I guess it's nice to meet you too."

She said, "I've watched you for a long time, I wanted to help you so badly in your early life… but I wasn't allowed to by the other gods and goddess. When you went to the path of villainy, I decided to give you a lot of luck to help you get payback from the world. I hope you can forgive me."

Izuku looked at her, "I forgive you and thank you for my high luck I have now."

She smiled, "You have a question for me?"

Izuku asked, "I thought you were a man like the people who worship you say."

She giggled, "I have revealed my form as a man before to get people's attention. I can be whatever I want to be, which I choose to be a woman."

Izuku smirked, "You have chosen a beautiful woman, I can say that."

She looked at him, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Izuku said, "Is it wrong to do so… I mean you are kami."

She smiled, "You always knew how to win a girl's heart and I didn't even give you anything that got you that."

Izuku said, "I'm a man with a talent that wasn't unlocked until later in life. Now can a kami get high."

She chuckled, "With God's Lettuce, a kami can."

**The Next Morning**

Izuku woke up with Inari was with him which they were naked, she woke up, "A man with many talents but still with all the luck I gave you… you are still humble."

Izuku smiled, "I try my best."

**Present **

Izuku was looking at his two children from Inari which Nana asked, "So, we are demi gods like Frida, Ulf, Luna, Sol, Adieu, Nep, Chaos, and Four?"

Izuku said, "Yep, you are children of luck and fortune."

Kazuhiro asked, "Are there divine weapons we can use… like Frida's hammer and Ulf's scepter?"

Izuku chuckled, "Of course I have divine weapons for all my divine children like the Thor's hammer which Frida has and Loki's scepter which Ulf uses."

Izuku pulled out two swords, "Okay, one sword can talk to its wielder and the other one can cut through anything."

They went for the swords which Kazuhiro said, "I like this talking sword, it truly speaks to me."

The three laughed a little bit, Izuku smiled, "Okay you two, go have fun. Don't cause too much of a mess now."


	62. THS 2

**THS 2: The Holy Grail**

**Time? Age: 14, Location: Syria**

Izuku was still has been gun running as a side job to help him get a lot of money for things. He arrived in Syria to make contract sell Russian guns, Chinese guns, and other weapons of war to a militia group that was getting popular. Izuku went to their base to show off the weapons which the leader said, "We like what you are selling, but…"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "It's because I'm young isn't it."

The leader said, "No offense, but you look like you should be in school."

Izuku said, "Yeah, I could go to school and be bullied like the rest of my kind or I can do stuff like this to make money to slap life in the face with it. If you don't accept the deal in two minutes then I'm leaving, because this is proving to be a waste of my time so far."

The leader smirked, "You're a good businessman… we will take the deal."

Izuku smiled, "I'm glad you accept the deal."

They shook hands which he then left to explore the country… or what's left of it. He found a tomb which he jumped in with no problem to find some accident symbols. Izuku took pictures and he saw a cave which he entered. He looked around to see spikes coming in and out of the ground and walls which he smirked, "Okay… now!"

Izuku jumped to the other side without getting killed by the spikes, then saw the gears which threw rock in them to stop the spikes. He then continued to find a cliff but a path on the side of the cliff. Izuku shrugged, "I guess I can't go farther."

He turned around but he dropped his notebook, he was going to have a heart attack until he saw it landed on something. He looked closely to see that there was a bridge across which is disguised to make it look like there was no bridge. Izuku smirked, "I guess my adventure must continue."

He walked across the bridge then threw some sand at the bridge to remind himself that it's still there. Then he continued until he found an old white dude in knight's armor which he said, "Hello there… you are oddly dressed to be a knight."

The knight looked at Izuku's clothes and some of his weapons which Izuku asked, "Who are you?"

The knight said, "I am the knight that protects and watches over the grail until another knight takes my place."

The knight Izuku his sword which Izuku said, "I'm not here to kill people… I'm just exploring…"

Izuku looked at the different grails which Izuku asked, "Can I take one?"

The knight smiled, "Careful, one gives you life if you drink out of it and the others give you death. You must choose wisely."

Izuku looked at them but noticed the cup not made of gold or silver which he grabbed it then went to the fountain of water to drink the water out of it which the knight smiled, "You chose… wisely."

Izuku looked at his watch, "There is about to be a battle here in a few minutes, we need to get out of here."

The knight said, "After centuries of guarding the grail, I believe you will protect it with your life… here."

The knight gave Izuku his sword again which Izuku asked, "What is it made of?"

The knight said, "It was given to me by an angel which was made from God's fire."

Izuku said, "Cool."

Izuku took it this time and then Izuku left, when he turned around to look at the tomb which it collapses which Izuku was surprised by that. Izuku got on a train with the sword hidden which Izuku looked at the grail, "I wonder what he meant when he called you the grail?"

Izuku stared at it then put it back in his bag, "Well it's going into the treasure building, with the sword."

Izuku returned to Japan after a long time of trains and boat rides, Izuku went to his treasure building to put his first items to put in. Izuku looked at the grail and sword which he smiled, "You two are my first items and you will have friends soon."

He closed the building to get on his villain outfit to get back to work as Overhaul's underling to do research on hero quirks and take care of Eri after she gets a small of her blood drawn and taken to a man that Izuku knew who can copy and make blood from water.

**Chapter 40**

Izuku was looking into his treasure building to mark and figure out what items he had. He saw the grail and sword which he smiled, "I remember you two…"

Izuku looked into them then realized the grail was the Holy Grail and he now understood why the knight was protecting it. He decided it didn't deserve to be in the building with everything else, so he took the grail and sword to his office to put them next to the book of immortality and vampire mask. He then relaxed to think of his Vegas vacation which he then looked at his items and chuckled at his first treasures. He picked up the sword to put it next to him so he can screw with Dabi as soon as he comes in.

**Present **

Izuku's interdimensional children he had with Shouka (Shoto's genderbend) were in his office looked around for weapons. Dante looked at the sword, "Can I wield the sword, Dad?"

Izuku smiled, "Sure thing."

Dante picked it up and used his quirk to make it a flaming sword which Crystal said, "Calm down Dante."

Dante said, "But that was so cool!"

Izuku said, "That was cool… you can have the sword."

Dante asked, "Really?!"

Izuku nodded which Dante smiled and set the sword on fire again while Crystal asked if their was technology to alert her if she was going to faint from over using her quirk which Izuku said, "Let's see…"


	63. WM 1

**WM 1**

_**After reading a comment about Izuku and Midnight's wedding, I thought that would be funny as hell, so here we are. With another set of short stories, Wedding Memories (WM) which they will consist of the funny moments of some of Izuku's weddings. Let's try this out!**_

**Izuku and Nemuri's Wedding**

The wedding guest that Izuku and Nemuri invite have arrived which Izuku had too much fun with the seating chart. When he saw Yagi (All Might) is attending, he seated him next to Dad (AFO) just like his wedding with Melissa. Then he saw the Sir Nighteye was attending to support Yagi which Izuku seated him next to Kai just to troll him. So, Izuku looks at the ice sculpture of swans and doves which he got Todoroki to do because why not. Izuku's best man Dabi was holding the rings and enjoying the view of heroes and villains in one place somehow not tearing the place down.

Then the ceremony began which Izuku had the chairs on the hero seats ready to trigger if someone objects to the marriage then a syringe would inject them with a solution to knock them to sleep… but he was confident that it wouldn't happen. When they got to the 'I dos', the priest asked, "Do you take, Nemuri Kayama, as your wife?"

Izuku smiled, "You bet your ass."

The priest said, "Do you take this man, Izuku Midoriya, as your husband?"

Nemuri smiled, "Yes."

After the rings and kiss they did what normal wedding couples did like cut the cake. Yagi was bruting the entire time because he was seated next his archrival just like with Melissa's wedding which he was thinking Izuku did that on purpose. AFO asked, "Are you still angry?"

Yagi sighed, "Yes."

AFO chuckled, "So… how are you doing with your injury?"

Yagi grunted, "Dying… I'm ready to just pass away."

AFO asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Yagi said, "Very sure."

AFO chuckled, "You are going to be in for a surprise… thank you."

Yagi in shock, "What?!"

AFO smiled, "Thank you for giving me Izuku and Tomura… and for causing all of this."

Yagi was about to throw down even if he was going to lose, Sir grabbed his shoulder to say, "It's not worth it."

Kai chuckled, "It's funny how you can predict the future, but you couldn't predict Izuku's actions because they are too chaotic."

Sir sighed which people were getting alcohol which Izuku was smirking because alcohol was going to be interesting. Nemuri asked, "Are you sure they should have alcohol?"

Izuku smiled, "They're full grown people, what the worst that can hap…"

Aizawa was drunk came up next Izuku showing pictures, "Look at my son, he is the greatest."

Izuku looked at the pictures which were Shinso which he and Nemuri laughed their asses off from this. Izuku leaned to Nemuri, "Does he believe Shinso is his son?"

Nemuri said, "When he is drunk, he believes he is a father of someone, whoever's picture is in his wallet is who he thinks is his child."

Izuku smirked, "What if I put a picture of me in his wallet and get him drunk?"

Nemuri giggled, "That would be funny… I would be recording that."

Izuku looked at the time to say, "Well you know what time it is?"

Nemuri raised her eyebrows, "Time sure does fly."

Izuku picked her up, "Time to make those fanfics about us nonfiction."

Izuku took her to the Bugatti which they drove off leaving the wedding which was now a battlefield. Izuku looked back to say, "Look at them go at it… they'll be fine."

Nemuri asked, "You sure about it?"

Izuku said, "In one minute, my mom will call Dad to come back to their house. Kai has a few things to do in the same time leaving an even battlefield… but let's head to our…"

They hear a bump which Izuku stopped the car and looked out to see Bakugo on the ground which he said, "Give me one moment."

Izuku grabbed Bakugo to drag him to a nearby bench then call Kirishima, "Hey Kiri… he got ran over… I don't know who ran him over… yeah just trace the phone, I just got out of my fourth wedding with my new fourth wife… Okay, bye now."

Izuku got back to the car to say, "Where were we?"

Nemuri seduced, "To make fanfics into nonfiction."

Izuku stepped on the gas to head to the honey-moon which would last a week because Izuku had important work after the week.


	64. SSS 7

**SSS 7**

**Time: Between Chapter 30 and 31 but after SSS 3**

_**Warning: First real attempt to make lemon, you have been warned. I mean I rated this M so you should have been warned from the beginning.**_

Shino (Mandalay) and Ryuko (Pixie Bob) were watching Kota at the park with his friends which they were happy that he has friends. There was a time where he didn't want to be near anyone and they like Eri, but they never met who watches and brings Eri to the park. But at the moment Shino said, "You need to find someone Ryuko. You are getting despite… especially with the UA students during their camping trip."

Ryuko said, "Says the one who also getting despite as well."

The two have been single for years and never found time to get into a relationship. Then Kota came to them waving to Eri which the two looked to see who watches her which they were in shock it was The Anarchist himself. Izuku looked and waved then Eri asked, "Uncle Izuku, I had so much fun today."

Izuku smiled, "You did, that's great. Let's go get some ice cream."

Eri cheered then asked, "Can we bring Kota?"

Izuku said, "I'll ask his guardians."

They came over which Kota recognized Izuku and he smiled, "Hey…"

Izuku smiled, "How have you been since camp?"

Kota said, "I've been doing great."

Shino and Ryuko were in shock which Shino asked, "You know him?"

Kota said, "He save me from the man who killed mom and dad."

Izuku scratched his head and chuckled a bit which the two women were in shock by what Kota said. Izuku asked, "You want to head to the ice cream shop with us, if you three want?"

They then headed to the ice cream shop to then Izuku, Shino, Ryuko were at their own table talking which Izuku said, "Then I accidentally shot him in the head… I thought I had rubber bullets at the time, but it turned out to be live ammo."

Shino said, "So, you didn't mean to kill… then what were you going to do?"

Izuku said, "Easy! Knock him out, erase his memories of the location of the league's base, then drop him off at the police station while he is quirkless."

Ryuko said, "We would like to say thank you for saving Kota."

Izuku shrugged, "No problem."

They relaxed which Izuku asked, "So, you both single?"

They blushed a bit which Izuku said, "How come no one picks you two up? I mean they are at lost; I mean look at you two, you two are pretty damn good looking that want to take both of you."

Ryuko smiled by Izuku flirting with her and Shino was debating with herself which Izuku chuckled, "Meet me at the hotel a few blocks from here in an hour… you can say I have some free time."

**Literally an hour later**

Shino and Ryuko went to the hotel room that Izuku was renting which it was unlocked. Shino was snooping around to make sure they weren't falling in a trap which Ryuko said, "I'm real sure he isn't the kind to lie to set a trap for women."

Shino said, "He is the kind to pepper spray and punch a woman if she attempts to attack him."

They heard the door from the restroom open which they turned to see Izuku naked with his 9-incher showing off, he chuckled, "You came earlier then expected and made yourselves comfortable."

Ryuko didn't hesitate and grabbed Izuku which Izuku smirked, "Straight to the point… I like that."

She smiled, "You are going to have a lot of fun with this pussycat."

Shino was red by the whole thing while Ryuko teasing Izuku's dick, Izuku turned to her, "I see you're the shy one… but I guess it's fine for you watch."

Shino said, "I'm not shy!"

Ryuko smirked, "Prove it."

Shino went up to Izuku's dick to then stroke it and kiss it, Izuku was relaxed which Ryuko then joined in to lick it. Then the two the used their breasts to stroke Izuku's dick which Izuku moaned, "Oh… yes!"

Ryuko giggled, "You got a lot of stamina."

Izuku smirked, "I try my best."

Shino got on top of Izuku which she let Izuku's dick enter her pussy which she moaned, "So… deep."

Ryuko said, "You saw how big it is, you have expected it to go so deep."

Izuku said, "Come on Ryuko, bring that ass here."

Ryuko sat then sat on Izuku's face which he then began licking her pussy. Ryuko moaned, "Oh… yes, yes! Keep going!"

Izuku grabbed Shino's hips to help her ride his dick which the two were enjoying this. Then Shino was going faster and faster until Izuku said, "I'm… ah."

Izuku nutted which Shino got off and was tired which Izuku made out with Shino then Izuku got hard again. Izuku smirked, "Your turn… Ryuko."

Ryuko got on her knees which Izuku inserted his dick in her pussy, Ryuko said, "Oh… god!"

Shino smirked, "I wasn't kidding about before."

Izuku was banging Ryuko while kissing Shino's body and tits which then Izuku picked Ryuko up and still fucking her. Ryuko was enjoying this then Shino got on her knees to lick Ryuko's pussy and Izuku's dick then the balls. Then Izuku said, "Oh… god…"

Ryuko said, "It's okay to… release it in me like… Shino."

Izuku said, "Okay… ah!"

Izuku nutted in her which Izuku set her down on the bed, he said, "Oh… that was fun…"

They giggled and he smirked, "Want to do that again?"

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, this is my first real lemon chapter. Rate my job on this chapter from 1 (Never do this again) to 10 (Please do this again sometime in the future) in review. Thanks for reading this chapter!**_


	65. My Anarchist Academia Trailer 2

**My Anarchist Academia Trailer #2**

**The Magicians**

Toshino, Hoyoshi, Nozomi, and Nouo were looking at their plans to steal a valuable item that would be for something special. The saw the security which Toshino said, "We need a flamer for this."

Nouo asked, "So either George or Dante, which one are we thinking for this?"

Nozomi said, "Dante… because George is busy at the moment."

Hoyoshi asked, "What can George and the Anarchists be doing at three in the morning?"

**Children of Anarchy**

George, Emily, Supai, Kokoro, and Kamin were in America in a secret military base surrounded by military troops which George dropped the flamethrower, "I'm out of flame!"

Emily looked at him, "George… you are the flamethrower!"

George said, "Oh shit! Sorry, we are taking so much gun fire I forgot I am the flamethrower."

George started breathing flame at the troops which Kokoro was taking out tanks, huge robots, and government agents who can use their quirks. Supai was opening doors and hacking into robots like crazy to fight back, Emily looked at Kamin with a shiny blue cube that Kamin called the 'Tesseract'. Emily shouted, "Can't you get a shiny cube anywhere else?!"

Kamin looked at her, "There is nothing like the Tesseract, I need it to build some stuff."

Emily said, "Supai is about to have the biggest migraine in history, George completely forgot he had a quirk a second ago, and Kokoro is about to go crazy with all the blood spilling…"

She turned around to use an RPG to shoot down a helicopter, "I'm going to run out of ammo soon…"

Kamin put the Tesseract in a gun like device to say, "Buckle up! We are in for a surprise!"

Kamin started rapidly shooting every enemy nearby which destroyed them with one shot each until there was no one left. Emily punch him, "Why the hell didn't you used until now?!"

Kamin said, "I had minor adjustments to fix."

Emily sighed, George help Supai stand up, Kokoro smiled, "That was fun… but where are we?"

Emily said, "Yeah, you never told us Kamin where we are at."

Kamin chuckled, "If I told you where we are at… will not kill me?"

George said, "That's debatable."

Kamin said, "We are at Area 51 in the United States."

They were not happy that they were in Area 51 of all places which Kamin then pointed the gun and made a portal to say, "This is the way home."

Emily said, "You better hope it is!"

Kokoro looked at a broke crate to see a collection of rings of different colors ranging from white to black. She shrugged and brought the crate with them back home and thought about putting them in a glass box to display them.

**Stardust Vigilantes**

The guys looked out to see some men guarding a building which Joseph said, "Masahide… do your thing."

Masahide sighed then headed over to the guards which one of them looked at him to say, "Stop w…"

Masahide possessed the guards to then made them knock each other out. Goro, Joseph, Akuro came down to high five him then they headed inside to see an entire factory of Trigger. Akuro smiled, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Goro smiled while grabbing the cans of gasoline which they set the factory on fire, Goro said, "You guys want to grab a drink then head over to watch Chojine's match?"

They nodded which they went to grab some beer and headed down to the underworld fighting ring to watch their half brother's fights. They saw Coach which he was their father's coach and Chojine's coach. Then they sat down next to him which Masahide asked, "How many wins does Chojine has now?"

Coach chuckled, "This is his 50th win in his winning streak… he is excited about it."

Then they heard, "Gentlemen… and ladies, tonight's match will be a title match for the title of 'King of the Underworld' will be fought tonight!"

Everyone cheered, the announcer said, "In this corner, we have the meanest, the strong, and the toughest… give it up for…"

The man came in was big, hairy, and had horns like a bull, the announcer said, "The Minotaur!"

Goro smiled, "This will be an easy fight."

People were cheering and were excited about this fight, then the light shined to the other end, "And in this corner… we have the undefeated champ… current holder of the title…"

Then 'Gonna Fly Now' started playing which the guys saw their brother walking out of the tunnel with his hoody on with his blue eyes showing and his pale skin. The announcer said, "ROCKY!"

The crowd was going crazy as Chojine steps into the ring to take off his hoody to face his opponent. The announcer asked, "Are you two gentlemen ready?"

They nodded which then the bell went off and they begin the brawl, which Chojine came up to Minotaur and punched him with extreme strength and speed. The guys were cheering him on which Akuro said, "He hasn't used his quirk yet and Minotaur is getting his ass kicked."

Minotaur threw a punch at Chojine which he took it and Chojine smirked, "Come on now, that's the best you got?"

Chojine used OFA to punch him in the face sending him flying to the other end of the ring. Chojine walked up to look at Minotaur's condition which he got up, but he was one punch from a KO. Chojine decide to get defensive which Minotaur used his last energy to thrown punches at him which Chojine dodged them all then punched him in the gut and face to get a KO. The announcer said, "Here we are folks… the champ with his 50th winning streak, the one and only… ROCKY!"


	66. THS 3

**THS 3**

**Time: ? Location: Vietnam**

Izuku was now in the jungles of Vietnam with an AK-47 with a bunch of Viet Cong fighters in the 1960s. How did he get here one might ask, well he wanted to find an artifact that appeared in Vietnam that he was interested in. That artifact was the Ark of the Covenant which he found the information on it from listening to the stories from government agents he paid off. He knew the location of the ark was in a secret US military base in the present, but it was easier to go back in time and take it before the US troops found it.

Izuku was dressed up as a member of the Viet Cong to help him find the ark and so he didn't get killed by them. Izuku and the troops he was traveling with were in the jungle walking until they arrived at a temple. Then the leader stopped and asked, "Why do I hear Fortunate Son?"

Then they looked up to see helicopters which Izuku hauled ass into the temple and the other soldiers followed. The helicopters shot some missiles and the minigunners shot at them as they were running into the temple. Then American troops arrived which their leader said, "I love the smell of freedom… and dead Charlies. I knew they were here when the trees started speaking Vietnamese."

Izuku said, "Goddamn Clampetts, I need to get the ark before they do."

The Viet Cong leader said, "G.I. Joes are here… we are going to get reinforcements soon. Defend this place the best you all can."

Izuku ran deep in the temple and checked the traps to see that they weren't activated yet. Then he asked a few guys to come with him to help him with carrying the ark and told them that it was valuable to the Americans. The five men he asked agreed to help him which they carefully went across past the traps to find the ark. Izuku said, "What ever you do… do not open it."

Then they heard gun fires and screaming which Izuku looked out to see the Americans coming in. One of the them said, "Let's find the rest of these Tunnel Diggers."

Izuku said, "Goddamn Rednecks!"

Izuku cocked his gun to start firing at them which they started running and shooting back. Izuku turned to the men to say, "Let's get out of here."

They picked up the ark and started going to another exit while Izuku was behind them giving cover fire. The American soldiers started falling into the traps like the pit of snakes which the leader said, "These rats are smart… get the flamers."

Then some men came in with flame throwers which Izuku said, "Fuck, they are coming in with flamers."

Izuku then aimed at one of the flamer's arm which made him drop the flamer. Izuku and the men carrying the ark got out of the temple which Izuku stole one of the radios off one of the dead Americans which he got scared when he heard, "Fuck it… drop Agent Orange on this place!"

Izuku then got the guys to run like hell which they started running deep into the jungle and watched as the temple was covered in Agent Orange. Which Izuku looked at the tired guys which Izuku opened a portal to the present which he grabbed a few laser rifles to give the men. Izuku said, "If you are about to die… push the red button on the side and it will blow up. Thank you for your help."

They nodded which Izuku pushed the ark back to the present which he put it in the treasure building. He was tired then he heard a cough which he looked over to see Melissa which she asked, "Why are you wearing a Viet Cong uniform?"

Izuku said, "Long story short… I went back in time to the Vietnam War to steal the Ark of the Covenant before the G.I.s could get it. I'm really tired at the moment from the guerilla tactics I had to do."

Melissa asked, "Isn't your fights with most heroes involved with guerilla tactics?"

Izuku chuckled, "We are in a city… have you tried doing it in the jungles of Vietnam?"

Melissa giggled, "I guess you're right."

She helped him up to go get changed and get lunch which she said, "When it comes to the Vietnam War…"

Izuku said, "You guys did a tactic retreat and you never lost a war."

They laughed their way out of the building to lock it up which Izuku said, "I'll come back later to put a note on it to not open it."

Melissa asked, "What was the ark doing in Vietnam?"

Izuku said, "Apparently the whole thing about it being moved to somewhere in Ethiopia was a lie. They took it to Vietnam to hid it from anyone who wanted to use it to take over the world."

**Present**

Giichi and his sister Nami were looking around looking to see their dad's collection. They saw the ark with a label on it reading, 'Do Not Open!'

Which they called their dad to ask about it and Izuku came to tell them the story of it. Nami said, "That is one cool item and it's legendary."

Giichi asked, "What happens when you open it?"

Izuku said, "I only know that it is a bad idea to open it, so no one is going to open it and that is final."

They nodded which Izuku guided his dragon children around to tell them stories about the items they were interested in.


	67. SSS 8

**SSS 8**

**Time: A Few Months After Ch 51**

Izuku was enjoying the life of doing whatever he wanted to do and no laws stopping him which he found some free time to explore the countryside. He found a cave about a few miles from the nearest city which Izuku looked it up to find it hasn't been explored. Izuku chuckled, "I guess I will be the first to explore this cave."

Izuku walked into the cave and turned on a flashlight to see pillars which he said, "This is neat… I wonder what else is down here."

He continued down the dark cave which Sensei Chang in Izuku's head said, "I believe you should turn around… this doesn't feel right."

The other OFA users were agreeing with him which Izuku sighed, "Fine… I will leave because you are all chickens."

Izuku turned around but suddenly he fell the ground falling under him which Izuku shouted while falling, "YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME ABOUT THE GROUND SOONER!"

Izuku saw his flashlight hit the ground which he realized he need a way to land safely and fast. He used 'Black Whip' to find something to avoid breaking a few bones, then his whip caught something with he stopped a foot from the ground. Izuku let go of what he was grabbing to drop to the ground in the pitch-black cave and chuckled, "Another happy landing."

Then he heard, "Who are you?"

Izuku jumped in fright, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The feminine voice said, "I'm sorry for scaring you, young one."

Izuku calmed down, "I guess I should apology for cursing like that, my name is Izuku Midoriya."

The voice said, "Izuku… what a wonderful name."

Izuku chuckled, "Thank you… who are you and why are you here?"

The voice said, "My name is Izanami… you are in the Underworld."

Izuku in shock, "The Underworld?! Like hell!"

She giggled, "Not hell per say… but like the afterlife."

Izuku looked around, "I guess I need immortality, because fuck this dark cave shit."

She said, "You seem oddly calm about this."

Izuku smiled, "I guess I am… do you know the way out?"

Izanami said, "I do… but I want something in exchange."

Izuku felt uneasy, "What would you like?"

Izanami asked, "Do you know my former husband?"

Izuku said, "No… but I would like to hear about it."

Izanami told her story of the creation of Japan, her husband, her three children, her death to the Underworld, and her husband running away from her when he saw her new form. Izuku said, "What an asshole."

Izanami giggled, "I'm glad you see it that way."

Izuku said, "If you want me to kill him or extreme injure him… then I need a location and weapons."

She said, "I don't want him dead but injured… that is what this going to be about. I want you to father our two children which one day they will injure and humiliate my former husband."

Izuku asked, "What?"

She said, "You heard me."

Izuku asked, "So… how do you want to do this?"

Mirio in Izuku's head, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Izuku said, "Give me a moment… I got people in my head to talk to."

Izanami said, "Okay… take your time… this is the land of the dead anyways."

Izuku walked away from her a little bit to talk to the other previous users which Izuku said, "What do you want?"

Mirio said, "You are seriously going to father her children which will be used to get revenge on her former husband, Izanagi. THE IZANAGI!"

Izuku said, "Did you hear her? He abandoned her when he saw her face after she ate the food of this place which is just a dick move and killed their third child because the child killed her."

Nana said, "This isn't right, you are going to help bring evil upon the world."

Izuku said, "I banged a few goddesses already Dream Milf. Also, they will be destined to fight her husband… not destroy the world."

Sensei Chang said, "I hate to say this but Izuku… you need the deal."

The others looked at him which Sensei Chang said, "Izuku has kids and more on the way, besides who said these two from her will be complete evil. I believe Izuku will raise them to be good kids in the end."

Izuku said, "Thank you. So, I'm going to make the deal… and you can't convince me otherwise."

Izuku went back to Izanami, "I accept the deal… how do we do this?"

She held out her hand, "Just shake my hand."

Izuku shook her hand then appeared in front of the cave which he sighed in relief then he noticed he was holding somethings in his arms. He looked down to see he was holding two babies which they each had a name tag. The white hair baby girl's tag read 'Chaos' and the black hair baby boy's tag read 'Four' which Izuku smiled at them, "Time to go to your new home."

Izuku turned to head over to a portal made by Kurogiri to head over to his house to tell everyone he found some babies and he was adopting them.

**Present**

After Izuku told Four and Chaos about their mother and their destiny, Chaos said, "So, we are demi-gods and we are destined to kick a god's ass."

Izuku said, "Yeah."

Four asked, "Would you take that deal again?"

Izuku smiled, "Hell yeah, I love you two just like your other siblings because you are my children. I don't care how many people kill or the amount of gods you kill, I still will love you, and I won't abandon you."

The two hugged him and said, "Thanks dad."

Izuku chuckled, "Besides… you came for something else, right?"

Chaos said, "We would like some training with weapons and weaponless fighting."

Four added, "We need to learn the full capabilities of our powers as well."

Izuku chuckled, "Well I know the powers she gave you two after I did some research on her which I will help you the best I can."


	68. The Story of Joker

**The Story of Joker**

_**Like I stated in Symbol of Evil, this Izuku and SOE Izuku are two different Izukus. This will be chapter on how Joker discovered that The Anarchist has One for All and the Izukus in the brotherhood will get to see pieces of Joker's past to see how he became a monster. Let's do it!**_

Stark was messing with Joker's Izubook device which he shouted, "Found it!"

The Anarchist asked, "You found out how that bastard figured out my secret?"

Deku said, "Calm down…"

Stark nodded which the guys were in The Anarchist's dimension about 8 years after All Might retired as a hero. Green Might asked, "Can we see his past?"

Magneto smirked, "I would love to see it especially after he aired my darkest memory to my world."

Stark said, "Got it, let's see this monster's past."

Everyone sat down which the members of the brotherhood were now Deku, Anarchist, Stark, Deadshot, Scarecrow, Magneto, Green Might, Deadpool, Venom, Doctor Strange, John Wick, Firenze, Punisher, Hex, Goku (Super Saiyan Izuku), Scarecrow, Constantine, Izugiri (Father and Son Izuku), and Spider Deku. Deadpool shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

**The scene opened up to the rooftop which All Might told Izuku, "You can't be a hero without a quirk, it's too dangerous."**

**Izuku teared up and smiled, "Okay… that all I need to hear."**

**All Might left which Izuku looked at the ledge then without hesitation, he jumps off the roof. **

Most of the Izukus were in shock while The Anarchist and Deadpool were thinking, 'Are you really going to give up that easily?!'

**Then a purple warp gate opened which took Izuku to a seat in a bar, Izuku opened his eyes. Kurogiri looked at the boy, "We got him."**

**Izuku asked, "Am I dead?"**

**Tomura said, "No…"**

**Izuku quickly asked, "Why do you want me? Where am I at?"**

**A voice said, "You are at the base of the League of Villains, and we have a proposal for you."**

Deku asked, "What do they want?"

The Anarchist quickly, "His quirk analysis skills, we have a special talent for it. The skill is super valuable, more valuable than you will ever know."

Scarecrow nodded, "Our skill is nearly priceless, no one is more accurate than us. In the hands of the league, they would gain a huge advantage over the heroes."

The heroes were in shock that their skill was that powerful and they had no idea that their simple hobby can do so much damage.

**Izuku then agreed to the terms but he didn't want to kill anyone and he was given a room to live in. A few mouths later, he met Toga which at first, he was terrified by her but then he got close to her. They got close to where they would sleep together and then she smiled one morning while the guys were planning the camp attack. She went up to Izuku, "Hey Izukun!"**

**They kissed which Izuku smiled, "Yes, my darling."**

**She giggled, "How do you feel about being a family?"**

**Izuku said, "I thought all of us were family already…"**

**He had a ring for her and was going to propose to her soon which Toga giggled, "I mean like… a baby."**

**The guys stopped what they were doing which Izuku in shock, "Y-You mean…"**

**Toga showed the stick which Izuku teared up, "I'm going to be a dad."**

**Izuku got on a knee, "I was going to do this later but now…"**

**He revealed the ring, "Will you be my wife?"**

**Toga jumped in the air, "YES!"**

All the Izuku thought this was a happy memory and the best day of this Izuku's life which Stark raised an eyebrow, "But what happened to this Izuku that made him a monster to where he betrayed the league and kill hundreds?"

Anarchist had a theory, but he wasn't going to share it, Venom said, "Something bad is going to happen."

Hex sadden, "Something happened to Toga and the unborn child possibly."

**A few weeks later, Izuku and Toga were going to walk to Izuku's home to tell his mother after a long time. They were happy about the marriage and child on the way until an explosion which the two looked to see Bakugo. Bakugo grinned, "DEKU!"**

**Izuku pulled out a knife, "Toga get away."**

**Toga got in her stance, "I'm not leaving you."**

**Bakugo few to them, Izuku dodged the right hook then cut Bakugo, but then Bakugo brought backup. Bakugo's backup was his goons from middle school which Toga and Izuku were outnumbered. The two ran to ACE chemical plant to hide and gain an advantage over them.**

Hex said, "The chemical plant… that is where it started."

Green Might said, "It's a good thing we destroyed it so no one can ever be apart of the chemicals again."

Deadpool said, "Shh… I'm trying to watch."

**Toga killed a few of Bakugo's goons while Izuku injured a few which then All Might came in to ask, "What's going on here?!"**

**Bakugo smirked, "I found Deku and his killer girlfriend that made him a villain! We are going to catch them!"**

**Izuku in anger, "I became a villain before I met her! Now leave me, my wife, and child alone!"**

**Izuku threw a knife at Bakugo's knee which Bakugo screamed in pain. Toga jumped to attack Bakugo but All Might punched her. All Might punched her so hard that her neck snapped. She flew to Izuku which Izuku caught her which he felt her lifeless body, "Toga… Toga-chan?!"**

**He checked her pulse which he felt nothing, he cried out, "NOOOOOO!"**

**He started crying which All Might in shock that he killed her, "I'm sorry, Young Midoriya."**

**Bakugo smirked, "Don't be sorry! She used him, played him, and lied to him."**

The Izukus were pissed with this Bakugo and they wanted to go back to that dimension just to kick his ass for causing all of this. Anarchist said, "That is some bullshit, Bakago! You are worst than a villain!"

Deku said, "As much I hate to admit it, but Anarchist is right. You are a horrible person!"

The Izukus were going to have a talk with that Bakugo when they have free time.

**Izuku in rage pulled out a big knife, "I hate you… I hate both of you…"**

**Izuku got on his feet, "I will kill you two for killing my wife and child!"**

**He ran to them but Bakugo made a huge explosion which All Might shouted, "NO!"**

**But it was too late and the explosion sent Izuku flying into one of the chemical containers full of chemicals. Izuku then went down a drain until he made it outside, Izuku started scratching himself then laughing like a madman. Izuku's skin was pale white and his hair was a different shade of green, "I will kill you Kacchan and All Might… no I will make the world pay for what it has done to me! This world took away my hope, my love, my happiness, and everything… hehehe…"**

**Izuku then laughed like a madman then a man shouted, "Hey, are you…"**

**Izuku threw a knife at his throat which killed him, "Time to break a few moral codes that limited me."**

Izugiri asked, "What kind of chemicals were in that plant?"

Strange said, "To this day, we don't want to know."

Scarecrow scratched his head, "I stole a few samples, but I have yet to determine what they are."

Deku looked at him, "What?!"

Scarecrow shrugged, "I got curious by it."

**Meeting Overhaul**

**Overhaul and Tomura were pissing each other off, then Izuku open the door laughing. Tomura went to Izuku, "Are you okay? We heard what happened."**

**Izuku looked at him with crazy eyes which freaked out Tomura and the league, "Yes, I'm fine."**

**He looked at Overhaul, "Is that man causing a problem?"**

**Tomura in fear for some reason, "Y-Yeah."**

**Izuku revealed a small white hair girl behind him which Overhaul in rage, "Why do you have Eri?!"**

**Then nomus appeared to kill Overhaul's men leaving him all alone, Izuku threw a gas grenade at Overhaul. Overhaul was going to use his quirk but his mask broke and using his quirk started to hurt him. Tomura and the league were in shock, Izuku giggled, "My old moral code would have told me to never make the gas… but the old me is dead."**

**Izuku pulled out a knife, "This is your prized item… I'm disappointed!"**

**Izuku stabbed Eri's head while laughing which the weak Overhaul passed out which Izuku looked at the league, "Take him to Sensei's doctor… we have some work to do!"**

**The league was terrified of this Izuku and they obeyed his orders which they dragged Overhaul and Eri to the doctor. **

Deadpool said, "Not the Doctor!"

Anarchist, Scarecrow, and Wick shrugged, "He is an okay guy."

The heroes were wondering who the doctor was which the villains explained who the doctor was. Deku said, "He makes the nomus and high end nomus, that is scary."

Green Might asked, "Where do we find him?"

The villains were going to reveal that because why would they and their doctors can be in different locations.

**The doctor looked at Izuku which Izuku smiled at him, "How long until the Harley Quinn is ready?"**

**Izuku looked at the tube which showed Toga was in it which the doctor said, "Harley will be ready in a few weeks, her multiple quirks will be quite useful to you."**

**Izuku giggled, "Good… I want you to do the same with this girl Overhaul calls Eri. I think she would be an excellent daughter of mine."**

**Then Izuku went to full blown laughter, he made an evil laugh that made everyone have shivers down their spines.**

The video ended which Anarchist said, "I can't help but feel sorry for him, he wanted to be like everyone else. He found love and was going to have a family, but it was taken away from him by the world. He was the monster that society made and he was going to hurt the world as much as the world hurt him."

Magneto said, "We thought he was the monster when really his world was the monster."

Deku said, "I'm real sure he was happy in the end where he can finally be with his love and his child."

The Izukus agreed that they were sad for this version of them and they understood how he became a monster. They wished they could have helped him, but they also knew that they couldn't. Then the door opened which Emily, George, and a few of The Anarchist's kids came in yelling, "DAD!"

The kids looked at other versions of their dad which The Anarchist got up, "I'm your Dad, don't worry about the others."

The other Izukus were still in shock by The Anarchist's 52 kids which who won't be shocked by that number. The Anarchist went up to them, "You need something?"

Emily smiling, "I shot a rubber bullet and it hit a hero, Mom wanted me to tell you."

The Anarchist put up his hand, "High Five!"

She high fived him which the heroes gave an Unsettled Tom face from The Anarchist's parenting and were questioning it. Giichi said, "I stole a diamond earring which mom isn't happy about it."

The Anarchist smiled, "High Five!"

The villains giggled which the heroes facepalmed, then Joseph said, "I helped Eraserhead catch a villain with my quirk, he told me it was reckless, but he was happy that I helped him."

The Anarchist smiled, "High Five!"

The heroes were happy that The Anarchist supported heroism, but they all agreed that they love that supports his children no matter what. But they mostly question his parenting methods which The Anarchist turned to them, "If you are questioning my parenting methods, mind your own damn business. The last thing I need is parenting advice from my other selves."

Goku shouted, "Don't curse in front of your kids!"

George said, "Shut up, Bitch!"

The Izukus were in shock which The Anarchist asked, "Where did you learn that from?!"

George said, "I heard you say that went you and Mother Nemuri were in a room."

The Anarchist said, "Crap! I left the door open when we had a special hug! You all can't say that until I tell you want it means okay?"

They nodded and left which The Anarchist said, "I need to double check the doors next time."

Deadpool who was dying from George calling Goku a 'bitch' while Goku said, "I'm real sure he didn't mean it."


End file.
